Todo puede suceder
by foryou45
Summary: se conocen en medio de la tragedia.. se enamoran pero el le rompe el corazon.ella lo llega a odiar ocultandole que esta embarazada..el le qiere xplicar xq la dejo ¿que fue lo q paso para q Shaoran la dejara? ¿Sakura lo perdonara? lean xfa sta reeditado
1. Chapter 1

**La Serie SSC. No me pertenece, es del fabuloso grupo CLAMP….**

**Esto lo escribo sin fines de lucro... Espero que lo disfruten.**

_*********************** indican cambio de escenario, hora, día._

_Los pensamientos están en cursiva y entre comillas._

_Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo, este relato lo contare yo pero abra POV´s de Shaoran Y Sakura, los cuales yo indicare_

* * *

CAPITULO 1

**EL ANHELO DE NADESHIKO E IERAN**

Uno de los más grandes millonarios y magnates de Japón, había entrado al edificio de su empresa, iba camino a su oficina, cuando su celular sonó

Fujitaka Kinomoto, al teléfono–Dijo en tono burlón; le causaba mucha gracia tener que responder de esa manera, su Madre llego a decirle que a pesar de tener 30 años se comportaba como niño de siete años. Su expresión fue cambiando mientras escuchaba el mensaje que se le era transmitido, dio media vuelta; tomo su auto y se dirigió al hospital estatal de Tokio

Le habían comunicado que Nadeshiko, su esposa de 27 años, estaba en trabajo de parto. Llego al hospital, justo a tiempo, ya que Nadeshiko ya se encontraba en la sala de maternidad, así que lo condujeron a esa sala, y al cabo de una hora en trabajo de parto, nació una saludable y bella niña, a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Sakura.

Pero en la unidad de cuidados intensivos para infantes, se encontraba un niño de casi cinco meses, luchando por su vida; se podía observar a su padre, Hien Li, otro gran millonario y magnate chino, de 30 años, clamar por piedad a Dios, y la madre Ieran de 30 años, rogarle a Dios que no se llevara a su pequeño ángel.

–El señor Kinomoto vino a verlo señor– Dijo la enfermera; Hien salió al encuentro de su mejor amigo, al cual este lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

–Vine, apenas me entere, lo lamento tanto– Dijo Fujitaka.

–Yo sé que sobrevivirá, Shaoran es fuerte–dijo Hien intentando convencerse – ¿cómo esta Nadeshiko?

–Está bien, dio a luz hace una hora aproximadamente.

–Oh que bueno y es ¿niña? O ¿niño?

–Niña, le pusimos Sakura.

–Le diré a Ieran que pasemos a conocerla – dijo el, con una notoria felicidad.

–Gracias, y yo rogare a Dios que Shaoran se recupere.

–Recuerdas, que cuando nos dijeron que estaban embarazadas, también nos mencionaron, que si una tenía un varón y la otra una mujer sería un sueño, de mejores amigas, que los niños fueran Marido y Mujer en un futuro–Dijo Hien cambiando rápidamente de tema.

–¡Sí! Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, nos lo dijeron y juro que tenían estrellitas en los ojos

–Y nosotros muertos de miedo, por ser primera vez padres.

Así pues, hablaron del sentimiento de ser padres primerizos, ahí Hien rebelo que Shaoran tenía

Rotavirus, así que era muy posible, que el virus lo vuelva a atacar.

********************* después de varios DIAS*************************

A los días de estadía en el hospital, Nadeshiko fue dada de alta, así que los Kinomoto, partieron hacia Londres, ya que Fujitaka se haría cargo de la sucursal de su empresa, allá y la central se la dejaría en las manos del Vicepresidente.

Antes de partir rumbo al aeropuerto, pasaron por el hospital, para visitar a Shaoran, y presentarle formalmente los Li a Sakura.

Después de dos largas semanas en el hospital, Shaoran también fue dado de alta, y asegurando que la enfermedad no lo volvería a atacar, así que dejo a los Li, con mucha paz.

Al poco tiempo esa familia se fue a su país natal China.

La niñez de ambos niños transcurrió sin ningún problema, ambas familias se mantuvieron en contacto, por medio de llamadas telefónicas, y fotografías, detallando el crecimiento de los niños. Fujitaka anuncio a Hien, que su sobrino Touya de 11 años, iría a vivir con ellos porque perdió a sus padres. Hien se sintió feliz por su amigo, y aunque no tuvo otro hijo, se sentía feliz con Shaoran.

La llegada del nuevo hermano de Sakura, que para ese entonces tenía 7 años, fue muy alegre y ambos niños se volvieron inseparables, aunque Touya la sobreprotegía mucho e incluso la hacía enojar con su apodo mounstro

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y después de 22 años sin verse, la amistad seguía siendo cercana.

Sakura a los 22 años, tenía el cuerpo bien formado, de una complexión delgada; con curvas bien marcadas; un rostro angelical, sin ningún tipo de lunar en la cara, un par de ojos de color esmeralda ( muy raros por cierto), que hacían perfecto juego con su cabello lacio y largo de color café castaño, tenía una tez pálida pero unos pómulos rosados y unos labios igualmente rosados_,_ era muy bonita y también era muy alta, oscilando el metro con ochenta; Se había graduado recientemente de la escuela de Leyes como una de las mejores alumnas , obteniendo el permiso para ser juez, también era diseñadora gráfica, y tenía estudios en economía; todas aquellas carreras las había estudiado en cinco años y medio, y cada una tenía que ver con las empresas de sus padres

Shaoran, tenía los 23 años recién cumplidos, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, pero no exagerado, era de complexión media, que tiraba al lado delgado, tenía un rostro simétrico, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, su cabello era desordenado y de un color café castaño, era de una tez pálida, era realmente guapo, él también era alto, con una estatura oscilando el metro con noventa y cinco. Era economista, y con honores, también abogado criminalista, carreras que también tenían que ver con las empresas de sus padres. Ambos se estaban preparando para tomar las riendas de las empresas de sus padres ya que estos consideraban retirarse.

En la vida amorosa: Sakura tenía muchos pretendientes, desde que tenía los trece años, no solo por ser la hija de un gran empresario japonés, también por ser una muchacha cálida, amble , y muy bella desde pequeña, lo cual causo que muchas chicas la envidiaran, pero a ella tampoco le faltaban las amistades. Sakura tenía un record muy elevado de novios, y pretendientes, y aunque de vez en cuando recibía algunos desplantes amorosos, los suficientes como para hacerle creer que el verdadero amor no existe, ella creía que algún día llegaría su alma gemela.

A sus dieciséis, las chicas que estaban en su mismo instituto, la empezaron a tachar de una cualquiera, por los novios que tuvo, aunque a ella le resbalaba, porque no se rebajaría a contestarles.

A Shaoran, tampoco le faltaban las pretendientes, ya que todas las chicas de su curso y de su paralelo babeaban por él, al punto de haber creado el club de fans de Shaoran, o como ellas se llamaban las Lifans; realmente se podía decir que Shaoran eran todo un don juan, tenía a una chica por un día y luego la cambiaba por otra, y a comparación de los innumerables novios que tuvo Emma; Parker podía contar, con los dedos de sus manos, la cantidad de relaciones serias que tuvo.

Al cumplir los diecisiete se llegó a rumorear que embarazo a muchas jóvenes, rumores que por cierto no eran verdaderos.

El transcurso de sus vidas, durante los años de universidad, no fue diferente a los de Secundaria, exceptuando que las relaciones de cada uno de ellos, se volvieron más atrevidas y picantes.

–Shaoran, te pedimos más seriedad en tus relaciones amorosas– decían sus padres, al enterarse de la mala fama de su único hijo.

–Quiero disfrutar mi vida, mientras no tenga las riendas de la empresa– Dijo él.

–Dios, qué pensaría de esto Sakura, la hija de Fujitaka–dijo su madre–o los mismos Fujitaka y Nadeshiko.

–Ni a ellos, ni a su querida hija les importa, además su adorada hija también pasa por lo mismo que yo, por lo que les cuentan Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

–Tienes razón, y es porque es muy bella, además lo de ella son noviazgos.

–Pero cortos; máximo de dos semanas, así ella disfruta de los revolcones con su pareja de turno, eso me lo dijo un conocido que estudiaba con ella, debe ser una cualquiera– En el momento en el que dijo eso, se arrepintió mucho, puesto que no tenía derecho a hablar de eso, si él era así, además su conocido le hablaba mal de Sakura, porque lo había rechazado.

–¿Disculpa? Pero que te sucede –dijo su padre muy enojado.

–Lo lamento papá, no medí mis palabras– Dijo apenado, se dio vuelta y presencio la última fotografía de los Kinomoto, que debía tener un mes de antigüedad, y presencio a la bella joven que abrazaba a su primo, más bien a su hermano– es realmente hermosa–añadió

–Lo sé, hijo, y me apena que solo la conozcas, por este medio, debe ser una joven muy interesante –Shaoran estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ya que a pesar de ser una fotografía se le notaba un aire misterioso.

–Y puede que sea una gran pareja para ti– dijo Ieran, su madre.

–¿Qué cosa?, ¿pero qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo un tanto extrañado _"yo en una relación con…. ¿Sakura? Pero si ni la conozco"_ pensó; su madre solo soltó una leve carcajada, y se retiró pensando _"Es solo el sueño de Nadeshiko y mío, nuestros hijos siendo una pareja"._

–¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – pregunto a su padre, señalando a su madre con el pulgar.

–Ni yo lo sé, hijo– dijo en suspiro y para luego reírse de la expresión que puso su hijo, cuando Ieran le dijo aquello, Shaoran lo miro extrañado.

–Hijo, iremos a Japón, y creo que será permanentemente–añadió Hien

–Bien, ya me esperaba esto…– dicho eso se fue a su departamento _"al menos Kinomoto está en Londres, sino a mi madre se le ocurrirá hacer de cupido…. Creo que estoy a punto de cometer __**mamicidiio(1)**__"_

*****************en LONDRES*********************

Sakura y su madre, charlaban animadamente, hasta que Nadeshiko vio el momento oportuno para sacar a colación el tema.

–Dime hija, ¿estás de novia con alguien? – pregunto en ese mismo momento, con cierto tono de picardía en la voz y la pálida cara de Sakura se tiño de un rojo carmín.

–¡No!... ejem, digo estoy viendo a alguien pero no es algo amoroso, ya que solo somos amigos–dijo, muy nerviosa, no estaba así, por el hecho de hablar de su vida amorosa, ya que siempre se hablaban de aquello, sino por la razón de que Sakura tenía una relación algo complicada con Yukito , el joven al que veía, ya que se podía decir que este era su "amigo con derechos"; pero con derechos a todo y por cierto el mejor amigo de Touya; y si le comentaba eso a su madre, Nadeshiko la desbautizaría.

–Y ¿Qué se Llama?

–Yukito, pero no te hagas ilusiones mamá, – el semblante de Nadeshiko cambio al escuchar el nombre de Yukito

–¿Pe-pero acaso ese no es ël mejor a-amigo de To-Touya? –balbuceo Nadeshiko

–solo somos amigos que salen a disfrutar juntos pero sin romance–quiso disimular la verdad Sakura

–Oh, ya veo, al fin te das un descanso, hija, de tanta _relación_–dijo remarcando la última palabra, era más que claro que aquello tenia doble sentido, eso solo hizo que Sakura recordara el trato que tenía con Yukito. _"si tan solo supieras, mamá, que mis encuentros con Yukito son solo sexuales, me matarías" _pensó.

–Sí, yo creo lo mismo–dijo Sakura, su madre tomo el portarretratos que estaba en la mesa de café, se lo mostro, señalo a Shaoran y le dijo:

–¿te parece atractivo?

–Pues si Mamá, pero es que, acaso no es el hijo de Hien, ¿Qué se llamaba?

–Shaoran – dijo Nadeshiko, rodando los ojos– esta fotografía debe tener como un mes, cuando Shaoran cumplió los 23

–Ah, es prácticamente de mi edad.

–Si, lo es, dicen que es muy maduro, atractivo, seria tu pareja perfecta–dijo, y Sakura juraría que tenía estrellas en los ojos.

–¡Pero que! Mama ni siquiera lo conozco–dijo muy exasperada. _"pero como se le ocurre, ni siquiera lo conozco de mirada, además dicen que es un don juan, aunque claro, que yo no me libro de aquello; pero que cosas se le ocurren a Mamá"_

–Pero pronto lo conocerás, volveremos a Japón.

–¡¿Qué?, pero y mis amigas

–No te preocupes, como cada una de ellas tiene una especialidad, en los campos de cada una de las tres empresas, podrán trabajar allá y además todas son japonesas de nacimiento, y Tomoyo es tu prima y Sonomi SU madre esta allá.

–Hablare con ellas–dicho eso se levantó se despidió de su madre y se fue.

–¡Humpf! – suspiro Nadeshiko, y un muchacho de estatura alta , cuerpo atlético, y ojos cafés que combinaban con su cabello de mismo color, dejando ver que tenía como 25 años acercó a ella

–madre – dijo el

–Touya, cariño ¿Cómo te fue? –respondió muy animada

–Bien mamá, espero que tu plan de resultado

–Yo también lo espero–dijo, mientras Touya se sentaba a su lado.

La familia Kinomoto tenía una empresa de anuncios, una empresa de exportación e importación de autos que estaba esparcida por casi toda Asia, Europa y Norteamérica, una empresa de modelaje; y se hacía cargo de una cadena televisora mundial (que por cierto pasaría a manos de Touya, porque era de la pertenencia de sus difuntos padres), y todo eso dentro de poco estaría en las manos de Sakura (exceptuando la cadena televisora), así que tener la ayuda de sus amigas le vendría bien.

La familia Li, era dueña de uno de los mejores bancos con sucursales por todo el mundo, y un bufete de abogados, y era uno de los principales accionistas del Instituto Smithsonita; Shaoran pronto tomaría las riendas de todo eso.

****************** UNA CONVERSACION POR TELEFONO******************

–Hablaste con Sakura–dijo Ieran al teléfono

–Si, la pobre casi tiene un infarto cuando se lo dije– dijo entre risas, Nadeshiko

–Si, igual Shaoran

–Lo que pasa, es que nuestros hijos no quieren nada serio.

–Si, y además lo considerarían, si tan solo se conocieran – replico Daphne

–Si; y por cierto volvemos a Japón

–¿Cómo? ¿vuelves? – dijo una muy feliz Ieran – nosotros nos iremos a vivir allá

–Genial; como, dentro de poco, Sakura toma las riendas de las empresas, Fujitaka pensó que sería bueno que lo haga desde la central de todas las empresas.

–Shaoran, está a punto de hacer lo mismo– Dijo Ieran– pero lo hará desde Japón

–Entonces tan solo, falta que se conozcan y tal vez nuestro sueño se vuelva realidad–dijo muy feliz Nadeshiko–estaremos ahí dentro de un mes.

–Entonces hasta dentro de un mes, te extrañe mucho, tantos años si tu presencia

–Yo siento lo mismo, no sabes lo ansiosa que estoy.

Así fue como planearon todo, para que sus hijos consideren estar juntos, una vez que se conocieran.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el primer capi….. denle una oportunidad

**MAMICIDIO: ** es una palabra relativa a que quiere matar a su mama, pero es una broma

El siguiente cap.. será PRESENTACIONES EN MEDIO DE LA TRAGEDIA

Sakura y Shaoran se conocen al fin… será que cupido los flechea

**AVA** **NCE:**

Tomaremos un avión a Japón dentro de treinta y cinco minutos

Pero ¿Por qué?

P-p-porque los Li tuvieron un accidente, donde Ieran casi mu-mu-muere, está muy grave –dijo entre sollozos Nadeshiko.

Pero ¿acaso no estaban en China?

Justo ayer se mudaron a Japón– respondió Touya

¡No hay tiempo para eso! –grito Nadeshiko

* * *

_**Una aclaración , mas antes publique la misma historia pero estaba mal, este capítulo está arreglado… la historia se basa en un libro que yo escribí o más bien escribo… por eso el nombre PARKER y el Apellido Blackhart son parte del elenco de ese libro, **_

Espero Reviews

Nos leemos luego

ATT: FORYOU45


	2. Presentaciones en medio de la tragedia

Volvi! lo se me tarde un poquitin en publicar el segundo cp. pero bueno ya esta aqui disfruten

las indicaciones son las mismas dl anterior capi...

* * *

**PRESENTACIONES EN MEDIO DE LA TRAGEDIA**

–Lista, para volver a tu país natal, hija.

–Si, papá, pero discúlpame pero iré a verme con las muchachas– dicho eso, Sakura se retiró, y se dirigió al lobby del edificio, ahí le esperaban Tomoyo, Rika, Nakuru, Mireya, y al entrar se encontró con Naoko y Meilin

Esas seis muchachas, de su misma edad exceptuando a Naoko, eran sus mejores amigas, aunque era muy desconocido tener tantas mejores amigas, para ella no era raro, a cuatro de ellas las había conocido en el instituto, y a las otras dos en una fiesta de presentación a la sociedad.

Naoko, tenía 24 años, sus ojos eran de color celeste y era un poco más baja que Sakura, su cabello era castaño, Meilin, tenía los ojos de color rojo , su cabello era color negro y largo; luego estaban Tomoyo, una muchacha de brillantes ojos color amatista, con un color de cabello color azabache; Rika de ojos negros y expresivos y de un tono de cobrizo, Chijaru de ojos color chocolate y de cabello color azabache con ciertos mechones rubios, y por ultimo , Mireya tenía los ojos de un color negro, y era pelirroja; era la única del grupo que no era japonesa, ella era italiana pero hablaba japonés . Ellas tenían en común la apariencia física, ya que todas eran de complexión delgada y bien formada, y de una tez clara, y con rostros realmente inocentes.

Planearon los viajes que harían, cuando una llamada desesperada por parte de su padre la exaspero

–Sakura ven a la mansión, ¡pero de inmediato! – grito su padre por el teléfono.

–Está bien, nos vemos ahí– dijo Sakura; extrañada por el tono de voz de Fujitaka

–¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Naoko, y todas la miraron, muy preocupadas, por la expresión en el rostro de Sakura.

–No lo sé, las veo luego para ultimar detalles de nuestro viaje– todas asintieron, y Sakura salió caminando a paso rápido, _"si no traería estos tacones puestos, correría"_ pensó Sakura.

Se subió a su auto, y condujo, y llego a la imponente mansión Kinomoto en menos de 10 minutos; le dirigió un pequeño saludo con la cabeza al guardia; entro corriendo a la sala, y quedo muy sorprendida al ver a Touya con un par de maletas en sus manos.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué las maletas? –pregunto desesperadamente a Touya, _"a no eso sí que no, no pienso dejar que traiga a esa su novia a esta casa a molestar a mama", _ lo menos que haría era sacar a patadas de esa casa a la aprovechada de Coraline, la novia de Touya

–No me digas que piensas traer a esa noviecita tuya a cas...

–¡No es lo que piensas!–dijo alando una mano– ya termine con ella; venia tras mi dinero

–¿Ah?, te dije, pero que bien.. Entonces ¿Qué paso?

–Le corresponde a papá decírtelo, pero debes ir a tu departamento y hacer tus maletas, espero que no tardes mucho.

–No, no lo hare, ya que tengo un par de maletas ya hechas.

–Muy bien tráelas para acá ya que…– pero Touya se quedó callado al ver la expresión de su madre al salir de su habitación con su padre por detrás.

_–¿_qué sucede? –pregunto Sakura

–Tomaremos un avión a Japon dentro de treinta y cinco minutos

–Pero ¿Por qué?

–P-p-porque los Li tuvieron un accidente, donde Ieran casi mu-mu-muere, está muy grave –dijo entre sollozos Nadeshiko.

–Pero ¿acaso no estaban en China?

–Justo ayer se mudaron a Japón– respondió Touya

–¡No hay tiempo para eso! –grito Nadeshiko–Ieran se está muriendo.

–Cariño cálmate– consoló Fujitaka que tenía el semblante preocupado

–¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo se enteraron?

–Shaoran nos llamó hace como veinte minutos–dijo Fujitaka al borde de las lagrimas

–Yo no sé qué decir, papás lo siento tanto–dijo muy seria– los veo en el aeropuerto, iré por mis cosas.

–Nos vemos allá, hija.

–Por fa-vor a-pura-te– dijo entre sollozos Nadeshiko

Sakura salió disparada a su departamento, que por buena fortuna no estaba muy lejos.

Llego y recogió el par de maletas que tenía ya preparado, y mientras ultimaba los últimos detalles, no evito sollozar _"me apena tanto ver a mis padres así"_

–Kami-sama Solo tú sabes porque lo haces–dijo en un suspiro

Salió rápidamente de su departamento, tomo un taxi y le indico que la llevara al aeropuerto; una vez ahí, se encontró con Touya, que llevaba puesto, unos vaqueros sueltos, un jersey de cuello alto de color azul, y un chaleco negro, con zapatillas deportivas negras. Se notaba que estaba cómodo; ella tendría que aguantar las ocho horas de viaje con su vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo y que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, sus zapatos de tacón de siete centímetros, y su abrigo negro igual ceñido.

Abordaron rápidamente el avión; Touya y ella, se sentaron juntos, mientras Fujitaka y Nadeshiko estaban detrás de ellos; Nadeshiko intentaba ahogar sus sollozos en el brazo de su esposo, mientras Sakura y Touya miraban muy apenados la situación; hasta que Sakura no pudo más y le pidió a la azafata de primera clase, que le dará una infusión de manzana a su madre, al cabo de cinco minutos, volvió la azafata con la infusión; Nadeshiko se la tomo sin protestar, y al cabo de diez minutos, aproximados, ya estaba dormida, y así poco a poco, todos se fueron quedando dormidos, todos menos Sakura, que no pudo dormir en todo el viaje _" cuanta pena me da, pobre Shaoran; después de todo al fin conoceré a Shaoran, pero será una presentación en medio de la tragedia"_, pensó, y así se quedó recordando lo que le dijo su madre, pero no pudo recordar también sobre sus situaciones sentimentales y se quedó mirando al vacío.

Mientras tanto Shaoran, en Japon, estaba en el Hospital; completamente acongojado, esperando la respuesta de la intervención que le hicieron a su padre, y también el resultado de la operacion de su madre.

–Señor Li debemos hablar–dijo en tono serio el doctor

–Dígame –dijo Shaoran muy asustado.

–Su padre se encuentra muy delicado, tiene varias costillas dañadas y una hemorragia interna, que ya curamos, pero la peor parte es su columna, está muy dañada, no sabemos si volverá a caminar–en ese momento Shaoran quiso llorar pero, solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dijo

–Hagan todo lo posible para salvarlo, se lo ruego

–Eso haremos, y respecto a su madre…

–Cuáles son los resultados–dijo Shaoran en una voz ronca, realmente hacia todo lo posible para no llorar.

–Ella esta en coma por un traumatismo encéfalo-craneal, y por hemorragias internas, lo siento mucho.

–No se preocupe Gracias.

Dicho eso el doctor se retiró, y Shaoran se dirigió, al templo que habia ahi. Estando dentro del templo, Shaoran no pudo más y empezó a llorar; decidió quedarse ahí hasta que los Kinomoto llegaran.

El vuelo de Sakura llego a las once de la noche a Japon; el chofer los recogió, y Fujitaka le ordeno que los llevaran al hospital, y que las maletas las dejara en la mansión; Sakura saco su neceser, y paso su cepillo por su largo cabello, luego intento disimular sus ojeras con un poco de maquillaje.

Llegaron al hospital a las once y treinta, todos se dirigieron a la sala de espera, pero no vieron por ningún lado a Shaoran; Touya y Nadeshiko, se quedaron en la sala de espera, mientras Fujitaka averiguaba sobre el estado de Hien e Ieran; Sakura fue en busca de Shaoran, y lo encontró sentado en la parte de atrás del templo, aunque dudo que fuera el por qué no lo conocía, pero después de un momento de observarlo, decidió que si era él; entro sigilosamente haciendo que sus tacones no resonaran, se sentó al lado de Shaoran, pero este no le prestó atención, después de orarle a Kami-sama, se dio la vuelta, y toco el hombro de Shaoran, el cual se sobresaltó.

–Lo lamento, no quise asustarte,

Parker la miro fríamente, e intento verla más de cerca; había algo en ella que le causa intriga, así que no dejo de mirarla.

–Disculpa, soy Sakura la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Ah– _"pues claro, ya decía yo que esos ojos me parecían familiares"_ –Bueno pues yo soy Shaoran.

–Si, lo sé; por cierto lamento tu sufrimiento, tal vez no haya conocido a tus padres, pero los estimo mucho.

–Gracias, espero, no haberte incomodado

–No, no importa, mis padres eran muy apegados a los tuyos, a pesar de no haberse visto en 22 años, mantenían una relación muy estrecha.

–Lo sé, ¿viniste con tus padres?, o estás sola.

–En efecto, estoy aquí con mis padres y mi hermano, oh y casi me olvido mi padre te busca.

–No lo hagamos esperar más– dijo Parker, y se levantó; al llegar al pasillo, pudo contemplar con mayor claridad a Sakura, _"en efecto, es muy hermosa, sus ojos son muy expresivos, pero en ella siempre ronda ese aire de misterio, que solo hace que sea más interesante" _pensó, y al pensarlo, no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por el cuerpo de Emma, contemplando su formadas curvas. Sakura hizo exactamente lo mismo con el _"realmente es guapo, esas fotografías no le hacían justicia",_ pensó.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera, ahí Shaoran vio a Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, y a Touya.

–Buenas noches

–Buenas noches

–Gracias por venir, espero no haberlos incomodado.

–No te preocupes; tu familia también es nuestra familia.

Fujitaka rogo a Shaoran, que se fuera a descansar, que si a su padre se le ofrecía algo, él le avisaría; después de quince minutos de ruego, lograron que Shaoran se fuera junto a Sakura, ya que el chofer habia traido su coche al hospital junto a una maleta ya que ella dormiria en un hotel.

–Ambos, subieron al coche de Sakura, y ella salió del parqueo.

–A donde te llevo– pregunto

–Yo te indico.

–Lamento, el hecho que tus padres se encuentren tan graves

–Y yo lamento el hecho, de haberlos hecho venir acá

No te preocupes, dentro de dos semanas, empezaremos a vivir aquí

–A ¿sí? Bueno, pues ojala lleguemos a ser, grandes amigos.

–Yo, pienso lo mismo – dijo ella en una efímera sonrisa.

Conversaron animadamente, a lo largo de todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio moderno, de color mostaza. Sakura se detuvo en la puerta, y se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

Te invito a pasar– dijo al fin Shaoran, rompiendo el silencio.

Estas seguro que no quieres estar solo, y descansar un poco–dijo entre dudas Sakura.

–No, más bien me gustaría tener un poco de compañía, además, tengo un cuarto de Shaoran, señalando la gran maleta que estaba acomodada en el asiento trasero

–Pero… no crees que pensaran de forma errónea, además tengo mi casa

* * *

um creo que sienten algo de atraccion el uno al otroooo! los dejo aqui

* * *

_**gracias a todos los que me dieron sus reviews**_

_**a la prox los contesto**_

* * *

_**AV ANCE**_

_–_te acostaste con el?–grito furiosa Nadeshiko

–y tu respeto a ti misma y tu pudor–añadio Fujitaka

touya se quedo escuchando la llamada con ansias de matar a Shaoran por acostarse con su HERMANA el mismo dia que se conocieron

* * *

Se despide, y esperio que em dejen reviews

Att: FORYOU45__


	3. AVISO E IMPORTANTE

_**Hola! Tal vez me quieran matar **_

_**Lo siento pero estoy muy ocupada y no pude subir el capítulo número tres de esta historia, también fue porque mi novio perdió mi Pen drive y me toca rehacer todo! Le prometo que para el miércoles tendrán 2 capítulos y a partir de ese día actualizare los martes jueves y domingos.**_

_**Tal vez algunas leyeron mi nuevo fic de crepúsculo y sé que tal vez se preguntan ¿si no tiene tiempo como es posible que publique otra historia?**_

_**Pues porque ya estaba guardada y la quise publicar.**_

_**Se los juro el miércoles tendrán 2 capítulos**_

_**Att FORYOU45**_


	4. Conviviendo

Volvi como les dije Pero se llevaran una decepcion no publicare mi otro capi por que mi adorada hermita (notese el sarcasmo por favor) me esta molestando. apartir de ahora seguire el cronogram impuesto

* * *

- Pero… no crees que pensaran de forma errónea, además tengo mi casa

- Insisto, además somos amigos, y es.

- Si tanto insistes, está bien me quedaré.

Shaoran sonrió de manera triunfante, y dirigió a Sakura al parqueo, cuando Sakura estaciono el coche, Shaoran saco la maleta del asiento trasero y guio a Sakura al pent-house del edificio.

- Lindo lugar, tienes buen gusto para el arte–dijo Sakura, señalando el gran cuadro de Van Gogh, el comentario fue seguido por un leve suspiro "_al menos tenemos los mismos gustos por el arte"._

- Sí; no me gusta lo ostentoso… ven– dijo Shaoran tomando a Sakura de la mano con delicadeza –Este será tu cuarto– dijo abriendo la puerta que se encontraba al final de uno de los pasillos. Sakura pudo apreciar en su totalidad el cuarto; era amplio, tenía una enorme ventana y un balcón; el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco con combinaciones verdes oscuras. La cama era de dos plazas y en ella reposaba un inmaculado edredón que hacia un perfecto contraste con las fundas de las almohadas, ya que están eran de un color verde oscuro. Pudo presenciar un enorme armario de cuatro puertas de diseño contemporáneo, y más allá una puerta corrediza y Sakura supuso que ese era el baño.

- Wow, es be-ll-ísimo– dijo ella en un suspiro, causando que Shaoran sonriera pagado de sí mismo.

- Vamos, entra–dijo el, guiándola dentro de la habitación– sábanas, toallas, y más almohadas están en el armario de afuera que te mostrare después; puedes hacer libre uso del armario, y este es el baño – _"eso ya lo debe saber CEREBRITO" _ se reprendió mentalmente.

- Eres muy gentil… p-para habernos conocido hoy y no precisamente en las mejores circunstancias– dijo Sakura mirándolo de soslayo.

- Nuestros padres son grandes amigos, no veo la razón por la que nosotros no podamos serlo.

- Este es tu primer acto de amistad–eso no era una pregusta era una afirmación.

- Sí; sé por experiencia que no te sentirías cómoda con tus padres.

- Umm tienes razón ¡Gracias! – dijo dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro derecho–No me quedare por mucho tiempo no te incomodare.

- No importa el tiempo que te quedes, me gustaría que llegásemos a ser grandes amigos– "_o tal vez ¿amantes?... pero Shaoran que cosas dices" _pensó él_._

- Te apuesto que llegaremos a serlo.

- Si lo seremos… me –voy dejare que te acomodes Buenas noches… o debo decir ¿buenas madrugadas?**(1)** – dijo Shaoran mirando su reloj que mascaba la una y treinta de la madrugada

- Buenas ¿madrugadas? –dijo ella en tono bufón; Shaoran salió de ahí, y apenas escucho la puerta del cuarto de Sakura cerrarse, corrió al mini bar por un trago "_ Primero el accidente, luego conozco a esta seductora y misteriosa mujer, no, definitivamente demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día"_ dijo el, mientras arrastraba con pesadez sus pies en dirección de su cuarto

Sakura fue a tomar un baño rápido, y en cuanto salió del baño, toda la habitación se llenó del perfume de moras que su cabello desprendía, Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y con otra entre sus manos para secar su largo cabello.

Después de lograr desenredar su cabellera, Sakura tomo un cómodo pantalón de dormir de seda blanca, con una remera de tipo manga cero de color petróleo; quiso llamar a sus padres, pero estaba demasiado cansada, así que difirió por llamarlos en la mañana, en menos de dos minutos se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

En cambio, en la habitación de Shaoran, no todo era sosiego ya que este daba vueltas sin fin en su cama, causando que parte de las cobijas terminaran en el piso.

Se fijó el reloj por octava vez y vio que eran las dos de la madruga; frustrado, salió de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina para hacer un poco de leche tibia; salió con mucho sigilo para evitar despertar a Sakura, cualquiera que pasaría por ahí se hubiera reído a carcajada limpia al ver a Shaoran de puntillas, debido a que era alto parecía imagen de caricatura.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, con delicadeza y vio la botella de leche que se encontraba en el fondo de este.

Metió su mano dentro del refrigerador, y empezó a sacar la leche con cuidado, cuando su codo golpeo a un recipiente que contenía guiso, con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo caer. Este cayo haciendo un estruendoso sonido, además de quedar desparramado en la loza de la cocina

- ¡MIERDA! – Exclamo y luego cayó en la cuenta que Sakura estaba cerca, _"mierda, por favor que no se haya despertado por favor"_ rogo en su mente.

Pero sus ruegos no surtieron efecto, ya que Sakura siempre se había caracterizado por tener el sueño ligero; al escuchar el sonido de la colisión seguido del injurio de Shaoran, la puso alerta.

Rápidamente tomo su chaleco blanco y se puso unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación; desde el marco de la puerta busco a Shaoran con la mirada y no lo encontró, _"pero donde se habrá… a ahí viene"_ pensó. Shaoran regresaba del cuarto de lavandería con un balde, un trapo, un par de guantes, y una bolsa; cuando reparo en la presencia de Sakura, volvió a soltar un injurio por lo bajo y la miro con ojos apenados.

- Lo lamento, no quise despertarte.

- No importa… mala noche ¿eh?

- Sí, no puedo dormir, viene para hacerme un poco de leche e hice este desastre

La melodiosa risa de Sakura inundo la cocina y se acercó con andares seductores a Shaoran, y este trago en seco.

- Guiso de pollo.

- Sí, mi madre insiste con que no me alimento correctamente.

- Y no la culpo–dijo Sakura mirando el refrigerador–aquí no hay comida, exceptuando aquel guiso.

- Lo s-se–se acercó y prendió la luz; ambos soltaron un sonoro bufido al ver el desastre

- Juro que se veía mejor en la penumbra– dijo el pasando una mano por su cabello

- Pobre, vas a necesitar ayuda.

- No; yo puedo solo.

- No lo creo, te será muy difícil sacar la mancha del piso.

El solamente, jadeo frustrado y se puso los guantes; poco a poco fue levantando el guiso; al terminar paso el trapo por la mancha y jadeo al ver que en la losa quedo una horrorosa mancha anaranjada

- Te lo dije– dijo ella dejando otra vez que su risa inundara la cocina

- Ayúdame, por favor– rogo él;Sakurase acercó a él y silenciosamente le pidió los guantes y se los puso.

- Manos a la obra, ¿me podrias dar, vinagre, limon y lejia? por favor– pidio ella, y Shaoran volvio con los pedidos.

Sakura se arrodillo, y fue vaciando poco de cada contenido en la mancha, despues refrego con el trapo, se acerco a la pila, y enjuago a este, volvio a agacharse y pasar el trapo por la ya inexistente mancha. Se quito los guantes y los dejo junto con el trapo en el balde.

- Solucionado- dijo ella en tono triunfante.

* * *

jejejejeje Shaoran metio la pata y en grande, espero le guste.

no les dejo avance por que el del anterios capitulo se aplica

* * *

**(1)** BUENAS MADRUGADAS: un dia llegue a las tres de la mañana a mi departamento y mi amiga me dijo BUENAS madrugadas... de ahi lo saco.

avisito, apartir de ahora reclco que sigo con mi cronograma y tendran su doble capi como prometi

* * *

CONTESTACIO A REVIEWS: de los anteriores capitulos

Saku Kaori K: Gracias por todo...jejeje si me equivoque con los capitulos

anaiza18: Gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme jejeje si pienso continuarla jajaja besos.

karly15: seguire con mis contis espero me sigas siguiendo. besos

Maru-chan1296: a ti te agradesco por todo tu apoyo... espero no decepsionarte con esta historia ni con mi otro fic... beso y abrazos

Tambien agradesco a mis lectores anonimos...

sin ustedes no soy nada ni nadie

espero me dejen reviews se despide de ustedes

ATT: FORYOU 45


	5. Malentendidos

estoy de vuelta con un capi mas de esta historia, y soy Tan feliz hoy fui a ver los vengadores en 3D y la verdad ver a Thor y a capitan américa, me puso de tan buen humor que aqui les dejo un nuevo capi

Se los recomiendo a los que no hayan ido a ver los Vengadores ¡VAYAN! que esperan, la peli tiene unos efectos especiales buenisimos y es muy graciosa, llena de acción

* * *

CAPITULO 5

**MALENTENDIDOS**

**- G**racias-dijo Shaoran en un leve susurro-Deberías descansar, tu viaje fue largo, tal vez demasiado.

- Pasaste por un día horroroso, y te preocupas por mi... Ven te preparare un poco de lechae tibia.

-No tienes por que molestarte... umm ¿podría llamarte por tu nombre?- pregunto Shaoran.

-Claro, si tu medejas llamarte por el tuyo, y ya estoy haciendo la leche-respondió ella, sonriendo

-Gracias-Sakura puso delante de él una taza con leche tibia; ambos tomaron y charlaron animadamente entre sorbo y sorbo, hasta que el sueño empezo a hacer acto de presencia.

-Estas cansada, estoy cansado, vayamos a dormir Buenas madrugadas Sakura-dijo el, antes de dirijirse a su habitación.

-Buenas madrugadas Shaoran- dijo ella, giro sobre sus talones y se fue a su habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de su conocido timbre de llamada, ya que este era LET IT OUT de Miho Fukuhara **(1)**

desperto a Sakura, tanteo entre las almohadas y con voz pastosa ante el sueño contesto

-¿Diga?.

-Sakura, cariño en que hotel te hospedas para que vayamos a desayunar juntos- respondio muy tranquilamente su madre. Al escuchar eso Sakura se puso inmediatamente en alerta, ya que su mama no sabía que estaba en casa de Shaoran y tambien sabía a la perfeccion que su madre malinterpretaria las cosas.

-Mama...sobre...eso...yoooo

-Dejate de rodeos y habla hija- respondió Fujitaka, muy divertido _"Claro! seguramente la llamada esta en altavoz, esto complica un poco más las cosas" _Penso Sakura.

-Yo...no estoy...en... ningún hotel-dijo Sakura.

-¿Pero como? si tu ayer fuiste a dejar a Shaoran a su dep...- entonces el peor miedo de Sakura se hizo realidad, su madre definitivamente había malinterpretado las cosas- Te acostaste con él?-grito furiosa Nadeshiko.

- y el respeto y pudor hacia ti misma?- añadió Fujitaka.

Touya que escuchaba la conversacion, quizo matar a Shaoran, por haberse atrevido a haberle faltado el respeto a su familia y sobre todo a su prima-hermana, al haberse acostado con ella el mismo día que la había conocido.

-Mama, papa, no es lo que ustedes piensan las cosas no son asi- dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente.

-entonces! explica- rugio Nadeshiko.

Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire y les conto la historia con lujos de detalles, exhalo todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones.

- oh! ya veo, de todas maneras debo hablar contigo, apurense y nos veremos en el hospital- dijo Nadeshiko, para despues colgar; una vez terminada la llamada, Sakura volvio a quedar dormida.

Las horas transcurrieron fácilmente, y a las diez de la mañana con diez minutos, ambos castaños se despertaron, y cayeron en cuenta que era tarde y salieron disparados a sus respectivos baños.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, ambos castaños salieron al mismo tiempo de sus habitaciones.

Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido de algodon, suelto pero muy elegante, de color verde olivo, con unas zapatillas negras planas, su maquillaje era nulo, y traía el pelo recogido en media coleta.

Shaoran tenía puesto unos vaqueros negros, junto a una remera azul oscuro, y zapatillas negras deportivas.

-Oh! veo que ya estas lista- exclamo Shaoran al ver a Sakura.

-Sí, veo que la noche nos paso factura y nos hizo levantar más tarde- dijo Sakura en una efímera sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que comamos algo y luego vayamos al hospital- contraataco el.

-Ya es tarde, si no te molesta podemos comer algo en el hospital.

- No, claro que no molestas ¡vamos!

Ambos castaños salieron del edificio rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Holas ya les aclare que me siento buena jajajajajaja para mi Fic de Crepusculo ya empezare a actualizar según cronograma.

ACLARACIONES

**(1) **hago referencia al tema del ending de FULL METAL ALCHEMIST anime segunda version, que esta cantado por mi favorita cantante de Jpop Miho Fukuhara, les recomiendo el tema por que es bellisimo.

* * *

**AV ANCE**

Sakura se quedo paralizada en su silla.

-que no me saludas Sak- dijo Yukito en una sonrisa, Sakura reaccionando se paro y qiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Yukito le abrazo y le susurro lo bastante bajo como para que nadie excepto ella escuche- espero que nuestro acuerdo se aplique aqui.

-claro. respondio Sakura en tono seductor

* * *

Huyyyyyyy Yukito llega! les recuerdo que Yukito es el amigo con derechos a todo de Sakura

Espero les guste el capi, y me dejen muchos Reviews

los dejo ya sin tanta chachara ya que aqui es las 12 con 40 de la madrugada y tengo sueño.

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	6. MALINTERPRETACIONES PARTEII

Konichiwa, estoy de vuelta, y tengo muchos animos por que estoy escuchando mi música favorita, a los que disfruten del Kpop o mejor dicho música coreana

recomiendo que busquen en GOOGLE:

GENERACION KPOP, una radio online de este tipo de música para los que no la conocian, es un blog, no tardaran en encontralo y si no lo encuentran avisenme asi yo les paso el LINk

Bueno basta de tanta chacahara los dejo con un nuevo capi apartir de ahora las cosas se veran mas trilladas y mas divertidas

* * *

**MALINTERPRETACIONES PARTE II**

Cualquiera que estuviera en la posición de Sakura y Shaoran, mantendrían un silencio sepulcral en el coche rumbo al hospital. Pero eso no era el caso de los castaños, que charlaban animadamente, conociendo se poco a poco.

Sakura supo que Shaoran era culrofóbico, osea que le tenía fobia a los payasos. Shaoran supo que Sakura era alérgica a las nueces, las almendras y al maní.

En los treinta minutos de trayecto al hospital Sakura y Shaoran pudieron conocerse un poco más.

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura dejo su tranquilidad a un lado al saber que tendría que enfrentarse con su madre y sus preguntas, pero definitivamente era aún más intranquilizante, encontrarse con los ojos de desapruebo de Touya, y que ella estaba muy segura que él había escuchado la conversación de esta mañana, llegaron a la sala de espera y Shaoran se disculpó para poder averiguar el estado de sus padres y si era posible poder visitarlos.

Sakura se dirigió atemorizada a la sala de espera, y cuando Nadeshiko la vió entrar; se levantó de su asiento, corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hija, y tomandola fuertemente por los brazos, azoto el cuerpo de Sakura contra uno de los pilares.

-Ayyyyy, ma-ma p-p-pero que t-t-te pa-sa- Dijo Sakura entre cortadamente, ya que el golpe que se propino al chocar contra el pilar, había lastimado su espalda y la había dejado sin aire.

El grito de dolor de Sakura, alerto a Fujitaka y a Touya, que al ver la situación no duraron en ir a apaciguar los animos de Nadeshiko.

-Mama, sueltala le estas haciendo daño-dijo Touya al ver que las uñas de Nadeshiko se estaban enterrando en la blanquecian piel de su hija dejando a su paso unas horrorosas marcas rojas.

-Sí cariño.

Nadeshiko reacciono, y apretando el puente de su nariz se alejo para sentarse en los asientos. Sakura se acerco poco a poco al lugar donde se encontraba su madre, mintras sobaba uno de sus brazos.

-Mama por q...

-Porque llegaron tan tarde, y mas te vale que digas la verdad- rugió ella.

-Nos quedamos dormidos- al ver las caras de reproche por parte de Touya y su madre, rápidamente añadió- él tuvo un accidente derramando un guiso en su piso, yo lo ayude a limpiarlo y eso fue a las 2 de la mañana, por el cansancio me quede dormida poco despue de su llamada.

-Bien, disculpa que haya echo lo que te hice hace poco, hija, toda esta tensión del accidente me tiene de muy malhumor.

-Lo se mama, ire a la cafetería, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?.

-No gracias.

- Yo voy contigo- dijo Touya, y Sakura pudo ver en sus ojos que quería hablar con ella. Ella solo asintió y se dirigieron a la cafetería. una vez hecho los pedidos, se sentaron en la mesa más lejana. Touya traladaba con la mirada a Sakura.-Por favor no me mires así- replico ella- no puedo creer que no confies en mi.

-Si confio en ti, pero no confio en el PERVERTIDO de Sharon Li.-dijo el enojado.

-No es pervertido, al menos no conmigo, y se llama SHAORAN no sharon.

-Yo creo que no deberías quedarte ahí.

-No sera por mucho tiempo, ya estoy en busca de un departamento.

-Mas te val- pero él no concluyo su frase por que se quedo mirando al frente, de la nada se levanto de la mesa y exclamó.

-Oh! Yukito, lo lograste pero no pense que sería tan pronto-dijo Touya levantadose de su asiento y abrazando a su mejor amigo, un joven alto y de complexion atlética, realmente guapo.

-Lo se, yo tampoco lo creí posible, pero aqui estoy y además, ya me encontre un departamento- Sakura se quedo paralizada en

-Que no me saludas Sak- dijo Yukito en una sonrisa, Sakura reaccionando se paro y quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Yukito le abrazo y le susurro lo bastante bajo como para que nadie excepto ella escuche- espero que nuestro acuerdo se aplique aqui.

-claro- respondio Sakura en tono seductor

Shaoran que estaba entrando a la cafetería, se quedo viendo aquella escena, vio como Touya se disculpaba e iba a los baños...entonces vió algo que no le gusto para nada

Eran Yukito y Sakura besandose a mas no poder, calculó que ese interminable beso duro por lo menos un minuto, para que despues Yukito susurrara algo en la oreja de Sakura haciendo que esta sonriera, de una manera muy sexy.

Sakura fue la que esta vez beso a Yukito este beso duro un poco más de dos minutos.

Shaoran entro en la sala, interrumpiendo el beso salvaje que se daban.

-Buenos Días- dijo el en tono de bienvenida Sakura se sorprendio a tal manera que casi bota a Yukito.

-Shaoran...

* * *

Jejeje aqui nuevo capi.

Parece que a Li no le gusto la idea de ver a Kinomoto con Tukshiro, y Kinomoto esta avergonzada

* * *

**AV ANCE**

**-**Así que ¿tu casa o la mía?- pregunto Yukito.

-Definitivamente la tuya, sería muy descortes que te lleve al departsmento de LI-

-Compartes departamento con el famoso LI SHAORAN- dijo Yukito, Sakura se quería morir se le había pasado la informacion.

* * *

Nos vemos el día que corresponda.

Por fis diganme si les gusta la historia y si quieren LEMMON

Espero Reviews

Nos leemos luego

ATT: FORYOU45


	7. Reacciones

_Hello,_ I'm Back with another chapter of this history.

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter

Disculpen que no haya publicado ayer, y para los que leen el fic de crepúsculo, mañana actualizo

* * *

CAP6

**REACCIONES**

Yukito se sorprendio por la reaccion de Sakura, ella solo sonrió y se acerco a darle un casto beso en los labios, se estaba acercando a la comisura de sus labios, pero escucho salir del baño a Touya, y ambos se alejaron rápidamente; Shaoran se quedo extrañado ante esa escena.

-Pense que estabas con tus padres- dijeron ambos al unísono, ambos agacharon la mirada y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Tenía hambre- ambos se echaron a reir y Yukito y Touya, el cual había entrado en escena, se miraron sorprendidos.

-Debemos dejar de hacer eso- dijo Shaoran, Sakura solo asintió porque no paraba de reir. Touya se enojó y mucho.

-Disculpa, pero ¿quien eres tu?- espetó

-Oh perdón soy Shaoran Li-dijo extendinendo la mano hacia Touya.

-Touya Kinomoto, y el es mi mejor amigo, Yukito Tukishiro-

-Un gusto para los dos- "_¿Mejor amigo?, pense que diría que era su cuñado...Sakura, Sakura ¿que le ocultas a tu hermano?, aunque a mi igual me gustaría conocer tu pequeño secretito" _Penso Shaoran.

-Bueno disculpen pero me voy junto a nuestros padres ¿Vienes Yukito, Sakura?.

-Tengo hambre, comeré algo y luego subo- dijo Sakura.

-Yo igual, así que me quedaré con Saku-Dijo Yukito; mirando de reojo a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo.

-Bien nos vemos luego muchachos, Li.

-Nos vemos Kinomoto- dijo Shaoran,luego el fue al repartidor y compró un cappuchino, y se dirigió a la mesa de Sakura y Touya.

-Nos vemos luego, Sakura, Tukishiro- dijo Shaoran.

-Adiós Li- dijo Yukito, sacudiendo la mano de Shaoran.

-Nos vemos al rato Shaoran- dijo Sakura, él sonrió de manera rápida y se fué de la cafetería.

Yukito esperó hasta que Shaoran estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, volteó donde estaba Sakura y la volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso fue tierno, delicado, romántico y duradero; Yukito comenzó el beso y Sakura lo terminó.

-No sabes, cuanto te extraño tus besos, tus caricias- dijo Yukito mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura.

-Humm, yo tambien te extrañe, pe...- Yukito la interrumpió besando su cuello, Sakura dejo escapar un baj gemido y en el acto la irada de Yukito se oscurecio de deseo.

-Entonces tu casa o la mía- Pregunto Yukito.

-Definitivamente la tuya, sería descortés que te llevase a la casa de Shaoran.

-Compartes departamento con el famoso SHAORAN LI- exclamó Yukito, Sakura se quería morir se le había pasado su mano en la informaión _"Oh, por Kami-Sama, tierra tragame" _ pensó, se puso a jugar con su cabello.

-Etto... sí...-respondió

- Pero acaso no te gustaba vivir sola.

-Lo sé, pero ayer lleve a Li a su departamento, y supuso que yo iría a un hotel, me ofreció ser su compañera de departamento sólo hasta la proxima semana.

-Oh que bien Saku, pero dime, esta noche en mi apartamento ¿verdad?.- dijo Yukito de forma seductora.

Sakura no aguanto más y se abalanzo los brazos de Yukito.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo...primero comamos algo, y luego hablamos.-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien- respondió Yukito, se levantó y fue al dispensador de comida, volvió con una bandeja con dos moccachinos, y dos porciones de pastel de chocolate.

-Wow- exclamó Sakura- como sabías que quería eso.

-Soy adivino- Sakura lo miró y no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada.

-¿Tú? ¿un adivino?- Yukito la miro divertido.

-Esta bien, lo se, yo noy ningún adivino, pero te conozco-

-Lo se- la mirada de Sakura se torno seria-¿solucionaste el problema de Yue?

Yue Tukishiro, era el hermano menor por un año de Yukito, Yue constaba de 27 años(la misma edad de Touya) y Yue por lo tanto tenía 25 a pocos meses de cumplir los 26.

Yue se vió enfrascado en un problema con su hermano mayor , por el hecho que Sakura y Yukito eran amigos con derecho a todo.

***********5 meses antes*************

_Yue le había confesado a Sakura que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero Sakura de la manera más sutil posible le había dejado claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él ni por nadie; desepcionado Yue se había resignado a que Sakura no lo amara, pero a la vez estaba feliz por que ella no amaba a nadie._

_Un día Yue decidio visitar a su amado hermano en su departamento, él tenía la llave, despreocupadamente, abrió la puerta y se encontro con una imagen un poco vergonzosa_

_ había unos vaqueros de mezquilla, grises, claramente de mujer, una remera color blanco, unas zapatillas bajas, tiradas por el piso, junto a ellas había unos pantalones vaqueros negros._

_-Te lo dije- escucho a lo lejos, esa voz femenina le parecio muy conocida._

_-Estaba demasiado enfocado en quitarte esa blusa, como para hacerte caso- la siguiente voz la reconocio como la de su hermano; Yue, curioso por saber quien era la afortunada se dirigió al cuarto de la televisión._

_Podía escuhar las fuerte carcajadas provinientes de dicho cuarto, entró al cuarto y se quedo congelado al ver la desagradable imagen, para él._

_Sakura soló llevaba puesta, una camisa blanca, claramente de su hermano, y sus pantaletas blancas. sus piernas desnudas estaban cruzadas de tobillos encima de las de Yukito, que llevaba el torso descubierto, dejando ver unos marcados abdominales, y unos pantalones para dormir color azul. Tendrías que haber sido un tonto para no adivinar lo que habían hecho poco antes._

_Ambos amantes, no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Yue hasta que este, completamente enfadado, exclamó._

_-Te conte sobre mi amor, y tú no tuviste la descencia de decirme que eras su novio- Los dos se asustaron, al ver a Yue tan enojado, Sakura rapidamente salto del sillon y le dijo:_

_-No es mi novio._

_- Entonces que es ¿tú amigo con derecho a roce?-preguntó ironicamente, Sakura y Yukito bajaron la mirada al suelo. y Yue adivinó- Demonios donde p*tas esta su pudor._

Despues de aquel desagradable encuentro, Yukito cambio la cerradura de su casa, además, que siempre estaba peleando con su hermano, ya que Yue alegaba que era un malnacido; la última pelea que tuvo con él, que fue pocas horas antes de partir hacía Japón, Yue había amenazado a Yuki, diciendo que si no dejaba su juego con Sakura le diría a Touya.

-No termino muy bien, pero debemos cuidarnos.-Espeto él.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me amenazo con decirle a Touya.

-Ya veremos como lo resolvemos-

-Por eso me Yukito antes de besar de manera dulce a Sakura.

*****************Mientras tanto en la sala de espera*****************

**-¡**¡**¡**Yue!- exclamó Touya, al ver entrar a él hermano de Yukito, un joven castaño de ojos color azul.

-Me entere que estan aqui, pero no se las razones.

-Que gusto, ah por cierto tu hermano esta en la cafetería

-Mi hermano?-pregunto sorprendido_"por eso salió tan apurado, vino aqui"_

-No lo sabías?, bueno te llevo con él, esta en la cafetería con Sakura- al escuchar eso Yue se enojo y mucho.

-Y ¿que te trae por aqui?-preguntó Touya.

- Me entere, sobre un accidente que involucra a la familia de un amigo.

-Umm- Touya se quedo pensando.

Un pasillo antes de la puerta de Entrada a la cafetería se encontraron con Shaoran.

-YUE-exclamó este.

-OH, por Kami-Sama, Shaoran.

-¿Se conocen?- cuestionó Touya

Yukito y Sakura al escuchar la voz de Yue, Touya y Shaoran se separaron rápidamente.

-Si, noc conocimos en la universidad, Yue venía de intercambio, nos conocimos en una fiesta.

Los tres atravesaron la puerta, y para sorpresa de los tres Yukito y Sakura fingían de una manera muy buena, una conversación, Yue se quedo viendo la escena.

-Yue, Touya, Shaoran.-Dijo Sakura.

-Mounstro-Respondió Touya, quien recibió una patada de parte de Sakura.

-Kinomoto-dijo de manera fría Yue.

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran sonriendo; Yue se quedo perplejo ante eso.

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Yue

-Sí, seremos compañeros de departamento, hasta que ella encuentre un departamento.

-¿Com-pa-ñeros d-de d-d-departamento?-pregunto entre tartamudeos, a causa del enfado.

Una vez más Sakura deseo que la tierra se la tragase.

"_a ella no la metas en tus problemas"_ contestó su conciencia.

-Sí, sólo sera hasta la proxima semana, ya estoy en busca de nuevo deprtamento, disculpen me retiró.-dijo Ella.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Touya.

-yo los acompaño y luego me voy a terminar de arreglar mi departamento- dijo Yukito, todos asintieron y sólo se escucho las despedidas.

Una vez que los tres se fueron, Yue atacó

-Como es posible que ella sea tu compañera.

-Es buena persona, además es la hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres.

-Pero si es una arrastrada.

-Oye, cálmate, no la trates así porque te rechazo.**(1)**

-No la trato asi porque me rechazo, sino porque se acuesta con mi hermano.

-hermano?-

.Sí, se acusta con Yukito-

_"por eso su apellido me sonaba familiar"_ penso Shaoran.

-¿Es su novia?

-No, es su amiga con derecho- una vez más Shaoran entendió, porque Touya sólo lo presentó como su mejor amigo, no tenía idea de la relacion de su hermana.-Es una maldita perra.

-Basta!-exclamó enojado Shaoran- si se quiere acostar con él, pues bien, además esas relaciones no duran mucho, son solamente para unos cuantos revolcones, además, si te rechzó, sus razones debe tener, TENLE MAS RESPETO-dijo Shaoran.

- Disculpa, creo que tienes razón-

-Pues claro que la tengo-

_"otro estúpido que termina en las redes de esa, será mejor que me despida de todos y vuelva a Londres,acepte el trabajo y me vaya a NY."_ pensó Yue.

* * *

HOOLAAAAA damas y caballeros, espero me disculpen porque no actualize ayer, no pude por razones administrativas del clero.

**(1)**: En el primer capítulo de la historia, mencione a un amigo de Shaoran que hablaba mal de Sakura, ese viene siendo Yue

* * *

Bueno parece que casi pescan a Yukito y Sakura.

Yue se va, pero dentro de poco volvera. y Shaoran ya defendió a Sakura, y Sakura empezara a sentirse mas atraída hacía él como él hacía ella

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-SAKURA!- gitaron seis voces.

-Muchachas, llegaron- dijo ella.

Yukito se quedo muy sorprendido con la belleza de Mireya.

-Cierra la boca, yuki-dijo Sakura, que de la nada apareció al lado de él.

-Wow, con sólo verla,ya me cautivo, ¿como se llama?- preguntó señalando a Mireya.

-Mireya, yo creo que nuestro trato llego hasta aqui, ve y conquistala.

-Eres la mejor, realmente me cuativo y mucho.

* * *

Parece que las seis amigas de Sakura ya llegaron y Yuki quedo flechado por una de las amigas de Sakura y pusieron fin a su extraña relación

* * *

Bueno nos vemos el día que corresponda

espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT:FORYOU 45


	8. Fortaleciendo la amistad

Hola personas... aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia.

Pero confesare que en la historia original, que lleva un poco más de la mitad, me he quedado atorada, espero que la inspiración vuelva pronto

Subire de rango porque se viene uno que otro LEMMON

basta de tanta palabreria los dejo con el capi

* * *

Shaoran salió muy enojado de la cafetería y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

Al entrar a la sala, se queod perplejo al ver la escena: Nadeshiko estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones, y se podían escuchar sus sollozos ahogados, Sakura estaba arrodillada en frente de ella, y sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas, masejeandolas, a modo de consuelo. Fujitaka estaba en otro sillón con la cabeza baja, y Touya mantenía una de sus manos apoyada en los hombros de su padre...al ver aquella imagen Shaoran se asustó y mucho, sabía que los protagonistas erean sus padres y que los antagonistas eran esos males que los acosaban desde el accidente

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

-I-ie-e-ra...-tartamudeo Nadeshiko{

-Tu...madre...tuvo un paro cardio-respiratorio, esta muy grave-dijo Sakura con pesar en su voz, mientras se paraba.

-¿Cómo es posible? el doctor dijo que ella respondía de buena manera al tratamiento-dijo él, y la frase le salió una octava más baja de lo normal. ya que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

-Lo sentimos, hijo, pero ni siquiera el doctor sabe lo que sucede-respondió Fujitaka.

-Disculpen, m-m-me r-eti-ro-dijo entrecortadamente, y salió rápidamente del lugar. Busco un lugar alejado y cuando lo encontro, no pudo más y lloro a causa de toda esa angustia acumulada

******************en la sala de espera*****************

-Pobre, lo esta pasando muy mal-dijo Touya mientras paseaba por la sala de espera

-No es para menos, cuando veníamos, me dijo que estaba feliz por la recuperación de su madre- dijo Sakura mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Touya.

Entro en escena Yue que iba apurado.

-Bueno, familia Kinomoto, yo me despido de ustedes de manera rápida e indefinida, y sin más preámbulo me voy a Londres-dijo él-

-Muy bien, cuídate, Adiós-dijo Touya.

-Gracias, ya me despedi de Shaoran así que será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Hace cuanto lo viste?-preguntó Sakura, y Yue pudo presenciar un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-Hace cinco minutos, está en el pasillo del fondo doblando a la derecha- Yue supo que Sakura y Shaoran se convertirian en buenos amigos

-Gracias, que te vaya bien en tu viaje-Agradeció ella, y salió a la busca de Shaoran. Lo encontró en el pasillo que había señalado Yue; verlo en la pose en la que él se encontraba, le causo mucho dolor, ya que este estaba sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y tenía la cabeza enterrada entre ambas rodillas, se notaba a leguas que estaba llorando.

Shaoran, no se percató de la presencia de Sakura, hasta que ella se arrodillo en frente de él, con sumo cuidado, a causa del vestido. Rápidamente Shaoran seco sus lágrimas, y la miró; sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, Sakura se sintió muy triste al ver el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, pero también se sentía confudida por lo que sentía.

-Oye, no te sientas mal porque lloras-le dijo en tono suave y tierno- si no te desahogas, terminaras teniendo un colapso nerviosa.

-Gracias (hipo) por estar aqui- dijo Shaoran.

-Tú afrontaste, todo esto y solo, y lograste mostrar seriedad al afrontar los hechos, es justo que tú te desmorones-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de él.

-Eres una buena persona-dijo él.

-Lo que importa, es que yo soy tu amiga, y los amigos se ayudan.

Shaoran no aguanto más la tentación, y la abrazo. Sakura correspondió el abrazo, y sintió extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo, Shaoran también sintió lo mismo.

*************************cinco días después***********************

El estado de ánimo de Shaoran mejoro mucho, cuando el médico le aviso que su madre se recuperaba con exito, y my pronto saldría del coma; también fue informado que su padre volvería a caminar.

Sakura pudo respirar tranquila al ver que el estado de Shaoran mejoraba.

Su amistad se fortaleció mucho desde aquella vez que hablaron en el pasillo del hospital, cenaban juntos, charlaban, recordaban y miraban televisión juntos. Cualquiera que no los conociera pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida y que eran pareja

*******************en el mediodía*******************

Sakura y Yukito, salieron a almorzar ya que estaban hambrientos por su actividad matutina.

Desde el día siguiente de la llegada de Yukito a Japón, se veían en las mañanas, para poder entregarse a el deseo sexual.

Ellos desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las doce del medidía se habían entregado a los placeres de la carne.

Salieron del restaurant cuando seis manos manos agarraron a Sakura.

-SAKURA-gritaron seis voces, Sakura al escuchar eso se encontro con Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Nakuru, Mireya y Mei Ling

-Muchachas, estan aqui -exclamó ella, ya que no las esperaba hasta dentro de una semana.

-Lo sabemos, queríamos sorprenderte-dijo Tomoyo en una gran sonrisa.

Sakura se puso a repartir besos y abrazos a las seis chicas.

Yukito se quedo sorprendido ante la bienvenida tan emocional y fraternal, pero se quedo más sorprendido cuando vió a Mireya.

Se quedo impresionado ante la belleza de la italiana, y podía jurar que algo dentro se le movió ahí adentro.

Mireya tambien sintió lo mismo cuando vió al joven. Cupido había flechado a esos dos jovenes, que apesar de tener una amiga en común, nunca se habían visto.

Sakura se dió cuenta del intercambio de miradas de ambas personas, y pudo sentir como Cupido los había flechado.

Yukito pudo percibir que esa mujer era interesante, y tambien bella por dentro y por fuera.

-Cierra la boca, Yuki- dijo Sakura, que había aparecido de la nada.

-Realmente me cautivo ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó sañalando a la bella mujer.

-Se llama Mireya, y por lo que percibo tu también la cautivaste. así que nuestro trato se acab, ve y conquístala, Galán-dijo Sakura.

- Realmente, eres la mejor amiga que pude tener.

-Y además de ser tu amiga, voy a ser tu cupido personal. Yo los presentaré, la amistad y lo que venga después, sera su responsabildad

Yukito se lo agradeció y se fue; ella al presentarse de nuevo con el grupo, Mireya la invadió de las mismas preguntas que Yukito le había hecho, Sakura, volvió a responder sin ningún problema.

Una vez que todas, excepto Tomoyo, se habían retirado a sus respectivos departamentos y a sus busquedas de departamento; Tomoyo le sonrió y abrazo, feliz por estar de nuevo con su mejor amiga.

-Cuentame todo sobre tu compañero- espetó

-Es una buena persona y es muy pero muy guapo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, y tanto físicamente como psicológicamente.

-Así que te gusta por su forma de ser y su forma de actuar.

-Así es.

-Y ya que son compañeros de departamento, puede que se de algo más-dijo Tomoyo con tono pícaro.

-Ya no lo seremos, conseguí un penthouse, cerca de su edificio.

-Bueno, son amigos y vivirán cerca, esperemos que se de algo más

******************en el hospital, la cafetería****************

Shaoran tomaba de tranquilamente su café, se sentía más tranquilo, porque sus padres estaban mejot

El recuerdo de Sakura no tardó en llegar, y el sintió que esa hermosa muchacha se llevaba su corazón

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA, lamento actualizar tan tarde pero ruve que rehacer como tres veces este capi porque la compu me hizo una mala pasada.

* * *

**AVA NCE**

_tres semanas después de la mudanza de Sakura._

Los padres de Shaoran, se habían recuperado con exito, y se habían ido de vacaciones junto a los padre de Sakura a Londres. Pero ambas familias habían anunciado que de ese momento hacia adelante Sakura y Shaoran se harían cargo de sus respectivas empresas.

Shaoran estaba con Sakura, caminado por las calles, al fue a dejar a su departamento y le dijo

-Te invito a cenar- lo menciono de manera serana, pero por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Me encantaría- dijo ella

-Entonces mañana a las siete, te vendre a recoger-

Sakura asintió, se despidió de él, y pegando saltitos de emocion fue a llamar a Tomoyo

Shaoran pego un grito de emocion por la cita con Sakura

* * *

YEAH ¿como reaccionara Shaoran a la mudanza?¿que pasara despues de la cita?

bueno los dejo con la curiosidad

espero que me dejen reviews nos vemos el domingo

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	9. Después de la tormenta llega la calma

Hola personas... aqui les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia.

Ya retome la escritura de la historia original, y estoy que rebalso de inspiracion asi que escribire una historia que adaptare a Twilight y SSC...donde los personajes, absolutamente todos seran rudos

basta de tanta palabreria los dejo con el capi

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente para Shaoran y Sakura.

Sakura y Tomoyo, fueron a ver el departamento que había comprado Sakura.

Al entrar en el penthouse Tomoyo se quedo sin respiración.

Aquel departamento mostraba las paredes de color lavanda y blanco, intercalando colores por pared.

Venía completamente amoblado. En el gran salón, habia cinco enormes sillones, dos de ellos eran esquinaros, y eran de color azul opaco. los restantes dos eran de color blanco. en medio, había una mesa para café, completamente de vidrio.

El comedor, presentaba una enorme mesa, también de vidrio, las sillas eran de color blanco, y había un total de diez sillas.

La cocina era contemporanea, el departamento tenía su propio cuarto de lavado, aparte de cuatro balcones

Tenía un segundo piso, y las escaleras se bifurcaban en dos pasillos.

Sakura guió a Tomoyo a la habitación que escogió como la suya; esta era de color blanco completamente; tenía una enorme cama de dos plazas, en ella había un edredón color lavanda, las almohadas eran de color gris, y habían cinco.

En cada lado de la cama, habían dos veladores, de diseño contemporáneo, había un un enorme armario a juego con los veladores, de cinco puertas,y cuatro cajones. también tenía un enorme balcon, en el cual había maseteros con Orquídeas y flores de cerezo, las flores favoritas de Sakura

Había dos puertas de color lavanda, las cuales daban acceso al baño

Este era completamente de color lavanda, todo era completamente contemporáneo, y tenía un jacuzzie.

-Tú, conseguiste un gran departamento- exclamó Tomoyo

-Lo se, ademas fue un gran descubrimiento.

-Aparte de estar cerca de tu amor- dijo Tomoyo, y Sakura se sonrojo a tal manera que parecia un caramelo de fresa

-¿Cómo es posible?, no es mi amor

-Pero yo se que lo sera, asi que...

-Como puedes saberlo.

-Apelo a mi lado adivino-dijo Tomoyo en una sonrisa, Sakura sólo nego con su cabeza y se fijo su reloj de muñeca.

-Dios es tarde, me debo ir, ya que tengo que hablar con Shaoran.

-Vamos-dijo Tomoyo, y las dos salieron del bello edificio. La pelinegra se dirigió a su hotel y Sakura al departamento de Shaoran

************** En el departamento de Shaoran***********************

Shaoran caminaba ansioso por toda su sala, la preocupación lo estaba matando, ya que Sakura no llegaba, y eran más de las nueve de la noche.

Cuando el timbre sonó Shaoran corrió a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y respiro tranquilo al ver que se trataba de Sakura.

-Lo lamento, se me hizo tarde.

-Me preocupaste, desapareciste desde la mañana y no fuíste al hospital- Sakura sonrió internamete al escuchar eso _"lo hice preocupar"_ penso, y al idea le gusto.

-Lo lamento, pero pase la mañana con Yukito, y la tarde con mi amiga-Shaoran se tenso cuando escucho mencionar a Yukito _"Yukito?, seguramente la mañana la paso 'movidita'"_pensó él.

-Bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que ya esta aqui.

-Sí...Shaoran tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Conseguí un pent house.

Él sonrió con tristeza, y supo que sentiría un gran vacio, cuando la ojiverde se marchara, ya que había logrado iluminar un poco su vida.

-y donde es- preguntó él, para poder desviar sus pensamientos a vías menos dolorosas.

-Es a dos calles de aqui en el edificio Inspirit-

-Ese lugar es bello y por lo que se es del mismo dueño que el edificio Infinite, en otras palabras este.

La charla siguió así, Shaoran le ofreció que se quedara hasta que amoblaran el departamento, pero ella aclaró que no habría nesecidad, ya que el penthouse venía amoblado.

La velada la pasaron amenamente, hasta que ambos castaños se despidieron para poder descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura alistaba toda su ropa para su mudanza.

Salió de su habitación y se topo con Shaoran, el cual muy amablemente se ofreció para ayudarla a instalerse.

*************************tres semanas despues de la mudanza de Sakura*************************

Los padres se habían recuperado con exito, y decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones junto a los padre de Sakura, y cuyo rumbo era Londres.

Antes ambas familias habían preparado una velada, en la que anunciarian que las riendas de sus respetivas empresas pasaban a manos de sus hijos, y también celebraban el retiro de los padres.

La fiesta iba a ser de sociedad, por lo tanto se había alquilado un gran y lujoso salón, a esa fiesta estaban asistiendo familias de todo el mundo.

Sakura se puso un vestido largo de color vino, strapless, en la parte del pecho tenia pedrería incrustada. Se había puesto unas sandalias de tacón que el vestido tapaba; su cabello estaba suelto, y caía en forma de cascada sobre su blanquecina piel de la espalda, estaba maquillada de forma sutil, con sombra color vino, en los párpados un poco de rimel, con un brillo labial rojo; traía puestos unos aretes largos de color plateado, junto con un collar cuyo dije era una pequeña S.

Shaoran llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta, exclusivamente para la ocación.

Al ver llegar a Sakura, no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

La velada paso tranquilamente, y de pronto había llegado el tiempo de anunciar el retiro de los magnates, y la asignación de comandos.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, como ya se les había informado, hoy celebramos nuestro retiro-Dijo Hien Li

-Y la asignación de las riendas de nuestras empresas a nuestro hijos-continuó Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Llamaron al estrado a Sakura y Shaoran, y les asignaron sus respectivas empresas; despues de dos horas más de comentarios, risas y felicitaciones, la velada concluyó.

Dos días despues los padres de ambos jóvenes, emprendieron el viaje rumbo a Londres; despues de haberse despedido de sus padres, Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban caminado por las calles, despues de una amena charla Shaoran la fue a dejar a su departamento y le dijo

-Te invito a cenar- lo menciono de manera serena, pero por dentro se moría de nervios.

-Me encantaría- dijo ella, la cual no se encontraba en mejor situación que Shaoran

-Entonces mañana a las siete, te vendré a recoger-

Sakura asintió, se despidió de él, y pegando saltitos de emoción fue a llamar a Tomoyo

Shaoran una vez en su departamento pego un grito de emoción por la cita con Sakura

El día siguiente paso demasiado lento y aburrido para ambos castaños

Una vez llegadas las cinco y media de la tarde; Sakura fue a su departamento, tomo una larga y des estresante ducha, se puso un sugerente conjunto de color negro, y sobre eso un apretado vestido de tirantes gruesos de color negro, junto a eso unos tacones de punta abierta, de color negro. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto; sus párpados estaban maquillados con un poco de sombra negra, rímel, sus labios tenían un poco de brillo labial.

Cuando el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de Shaoran sonó, ella corrió a abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo vio quedo maravillada con la imagen, Shaoran tenía puesto un traje negro, con camisa blanca y sin corbata.

Ambos se saludaron y Shaoran llevo a Sakura a un restaurant de comida italiana, donde ambos pidieron platos donde implicaba la pasta.

La cene se llevo a cabo de manera tranquila, divertida.

Cuando Shaoran llevo a Sakura a su departamento, se permitió verla una vez más.

-Gracias por la velada, la pase muy bien-dijo ella.

-Gracias a ti por aceptar-dijo él, se acercó a ella con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando inspiro su aroma a moras, y vio sus labios rosados ligeramente entreabiertos, cambió su dirección y beso a Sakura.

Ella quedo sorprendida por el acto de Shaoran y le correspondió gustosa.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y Shaoran dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Te quiero, Sakura, en este mes has logrado llevarte mi corazón.

Ella emocionada por las palabras de Shaoran, sintió miles de maríposas revolotear en su estómago

-Mentiría si te dijera que yo no siento lo mismo-respondió ella, y eso hizo que Shaoran volviera a besarla, de manera lenta, apasionada y con amor.

Sakura enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, y lo jalo para que pudieran entrar en el departamento, Shaoran cerró la puerta a su paso.

Sakura no perdió el tiempo y le quitó el saco a Shaoran, y con manos expertas empezó a desabrochar su camisa, él no se quedo atrás y empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Sakura; sin dejarse de besar, Sakura le había quitado la camisa a Shaoran, y él le había bajado completamente el vestido.

-Te quiero- susurro él, cuando se había separado de ella, y antes de dejarla contestar la volvió a besar.

-Yo igual... te quiero-susurro ella sobre sus labios, él la alzo e hizo que enroscara sus piernas en sus caderas, y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de ella.

En el salón, todo era desorden, ya que en el piso estaban tirados, el saco y camisa de Shaoran y el vestido y tacones de Sakura.

En la habitación de Sakura, Ambos estaban en la cama aún besándose...

* * *

Ummmmm las cosas subieron de tono, y creo que la mudanza de Sakura ayudo a que Shaoran se armara de valentía

* * *

no les dejo avance por que quiero que se queden con incertidumbre

Bueno los dejo con la curiosidad

Espero que me dejen reviews

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	10. Mía sólo mía

Hola personas... se que tal vez me quieran matar por que en toda la anterior semana no actualize.

Lo lamento tanto. Mis razones son:

Por leer no actualice. Me dieron un montón de tarea y como estoy a punto de terminar el último curso del cole, me debo esforzar. El viernes en la tarde tenía planeado actualizar, pero en la mañana una de mis mejores amigas (en la que baso el caracter y personlidad de Meiling) vino llorando y más tarde nos avisaron que su hermano de 20 años y su preferido había fallecido en un accidente, por el cual ella quedo devastada. Así que estos tres días mis cuatro amigas y yo la pasamos en mi departamento comiendo y viendo películas para poder hacer sentir mejor a mi amiga.

Y bueno basta de contar mi horrorosa semana.

Chicos y Chicas, el principio de este capi tiene un ligero LEMMON, así que el que sea suceptible a esas escenas...no lea la primera parte. El resto del capi sera normal.

Quiero aclarar que este LEMMON no sera muy explícito...

basta de tanta palabreria los dejo con el capi

* * *

**MÍA SÓLO MÍA**

En la habitación de Sakura, Ambos estaban en la cama aún besándose...

Shaoran, con marcada experiencia, le había quitado el sujetador y sus pantaletas a Sakura, y ella no se quedo atrás, y terminó de desvestirlo.

Ambos desnudos...se tomaron un corto lapso de tiempo para admirar el cuerpo del otro.

Shaoran quedo maravillado con el cuerpo de Sakura, ya que este era perfecto. con las curvas bien marcadas y todo a la medida ideal.

Sakura ahora más que nunca estaba segura que Shaoran era un ADONIS..

Despues de ese momento, retomaron los besos y caricias...

Shaoran entrelazo sus dedos con los de Sakura, y rápidamente la penetró, causando que en el acto ambos gimieran.

Shaoran dejo de besar los labios de Sakura, pero no dejo de besar su piel, besada de manera apasionada el cuello y mandíbula de ella, mientras la penetraba de manera lenta y suave.

-Te quiero- gimió Shaoran

-Yo...igual...te quiero-logro decir Sakura entre jadeo y jadeo.

Las suaves embestidas por Shaoran estaban llevando a Sakura al cielo, por que las tortuosamente lentas embestidas causaban un extremo placer para ambos, y al paso de los minutos ambos llegaron a la cima del placer.

Primero Shaoran, seguido a los pocos segundos por Sakura.

Se siguieron amando hasta muy entradas las horas de la madrugada. Después de ese acto carnal, en el que estuvieron presentes la lujuria, el deseo pero sobre todo el AMOR, se quedaron acurrucados y dormidos.

*********************A la mañana siguiente*************alrededor de las 9:30¨***********

El esplendor del sol se filtraba por una pequeña rendija en el cuarto de Sakura, haciendo que ella despertara lentamente. Se removió y noto algo cálido junto a ella, se dió la vuelta y se topo con el cuerpo desnudo de Shaoran, y sólo sonrió, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la abordaron.

-Buenos días-dijo Shaoran, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura. Ella sólo sonrió y se acercó a Shaoran y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Me encanta despertar de esta manera-dijo Shaoran.

-A mí igual.

-Yo creo que después de lo que paso anoche...somos pareja...oficialmente- Sakura volvió a sonreir y lo beso de manera suave y tierna, al cual Shaoran correspondió muy gustoso.

-Pues claro que sí.-respondió ella sobre sus labios

-Oye, yo creo se lo deberíamos decir a nuestros padres...

-Lo se, pero te aseguro que se pondran a saltar- dijo riendo.

Tomaron un delicioso desayuno y Shaoran se fue a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa por que tenían negocios.

Sakura se metió a bañar y salió enroscada en una toalla blanca y otra en sus manos, y llamó a Tomoyo y puso la llamada en altavoz.

-Hola primita- respondió Tomoyo al segundo tono.

-Tommy- chan te tengo que contar algo.

-Suéltalo- gritó emocionada.

-Salí a cenar con Shaoran...

-Ya lo sé, cuantame algo que no sepa.

-La noche se puso "movidita"

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó Tomoyo y Sakura soltó una gran carcajada.

-Sabía que te pondrías feliz.

-Por Favor, dime que es algo serio y no otro juego.

-A ti nadie te engaña. Es algo serio, cuando mis padres nos llamen, coordinaremos una conferencia, donde lo anunciaremos.

Mientras charlaban, Sakura se cambiaba y se puso una falda tipo tubo, con una camisa de manga corta de color crema, y sus sandalias de tacón alto.

Se puso un poco de sombra negra, en los párpados y un brillo labial rojo. Se hizo una media cola.

Termino de hablar con Tomoyo y salió de su pent-house, fue a su oficina y empezó la parte tediosa, ya que tenía un montón de papeleo y también firmar documentos, y reuniones con los socios.

Shaoran no se quedaba atrás, estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo hasta que escucho como la puerta se abría de golpe.

-Señor lo siento tanto, pero no pude detenerla.

Shaoran miro a su secretaria y esta tenía una mirada apenada, luego paso su mirada a la otra mujer presente.

La cual era de estatura media, de despampanantes curvas, rubia de ojos color azul, pero sin un brillo que los haga especial como los de Sakura.

-Shaoran, mi amor- gritó ella y se acerco a él y quiso abrasarlo peor él rápidamente lo esquivo.

-Sabanah, ¿qué haces aqui?

-Que manera de saludar, bueno mira me enteré que estas de precidente de las empresas.

-Sí, y eso a ti que te importa.

-Ummm, no sólo vine por eso, si no también porque te vi con otra ayer en el restaurante italiano.

-Y eso a ti que te importa-volvió a insinuar Shaoran.

-Mi amor es obvio que me dieron celos.

-Y a ti ¿porque?

- Yo soy tu más grande conquista, y yo creo que tu y yo deberíamos estar juntos...

-Alto ahí, el "tu y yo" no existe entre los dos, además...pronto sabras porque te rechazo.

-Shaoran Li, nadie me rechaza...

-Basta, Sabanah, es más, te pido por favor te retires, tengo que hacer una llamada.

A regañadientes Sabanah, salió de la oficina y Shaoran tomo el teléfono y llamó a Sakura y al invitó a almorzar.

AMbos comieron juntos, y todas las semanas durante un mes y medio, pasaron todo el tiempo posible.

El anuncio de su noviazgo no fue hecho, porque cuando les dijieron que tenían algo importante que decir, les respondieron que lo hicieran cuando vuelvan a Tokio.

**************El día de la vuelta de Los Kinomoto y Li*************en la noche en una cena informal en la mansión Li******************

Sakura se removía desesperada, porque no sabía como iban a tomar la noticia sus padres y sus suegros.

-Cariño, cálmate, te apuesto que se lo tomarán bien.

-Mi amor...me preocupa la reacción de Touya, porque él tampoco lo sabe.

-Lo tendra que aceptar ahora tú eres mía sólo mía- y ella lo besó

En todo el tiempo que Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron juntos, su relación era "clandestina", la caracteristica fría de Sakura había cambiado mucho y ahora se moistraba más tierna, pero seguían sus misterios.

-Cuando estabamos de viaje nos dijieron que tenían algo importante por decirnos ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Tiene alfgo que ver con las empresas.-espetó Fujitaka.

Sakura se puso nerviosa y se acercó a Shaoran, se miraron y contaron hasta diez y al unísono dijieron:

-Estamosjuntoscomopareja-dijieron sin pararse a coger aire, y Fujitaka rió

-No entendimos nada-

-Repítanlo-añadió Ieran y Nadeshiko asintió.

Sakura y Shaoran se volvieron a mirar y entre susurros mencionaron

-Digamoslo los ods intercalando palabras-dijo Shaoran

-Muy bien¿quien va primero?

-Las damas primero-dijo Shaoran, y Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada

-Shaoran BAKA **(1)**, justo ahora se te ocurre ser caballeroso.

No dijieron más y miraron a sus padres y comenzo

-Estamos-dijo Sakura

-Juntos-dijo Shaoran

-Como

-Pareja- todos se quedaron en estado catatónico, y eso sólo sirvió para poner más nerviosa a la castaña.

-No puede ser!-gritó Ieran.

-Nuestro Sueño hecho realidad-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Y fue tan pronto.

-Nuestros planes dieron resultados

Ante esa revelación absolutamente todos (Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko,Meling,Nakuru, Mireya y Yukito, junto a los patriarcas de las familias y Touya) miraron con un signo de interrogación plasmado en el rostro.

-¿QUÉ COSA?-Dijo Shaoran.

-¿USTEDES YA LO TENÍAN PLANEADO?- dijo Sakura.

Ieran y Nadeshiko sonrieron nerviosas y se miraron entre si, ya que la información había salido a la luz muy precipitadamente.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban molestos. al igual que los patriarcas y Touya(este último por la relación de los castaños), y los demas sorprendidos por ambas revelaciones.

Algo se podía asegurar y eso era: que Troya iba a arder de nuevo

* * *

Jejejejejeje se pasaron...

Chicos otra vez mil disculpas por no actualizar.

Todos los días de la semana publicaré un capítulo de mis dos historias.

Pero sólo por esta semana porque la anterior no la cumplí

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-Logré mi compromiso, Yuki y Mireya ya estan juntos...

-Ahora sólo faltan Naoko, Rika, Nakuru, Meiling y por supuesto TÚ, Tommy

-Por el hecho que hayas logrado emparejar a Mire con Yuki, y tú tendas novio, no te da derecho que andes de casamentera.- dijo Tomoyo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Quiero que seas feliz. Mucho tiempo en la soltería

Tomoyo iba a responder cuando un imponente joven de Cabellos azabaches, ojos azules, de complexión deportiva hizo acto de presencia en el café junto a Shaoran.

Sakura vió como se le quedo viendo al joven y le dijo:

-Tomoyo, cierra la boca, tu baba es tanta que te aseguro que puedo llenar una cubeta, estas a punto de quedar deshidratada.

Tomoyo salió de su trance y filminó con la mirada de Sakura, Si las miradas matasen, Sakura estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Hola chicas- dijo Shaoran-Les presento a mi mejor amigo y socio ...Eriol Hiragizawa...

* * *

Uyyyyyy Eriol ya llego.

Y parece que Sakura se cree hada madrina

* * *

Nos leemos mañana en este fic, como en **_ No todo es color de_ _rosa_**

Espero que me dejen reviews

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	11. Casamentera

Hola espero le guste el capi...

JEjejejejeje como sera que reaccionan los Li y Kinomoto a la metida de pata de Nadeshiko e Ieran

* * *

CAP10

**CASAMENTERA**

-Madre, nos quisieras explicar que es lo que sucede-dijo una Sakura que echaba fuego por su nariz

-¿explicar qué?-dijo ella mientras jugaba con su anillo de matrimonio

-No te hagas a la loca mamá.

-Cariño, yo te lo explicaré-dijo Ieran, al notar que Nadeshiko no iba poder.

-Hazlo, y hazlo rápido-dijo Shaoran.

- Cuando nos enteramos que yo iba a tener a un niño y Nadeshiko a una niña, dijimos que sería un sueño de mejores amigas que uds. cuando crecieran se hicieran una pareja.

-Ah! claro, y el día que nos lo dijieron, juro que tenían estrellitas en los ojos ¿verdad Hien?-dijo Fujitaka.

-Si fue tan...-pero no continuo por que los castaños los fulminaron con la mirada

-Nos callamos-dijeron los patriarcas al unísono

-Prosigan-espetó Shaoran.

-No se pudo cumplir por que nosotros nos fuimos a Londres...-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Y vimos la oportunidad de cumplir el sueño...cuando volvieron aqui...pero no nesecitaron nuestra ayuda.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron y no pudieron más y se pusieron a reir a carcajadas, Todos los miraron como si tuvieran monos en la cara.

- Y ¿a estos que le pasa?- pregintó Mireya.

-¿Quién sabe? Sakura fue siempre así y parece que Li es igual que ella, amo...-Dijo Yukito, no terminó de decir la frase por que Mireya le pisó el pie con sus tacones tipo aguja.

Yukito sólo gimió de dolor y bajo su cabeza para ocultar su mueca de dolor.

-Viiii...Yuki, lo lamento tanto, se me pasó la fuerza.- y se acerco a él a abrazarlo

Todos miraron a la pareja, incluso Sakura y Shaoran que habían dejado de reirse.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Nakuru y Sakura los miraron de manera rara porque Mireya, jamás era agresiva... y no tenía sentido que haya golpeado a Yukito por defender a Sakura, ya que era la primera en hacerse la burla de ella.

Tomoyo y Sakura empezaron a atar cabos:

Mireya había cortado a Yukito en mitad de la palabra y se quedo diciendo _amoooo_

Mireya antes de decir YUKI había titubiado y dijo _viiiiiii_

En el abrazo que ambos compartían, no sólo había amistad si no tambien amor.

Tanto la amatista como la oji-verde se dieron cuenta que Yuki quiso decir _**amor**_y Mireya quiso decir _**vida.**_

Eso significaba que eran pareja. Sakura miró a Tomoyo y no hacía falta las palabras parasaber que ambas habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y esta asintió.

- ¿Desde cuando son pareja?-preguntó Ella, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-N-n-no-somos -p-p-pa-pareja-tartamudeó Mireya.

-No somos tontas, cariño, es obvio que Yuki quiso decirte AMOR y tú quisiste decirle VIDA.-dijo Tomoyo, el rostro de Mireya se tiñió e un adorable rojo carmín.

-Sí, somos pareja- masculló Yukito.

-¡Ehhhhhhhhh son parejaaaa!- gritó Sakura y junto a Tomoyo se pusieron a dar saltitos por toda la sala; todos miraban divertidos la escena. y cuando no pudieron más se pusieron a reir.

Sakura se percató de eso, paro de dar saltos, se alisó las arrugas de su vestido, y la cabellera y dijo.

-Debo felicitarlos por la buena ó ella con tono democrático.

-Gracias-dijo Yukito, mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Mireya.

-Eso no significa que he olvidado que no me lo dijieron.-dijo furiosa Sakura.

-Recién somos novios...desde el anterior lunes-dijo Mireya.

-Hace una semana y no nos lo dijieron, ¿cómo es posible?.

-Queríamos que tu anunciaras tu relación a los medios y luego lo haríamos nosotros.

-Osea, que todos sabían que mi Mounstro estaba de novia con Li, todos menos nosotros-refunfuño Touya.

-Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo-dijo Sakura y luego dió un manotazo a la espalda de Touya- y NO SOY UN MOUNSTRO.

-Volviendo a nuestro antiguo tema, me da mucho gusto que este juntos-dijo Naoko.

-Sip, eso significa que hice buen trabajo de casamentera-dijo Sakura.

-Casamentera?.

-Sip, ayude a Yukito a acercarse a Mireya, y al revés.

-Fuiste la casamentera de ambos?-dijieron Yukito y Mireya al unísono.

Sakura suspiro abrumada iba a ser una larga noche.

En esa cena se definió que la anunciación del noviazgo de Sakura y Shaoran sería el miércoles a las tres de la tarde.

También se supo que Mireya y Yukito habían consumado su relación.

**************************Miércoles en la tarde¨***********************

-Hemos llamado a esta conferencia de prensa para anunciar el inicio del noviazgo entre Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura- dijo Fujitaka.

El resto fue historia...las típicas preguntas y fotografías.

Después de la rueda de prensa, Sakura y Shaoran, se fueron al penthouse de él, para tener un poco de intimidad.

Después de una hermosa, romántica y lujuriosa velada, Tanto Shaoran como Sakura quedaron dormidos.

***************************a la mañana siguiente¨*************************

Sakura se levanto al sentir como Shaoran jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-Buenos días, amor-Dijo Shaoran, y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días-bostezo-cuales son tus planes para hoy.

-Nada interesante, los mismos andares en la empresaaa...a me olvidava el hecho que mi mejor amigo viene para posicionarse como el viceprecidente.

-Eriol?.

-Sip, y yo creo que oficiamos de hada madrina...

-De cupido ¿Con quién?.

-Con Tomoyo.

-ummmm si yo creo que si, Tommy-chan paso demasiado tiempo en la soltería.

-Somos buenos-dijo Shaoran, y Sakura se acerco para besarlo de una manera apasionada, las cosas estaban yendo más allá de un simple beso, pero Shaoran se detuvo.

-Ush-puchero-no me dejes con ganas-dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento amor, pero yo tengo que trabajar y tú igual, y debes ir a tu apartamento por ropa.

Sakura refunfuñó y se cambió.

Quedaron en encontrarse en un famoso café, en el café Venecia. a las siete de la tarde

Sakura llevaria a Tomoyo, aun así tenga que arrastrarla ira, había dicho ella; Y Shaoran iria con Eriol, al salir del trabajo

*****************a las seis y cuarenta y cinco¨*****************Café Venecia******************

-No quiero estar de violinista- refunfuño Tomoyo.

-Pero Tommy-chan, no lo serás.

-¿Ah no?, entonces por que me trajiste, no más bien ¿porqué me secuestraste?, espero que sea una buena excusa porque me sacaste a la mala de mi departamento, apenas logre cambiarme.

-No exageres Tommy-chan, esperé a que te cambiaras.

-Bueno ya, ¿para que me trajiste?

-Quiero que conoscas a alguien.

-¿Un hombrë? Saku-chan

-Pues claro, no te hubiera traido de esa forma si hubiera sido una chica.

- Hay no Saku, no quiero que estes de cupido conmigo.

-Tommy-chan, ya has estado mucho tiempo sola.

-Tú sabes las razones.

-Lo sé, pero es tiempo que tengas a alguien en tu vida.

-Lo dice la señoita"no me gustan las cursilerías"

-El amor te cambia.

-Yo sólo quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi confidente, mi paño de lágrimas, pero no mi casamentera.

-Tomoyo, ya paso mucho tiempo, última relación duradera fue de un día con él, y eso no se cuenta como relación por que era un revolcon.

-Ahora solamente falta que te pongas pañal, y tengas tu arco y flechas con orazones, y serás cupido.

-Logré mi compromiso, Yuki y Mireya ya estan juntos..Ahora sólo faltan Naoko, Rika, Nakuru, Meiling y por supuesto TÚ, Tommy

-Por el hecho que hayas logrado emparejar a Mire con Yuki, y tú tengas novio, no te da derecho que andes de casamentera.- dijo Tomoyo haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Quiero que seas feliz. Mucho tiempo en la soltería

Tomoyo iba a responder cuando un imponente joven de Cabellos azabaches, ojos azules, de complexión deportiva hizo acto de presencia en el café junto a Shaoran.

Sakura vió como se le quedo viendo al joven y le dijo:

-Tomoyo, cierra la boca, tu baba es tanta que te aseguro que puedo llenar una cubeta, estas a punto de quedar deshidratada.

Tomoyo salió de su trance y filminó con la mirada de Sakura, Si las miradas matasen, Sakura estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-Hola chicas- dijo Shaoran-Les presento a mi mejor amigo y socio ...Eriol Hiragizawa...

-Hola soy Eriol-dijo él en una perfecta sonrisa

-Hola yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daudoji

-Un gusto en conocerlas señoritas- dijo y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Sakura y en la de Tomoyo.

Todos hiceron sus pedidos correspondientes, y en el transcurso de la noche supieron que Eriol se conoció con Shaoran en la secundaria y se hicieron grandes amigos. era un genio de la informatica y tenía un doctorado en economía.

Tomoyo y Sakura supieron que era una gran persona y buen amigo.

-Yo creo que un día de estos los cuatro nos vamos de reventón-propuso Eriol-

-Buena idea-dijo Tomoyo, y Sakura con Shaoran asintieron felices porque sus mejores amigos se relacionaban bien.

Eriol se ofreció en llevar a Tomoyo a su casa, porque no había llevado su coche.

Ella indecisa acepto, y al entrar a su coche su aroma la golpeo, filtrandose por sus fosas nasales, y dejandola un poco mareada

* * *

Uyyyyyy parece que Tomoyo se quedo como embrujada por Eriol

¿cómo le ira?

* * *

**AV ANCE**

-Eriol...me pidio ser su pareja sentimental.

-Acepta, es buena persona-dijo Sakura.

-Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo.

-Oh, vamos no volvera a pasar, Eriol te quiere, me lo ha dicho, no espera quedar tan cautivado por ti.

-Yo igual lo quiero, pero tengo tanto miedo-sollozo Tomoyo.

-No pasara nada el es buena persona.

-Lo mismo dijieron Nakuru y Mireya de... de ..él, y viste como se equivocaron.

-Todos se equivocan, es tiempo que dejes el pasado atrás.

-Pero si me hace lo mismo...-lloriqueo Tomoyo.

* * *

Huyyyyyyy que es lo que pasará con Tomoyo para que dude tanto de Eriol.

¿Quien habra causado tanto daño?

Mañana lo veremos

Espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	12. doloroso pasado parte uno

Hola espero le guste el capi...

JEjejejejeje como sera que reaccionan los Li y Kinomoto a la metida de pata de Nadeshiko e Ieran

* * *

CAP11

**DOLOROSO PASADO. PARTE UNO**

*****************En el auto de Eriol*******************

Tomoyo le dió explicaciones a Eriol para poder llegar a el edificio donde tenía su departamento

Una amena conversación se llevo a cabo en el coche de Eriol.

Se llegaron a conocer un poco más en ese lapso de tiempo; Eriol quedó cautivado por el carisma que emanaba Tomoyo.

La fue a dejar a su casa, y el llego el inevitable momento de la despedida

-Entonces nos veremos pronto¿verdad?-preguntó Eriol.

-Eh...yo creo que sí.- carraspeo.

-Me encanto conocerte.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Tal vez un día de estos vayamos a tomar un café ¿te parece?-preguntó él.

-Claro me encantaría...eh...um...gracias por traerme.

-No es una molestía, hoy día las calles son peligrosas, no dejaría que camines hasta tu casa, sola- Tomoyo se sonrojó ante esa declaración, y agradeció que el coche estaba en penumbras, así Eriol no notaba su sonrojo.

-Bueno, hasta luego.

-Propio-dijo él, y Tomoyo se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego salir del auto y dirigirse a la puerta del moderno edificio, Eriol, esperó a que entrara en el edificio, y cuando Tomoyo desapareció de su vista, tomo el rumbo hacia el departamento de Shaoran.

****************en el departamento de Shaoran¨***********************

La pareja de castaños estaban en el sillón acurrucados viendo una película, pero realmente no la miraban por que se la pasaban riendo y dandose besos, y de vez en cuando sólo se quedaban viendo a los ojos en silencio.

-¿Tú crees que funcionen las cosas entre Eriol y Tomoyo?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No lo sé, Tommy-chan, tiene un profundo resentimiento hacia los hombres- suspiro Sakura.

-¿Por qué?-

-No te lo diré-él hizo un puchero-por ahora no, esperemos a Eriol, para saber su opinión de Tommy, pero eso sí que cuide sus expresiones si quiere tener,en un futuro cercano, hijos-

Y como invocado Eriol, llego al departamento y toco la puerta.-

-Ya voy!-exclamó Shaoran.

-Si estan desnudos o a punto de empezar algo...yo puedo volver más tarde-dijo Eriol.

Sakura miró a Shaoran, y el sólo sonrió.

-Siempre tan ocurrente, hay Eriol, que podré hacer contigo-dijo Shaoran cuando abrió la puerta

-Quererme, lobito, quererme-

-Ejem-carraspeó por parte de Sakura- yo estoy aqui.

-JAjajajaja no mal pienses.

-Ya bueno no importa, a los negocios...¿que te parece mi prima?-espetó Sakura.

-Y ten mucho cuidado con tu léxico si quieres tener descendecia.

Eriol miro extrañado a Shaoran y luego vió a Sakura que mantenía su ceño fruncido.

Eriol al ver la imagen entendió la amenaza, se removió incomodo y comenzo:

-Me parece una persona exepcional...es hermosa, muy hermosa...pero...

-Pero ¿QUÉ?-preguntó la ojiverde.

-Me parece muy cerrrada...se nota que no es tímida...pero...no lo se..

-Ella sufrió mucho...por amor, pero la historia no me corresponde contarla a nadie.-dijo Sakura

-¿Ni a mi?-dijo Shaoran, con finjida indignación.

-A ti te contare pero no se lo diré a él...

-Esta bien, aunque me quede con la duda.

-Le rompierón el corazón, eso es lo único que diré...pero si la quieres conquistar, la pasarás mal...porque ella creó un gran repudio hacía los hombres...no les tiene confianza.

-Tanto daño le han causado-dijo Eriol en un suspiro.

-Tanto que, no volvió a tener una relación, aquello pasó hace como un año y hasta ahora ella sólo a tenido revolcones.-aclaró Sakura, e hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar todo el sufrimiento que paso Tomoyo en esa temporada.

-Te puedo asegurar que me dejo completamente cautivado...

-Yo sere, bueno seremos tus cupidos, pero si le haces algo a Tomoyo... ni aunque corras a Bolivia y te escondas en sus montañas**(1)**, te vas a librar de Mi- dijo en tono amenazante Sakura, y Eriol quedo cohibido ante eso, por que sus preciosos ojos color Jade, destilaban furia.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que a esto se le llama amor a primera vista, o en nuestro caso...amor a primer café-Sakura suavisó su mirada sonrió y se levantó.

-Bueno mañana tengo una reunión y sera a primera hora, así que me voy-bostezo- sacar a Tommy-chan de su departamento es agotador.

Dijo eso y se acercó a darle un beso de despedida a Shaoran, Eriol cubrio sus ojos y sonrió. Luego Sakura se despidó de él, con un beso en la mejilla, y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Nos vemos, cariño, y fue un gusto conocerte en persona, Eriol...y quedas advertido- se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta.

-Etto...es muy bella...y tiene caracter fuerte, sin duda una buena elección-dijo Eriol, más para si mismo que para su acompañante, quien al escuchar eso le lanzo un cojín.

-Ouch...disculpa, pero es hermosa...pero la verdad su prima me dejo encantado.

-Lo sé, Tomoyo es una gran persona...pero muy cerrada con los varones.

-Tú...¿Sabes algo..sobre el que le rompió el corazón?-pregunto el ojiazul, con marcada curiosidad.

-No...Sakura me dijo que me lo contará, pero yo creó que fue muy dañada porque me costo mucho conseguir su amistad, y aunque no me creas me amenazó-

-¿Te amezo?-

-Lo hizo, no le digas a nadie, ni Sakura lo sabe...me dijo que si le hago daño, me mataría.

-Caracter fuerte ¿eh?.

La conversación de ambos amigos se extendió hasta bien entrada la noche.

**************************un mes y medio después*******************************

Eriol, siguiendo los concejos de Sakura, logro salir con Tomoyo.

Y quedo profundamente enamorado de ella...como ella de él.

Eriol siempre la invitaba a obras, al cine, a comer.

Aunque indecisa Tomoyo siempre aceptaba.

La relación de ambos castaños se solidificó mucho, pronto cumplirían los tres meses de noviazgo.

Miyera y Yukito como celebración de sus meses de noviazgo fueron a Europa

Las cosas marachaban de manera hermosa...Eriol le había confesado a Sakura y Shaoran...que había quedado profundamente enamorado de Tomoyo, y Tomoyo le había confesado a Sakura que sentía algo muy fuerte por Eriol, pero no sabía si era amor.

**************en el café venecia¨*****************

Las risas se escuchaban sonoramente, ya que Eriol contaba sus travesuras con Shaoran, al igual que Tomoyo contaba los caprichos de Skura y Tomoyo.

-La estoy pasando de maravilla-dijo Tomoyo.

-yo igual...-repentinamente el se puso rojo, pero Tomoyo no lo noto.-Tomoyo...yo quería decirte que me gutas mucho.

Tomoyo casi se atraganta con su café ante la declaración de Eriol, y lo miró extrañada, se limpió con la servilleta, exhalo ante la atenta mirada de Eriol

-perdón pero ¿que es lo que dijiste?.

-Te dije que me gustas mucho...y quisiera que...que nos formalizaramos como pareja.

-Yo...yo...yo...no...no lo sé...dejame pensarlo-dijo eso y salió apurada del lugar, Eriol quedo desconcertado ante esa declaración, pero ya venía preparado, por Sakura le había dicho que era muy probabla que ella dijera eso.

Un pco triste dejo dinero para pagar la cuenta y salió de ahi_ "quisiera saber que es lo que pasó para curarte,pero lo intentaré de nuevo...y se que lo lograré" _penso Eriol, mientras estaba en camino a su casa.

***************En el edificio de Sakura********************

Tomoyo al salir del café, se dirigió al edificio de Sakura.

Exasperada, al llegar al penthouse, empezó a tocar la puerta deseperadamente.

-Ya voy-dijo Sakura, y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió-Tommy-chan, ¿qué haces aqui? creí que estabas con Eriol.

Tomoyo entro al departamento y se dejo caer en el sillón.

-Eriol...me pidio ser su pareja sentimental.

-Acepta, es buena persona-dijo Sakura.

-Tengo miedo que pase lo mismo.

-Oh, vamos no volvera a pasar, Eriol te quiere, me lo ha dicho, no espera quedar tan cautivado por ti.

-Yo igual lo quiero, pero tengo tanto miedo-sollozo Tomoyo.

-No pasara nada el es buena persona.

-Lo mismo dijieron Nakuru y Mireya de... de ..él, y viste como se equivocaron.

-Todos se equivocan, es tiempo que dejes el pasado atrás.

-Pero si me hace lo mismo...-lloriqueo Tomoyo.

_Era el cumpleaños número veintidos de Sakura, Tomoyo conoció a un joven llamado Keith Blackhart, quien la cautivó desde primer instancia..._

_Siempre era atento con ella...al mes de conocidos el le pidió que sea su pareja...dudosa Tomoyo pidió consejo a sus cinco amigas._

_-Acepta!aparenta ser buena persona-dijo Nakuru._

_-Sí, acepta se nota que te enamoraste de él-respaldo Mireya._

_-Tomate tiempo-había dicho Naoko._

_-Es muy pronto, sólo lo conoces desde hace un mes-Continuó Rika._

_-Por Kami-Sama...lo conociste en una discoteca, eso da mucho a desear-le reprendió Mei Ling._

_-Tommy... no lo conoces a fondo...tomate un tiempo y recién decide-_

* * *

La compu me juega una mala pasada asi que mañana continuo con la historia de Tomoyo, que por cierto es corta.

Y le doy paso a la respuesta y las aclaraciones las hare en el proximo capi

Ya pronto se revelara el gran secreto

Mañana nos veremos

Espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	13. doloroso pasado parte dos

Ahora terminaremos por saber la historia de Tomoyo y sabremos sobre su respuesta

* * *

CAP11 part 2

**DOLOROSO PASADO PARTE DOS**

_-Por Kami-Sama...lo conociste en una discoteca, eso da mucho a desear-le reprendió Mei Ling._

_-Tommy... no lo conoces a fondo...tomate un tiempo y recién decide, no lo conoces mucho-Dijo Sakura._

_-aburidas va saliendo con él desde hace un mes...-reprendió Nakuru._

_-Lo conoció en una discoteca...ademas solo sale con él desde hace una semana ymedio-respondio Naoko._

_-La de la decisión eres tu Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo ignoró las recomendaciones de Sakura, Naoko, Rika, Mei Ling. y ceptó srr la pareja de Keith**(2)**_

_El mismo día que ella acepto ser su novia...el se la llevo a la cama..._

_Pasaron los días que con ellos las semanas. Keith era muy duro con Tomoyo, la trataba mal, y la veía como su juguete sexual._

_Incluso había llegado a tomarla por la fuerza, y amenazó a Tomoyo, para que no diga nada._

_Ella lo amaba, pero no sabía que hacer._

_Un día a su clase llego una joven llamada Sabanah **(3)**, a la cual le presentó a Keith...se volvió una de sus mejores amigas, y con el tiempo le conto como decaía su relación con Keith. ella sólo le recomendó paciencia._

_Habían pasado ya tres meses del inicio de la relación y él sólo la seguía tratando mal._

_Para despejarse, una noche salió a caminar, y vió algo que la despedazo por completo:_

_Eran Sabanah, su supuesta confidente, y Keith, su novio, besandose de manera salvaje, al percatarse de la presencia de Tomoyo...no hicieron nada para encubrirse._

_-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Tomoyo._

_-Acaso no es obvio-dijo Sabanah._

_-Sólo sirves para el sexo...cariño._

_-Por que...estas conmigo Keith._

_-Porque eres buena imagen, me convienes._

_Sólo la humillaron, Tomoyo acabó con la relación, pero cayó en una terrible depresión._

_Fumaba, se emborrachaba, e incluso llegó a querer quitarse la vida._

_Sakura, Naoko, Rika, y Mei Ling, la cuidaron muy bien, la consolaron cuando lloraba y la ayudaban, aunque se mostraban fuertes; cuando Tomoyo no las veía, las cuatro se ponian a llorar por que les causaba mucho dolor verla sufrir así._

_Después de dos meses, Tomoyo salió de aquella horrorosa depresión, Mireya Y Nakuru le pidieron disculpas por lo malos concejos, Tomoyo las disculpó, diciendo que ella también se equivocó. Volvió a ser la misma, con la exepción que ya no confiaba en los hombres y los concideraba adefesios._

_Por esa razón nunca más volvió a tener una relación seria,solo revolcones._

-Nunca te volverá a suceder-dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Tomoyo, quien lloraba amargamente en su pecho.

Tomoyo, despues de llorar, quedo dormida en el sillón de Sakura, la cual la arropó y se acosto en el sofá continuo, para cuidarla.

*************************A la mañana siguiente*************

Tomoyo se desperezó, y al levantarse se sorprendió al verse con la misma ropa del día anterior y que no estaba en su casa.

-Ya despertaste-dijo Sakura, quien llevaba puesto un vestido azul electrico, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y era pegado, su maquillaje era nulo, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-Lamento molestarte-dijo ella mientras se incorporaba.

-No me molesta, eres mi amiga-dijo y Tomoyo se percató que tenían que trabajar.

-El trabajo.

-Si quieres no vayas, nesecitas trabajar.

-Soy la precidenta de diseño gráfico, no puedo faltar.

-Esta bien...ve a tu casa y cambiate, luego hablaremos, nos vemos en la empresa-dijo Sakura, para luego salir y dirigirse a su empresa.

Las horas pasarón rápidamente para las jóvenes amigas.

Sakura llamo a Tomoyo y la invitó a almorzar en su oficina. Llamo para que trajeran comida china.

-Todavía tenemos un tema pendiente-dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba los alimentos de las bolsas.

-Yo...creó que dire que no-dijo Tomoyo, mientras comía.

-¿Porqué?, lo quieres.

-Lo sé, pero quien me asegura que no me hará lo mismo.

-Tommy no todos los hombres son como ese bagre de Keith, además Eriol también te quiere.

-Yo no quiero volver a sufrir aquello.

-No lo harás, él me aseguró que no te haría ningún daño, además, si lo hace, yo lo mataré.

-No me quiero arriesgar- refunfuño Tomoyo.

-Si no te arriesgas no sabras.

Tomoyo consideró las palabras unos minutos y supo que Sakura tenía la razón.

-Tie...tienes razón, llamaré a Eriol.

Dicho eso corrió a su oficina y llamo a Eriol, citandolo en el café Venecia

-Claro...nos vemos ahí-respondió Eriol, repentinamente nervioso por la respuesta de Tomoyo que le otorgaría.

Sakura vió a Tomoyo, salir de nuevo a su oficina después del almuerzo,para luego llamar a Shaoran.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Hola Shaoran, mi amor.-

-¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo?

-Aceptará, pero no se lo digas a Eriol, que se entere por Tomoyo.

*******************Café Venecia************************

Eriol esperaba ansioso por Tomoyo...cuando la vió entrar se le cortó la respiración

-Buenas noches-saludó Tomoyo de manera tímida.

-Hola...-dijo él y se sentarón en la mesa.

-Sobre la otra noche...-comenzó Eriol.

-Acepto-lo interrumpió ella.

-¿Perdón? podrías repetirlo.

Tomoyo se carcajeó y lo miro tiernamente, poso su mano en la mejilla de él, causando que él suspiraba..

-Acepto...ser tu ...pareja.

-No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me haces-dijo él para luego abalancearse sobre ella y besarla con mucho amor.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y Eriol se atrevió apreguntar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió cuando te rompieron el corazón?-Tomoyo se tenso ante esa pregunta- Disculpa no quise ser inoportuno

Dijo él cuando noto que Tomoyo se tenso.

-No estas siendo inoportuno, es necesario que lo sepas, si somos pareja-Dijo ella y prosiguió a contarle su desventura amorosa.

Al finalizar Eriol estaba muy enojado, quería pataerle el trasero a ese hombre por todo el daño que le había hecho a la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

Tomoyo en ese instante supo que Eriol la quería.

Se dirigieron a sus respectivos departamentos, y al llegar a sus hogares; eufóricos llamaron a sus amigos para contarles las buenas nuevas.

-Te felicitó, camarada, ahora seras tan feliz como yo lo soy con Saku-había dicho Shaoran ante la noticia de Eriol.

-Te lo dije...seras feliz-dijo Sakura a Tomoyo.

Las cosas ahora marchaban de maravilla

* * *

Ya se supo la triste historia...por lo menos ahora sera feliz

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

**(1)**_del anterior capi:_

ante la amenaza de saku: Por Bolivia pasa la cordillera de los andes, y Bolivia se caracteriza por sus cerros, y nevados, el país es bellísimo... es mi país natal, asi que hablare mucho de él

**(2)** Keith: Su apariencia es como la de los gemelos Harcourt del anime Ashita no Naja, pero su personalidad no es la misma por que el Keith de Ashita no Nadja, si bien es frío, es muy buena persona.

**(3)**Sabanah: es la misma Sabanah que se le aventó a Shaoran...más tarde jugara un papel importante.

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-Hola, chicas.

-Chiharu- gritarón Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko Rika, Meiling, mientras que Mireya y Nakuru miraban esxtañadas la escena.

-Quien es ella-pregunto Mireya.

-Chiharu como estás?-pregunto Meiling.

-Comprometida con Takashi Yamasaki.

-Oh, tu amor de campamento-grito Naoko

* * *

Chiharu aparece y esta comprometida.

Mireya y Nakuru parecen estar celosas

Mañana nos veremos

Espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	14. Reencuentros y Descubrimientos

HELLO, HELLO

como estan? espero que bien...aqui vamos con otro capítulo...por cierto este capi tiene lemmon...los que no se sientan comodos leyendo esas escenas no lea la mitad del capi...estara señalado con un cambio de escena que dira _en la casa de shaoran,_ y acabara con un _en la mañana siguiente._

o con algo por el estilo...no sera ni largo ni corto...

Por cierto ya aparecen Chiharu con Yamasaki...y se descubrirá al novio escondidito de Nakuru

* * *

CAP12

**RECUENTROS Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

El tiempo es como el agua...por más que quieras agarrarlo, no puedes, resbala entre tus dedos.

Un año ya había pasado de los eventos, Eriol y Tomoyo eran inseparables, como lo eran Sakura y Shaoran.

Nakuru tuvo que volver a Londres, por que su madre había enfermado, por las noticias que otorgaba a sus amigas, se supo que Nakuru salía con alguien, que era japonés.

Mireya y Yukito eran melosos, pero tiernos con el otro .

Naoko salía con un joven que conoció en las empresas de Sakura, llamdo Kerberus.

Mei Ling, de temporada en temporada viajaba a Londres, donde empezó a salir con el hermano gemelo de Nakuru...llamado Spinel, el cual despues de tres meses de salir con ella, formalizó la relación y se instalo en Japón, trabajando en las empresas Li.

Rika tenía una relación con un catedratico de la universidad de Tokio, llamado Terada.

Todo era de color de rosas para el grupo, Shaoran y Eriol consiguieron un grupo de amigos, que venían siendo los novios de las amigas de sus novias.

Los negocios de las empresas Kinomoto y Li, estaban en su auge y eran muy prosperos.

********************Departamento de Sakura***********************

Naoko, Rika, Mei Ling, Mireya, Tomoyo se encontraban en una celebración en el departamento de Sakura.

-Nos falta Nakuru-dijo Mireya.

-Me aviso que viene definitivamente a Japón-dijo MeiLing.

-Y ¿porqué te aviso sólo a ti?

-Teóricamente no me lo dijo a mi...se lo dijo a Spinel, y como soy su novia.

-¿Quien iba a pensar que a los veinticuatro años todas ibamos a tener novios y a estar tan enamoradas de ellos?-dijo Sakura.

- Ciertamente...nadie lo haría ni siquiera nosotras...tengo qu co ntarles algo-dijo Rika.

-Suelta el chisme- espeto Mireya, mientras cogía unas palomitas de maiz.

-Me voy a casar con Terada...me lo propuso ayer...y acepté-dijo ella.

Mireya dejo de masticar, Tomoyo y Meiling se quedaron con la boca abierta, Naoko que estaba tomando un poco de agua se atoró, y Sakura tiro su chocolate al piso.

-Tanto les sorprendió, que se quedan colgadas-susurró Rika.

Todas se abalanzarón hacia Rika y la abrazaron..mientras le felicitaban.

***************al día siguiente**************en las corporaciones Kinomoto************+++**

Sakura acababa de tener una junta de rutina, donde todos habían alagado a la joven castaña, por sus talentos y su manera de manejar la empresa apesar de ser tan joven.

Satisfecha fue a su oficina...empezaba a relajarse en su sillón cuando su celular sonó...por el tono reconoció quien era...era Shaoran.

Feliz, Sakura contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola vida.

-Mi amor, mi cerezo...te quería proponer algo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó ella con marcada curiosidad.

-Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos.

-Pero que dices, Shaoran nos vemos todos los días a la hora del almuerzo.

-Saku...tú sabes que no me refiero a los almuerzos...no estamos juntos en las noches.}

-Oh!, tienes razón, ¿qué propones?

-Si tienes tiempo, te recogeré a las cinco y nos iremos a mi departamento.

-Umm suena tentador, acepto.

-Te recogo a esa hora, te amo.

-Yo igual-dijo ella y colgó

Eran las tres de la tarde, entonces fue a comprar un conjunto provocador de ropa interior de color turquesa, más un vestido color crema que tenía un cinturón negro alrededor de la cintura.

Volvio a su oficina, se metió al baño de su oficina, se quito el pantalón y la camisa, también hizo lo mismo con su conjunto sencillo de ropa interior.

Se puso el conjunto que compró,se puso el vestido, se soltó la moña que se hizo, y su cabello cayó ondulado por sus hombros, se delineó los párpados superiores con color negro, sonrió al notar que los zapatos que anteriormente llevaba convinaban con el vestido.

Cuando se dió cuenta, ya eran las cuatro con cincuenta y siete.

Y al sonar las cuatro y cincuenta y nueve; Shaoran llegó a recogerla.

*********************************en el departamento de Shaoran****************_inicio lemmon_

Apenas llegaron al pent house de Shaoran, ambos castaños empezaron a besar con marcado frenesí.

Shaoran alzó a Sakura, y ella enroscó sus largas piernas en su cintura.

En esa posición, y sin dejar de besarse, fueron a la habitación de él.

Shaoran puso a Sakura en el piso, y bajo la cremallera de su vestido, dejando ver su sugestivo conjunto.

Shaoran miró el conjunto y sonrió, luego bajo su boca hacia el cuello de ella, lo besó y luego sobre el susurró.

-Tú siempre estas preparada.

-Sabes que lo estoy-dijo ella, para después sonreir mentalmente, ella había comprado el conjunto después de la llamada, pero Shaoran no tenía porqué saberlo.

Dejaron las palabras para después. Shaoran soltó el sujetador de Sakura, para luego tirarlo hacia alguna parte de la gran habitación; la hizo acostarse en la cama, luego bajo hacia el pecho de ella y empezó a chuparlos y masajearlos , causando que ella soltara sonoros gemidos.

Ambos terminaron desnudos besándose.

Sakura se puso encima de él para empezar a dejar húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro erecto, para luego empezar a lamerlo, chuparlo y repartir besos en todo su largo.

Shaoran empezó a jadear, después levanto a Sakura y de una la penetró.

Empezó a moverse de manera rápida, llevando a Sakura hacia el extasis.

Ambos tocaron la cima del placer al mismo tiempo.

Se amaron durante tres veces más, para luego quedar dormidos acurrucados.

*********************en la mañana** **siguiente***************** **_final lemmon_

Sakura y Shaoran fueron a desayunar juntos y luego se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.

Ese mismo día Nakuru llegó a Tokio. Citó a sus seis amigas para ir a almorzar y que llevaran a sus respectivos novios; porque ese día conocerían a su novio.

Todos fueron al restaurant de comida francesa, había una gran mesa con el total de catorce sillas.

Las chicas se sentarón al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

Nakuru llego y sonrió, para luego abrazar a sus amigas, a modo de saludo.

-Quiero que conoscan a mi novio...eh..Yue Tukishiro.

Yukito, Shaoran y Eriol se atoraron con el vino que degustaban, y Sakura junto a Tomoyo abrieron sus ojos en forma de platos.

Nakuru trajo a Yue a la mesa, y el también quedo sorprendido al ver a las amigas de Nakuru.

-Yukito? Shaoran?, Eriol?

-Yue?-dijeron Tomoyo y Sakura, al unísono.

-Ya se conocían?-pregunto Nakuru, divertida por las reacciones de sus amigas.

.Yukito es mi hermano mayor, a Eriol y Shaoran los conosco de la escuela, Sakura y Tomoyo los conosco por medio de Yukito.

Yue pidió ver a solas a Yukito y Sakura.

-Supongo que ya no hay rencores de por medio-dijo Yue.

-No los hay...Yo estoy con Mireya y Sakura con Shaora, y tu con Nakuru, no hay razón de peleas-dijo Yukito.

-Tienes razón, yo amo a Nakuru.

-Todo el mundo ya tiene pareja-dijo Sakura y sonrió, fue correspondida por los hermanos.

Volvieron a la mesa y entre risas y risas empezaron a congeniar.

-Hola, chicas.-susurró una chica, haciendo callar a todos los de la mesa

-Chiharu- gritarón Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko Rika, Meiling, mientras que Mireya y Nakuru miraban esxtañadas la escena.

-Quien es ella-pregunto Mireya.

-Chiharu como estás?-pregunto Meiling.

-Comprometida con Takashi Yamasaki.

-Oh, tu amor de campamento-grito Naoko

Mireya carraspeó, causando que Yukito sonriera por los celos que demostraba su novia.

-No nos presentan?-dijo Nakuru.

Tomoyo se encargo de presentarlas, quedaron para cenar ese mismo día.

*****************ese mismo día en la noche***********************

Todas salieron a cenar.

Se dió a conocer que Naoko, Sakura, Mei Ling, Rika, Tomoyo, se conocieron con Chiharu en el colegio, estuvieron njuntas hasta que los padres de Chiharu fueron a vivir a Kioto.

Se veían anuelmente en un campamento, que se daba en Austria

Chiharu se conoció ahí con un joven del cual se enamoró llamado Takashi Yamasaki.

Luego se enteró que el vivía en Kioto, por lo cual empezarón a verse, despues de un tiempo la familia de Yamasaki se fueron a Nueva York.

Ambos se olvidaron del otro, se entregaron a otras personas; Hasta que se reencontraron en Kioto donde volvieron a ser pareja y despues de un tiempo se comprometiron

-Y en uds como van las relaciones?-preguntó Chiharu.

-Bien todas tenemos novios.

-Sakura con Shaoran, Tomoyo con Eriol, Yukito con Mireya, Nakuru con Yue, Rika con Terada, Naoko con Kerberus, y yo con el hermano de Nakuru, Spinel-dijo Mei Ling.

Todas se pusieron al día... se enteraron que el restaurant frances era de propiedad de Chiharu,

y todas se estrecharon másy se añadió a una nueva integrante al grupo.

* * *

Chiharu aparece y esta comprometida. Al igual que RIka, que susto se debieron llevar cuando se supo la identidad del novio de Nakuru

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-Conosco una discoteca...muy buena, en una parte aislada hay karaoke..-dijo Yamasaki.

-Vayamos ahí, debemos salir como grupo-apoyo Eriol.

-Comentenlo, pero estoy seguro que las chicas aceptaran...-dijo Terada.

-Entonces planearemos mejor.-dijo Kero

* * *

Se van de parranda...chicos mañana para acompañar este capi habra música y las letras, pero los únicos que cantaran serán Tomoyo con Sakura, Eriol, Yamasaki y Shaoran.

Espero me dejen reviews

Mañana nos vemos

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	15. Vámonos de Fiesta

HELLO, HELLO

Muxaxos les traigo buenas nuevas...a partir de hoy actualizaré día por medio porque ya acabaron mis clases en el cole(es la universidad, en realidad, pero yo le digo así).

Así que tengo mucho tiempo hasta que empiece a trabajar...

Bueno...este capi es un songfic las canciones seran

Let it out-Miho Fukuhara :

Its You-Super

en el capi aparecerán las traducciones, no la letra original...porque no quiero causarles dolores de cabeza

Reedite este capi por que le faltaba algo que es importante...para el siguiente capítulo

* * *

**VÁMONOS DE FIESTA**

¿Quién iba a pensar que los novios de las amistades de sus respectivas novias, iban a convertirse en sus mejores amigos?

Ninguno...Yamasaki se había integrado al grupo...y si no estaban con sus respectivas novias o en sus trabajos. se las pasaban juntos.

Los lazos amistosos se incrementaron...causando que no haya celos entre las amistades.

Kero y Spinel dijeron que hacia falta un salida en grupo...con sus novias

-Conosco una discoteca...muy buena, en una parte aislada hay karaoke..-dijo Yamasaki.

-Vayamos ahí, debemos salir como grupo-apoyo Eriol.

-Coméntenlo, pero estoy seguro que las chicas aceptarán...-dijo Terada.

-Entonces planearemos mejor.-dijo Kero.

-y ¿qué pasaría si no aceptan?-dudó Yue.

-Oh!, vamos hermano, nuestras novias no se perderían una buena noche de parranda.-dij Yuki...mientras propinaba un cariñoso golpe en el brazo de su hermano

-Tienen razón...les recuerdo que cada viernes salen juntas, así que no creo que haya objeción por ir con nosotros-dijo Shaoran.

La conversación se dió por unos cuantos minutos más...para luego avisar a las chicas sobre sus planes para el sábado por la noche.

Como era de suponerse, no protestaron ante aquella idea...pero si protestaron por el hecho que se haga en sábado así que cambiaron para el viernes.

Todas estaban tan emocionadas que quedaron de ir de compras el viernes por el medio día...como Sakura era la jefa de Naoko, Rika, Mei Ling, Nakuru, Mireya y Tomoyo, y cada una era la precidenta de una respectiva área, no hubo problemas, al igual que en el trabajo de Chijaru.

Como ocho maníaticas de las compras, acapararon la antención de la mayoría de las dependientas de una tienda, que al notar la presencia de tan reconocidas jóvencitas no tardaron en complacer sus deseos.

************************el viernes en la noche*****************

Las ocho muchachas estaban en el pent house de Sakura ya que este era el departamento más grande...la habitación de huéspedes la convirtieron en un salón de belleza...

Sakura: Llevaba un vestido corto, strapless de color negro con tacones de punta abierta, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus párpados maquillados con sombra negra, y las pestañas con rimel..sus labios eran de un color rojo selva, que convinaban con el color del esmalte de sus uñas.

Tomoyo: Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color petroleo, de tirantes gruesos, con sandalias de tacón aguja color petroleo..su cabello era recogido en un costado con una pequeña horquilla, para luego caer en cascada por su maquillaje era solo de un delineado de los párpados superiores con color azul oscuro, con un poco de rimel y los labios con brillo labial de color caoba.

Rika: Su vestido era uno de espalda abierta con tirantes delgados que se sujetaban a su cuello, que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, de color rojo. con zapatillas de tacón bajo de color rojo, su maquillaje era nulo.

Mei Ling: llevaba una blusa pegada al cuerpo de color blanco, con unos shorts de tela color gris, con unos botines de color gris de tacon alto, su maquillaje en los párpados era un degrade de gris oscuro hasta un gris claro, sin rimel porque sus pestañas no lo necesitaban, con brillo labial de color rosado. su cabello suelto con pequeños rizos

Naoko: llevaba puesto una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de mitad de muslo, de color azul oscuro, con una camisa un poco suelta y de solo un brazo de color celeste, con sandalias de tacón de color negro, su maquillaje en sus ojos era un suave azul, con rimel y un brillo labial de color neutro. cabello suelto, y ondulado

Chijaru: Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color blanco con detalles en negro, con zapatillas bajas de color blanco con un adorno en negro, su maquillaje solo era un delineado en color negro de párpados superiores, con un poco de brillo labial de color neutro. cabello suelto lacio

Mireya: una camisa larga de color gris claro, con una calza que le llegaba a la pantorrilla con tacones de color beige. Su maquillaje era de solo rimel. con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja a un costado

Nakuru: Se puso un vestido de color vino que era corto, strapless que era ajustado en hasta la cintura, para luego caer libre hasta la mitad de su muslo, con sandalias de tacon aguja de color vino, con un maquillaje save de tonalidades color vino, sin brillo labial y su cabello recogido en media coleta. con mechones rebeldes

Cuando llegaron a recogerlas, sus novios quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el piso...ellas estaban vestidas como para modelar en el desfile de modas en París.

Se fueron en cuatro autos

Las parejas Sakura-Shaoran, Tomoyo-Eriol, en el carro de Eriol.

Las parejas Naoko-Kero, Meiling-Spinel, en el auto de Naoko.

Las parejas Chijaru-Yamasaki, Rika-Terada, en el auto de Terada

Las parejas Nakuru-Yue, Mireya-Yukito, en el auto de Yukito.

Al llegar a la discoteca... Kero habló con el guardia, que después de platicar con él los dejo pasar-

-¿Adónde quieren ir primero..al karaoke o a la pista de baile?-pregunto Spinel.

-Al karaoke- dijeron todos, Un mesero los llevo al área apartada del bullicio.

Propusieron que eligiesen a los que cantarían.

Esos resultaron ser Tomoyo y Sakura, y Eriol, Shaoran y Yamasaki, ya que dijieron que eran los que más dotes musicales tenían

Tomoyo y Sakura escogieron el tema Let it out (en japonés) de Miho Fukuhara.

Eriol, Shaoran y Yamasaki eligieron Its You de Super Junior.

-¿Desde cuándo cantan Kpop?-preguntó Kero- me encanta...pero nunca se me ocurrió cantarlo.

-A todas nos gusta el Kpop-dijo Meiling.

-A nosotros igual-dijo Spinel- y Tanto Shao, como Eriol, hablan coreano y Yamasaki canta en coreano.

-Sakura, Tomoyo, uds igual hablan coreano, deberían cantar algo en ese idioma..-dijo Naoko.

-En la proxima- dijieron las dos.

-¿Quién va primero?-dijo Yamasaki.

-Hagamoslo a la moneda dijo Sakura, mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolso-cara, nosotras vamos primero, cruz uds van primero.

-Hecho.

Sakura lanzó la moneda a aire y al impactar contra el piso dió CRUZ.

-Maldita sea-protesto Eriol. Se suvieron al escenario lostres y empezo a sonar la melodía.

-Y...aquí tenemos a los tres invensibles-bromeó Kero.

La melodía siguió sonando entregandoles la entrada

IT'S YOU

Eres tú (eres tú)

Eres tú (eres tú)

Eres sólo tú (eres tú)

Eres tú (eres tú).

No necesito otra persona, eres solamente tú

Incluso si lo preguntas una vez más, eres solamente tú.

Puedes ya tener otro amor…

Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo darme la vuelta.

En el momento que apareció tu mirada

En ese momento mi corazón fue capturado

Sin arrepentimientos te escogí justo a ti

Así es, eres tú…

Oh lo que los demás digan no me interesa

Incluso si los demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye.

Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces

Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye

-sólo por ti, sólo por ti

sólo por ti, eres tú.

No necesito ninguna palabra, eres solamente tú

Incluso si ya es muy tarde, eres solamente tú.

Sé que este amor esta mal pero no puedo renunciar

Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir.

Mis helados labios te llaman constantemente

Gritan buscando tu calor

Aunque llamo constantemente y no tengo respuesta

Sigo esperándote.

Oh lo que los demás digan no me interesa

Incluso si los demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye.

Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces

Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye

sólo por ti, sólo por ti.

Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi

¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi,

Oh lo que los demás demás digan no me interesa

Incluso si los demás demás me maldicen, yo sólo te veo a ti

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye.

Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces

Incluso si mi corazón arde tanto que mi boca se seca

Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú

Incluso si el tiempo fluye

Eres tú. (eres tú)

Eres tú (eres tú)

Eres sólo tú (eres tú)

Eres tú.

Al acabar la canción todos quedaron sorprendidos por las voces de los tres, quienes no despegaron sus miradas, durantente toda la canción, de sus novias, dedicandoles de manera silenciosa la canción.

Al bajar del escenario todos aplaudieron y fueron recibidos por los besos de sus respectivas novias.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Aquí con nosotros se encuentran el dueto de la muerte-bromeó Yue.

La música empezo a sonar, y las dos inseparables amigas marcaban el ritmo con sus tacones.

LET IT OUT

Déjalos ir, déjalos ir**  
Esos sentimientos que te hacen sufrir.  
Los dibujos de esas flores,  
Que hicimos parecen moverse con el viento.

Nadie puede conocer la verdad que hay en su interior,  
Caminando en este amplio mundo ganamos y también perdimos. Puede que te sientas solo y tengas ganas de llorar, pero...

Ese dolor transfórmalo en una estrella fugaz,  
Su resplandor en nuestra fuerza se convertirá.  
Aun sí perdemos el rumbo firmemente seguiremos hacia delante,  
A un futuro mejor para los dos.

Dímelo ya dímelo ya**  
Se que extrañas muchas cosas del ayer.  
Pero dime si recuerdas,  
El como nos conocimos ese día tu y yo.

Buscando con ahínco mirabas hacia el futuro, Mientras guardabas en tu interior tus verdaderos sentimientos.  
Pero hacerse el valiente y mentirse duele mucho más.

No dejes que el miedo conquiste tu corazón,  
Busca el valor, persigue tus sueños sin temor.  
Yo seguiré aquí a tu lado de tu mano no me soltare,  
Tengamos fe, que nuestro futuro aquí adelante esta.

¿Que es lo que haremos si lo que creemos no resulta correcto?  
Solo podemos aceptar que algunas verdades nos harán daño.  
Pensé que te había perdido pero tu seguías junto a mi,  
Apoyándome, de verdad muchas gracias por todo.

Ese dolor transfórmalo en una estrella fugaz,  
Su resplandor en nuestra fuerza se convertirá.  
Aun sí perdemos el rumbo firmemente seguiremos hacia delante,  
A un futuro mejor para los dos.

Algún día quizás debamos decir adiós,  
Como las estaciones que cambian sin parar.  
Pero mientras eso no pase yo seguiré junto a ti acompañándote  
y eso no cambiará por nada créeme.

Al acabar la canción todos aplaudieron, por que la voz de las dos eran hermosas así como era el contenido de la canción.

Tanto los encargados como los meseros quedaron sorprendidos por las armoniosas voces de las dos.

Al terminar la sesión de Karaoke...fueron a la pista de baile donde sonaba música electronica.

Salieron de la discoteca a eso de las 3:30 de la madrugada,

Fueron a dejar a las persona que no habían llevado su luego marcharse a sus departamentos o a los de sus novios/novias.

Tomoyo pasaría la noche en la casa de Sakura. Habían quedado con Eriol y Shaoran ir a cenar al restaurante de Chijaru

Cuando cada uno llegó a sus habitaciones...cayeron en las camas, profundamente dormidos

* * *

¿Qué les parece las canciones?

* * *

**AVA NCE**

Por los parlantes y en un volúmen relativamente alto, empezó a tocar la canción The Reason de SHINee.

-Adoramos esta canción-dijeron ambas.

En ese momento Chijaru las llamo, haciendo que ellas se dieran la vuelta.

-Dinos-dijo Sakura.

-Les quería decir que...- Chijaru miro hacia los acompañantes y estos asintieron.

-¿Qué qué?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Que creo que deberían darse la vuelta-dijo Ella en una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo hacia abajo.

Ambas hiceron caso aunque un poco dudosas. Al darse la vuelta soltaron un sonoro jadeo.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban arrodillados a sus lados, y en sus manos habían pequeñas cajitas con un forro de satén negro.

-Sak...quisieras casarte conmigo?-preguntó nervioso Shaoran.

-Tommy...quisieras convertirte en mi esposa?-dijo Eriol en el mismo estado

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ya quieren sentar cabeza...nos vemos el jueves...que responderan

Ah! y por ciertop todavía no va haber bebé...falta algunos acontecimientos para eso. pero ya viene

Espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	16. La Razón

HELLO, HELLO

Muxaxos les cuento que el día jueves pasado a primarera hora, a un grupo de estudiantes de mi universidad y a mi, nos ofrecieron mudarnos a Europa, Inglaterra para ser exactos, de forma permanente, nos escogieron a mis cuatro amigas y a mi, junto a otros cinco chicos más, aceptamos la oferta, y por suerte viajo con ellas a iniciar mi nueva vida y trabajo allá. y a fija mi residencia permanente

Por lo tanto desde el jueves nos encargamos de poner en regla nuestro papeles, a atiborrarnos de comida nacional, a visitar los lugares más bellos de aquí y a despedirnos de nuestras familias y amigos, por lo tanto le dije adiós a mis padres y hermana, me despedí de mi ex novio(que suerte que terminé con él antes de la oferta, por que sino no me hubiera dejado) y me fui de reventon. Este fin de semana me dedique a hacer mis maletas, por lo que no pude actualizar.

Así que les dejo un triple capítulo.

* * *

CAP 15

**LA RAZÓN**

Sakura se levantó cuando unos rayos de luz se filtraron por su ventana e impactaban en su cara.

Perezosamente se levantó y se fijó en la hora: las 12:03, si que habían dormido hasta tarde. Se dirigió a su baño para tomar un largo baño en el jaccuzie; pero al ver su imagen en el espejo queda sorprendida.

La noche anterior, se quitó el vestido y se soltó la coleta...pero se había olvidado del maquillaje.

La sombra negra en los párpados se encontraba difuminada, el rimel formó una sombra oscura en los párpados inferiores, el labial rojo se encontraba en los contornos de su boca.

Riendose se acercó a su peinador y saco una toalla desmaquillante, después de cumplir aquella tarea fue al cuarto de Tomoyo.

Ella se encontraba dormida, aún con el vestido puesto, y con el cabello completamente enredado.

Se acercó a la cama y sacudió a Tomoyo por el brazo.

-Tommy, despierta.

Tomoyo se despertó alerta y suavizo sus facciones al ver que se trataba de Sakura.

-Buen día Saku.

-Hola Tommy-chan...eh tienes un nido en la cabeza.

Tomoyo tocó su cabeza y solto un sonoro bufido al sentir el estado de su cabellera.

-Mierda.-

-Te moviste mucho anoche, se nota y olvidaste deshacer el peinado y quitarte el vestido.

-Estaba cansada, sólo alcanze a despintarme la cara, y anoche tuve una pesadilla.

Sakura la miró entristecida.

-¿De qué trataba?.

-Era sobre ti...yo veía como morías, vi en mi sueño que te abusaban.

Sakura suavizo su mirada y le apretó la mano.

-Es una pesadilla nunca pasará.

Tomoyo asintió y fue al baño para quitarse el vestido y ponerse un sencillo camisón de seda blanca.

Sakura la hizó sentarse en un banquito, y empezó a buscar la horquilla entre el enmarañado cabello de Tomoyo, logrosacar la horquilla junto a algunos cabellos de Tomoyo, causando que esta gritara.

Luego empezó a cepillar su cabello y después de diez minutos y unos cuantos insultos y gritos por parte de Tomoyo, Sakura dejó su cabello tan sedoso como siempre.

Ambas se metieron en sus respectivos baños, donde tomaron un baño de burbujas, largo y relajante; al cabp de media hora, salieron y se pusieron ropa cómoda e hicieron un moño para recoger sus cabelleras, y se dispusieron a limpiar el salon de belleza que volvieron uno de los cuartos del departamento.

Fueron a limpiar; la ropa tireda la doblaron y pusieron en las maletas que sus respectivas dueñas habían llevado, reconocieron a las dueñas de cada elemento de maquillaje y los guardaron en las respectivas maletas, al finalizar el cuarto volvió a estar limpio, lo mismo hicieron con sus cuartos y los dejaron completamente limpias, acabaro a las 3:30 y decidieron pedir comida, la cual consitía en ramen, la comida llegó a las 3:45.

Se sentaron en el piso de la sala y mientra veían una película, comían.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Tomoyo se fijo en la hora y casí le da un ataque.

-Nos tenemos que alistar.

-¿Para qué?-dijo Sakura.

-Hoy es la cena con los chicos, y estamos tarde, vendran a las seis y media, y mira lo que es.

Sakura obedecó y se paralizó al ver la hora, las 5:45. Sin decir nada corrió a su habitación.

Tomaron una rápida ducha para refrescarse y se ocuparon en su apariencia.

Sakura opto por un vestido holgado y corto con tirantes delgados de color verde hoja, que resaltaba a sus ojos, el borde inferior del vestido se encontraba cosido hacia adentro, proporcionandole a la falda un poco de efecto pomponoso, se puso sandalias de tacón aguja de color negro. Su maquillaje era de un poco de sombra verde oscura en los párpados superiores, con rimel, y en los labios, brillo labial de color neutro, su cabello lo dejo suelto. Se puso unos zarcillos largo que en el final tenían una gota de color esmeralda, y un collar con un dije con forma de gota de colo esmeralda.

Tomoyo se puso un vestido apretado y corto, strapless de color vino, que tenía un cinturón negro en la cintura, con tacones altos de punta abierta de color negro. Su maquillaje era sombra negra en los párpado inferiores, con un poco de rimel y rubor para las mejillas, y en los labios un brillo labial de color rosa pálido. Su cabello estaba sujeto parcialmente por una media coleta, y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes adornaban su rostro. Sus zarcillos eran cortos y su dieño consistía de una rosa de color vino, con una brazalete de color plateado con una rosa de color vino en el centro.

apenas terminaron de arreglarse cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de sus novios.

Shaoran llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta de color negro, con una camisa del mismo color, sin corbata y los tres botones superiores desabrochados. Con zapatos a juego.

Eriol llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta de color gris oscuro, con una camisa de color blanco, sin corbata y con los dos botones superiores desabotonados, con zapatos a juego.

Se saludaron cariñosamente, y los chicos dirigieron a sus respectivas novias a sus respectivos autos.

Salieron en pleno crepúsculo, que teñía a la ciudad con los rayos de sol de color naranja opaco, causando así que la ciudad adoptara un tinte mágico.

Llegaron al restaurant de Chijaru, quien los recibió animadamente, los dirigió a la parte superior del restaurant la cual estaba vacia, y Sakura supuso que habían reservado el lugar.

-Pense que tendríamos compañía de los demas comensales-dijo Tomoyo.

-Queríamos un poco de privacidad- aclaró Shaoran.

Chijaru les llevó una botella de vino tinto dulce de cosecha del año 1989, y Eriol le pidió que aún no trajeran la carta.

Charlaron los cuatro muy animados, y el principal tema era la noche anterior, la cual fue calificada como la mejor noche de parrandeo.

Eriol se disculpó y bajo hacia el piso inferior y al cabo de varios minutos regreso a su mesa y se reintegro a la charla, y le dirigió una mirada a Shaoran, y el gesto pasó desapercibido para las mujeres.

Por los parlantes y en un volumen relativamente alto, empezó a tocar la canción The Reason de SHINee.

-Adoramos esta canción-dijeron la melodía comenzaba a sonar

En ese momento Chijaru las llamo, haciendo que ellas se dieran la vuelta.

-Dinos-dijo Sakura.

-Les quería decir que...- Chijaru miro hacia los acompañantes y estos asintieron.

-¿Qué qué?- dijo Tomoyo.

-Que creo que deberían darse la vuelta-dijo Ella en una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo hacia abajo.

Ambas hiceron caso aunque un poco dudosas. Al darse la vuelta soltaron un sonoro jadeo.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban arrodillados a sus lados, y en sus manos habían pequeñas cajitas con un forro de satén negro.

-Sak...quisieras casarte conmigo?-preguntó nervioso Shaoran.

-Tommy...quisieras convertirte en mi esposa?-dijo Eriol en el mismo estado

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vio el anillo, que era de oro blanco y al centro de este había una esmeralda en forma circular.

Sin aliento fijo su mirada a la de Shaoran la cual mostraba nerviosidad y ansiedad por conocer la respuesta de su novia. Sakura se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de él, para besarlo con muchas ganas y susurrarle un SÍ en su oreja.

-Me haces infinitamente feliz- dijo él para colocarle el anillo y luego besarla con fervor.

Durante esos minutos Tomoy había fijado su visto al suelo,un montón de sentimientos la embargaron. Amor hacia Eriol, Miedo por no salir lastamada, y Desesperación por no saber que responder.

Eriol se mantenían en su lugar, al borde de las lágrimas por que intuía la respuesta de su novia._"me dirá que por ahora no, y nuestra relación no sera la misma"_ se lamentaba el pelinegro, se armó de valor y busco la mirada de Tomoyo, y en cuyos ojos se veía un brillo especial.

Tomo una gran de bocana de aire y se dispuso a hablar pero los dedos de Tomoyo se colocaron es sus labios.

-Sí, a todo Sí-dijo ella, mientras una traicionera lágrima se le escapaba.

Eriol secó la lágrima con sus labios, y el coloco el anillo a Tomoyo. el cual era un hermoso diamante que estaba dentro de una especia de flor de oro blanco.

Chijaru se acercó a felecitar a los recien comprometidos. Y tambíen se felicitaron mutuamente.

La cena continuó, acabó y todos se dipusieron a irse.

Eriol se fue con Tomoyo, a... hacer cosas.

Shaoran le dijo a Sakura si le gustaría dar un paseo nocturno al cual la ojiverde asintió feliz

Él sujetó la mano de Sakura y entre lazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Alguna vez caminé estas calles solo, Sin que me diera cuenta siquiera, que estaba llorando, Llegaste a mí,iluminándome con tu propia luz, Y fueron mis lágrimas, lo que recogiste en tu mano, Lo he comprendido ahora-resitó él y los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad al reconocer la frase-Tanto tiempo atrás, el camino que transité, Lo has hecho cambiar, Ahora comprendí La razón por la cual ante mis ojos, Todo lo que he pasado fue hermoso **(1)**

-Te amo- susurró ella, antes de atrapar los labios de Shaoran con los suyos

* * *

Se comprometieron!al fin

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh ya quieren sentar cabeza...

**(1)** Son fragmentos de la canción The reason de SHINee.

La escogí por que es muy bella y romántica

Espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	17. ¿Qué yo qué?

CAP 16

**¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?**

Sueños...muchos de ellos son deseos que el subconciente no logra reprimir, otros nos quieren enseñar cosas.

En sus sueños, numerosamente solía aparecer un anillo pero en el nunca aparecia la dueña de aquel bello anillo.

El anhelaba conocer a una mujer que lograra hacerlo sentir mariposas en su estómago...pero siempre conocía a mujeres a las que sólo les interesaba su dinero y su cara...jamás les interesaba lo que tenía dentro de su corazón, hasta que llegó, ella con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su cuerpo perfecto y su sonrisa angelical.

Lo cautivo al preocuparse por él y la salud de sus padres, la llegó a conocer cuando compartían departamento, y cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez e iniciaron su relación, se sintió completo; y ahora ella le daba la oportunidad de compartir el resto de su vida juntos.

Ella dormía placidamente abrazada del pecho desnudo de él, mientras él acariciaba sus brazos.

Habían pasado todo el día domingo, juntos, amándose, comieron juntos para recargar energías.

Amaneció nublado, Shaoran no se queria despegar del cuerpo cálido de su novia, ahora prometida Sakura.

Ella se despertó y al ver que también Shaoran estaba despierto lo besó.

-Buenos días, amor mío-dijo Shaoran, mientras la abrazaba a él.

-Hola-bostezo-amor-y lo besó.

Ambos se despertaron, desayunaron y se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos. Por suerte Sakura, tenía una muda de ropa interior, y un vestido en el departamento de Shaoran, y sus anteriores zapatos convinaban.

Quedaron en almorzar junto en la oficina de Sakura.

******************************en el almuerzo¨****************************la oficina de Sakura**

Shaoran llegó a la oficina de Sakura y la secretaria de Sakura se lo comió con la mirada.

-Tu secretaria en un sucubo, me comió con la mirada-dijo Shaoran en un tierno pucherito.

-No seas un llorón, tú estas reservado sólo para mí.-dijo Ella, para luego darle un casto beso en los labios y fijar su mirada en el anillo.

-¿A quién se lo diremos primero?.-preguntó él.

-A Touya.

-Sí tienes razón, lo debe saber primero para que no haga berrinche-

-Ajá.

-Entonces, Touya se lo diremos juntos...-dijo Shaoran, tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar.

-¿Qué yo qué?-dijo Touya, mientras entraba en la oficina de su hermana.

Shaoran perdió el color de su cara, y Sakura esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

-Hermano...a qué se debe tu bella compañía.

-Hola, monstruo, Hola Mocoso-dijo Touya, mientras se dirigía a saludar a Sakura.

-HERMANO, no soy un monstruo y Shaoran no es un mocoso.

-Bla bla bla, típico berrinche de un monstruo- dijo Touya, Sakura se enojó , se apoyó en la mesa y con la mano izquierda, se sacó su tacón y amenazó a su hermano con poca delicadeza.

-Soy capaz de lanzarte este tacón y sabes que tengo buena puntería.

-Ya lo sé,- dijo Touya mientras retrocedía.

-Quedas advertido-dijo ella mientras apuntaba con su dedo a su hermano.

Él se percató de la presencia del anillo en su mano.

-Pensé que no te gustaban los anillos- dijo él y Instintivamente Sakura ocultó su mano y le dirigió la mirada a Shaoran.

Touya se percató de aquello y supo que era un anillo de compromiso

-Sakura...cuándo nos lo dirías.

-A ti te lo iba a decir hoy, a nuestros padres se lo diríamos otro día.

La acción siguiente asustó y sorprendió a todos.

Touya no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a golpear cariñosamente en brazo de Shaoran y abrazó a su hermana.

-Felicidades, sé que seras feliz-dijo él, se giró hacia Shaoran y lo amenazó.

-Le haces algo y te juro que te mato- dijo él para luego salir de la oficina.

-Te llamo luego-Grito y Ambos suspiraron tranquilos.

La tarde trascurrió sin nigún problema.

***********************La historia de Sabanah****************************

Sabanah Riscov, una extravagante mujer de 24 años.

Catalogada como sucubo, se fijaba en hombres de grande fortuna o en aquellos que tuvieran novias de gran fama.

Se alió con su novio Keith Blackhart para torturar a Tomoyo Daudoji.

Cuando se enteraron que su prima Sakura, la protegía, Sabanah se enojó y rompió con su novio y viajo a China.

En un restaurant conoció a Shaora Li con él que mantuvo una relación netamente sexual, se obsesiono con él, aunque él le dejo claro que se alejara, ella no quiso.

Cuando vió a Shaoran con otra mujer yendo a cenar. Se alteró y golpeo a una camarera.

Fue a ver a Shaoran al día siguiente y por miedo a que hiciera una locura su familia la mando por un año y medio a alguna parte del mundo.

Ahora ella vuelve y quiere tener a Shaoran para ella solamente

*************de vuelta a la realidad***********al día siguiente****************

Shaoran le rogó a Sakura para que esa vez fuera ella la que vaya a almorzar con él en su oficina.

A regañadientes y en medio de un orgasmo aceptó.

Al día siguiente, ella fue a su oficina y la secretaria le indicó que Shaoran estaba en una junta, así que le tocaba esperar en la oficina.

Cansada se derrivó en el sofá que daba a la vista de la ciudad, y en silencio ella admiraba el movimiento de la ciudad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella se paró rápidamente esperando a ver a Shaoran se llevo una gran sorpresa al verde quien se trataba.

-Mi amor-exclamó Sabanah en un tono meloso-oh! tú que haces en la oficina de mi amor osea mi novio.

-La pregunta es para ti.

-Mira Sakura, tu no tienes que hacer nada aquí .

-es...-

-Vete de esta oficina Sabanah-dijo Shaoran apenas entró.

-Por que yo,ella es la intrusa.

-¿Qué yo qué?-espeto Sakura

-Te prohibo que entres a este edificio Sabanah, sabes que puedo acusarte de hostigamiento.

-¿Porqué a mi?...es ella la que es la intrusa aquí-dijo Sabanah, que estaba realmente enojada y se acercaba a Sakura, Shaoran pensó en protegerla pero quedó sorprendido cuando Sakura dio un paso adelante enfrentandose a Sabanah, y en la mirada de su prometida había odio y en los de Sabanah, miedo...Shaoran estaba muy confundido.

-Mira Sabanah-Shaoran abrió sus ojos como platos-estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no matarte, así que si adoras tu vida y tus pechos de silicona...mejor vete.

-A...-Sabanah se había quedado sin palabras.

-Llamaré a seguridad si no te vas, y quiero que te mantengas alejada de mi novia, espero que sepas que no la dejare a Sakura por alguien como tú Sabanah-dijo Shaoran.

-Vaya, vaya, así que Sakura tienes a Shaoran-espetó Sabanah- parece que tienes mejores trucos o eres mejor en la cama, y no eres tan tonta como lo era Tomoyo.

Shaoran estaba más confundido que antes, quería preguntar lo que sucedía...pero no pudo hacerlo.

Sakura le dio una bofetada muy fuerte a Sabanah, quien empezó a sobarse la parte dañada.

-Ten por seguro que esto no se queda así, Sakura- dijo Sabanah y se largó de la oficina.

Sakura se derrumbo en el sillón, mirando hacia la nada; Shaoran no sabía que hacer pero decidió esperar a que Sakura se calmará, ya que su respiración era muy rápida lo que daba a entender que ella estaba intentando calmar su ira.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-pregunto Sakura.

-Desde hace como dos años.

-Justo después de que escapará.

-Escapar?no entiendo.

-Ella fue la que daño a Tomoyo, y espero Shaoran que tu no digas nada de que esa mujer esta aquí, por que yo me encargo del asunto-dijo Sakura con una mirada fría y un tono amenazante y lúgubre.

-No diré nada-dijo Shaoran, mientras intentaba acercarse a su novia.

-Tampoco a Eriol, de esto me encargo yo...y no quiero que interfieras en mis planes.

-No lo haré, Sak lamento que te la hayas tenido que encontra aquí.

-No importa, todo puede suceder ¿no?.

-Sí claro.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-No! no dejes que su aparición no eche a perder todo.

-Estoy cansada y tengo una reunión con posible nuevo socio de una empresa de exportación, tengo que prepararlo todo.

-No te vayas, tendras tiempo-dijo en tono de súplica Shaoran y por fin conoció al lado oscuro de Sakura, que resultaba intigante, misterioso y peligroso.

-Quiero estar sola, estoy a punto de golpear algo y no quiera que sea aquí donde tenga mi colapso

-Debes comer algo

-No tengo apetito, me voy-dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba.

-Puedo ir a tu oficina a las 3:30.

-Claro-dijo Sakura para luego salir de la habitación, camino tranquila hacia el ascensor.

Shaoran la detuvo antes de que entrara y la besó.

-Te juro que no es nada-dijo él mientras se pegaba a la frente.

-Yo sé que ya no es nada, pero antes sí y me enferma pensar que compartiste cama con esa mujer.

-De haberte conocido para ese entonces y si hubiera sabido lo que le hizo a Tomoyo, yo nunca hubiera estado con ella.

-Lo sé, pero eso no sucedio y paso todo lo contrario, por eso me siento rara.

-Todo puede suceder. Te amo.

-Yo igual, te espero en la empresa-dijo ella, para luego depositar un casto beso en sus labios e irse.

Ella se dirigió al parque y una vez dentro de su auto, dejo escapar un grito.

_"¿porqué tuviste que venir a Japón?¿Porqué tuviste que acostarte con Shaoran? maldita sea...pero debo ser fuerte, Shaoran sólo me quiere a mí, y Tomoyo tiene la protección de Eriol, todo saldrá bien, pero antes...no debo dejar que Tomoyo se entere de la presencia de Sabanah"_penso Sakura

* * *

Espero Reviews

Nos leemos en el otro capi que esta acontinuacion

ATT: FORYOU45


	18. Un viejo amigo, Un rival, Dos enemigos

_Hello,_ I'm Back with another chapter of this history.

Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**VIEJO AMIGO, UN RIVAL Y DOS NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

Sakura estaba sentada en frente de su portatil, en el cual tecleaba con fuerza, ya que el encuntro con la desagradable y odiosa mujer la había dejado con mucha furia contenida e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no golpear a muerte a Shaoran.

Empezó a a sacar los documentos necesarios para su reunión con el representante de la empresa que posiblemente sea su nueva socia. Pero antes le dijo a la recepcionista que en cuanto llegara Shaoran se lo dijera a su secretaria para que se lo informe

Desde el incidente habían pasado dos horas por lo tanto eran la 3:00 cuando su intercomunicador sonó.

-Señorita Kinomoto, el representante de Epox produccions está aquí-dijo su secretaria.

-Gracias, hazlo pasar.

2 ó 3 minutos después las puertas de la oficina de Sakura se abrieron y entró un joven de 27 años aproximados, de complexión física fuerte, alto, de ojos negros y de cabello corto de mismo color.

-Buenas tardes señor...

-Parker Camembert.

-Oh! Parker...

-Hola Sakura, estuve muy feliz cuando me dijieron que sería yo el que hablaría contigo.

-Pues yo no lo sabía, de haber sido así yo ya te hubiera reconocido.

- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto él.

_"enojada"_pensó-parada-respondió.

-Jajajajaja lo sé, me refería a cómo estas de salud.

-Bien, estoy muy bien y ¿tú?

-Yo igual, aun mejor, estoy de maravilla.

-Pero que bueno.

-Lo se.

-Debieron haberme dicho tu nombre.

-Pero ya estamos aquí, y espero que nuestra amistad influya un poco en el tema de las empresas-los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron y aunque mantenía su alegre sonrisa, esta adopto un tinte siniestro.

-Tú sabes que ni aunque fueras mi propio hermano te daría privilegios, yo soy imparcial, lo aprendí en la escuela de leyes

-Ni siquiera a mí,tu buen amigo Parker.

-No insistas, no lo voy a hacer

-Bueno lo sé pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Bueno pues no lo lograste, ahora a los negocios-dijo Sakura- quiero saber a cuál de las divisiones se añadirá.

-Queremos ser socios con la empresa de modelaje.

-Con MoonLight.

-Sí, nos conviene a ambos.

-Eso yo lo decidiré.

-Claro

-Muy bien, ahora me toca saber todo pero absolutamente todo sobre la empresa.

-Aquí tienes-dijo él, mientras le pasaba a Sakura una carpeta de color azul. Ella la abrió y leyo atentamente el contenido de esta.

-La empresa es relativamente buena, se destaca con trabajos en Londres. Pero quiero los balances, y hablaré con las instituciones con las que trabajaron.

-¿Porqué? digo, todo esta ahí, no es necesarios, somos buenos.

-Es procedimiento de rutina...yo no puedo aceptarlos así por así...todas las empresas que sean aliado dependen de nosotros pasan por esto.

-Pero un poco de excepción con nosotros.

-Ya te he dicho que nuestra amistad no influirá en el proceso, tengo el capital de mi familia en mis manos y tres empresas a mi cargo.

-Pero cómo dices ser parcial, si la empresa de tu hermano no paso por ese examen-reprocho él.

Sakura, quien aún guardaba ira en su interior, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para responder tranquilamente.

-Era porque mis padres manejaban la empresa antes que mi hermano tuviera poder sobre ella, así que sabían al derecho y al revés todo sobre la eMpresa.

-Oh! claro ahora entiendo.

-Ya te lo dije rutina, espera un momento porfavo ire a ver unos archivos-

-Oh! claro adelante-dijo él y vio como Sakura se levantaba y se dirigía a una sección de la oficina.

_"tan bella como siempre, eres matadora pequeñita, y ahora que estoy aquí, esta vez no te me escapas, además será mas fácil ya que no tienes muchos pretendientes, no tiene relación y tu hermano esta ocupado con su empresa" _ pensó él mientras esperaba a Sakura.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Sakura salió de aquella sección, con un montón de papeles.

-Estos son formularios que la empresa debe llenar, ven una carpetadrá a mí junto con los balances y estados de cuenta, y yo los evaluaré,-le paso un montón de hojas en una carpeta, lúego le paso una sola hoja.

-Este es un acuerdo de total discreción sobre el estado de la empresa, si no se cumple, nosotros pagamos una .Puedes firmarlo tú o llevartelo y traérmelo firmado mañana...

-Lo firmaré yo-dijo él y Sakura le pasó un bolígrafo, Parker le firmó dicho documento y se lo entregó y Sakurs repitió la acción.

-Entonces, espero todo lo que falta.

-Claro, te los haré llegar lo más antes posible.

-Muy bien, entonces estaremos en contacto.

-Eh...sí...um ...Sakura te quería invitar a cenar, dejando afuera todo este tema del negecio.

Sakura sopesó la idea...entonces decidió aceptar, porque sólo sería una cena para ponerse al día.

-Sólo una cena.

-Una cena, tal vez un paseo y tal vez algo más-dijo el de manera insinuosa.

Sakura se quedo perpleja, aquella indirecta era demasiado directa. Quiso contestar pero el intercomunicador la interrumpió.

-Señorita Kinomoto, la recepcionista me informó que el bom...

-Disculpa-dijo Sakura al saber como iba a llamar a Shaoran.

-Perdón,que el señor Li ya está en el edificio.

-Hazlo pasar apenas llegue, y Nosomi se educada.

-Cl-cla-claro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y se limitó a Sonreir. para luego pasar sus manos por su cabello, acomodándolo en su espalda

-Oh...supongo que también tendras tratos con los Li.}

-Eh...bueno..-quería explicarle pero sus puertas se abrieron y Nosomi entró seguida de Shaoran.

-Sak-dijo él para luego acercarsele a Sakura, tenía la intención de besarla pero el carraspeo de Parker se lo impidió.

-Buenas tardes soy Parker Camembert.

-Shaoran Li, un gusto.

Ambo se giraron hacia Sakura, ella iba a contestar pero luego se percató que Nosomi seguía ahí y no depegaba la mirada del trasero de Shaoran.

-Nosomi, cariño se te cae la baba, aparte tú no deberías estar aquí, por favor retirare-dijo Sakura en tono amable pero firme, Nosomi salió apresurada de ahí cerrando la puerta al salir.

-Disculpen, Hola Shao-dijo ella y se acercó a darle un casto beso en los labios, y en el acto Parker abrió los ojos.

-Son pareja-eso no era pregunta era afirmación.

-No sólo pareja pronto seremos marido y mujer-La mirada de Parker bajo directamente a la mano izquierda de ella.

-Es tu...prometida.

-Si lo soy, ahora disculpanos pero nos retiraremos- dijo ella.

-Claro, además es tu oficina y yo soy el invitado, nos vemos Sak, pronto tendrás los estados de cuenta y demas, señor Li.-dijo él y salió de ahí.

Cuando apenas escucharon cerrarse la puerta, Shaoran se acercó con sigilo hacia Sakura, quine le daba la espalda, aprovechó aquello y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Quién era él-preguntó.

-Alguien que conocí en la universidad-dijo ella.

-Bueno...te amo.

-Yo igual-dijo ella para besarlo con pasión, sólo esas dos palabras bastaron para alegrale el día.

**************************en el parqueo*******************************

Parker golpeaba muy enojado el volante de su automóvil.

Siempre que intentaba acercarse a la joves castaña, siempre la detenía algo.

Ahora que pensaba que tenía el camino libre, se entera que Shaoran Li es su prometido.

Con el tiempo ese hombre, al igual que Sabanah, desarrollo una obsesión por Sakura.

_"VAS A SER MÍA, QUE LI ESTE CONTIGO NO SERA NADA!"_ gritó mentalmente._"tal vez sea un rival, pero no ganará, yo tengo un as bajo la manga"_

Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Sakura que era una de sus grandes amigas, era que Parker era el primo hermano de Sabanah. Pero eran como hermanos, se contaban todo, por lo tanto Sabanah sabía sobre Sakura, así como Parker sabía sobre Shaoran.

Su prima le había contado sobre el incidente en la oficina de Shaoran, pero nunca mencionó a Sakura.

Ahora ambos tenían todas las de ganar si se aliban.

Decidido, sacó su celular de su chaqueta y llamó a Sabanah.

-¿Diga?-respondió ella.

-Sabanah, no me dijiste que la mujer que te arruinó el plan era Sakura.

-Lo siento, pero ¿cómo te enteraste?.

-Los vi hoy bueno hace cinco minutos...se van a casar.

-Qué! eso jamás, Shaoran es sólo para mí.

-Lo se, y yo quiero a Sakura sólo para mí, así que debemos unir fuerzas.

-Los debemos separar.-dijo Sabanah en tono macabro

-Lo sé.

-Peroél me dijo que nunca la dejará.

-Entonces, pongamos en peligro a Sakura...y amenazemos a Shaoran para que la deje-dijo él.

-Luego los ponemos en contra y nosotros los consolaremos-terminó Sabanah.

-Aja, pero no pondremos en marcha todavía.

-¿Porqué?

-Debemos planearlo mejor, pero yo creo que en una semana ya lo podremos realizar.

-Primo...y si abusmos un poco del dinero de Shaoran.

-¿Cómo?

-Extorcionándolo, sacandole dinero a cambio de mantener con vida a Sakura, el querra ir con la policía, pero antes de extorcinarlo, causamos que Sakura tenga un accidente,´utilisaremos el accidente como excusa, así no ira con la policía.

-Claro, es muy buen plan, te llamo luego.

De algo se podía estar seguro:

Sakura se reencontró con un viejo amigo.

Shaoran tiene un rival.

Y la relación de Sakura y Shaoran tiene dos enemigos. que sucederá

* * *

HOOLAAAAA damas y caballeros, espero me disculpen, y espero que hayan disfruta los tres capis

* * *

Bueno parece que Shao y Sak tendran problemas

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-Te veo está tarde-dijo Sakura, depositó un beso en los labios de Shaoran y salió del auto

Caminó hacia la vereda.

Un sonido agudo la hizo levantar la mirada, pero fue muy trade...

Salió disparada hacia atras, rompiendo en miles de trocitos, el ventanal, y aquellos vidrios no tardaron en incrustarsele en la piel del hombro y pierna derecha.

Shaoran corrió desesperado hacia la escena, que había visto completa desde el auto.

-SAKURA! SAKURA!- gritaba.

* * *

Parece que Sakura la pasará feo

* * *

Bueno ya estoy apunto de abrodar el avión, me despido de ustedes, de mi familia y de mi patria, con mucha emoción, ya que a los últimos dos no se cuando los volveré a ver.

El jueves actualizo desde Londre...y por buena suerte no estare sola..

Tendre a mis cuatro locas amigas, que por obra y gracia del Señor, también fijaran residencia permanente allá

espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT:FORYOU 45


	19. Un accidente intencionado

Hello everybody!

Les traigo nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte...significa mucho para mi LOS QUIERO

* * *

**UN ACCIDENTE INTENCIONADO**

***********************La semana siguiente***********************

Toda la semana anterior Sakura apenas habló con Shaoran desde que se vieron en su oficina.

Ella estaba un poco resentida con Shaoran pero luego de una muy pero muy larga charla con Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chijaru y MeiLing, logró entrar en razón y se reconcilió con Shaoran y fijaron día para decirle sobre el compromiso a sus padres

-Qué día es hoy?-preguntó Shaoran mientras se vestía.

-Martes...eso significa qué...

-Que hoy tenemos una cena con nuestros padres.-dijo Shaoran, mientras seguía con la mirada a una Sakura que llevaba puesta una corta bata blanca.

-No lo digas de esa manera, te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que decidió cuando sería la cena.

-Estaba soñoliento-e hizo un pucherito. Sakura lo miró divertida y continuó con su tarea de desenredar su cabellera.

-No te quejes-advirtió ella y entró al baño.

-Tengo derecho.

-Tal vez lo tengas en tu departamento pero en el mío no-gritó ella desde el baño.

-Sakura! sabes algo.

-Explícate, se muchas cosas así que centreate-dijo ella mientras salía del baño.

-Presumida-susurró Shaoran.

-¿Decías?.

-Ah, claro- se levantó, se acercó a ella para abrazarla de la cintura y susurrar a su oído.-Sabías que lo único que me gustan de nuestras peleas, son las reconciliaciones.

-Lo...sé-dijo ella, para luego soltar un gritito cuando Shaoran mordió su lóbulo.

Ella se dió la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos estaban osucuros de deseo, lo besó con marcado frenesí, llegaron a rastras a la cama y tuvieron que dejar de besarse por la inminente falta de aire.

-No podemos-canturreó Shaoran, y se puso a reir a carcajadas cuando Sakura hizo un pucherito.

-Ush!, ya lo sé, así que mejor me cambio y cada uno va a su oficina.

Al cabo de quince minutos, ambos estaban listos para ir a trabajar.

Él, con su traje color gris oscuro y su camisa blanca, y zapatos a juego.

Y ella, con un sencillo vestido corto de algodón de color blanco y cinturón negro, su maquillaje era nulo, su cabello suelto y zapatillas planas negras.

Salieron juntos, Shaoran llevaría a Sakura a su edificio y también la recogería, para ir a la casa de los padres de Shaoran.

Condujó tranquilamente, iba charlando con Sakura sobre los preparativos de la boda, Sakura le pidió que la dejara cerca de una tienda, porque tenía que comprar algo, la tienda quedaba cerca del edificio, así que él la dejaría y luego se iría a su respectiva oficina.

-Te veo está tarde-dijo Sakura, depositó un beso en los labios de Shaoran y salió del auto

El semáforo estaba en rojo, por lo que Shaoran pudo ver como su novia se alejaba caminando hacia la vereda; Sakura caminaba hacia la tienda, con la mirada en las baldosas

Un sonido agudo la hizo levantar la mirada, pero fue muy trade...

´Shaoran vio como el auto se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su novia. La impactó y salió disparada hacia atras, rompiendo en miles de trocitos, el ventanal, y aquellos vidrios no tardaron en incrustarsele en la piel del hombro y pierna derecha. El auto que había causado el accidente, retrocedió y aceleró en seco, para luego perderse en las calles de Tokio.

Shaoran corrió desesperado hacia la escena, que había visto completa desde el auto.

-SAKURA! SAKURA!- gritaba, desesperado, llegó a la escena, avento su celular a una mujer que se notaba era extrangera-llame a emergencias, por favor.

La mujer obedientemennte, llamó a emergencias. Al cortar la señora veía como Shaoran estaba deseperado, entonces se percató del anillo de compromiso, en ese momento la señora supo que Shaoran era el prometido de la inconsiente muchacha, al ver la cara de Shaoran supo que realmente la amaba. Se puso a rezar a todos los santos habidos y por haber, su hijo era doctor, así que sabía un poco de la situación de Sakura...y no era muy buena

Shaoran no podía hacer nada por Sakura, sí él la movía era muy probable que firmara su sentencia de muerte, debía esperar a que llegara una ambulancia.

Sakura tenía el cabello enredado y ensangretado, vio que profundos y grandes cardenales se formaban en la piel blanquecina de sus piernas y brazos.

Tenía rasmillones y cortaduras por todo su costado derecho, el hermoso vestido blanco, cada vez estaba más rojo.

Su cara mostraba cardenales y rasmillones, pero no cortes, ya que su mano impidió la llegada de vidrios a su cara.

Shaoran tenía los ojos llorosos y tanto manos como ropa estaban manchadas de la sangre de Sakura, ya que alrededor suyo se había formado un charco de sangre.

Poco después llego la ambulancia.

Los paramédicos llegaron donde estaba Sakura, con mucho cuidado la pusieron en la camilla, y se la llevaron rápidamente hacia la ambulancia, apenas estuvo dentro, arrancaron, Shaoran sintió que esa era un atisbo de la condición de Sakura, ya que no se percataron de la presencia de Shaoran, y no preguntaron si alguien la acompañaría. Sólo tuvo tiempo de saber que el hospital a donde iba Sakura, era el mismo donde habían estado sus padres un año atras

Desesperado, corrió a su automóvil, se puso en marcha, pero cada vez que había semáforo en rojo sentía que el tiempo era eterno, al sentir que perdía la cordura marcó el número de Eriol.

-Diga-dijo él en tono feliz.

-Eriol...

-Shaoran! que bueno que llamas, pero a que se debe este honor-preguntó él, cortando a Shaoran.

-Eriol...Sakura tuvo un accidente-la voz se le quebró en la última palabra

-¿QUÉ?, ¿cómo esta ella?- todo tono de burla, diversión y felicidad desapareció de la voz de Eriol, ahora s´lo se presenciaba angustia y preocupación.

- Un auto, la impactó y con su cuerpoatravesó un ventanal...Eriol esta muy mal- Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Cálmate...dime en qué hospital está.

-En el que estuvieron mis padres.

-Salgó para allá y le avisaré a Tomoyo.

-Eriol...no tardes.

-No lo haré, Shaoran ten esperana-dijo Eriol y colgó la llamada.

Cinco minutos después, Shaoran ya estaba en el hospital preguntando por Sakura, la enfermera le dijo que la estaban operando y que la cirugía tardaría mucho.

Se quiso sentar pero recordó que la ropa estaba manchada de sangre, decidió esperar de pie.

Eriol llegó y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Shaoran.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Todo puede suceder.

-Piensa positivo, ella es fuerte. Ahora sientate.

-No puedo, mi ropa esta manchada de sangre.

-Dame tus llaves te traeré ropa.

Shaoran se las entregó, y Eriol salió en busca de ropa para su amigo.

Al cabo de quinde minutos llegó, le entregó un bolsa a Shaoran y esté fue hacia los baños.

Donde cambió su traje gris, por unos vaqueros negros, una playera azul y zapatos deportivos negros, se lavó las manos y la cara, metió el ensangrentado traje en la bolsa y la fue a dejar a su auto. Todo eso lo hizo en un lapso de menos de diez minutos.

Cuando volvió a la sala de espera, encontro a Tomoyo, MeiLing, Naoko y Rika, quienes lloraban.

Al sentir la presencia de Shaoran, Tomoyo corrió hacia él.

-Que sucedió.

-Un auto...

-La atropello-afirmó ella.

-No. La impactó y salió disparada hacia atras, donde atraveso un ventanal.

Al escuchar la explicación, las cuatro amigas sollozaron.

La espera fue dolorosa, Los Li y Los Kinomoto al enterarse del accidente, partieron desedperados hacia Japón, ya que ellos estaban en China, ellos tenían programado llegar a las seis de la tarde para la cena, que nunca se realizaría.

Pasaron tres largar y horrorosas horas para Shaoran, las cuatro amigas y sus novios, en todo ese tiempo, todos rogaban a Kami-Sama para que Sakura estuviera bien. Todos en ese momento sentían un gran dolor, el cariño entre el extensó grupo de amigos era único, las restantes tres amigas y novios, no podían ir al hospital, por que Nakuru y Mireya estaban en un viaje de negocios asignado por Sakura, Yukito y Yue habían viajado a Londres para visitar a sus padres.

Chijaru estaba en camino al hospital y Yamasaki cerraba el restaurant. no importaba donde estarían los demas integrantes del grupo, desde Europa, América, la carretera y el establecimiento, Todos rogaban por Sakura.

Tanto Mireya, Nakuru, Yukito y Yue, salieron disparados rumbo a Japón. Era custión de segundos para que llegara Chijaru al Hospital, y cuestión de minutos para que llegara Yamasaki.

Al llegar Chijaru, sólo pregunto sobre el estado de Sakura.

Al llegar Yamasaki, hizo lo mismo, consoló y dio palabras de ánimo a Shaoran, y al sentarse junto a Chijaru, esta no pudo más y sollozo

********************Una hora después de la llegada de Chijaru y Yamasaki¨¨¨¨**************

La espera continuaba, Shaoran estaba nervioso, preocupado, sus padres llegarían dentro de una hora más

En la espera levantó la denuncia, la policía buscaba al aresor fugitivo

-Familiares de la señorita Kinomoto-la llegada del doctor, evito que Shaoran se quitara el cabello; él se dirigió al doctor.

-Shaoran Li, soy su novio. ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Señor Li, hablémos en privado.

Shaoran asintió y siguió al médico a un pasillo que estaba desierto.

-La señorita, presenta varias costillas rotas, laceraciones profundas en su pierna derecha, se fracturó el cúbito izquierdo, cortes superficiales en los brazos, hematomas en todo su cuerpo. Aparte de hemorragia interna por ruptura de varios vasos sanguíneos pero esa hemoorragia esta controlada.

-Doctor sea más claro ¿cómo esta ella?.

-Estable, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, tenía un pulmón lastimado a causa de las costillas rotas, pero se logró arreglarlo, se suturó todas las heridas profundas, se enyesó el brazo izquierdo, por suerte no necesitó tornillos. Tiene ligeros ataques de arritmia cardiaca, pero esta estable. Pasará esta noche en cuidados intensivos. Mañana se a trasladará a un cuarto pero continuara en el área de casos especiales.

-Puedo verla?.

-Sólo unos minutos, por ahora está sedada, pero mañana despertará.

Él asintió y siguió al doctor, le hizo colocarse un traje especial y lo ingresó a donde tenían a Sakura.

La escena lo aterró, ella estaba conectada a multiples aparatos que minitoriaban sus latidos y respiraciones.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo enyesado, el otro brazo vendado. Su tez era ceniciento, su pecho se movía con irregularidad y estaba conectada a un respirador.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, todos lo inundaron de preguntas. A las cuales ´´el respondió, pero verla no hizio desaparecer su preocupación, sólo la aplacó.

Tomoyo le informó que la policía no supo nada del agresor, que era muy probable que estaba borracho y por eso huyo.

* * *

Pobre Saku, esta muy mal

* * *

Nos leemos

Espero me dejen RR

ATT: FORYOU 45

Espero que me dejen reviews

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	20. Tranquilidad

Good evening.

Acá les traigo otro capi...veremos a un Shaoran muy traumado.

Chicos les pido paciencia...mi trabajo ya comenzó, así que habrá días que no podre actualizar...espero comprendan, seguiré con ese tema de la actualización día por medio….pero sé que habrá días que me toquen actualizar pero tal vez no pueda entonces publicaré el capi al día siguiente

* * *

**TRANQUILIDAD**

*********************a la mañana siguiente¨************en el cuarto de Sakura.**

Habían trasladado a Sakura al área de Casos Especiales en la mañana.

Shaoran insistió para quedarse con ella, el doctor lo dejó, pero le dijo que ella no despertaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas.

No le importaba n haber dormido, la incomodidad que pasaba, lo único que le importaba era Sakura estaba fuera de peligro.

Se quedó sentado en el sillón de la habitación asignada a Sakura, estaba cansado, pero él no se iba a mover hasta ver a Sakura. Acercó una silla hasta la cama de Sakura, y se acomodó ahí

Tomó una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y le dio un beso en el dorso de esta. Estaba aterrado, pensaba que en cualquier momento el auto reaparecería y se la quitaría

Sakura le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano, pero el movimiento lo hizo reaccionar.

-Saku, estas despierta...

-Shao...ran... ¿cuánto tiempo...estuve...dormida?-preguntó entrecortadamente ya que el dolor en las costillas no le permitía hablar.

-un día, cariño...llamaré a la enfermera.

Sakura intentó sacarse el respirador, pero Shaoran apartó su mano con delicadeza

-No...No...Te vayas.

-Serán menos de cinco minutos...

Sakura asintió y Shaoran salió en busca de la enfermera, y le avisó que ella ya estaba despierta.

-Shaoran-él se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, y vio a sus padres junto a los padres de Sakura.

-¿Cómo esta ella?-preguntó Nadeshiko.

-Ella...ya esta despierta.

-Cómo sucedió todo-preguntó Hien.

-No lo sé, un. Un minuto estaba caminando tranquila y en el otro...ese auto la impactaba.

-Espero que encuentren al que le hizo esto a mi pobre nuera-dijo Ieran.

-No lo encontraron, el tipo supongo que al ver el estado en el que estaba Sakura, huyó, el maldito desapareció del lugar, y para peor nadie vio el número de placa, sólo saben que el auto era un HAMMER, pero hay tantos en Tokio, que les tomaría una eternidad encontrarlo.

-Ush, que cobarde-refunfuñó Fujitaka.

La enfermera salió del cuarto de Sakura, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban reunidos.

-Está despierta, pero muy adolorida, le di unos cuantos calmantes, te esta buscando-le dijo a Shaoran-pero no la hagas hablar mucho, por lo de su pulmón, mañana veremos como reacciona.

-Gracias-dijo Shaoran-esperen un momento por favor, le diré que vinieron.

-Claro, ve, pero no tardes.

Shaoran entró en la habitación, y vio a Sakura, quien tenía la vista fija en la nada.

-Saku, amor.

-Mi anillo.

-Me lo dieron, te lo volveré a poner cuando salgas de aquí.

Sakura sonrió tenuemente y ese gesto hizo que Shaoran se sintiera un poco más aliviado.

-Tus padres y mis padres están aquí.

Sakura asintió, Shaoran los llamó y entraron.

Inundaron a la joven con un montón de preguntas, a las cuales ella se limitó a responder con monosílabos.

Apenas se fueron los padres y suegros de Sakura, Tomoyo y las demás junto a sus novios llegaron.

Por surte la habitación era amplia, porque no hubiera podido aguantar a 15 personas y a una enferma, si hubiera sido más pequeña.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al ver los gestos de Sakura cada vez que decían o hacían algo.

**¨****************************en Tomoeda***********************

Sabanah y Parker sonreían felices por el éxito de su misión, Sabanah no pudo haber sido más eficiente el momento en que atropelló a Sakura.

Se habían enterado del estado en que se encontraba y en que hospital estaba internada.

Los periódicos hablaban del accidente de la joven magnate de los negocios.

Sabanah se molestó al ver el impacto que tenía Sakura con los medios gracias a su carácter y su carisma, y sus habilidades a la hora de los negocios, eso le encantó a Parker.

Otra cosa que molestó a Sabanah y Parker, fue que:

Habían visto en las noticas televisadas, como Shaoran gritaba desesperado y corría al lado de Sakura una vez ocurrido el accidente, imágenes captadas por los aficionados.

Los periodistas deseaban que encontraran al responsable del accidente, y retrataban el amor de Sakura y Shaoran como uno puro.

-Bla bla bla...es horroroso-se quejó Sabanah.

-Lo es, a Sakura no le gusta las cursilerías.

-Bueno eso no importa, ahora hay que esperar a que las aguas se calmen un poco para poner en marcha nuestro plan.

-Lo se.

-Iré a ver a Shaoran al hospital, luego iras tú, con tu carácter pacífico.

-A que iras?

-A tratar de convencer a Shaoran de que esa perr...sona no es buena para él, le sembraré duda, así que cuando lo extorsionemos, vea y suponga que Sakura le da mala suerte.

-Ya, entiendo, yo afianzaré mis lazos amistosos con Sakura.

-Por eso iré yo primero a ver a Shaoran, luego iras tú a ver a Sakura, ya sabes...con eso de que despues de la tormenta llega la calma.

-Jajajaja si...pero si irás a ver a Shaoran deberías volver a Tokio ahora mismo, tienes que ponerte algo que capte la atención de Shaoran.

-Lo sé, pero iré dentro de unos diez días, para cuando las cosas se apacigüen.

*********************Diez días despues************************

-Tramposo-decía Sakura, mientras veía como Shaoran se partía de la risa.

-Perdiste, se buena y acéptalo.

-Me hiciste distraer.

-Saku, sólo es un juego de cartas.

Sakura hizo un tierno puchero y Shaoran no se resistió y estampó sus labios con delicadeza.

-No sentí nada-dijo Sakura.

-Por qué-se quejo Shaoran

-Jajajajaja te la creíste, me engañaste en el juego de cartas.

-Ya no te quejes...

-Te quiero.

-Yo igual

-Por más que esta magullada?-preguntó Sakura

-Saku al tercer día de tu internación, pensabas que eras la versión femenina de Frankenstein.

-Tenía razones.

-Lo sé, pero hable con el doctor y está muy sorprendido con tu evolución.

-¿Cómo así?

-Tus heridas ya están cerradas, tu pulmón dañado se curó rápidamente, y casi no tienes cardenales, tus rasmillones y cortaduras superficiales están casi desaparecidos, tus hueso rotos se recuperan muy rápido, hoy te quitaran el yeso y no necesitaras rehabilitación debido a que la ruptura no te daño mucho, tus costillas están prácticamente sanas. El doc. dice que tus cicatrices desaparecerán en un lapso de tres meses y no quedará ningún rastro

-Me perdí.

-Tu madre le dijo al doctor que desde pequeña hacías muchos deportes, te alimentabas correcta y sanamente, incluso ahora sales a correr en las madrugadas cada día por medio, te alimentas correctamente y practicas yoga. Tu cuerpo es mu resistente y debido a tus disciplinas se regenera más rápido que de cualquier otra persona. Tú y tu cuerpo viven en armonía.

-Wow, desde niña me gustaba correr y hacer deportes, comer rico pero sano. La coordinación la saque de papá.

-Y de tu mamá.

-Oh! mi Tía Sonomi me contó que ella era un poco torpe y no le iba bien en los deportes** (1)**

-Bravo por tu mamá.

-MALO, bueno cuando podré irme...

-a mediados de la próxima semana, y te preguntó ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Tomoeda por todo un fin de semana.

-Claro...me encantaría.

-Lo haremos.

***********de forma paralela*********en un pasillo del hospital******************

Naoko tenía sujeta a Sabanah.

Había a mandado Chijaru por Mei Ling y Rika, y a que mantuviera alejada a Tomoyo y que le avisara a Shaoran.

Chijaru al saber de quien se trataba lo hizo.

Todas sabían de lo que pasó entre Shaoran y Sabanah.

-Que desagradable visita.-dijo Naoko

-Yo vengo a ver a Shaoran.-dijo Sabanah y la empujó causando que cayera.

Antes de llegar a la puerta tres manos la sujetaron y la arrastraron hasta un pasillo deshabitado.

-Que haces aquí-preguntó Rika en tono mortal.

-Vine a ver a Shaoran,

-Y para qué-espetó Mei Ling.

-Para hacerle ver que yo soy mejor que Sakura.

-En que sentido. Sakura es elegante, carismática, sencilla.

Sabanah se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

-Y soy más muje...

-Cállate, que no he terminado-dijo Tomoyo y asustó a Sabanah, esta nunca pensó que Tomoyo se volvería más dura, pensaba que se volvería mas tonta con la ruptura de Corazón pero se equivocó.-Se viste con elegancia, es inteligente, puede ser peligrosa como una serpiente, pero también puede ser tierna.

-Yo me visto elegantemente-dijo Sabanah.

-A que lado si estas vestida como una cualquiera.

Sabanah llevaba puesto un vestido muy corto y pegado al cuerpo, que se amarraba en el cuello, tenía la espalda descubierta hasta la cintura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, con sandalias negras de tacón aguja, su maquillaje era un derivado de sombras fucsias con negro. Al entrar al hospital recibió críticas por que su ropa era inadecuada.

-Soy bella, más bella que Saku...

-No! tu no ere más bella que ella, ahora vete-dijo Shaoran, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de ahí.

-Debes saber que yo soy la indicada para ti, Sakura te traerá problemas-dijo y entro en su auto, una vez alejada le llamo a Parker para decirle que fuera al hospital.

* * *

Sabanah, MALA, ella y Parker son los antagonistas de la historia

**(1) **recuerdan que en uno de los primeros capis del anime, Sonomi le cuenta Sakura que Nadeshiko era torpe...

De ahí saco mi referencia

Chicos disculpen los errores que cometo al escribir, leí los anteriores capis y hay errores que nos son dignos de mi edad.

De ahora en adelante mejora mi ortografía, y mi narración

* * *

**AVA NCE**

Shaoran quería golpear a Parker, su cometario no le gustó.

-Me voy, adiós.-dijo Parker.

-Adiós-dijo ella, Parker se despidió de Shaoran y salió

_"disfruta de ella mientras puedas...dentro de dos semana ya no será tuya, sino será mía" _pensó Parker mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

La primera fase del plan estaba completada

* * *

Respondan ¿qué creen que dijo Parker para hacer que Shaoran quiera golpearlo?

Me lo dicen.

Espero me dejen Review.

ATT: FORYOU 45


	21. Por última vez

Hello!...bueno como dije estoy aquí.. las cosas en la oficina estuvieron calmadas y a la vez ocupadas, para el presidente de la empresa donde trabajo...jejejeje ser su asesora medio ambiental tiene ventajas y desventajas.

Lamento publicar tan tarde pero estaba cansada por el trabajo

VAMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO

* * *

**POR ÚLTIMA VEZ**

Parker se encontraba en la parte de atrás del hospital, entonces apenas fue informado por Sabanah se dirigió con paso seguro hacua donde se encontraba Sakura

Shaoran vio como se alejó Sabanah. Furioso caminó de vuelta al pasillo donde se encontraban las demas chicas.

-Esperen aquí por favor...hablaré con Sakura y las llamaré.

-No tardes mucho-dijo o más bien suplicó Mei Ling; Shaoranse limitó a asentir. Camino hacia la habitación de Sakura, antes de abrir la puerta, se preparó mentalmente para darle una explicación a Sakura.

Mientras abría la puerta empezó a inhalar profundamente para empezar a hablar, pero apenas entró a la habitación, se quedó con todo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Parker estaba sentado en la silla que utilizaba Shaoran, la cual se encontraba muy pero muy cerca de la cama de Sakura, tenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la mano derecha de Sakura, y la otra mano de Parker se encontraba acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Sakura, y ella mantenía los ojos cerrrados.

-Ejem...disculpen la intromisión-Shaoran dijo fuertemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos abruptamente, al encontrar su mirada con la de su novio y ver que en ellos había un tinte de angustia, celos y furia, ella quitó su mirada rápidamente, posándola en las sábanas de su cama.

Parker no quitó su mano de la mejilla de Sakura, e internemente sonrió al ver el efecto que causaba su proximidad a Sakura.

Ella al darse cuenta de que la mano de Parker continuaba en su mejilla, la quitó en un brusco mivimiento, pero no levantó su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Shaoran, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no parecer hostil.

-Hola...¿Li? ¿verdad?-preguntó Parker

-Sí...Parker...a que se debe esta visita.

-Oh, me enteré del accidente que tuvo Sakura, y debido al trabajo...no pude venir a verla.

-Claro...

-Cómo les va con lo preparativos de la boda...no escuche ningún anuncio en los medios.

-Bueno nos esta yendo muy bien.-Dijo Sakura aún sin levantar la mirada de la sábana.

-Y no hicimos ningún anuncio, porque se no haría muy difícil terminar los preparativos, debido al acoso de los medios.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces creo que harán el anuncio poco antes de la boda.-dijo Parker. Se sentía aliviado, porque así se le haría más fácil quitar el recuerdo de Shaoran.

-Sí...y no falta mucho, dentro de poco nada ni nadie podrá separarnos-dijo Shaoran.

-No se ilosionen mucho, todo puede suceder. Puede que Shaoran te abandoné-dijo Parker, y Shaoran se enfureció mucho más.

-por qué lo dices, él...me ama-dijo Sakura con fiereza, levantando su mirada.

-Yp puedo notar cosas que tú no puedes Sakura.

-No estamos entendiendo nada-dijo Shaoran, quien se mantenía en su posición inicial, aún cerca de la puerta.

-Sólo digo que en alguno casos de parejas, el amor es efímero. Bueno Sakura...sabes que si algo pasa entre los dos, tendrás un montón de HOMBRES detras de ti...y esperó que yo sea el primero de tu lista.

Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron como si él tuviera tres cabezas

Shaoran quería golpear a Parker, su cometario no le gustó.

-Me voy, adiós.-dijo Parker.

-Adiós-dijo ella, Parker se despidió de Shaoran y salió

_"disfruta de ella mientras puedas...dentro de dos semana ya no será tuya, sino será mía" _pensó Parker mientras caminaba hacia su auto.

La primera fase del plan estaba completada, la semilla de la duda estaba plantada, una vez cumplida la extorsión, la semilla empezaría a germinar.

Shaoran se mantenía en su lugar, con las manos cerradas en puños.

Sakura se sentía mal, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó:

-Shaoran lo siento tanto, tú te habías ido por la visita de Sabanah y él entró y yo estaba preocupada, y quiso tranquilizarm...- los labios de Shaoran se posaron en los de Sakura, causando que ella callara abruptamente.

Primero sólo fue un casto beso pero poco a poco se tornó más intenso. Sus labios se movían con mucha delicadeza y tranquilidad, demostrando los sentimientos de amor y pasión, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza apasionada y lenta.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Shaoran pegó su frente a la de Sakura.

-No te preocupes, olvidémoslo.

-Con gusto, pero discúlpame...yo quería que nada de eso pasara, te amo, sólo a ti.

-Ya déjalo pasar, yo no debí haberme ido sin decirte nada.

-TE AMO-dijieron los dos al unísono.

**********************Días después************Viernes antes del viaje de la pareje*************

Sakura había sido dada de alta el miércoles después de la visita de Sabanah. El doctor dijo que no tenían problema en viajar, entonces los preparativos para su viaje a Tomoeda.

La familia de Sakura tenía una pequeña y sencilla casa, donde Sakura y Shaoran pasarían todo el fin de semana y volverían el lunes en la mañana.

-Sakura! te puse algunas cosas en tu maleta-dijo Tomoyo dando saltitos por todo el departamento de Sakura.

-No te van a gustar las sorpre...-quiso decir Nakuru, pero Mireya le tapó la boca con una mano.

Sakura miraba extrañada la escena y curiosa fue a fijarse su maleta...

Cuando abrió la malete, gritó a gran magnitud pero ese grito no fijaba sorpresa y felicidad, sino Sorpresa y molestia.

-Tomoyo, Mireya y Chijaru...-me pueden explicar que demonios es todo esto-dijo Sakura.

Las tres aludidas se acercaron temerosas a la habitación de Sakura.

-Me quieren decir qué es esto-dijo Sakura.

-Pues es ropa...jejeje-dijo Chijaru de manera nerviosa.

-Esto no es ropa chicas, esto puede hacerse pasar como retasos de tela.

-Bueno pues sabemos que iras a Tomoeda para iniciar una pre-luna de miel-dijo Tomoyo.

-Lo que yo vaya a hacer en Tomoeda...no es de su importancia-dijo Sakura mietras intentaba no reirse.

-Jejejejejeje pero queda explícito, Sabemos que la pasarás muy bien-dijo Mei Ling.

El celular de Sakura sonó, dándole un aviso que Shaoran estaba en la puerta del edificio.

Sakuratomo su pequñe bolsa con su ropa, se despidió de las ocho amigas y bajo.

Se encontró con Shaoran, quien estaba muy feliz por que podría pasar un fin de semana en el tranquilo de Tomoeda.

-Mi vida, lista para un lindo fin de semana-dijo Shaoran.

-Lo estoy, y bueno, digamos que Tomoyo puso lencería-dijo Sakura

-Quiero verte con ellos.

Sakura sonrió muy feliz y partieron hacia Tomoeda.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo, y al llegar a Tomoeda ya era el atardecer.

Sakura lo guió hasta donde debería ser la casa. Así que al llegar aparcaron el auto y Sakura abrió la puerta.

Ambos entraron a la casa y dejaron la maletas en la sala.

Shaoran apenas dejó las maletas, se acercó a Sakura, quien se encontraba de espaldas.

La abrazó por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello.

Ella se volteó y clavó su mirada jade a la ambarina de él y empezó a besarlo con frenesí.

Tropezando, llegaron a uno de los dormitarios, Shaoran no cerró la puerta, ya que estaba muy ocupado.

Le sacó la remera azul a Sakura, en su cuerpo ya no quedaban herida alguna, sólo quedaba unas cuantas marcas rojozas imperceptibles.

Sakura tampoco se quedó atras y le quitó su remera, ambas remeras quedaron tiradas en algún lugar de la gran habitación.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama y empezaron a besarse con frenesí, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, por la prolongada estadía de Sakura en el hospital.

No despegaron sus labios ni un solo momento, querían amarse hasta el cansancio...Sin saber que tal vez sería la última vez que lo hicieran

* * *

Bueno...parece que Saku y Shao pasarán un linod fin de semaa.

Próximo capi, posiblemente mañana...y habrá LEMMON.

* * *

**AVA NCE.**

-NO!-gritó él

Shaoran se despertó muy asustado, aquella pesadilla era muy vívida.

Sakura se levantó, tapandose con la sábana se arrodillo frente a Shaoran.

-Shhh..sólo es un mal sueño sólo eso-consoló Sakura.

Ella lo acomodó con cariño a su lado, y con ternura empezó a acariciar su cabellera-

* * *

Ya viene la horrorosa tortura de Sak y Shao

Espero me deje Reviews

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	22. Pesadilla

** H**ola, estoy de vuelta.

En este capítulo, hay lemmon en la primera parte, a quien no le guste por favor pase hasta la parte de la conversación.

* * *

**PESADILLA**

Shaoran pasaba sus manos por la cintura desnuda de Sakura, ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda. No paraban de besarse. Shaoran bajó sus manos hasta llegar al pantalón corto de Sakura, se lo quitó rápidamente, y ella no se quedó atrás, hizo rodar a Shaoran, quedando ella sobre él en horcajadas, para poder sacarle los pantalones.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior, la temperatura del lugar y corporal subía rápidamente. Empezaron a sentir que la ropa sobraba.

Shaoran llego hasta el sujetador de Sakura, pero no encontró el broche. No la dejaba de besar pero tampoco encontraba el broche del sujetador, empezaba a frustrarse hasta que Sakura se separó de sus labios y empezó a besar su cuello.

-El broche esta adelante-susurró ella contra la piel de su cuello.

Él se limitó a sonreír y colocó una de sus manos encima de un seno de Sakura, ella soltó un leve gemido y su mano hizo su camino hasta llegar al bóxer de Shaoran y poder bajárselos, liberan a su miembro, el cual se encontraba erecto.

Ella abrazo con su mano al miembro de Shaoran, causando que este dejara escapar un sonoro gemido.

Él se encontraba besando los labios de Sakura, quien movía su mano alrededor del miembro de él. Hizo un ágil movimiento, logrando quedar encima de Sakura, tuvo mucho cuidado para no aplastarla con su peso, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, le quitó el sujetador.

Empezó a descender hacia su pecho, dejando en su camino una serie de besos húmedos, al llegar a su pecho, besó uno de sus senos, con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro, causando que Sakura arqueara su espalda.

Ambos estaban jadeantes, Sakura mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los besos que Shaoran le daba en el pecho. Así pues, ella no se dio cuenta cuando Shaoran se posiciono en su entrada.

Los dos soltaron fuertes jadeos, cuando Shaoran entró en Sakura.

Comenzó un suave vaivén, lento y acompasado, haciendo que ambos disfrutaran al máximo, del encuentro sexual que compartían, pero para ellos no era solamente la unión de sus cuerpos de manera carnal, para ellos no era tener sexo, para ellos era hacer el amor.

Los jadeos por parte de Shaoran y los gemidos por parte de Sakura, rompían el silencio de la acogedora casa.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del orgasmo y los jadeos de Shaoran fueron callados por un beso apasionado de Sakura

Shaoran pasaba las manos por los senos de Sakura, causando que sus pezones se pusieran más erectos.

Estaban apunto de llegar a la cima del placer, entonces Shaoran agarró de us caderas a Sakura, haciendo las embestidas más profundas

Increíblemente, los dos llegaron juntos a la cima del placer.

Con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ambos se tumbaron en la cama.

Sakura se acomodó en el torso desnudo de Shaoran y el empezó a acariciar su cintura.

-Me gustaría tener un hijo o hija contigo-dijo Shaoran.

-Podrías esperar hasta que nos casemos-respondió ella, aunque estaba ansiosa por convertirse madre.

-No falta mucho para la boda, que pasaría si justo en estos días quedas embarazada.

-Me sentiría feliz, un bebé es la mayor felicidad que puede tener una mujer-dijo Sakura mientras un brillo se posaba en sus ojos.

-Y en nuestro caso, significaría muchas cosas, como que nuestro amor estaría en su alma.

Sakura no pudo evitar besar con extremada pasión a Shaoran, ahora más que nunca ella estaba convencida de que Shaoran era el hombre de su vida, que después de todos los desplantes amorosos que había recibido, a fin había encontrado a la persona que la amara con mucha intensidad.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿su felicidad sería eterna? ¿Esa felicidad cuánto le duraría? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que todo acabara? Aunque ella, tan cegada por la felicidad, no pensaba en aquello.

La rutina de lo besos, las caricias, las embestidas, los jadeos y los gemidos, inició una vez más. Se amaron más de tres veces aquella noche, y cansados, se dejaron llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. Durante su descanso, Shaoran se quedó quieto en su lugar, pero de momento en momento sacudía la cabeza, cuyo movimiento pasaba desapercibido para Sakura.

Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente, y para su sorpresa, ya no estaba en aquella suave cama, al lado del cálido cuerpo de Sakura; se encontraba en su despacho. Se miró y vio que se encontraba vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro, con una camisa negra y sin corbata, con zapatos a juego. A lo lejos, escuchaba la melodiosa risa de Sakura, impulsado por verla, empezó a caminar hasta el lugar de donde provenía la risa.

Empujó la puerta de la habitación donde debería encontrarse Sakura, pero al abrirla se quedó sorprendido, ya no estaba en el edificio de sus empresas, se encontraba en el despacho de Sakura.

Pero algo raro sucedía ahí, la estancia no estaba inundada por el aroma a moras de Sakura, el despacho se encontraba lóbrego. Se acercó al escritorio, y en el piso encontró un portarretratos plateado. Lo levantó, en la fotografía se podía apreciar a Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura, el día en el que se comprometieron.

De la nada, tanto Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecían de la foto, quedando Sakura y Shaoran.

Pero también desapareció Shaoran de la fotografía, y la Sakura quedó sola. Pero la fotografía empezó a quemarse, él la soltó, y cayó al piso, completamente chamuscada.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar sobre lo acontecido, un desgarrador grito lo puso alerta. Corrió hasta la sala de juntas, de donde provenía tal grito, al abrir la puerta, no vio nada, salió por la otra puerta, la cual conducía a las escaleras y al inicio de ellas vio como alguien peleaba con una especie de sombra.

Por el vestido rojo y los tacones negros, supo que la victima era mujer y por el color y textura de la cabellera, supo que la victima era Sakura. Corrió hasta el inicio de las escaleras, pero antes que pudiera llegar ahí, la sombra empujó a Sakura, causando que ella cayera por los escalones y la sombra desapareció.

-Sakura, no, cariño, por favor no, otra vez no.-rogaba él.

Al llegar a ella, se arrodilló enfrente de ella. Estaba con la respiración entre cortada, y Shaoran notó que sangraba, y vio que la sangre provenía de su entre pierna y también vio que su vientre estaba abultado.

-No…ya…no quiero vivir…me han quitado-decía ella entre cortadamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo- todo lo que yo amo…quiero paz.

Shaoran la miraba sin saber que hacer, gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

Sakura le tocó la cara y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

-No….¡NO!-gritó él

Shaoran se despertó muy asustado, aquella pesadilla era muy vívida. Tanto que pensó que era real

Sakura se levantó preocupada y tapándose con la sábana se arrodillo frente a Shaoran.

-Shhh...Sólo es un mal sueño sólo eso-consoló Sakura.

Shaoran tenía una errática respiración y estaba sudando, no podía calmarse.

Sakura sentía una gran angustia. Se levantó de la cama con la intención de bajar a la cocina y poder prepararle un té. Shaoran al ver la acción de Sakura, la agarró por la muñeca.

-Te haré un té, eso te calmara cariño-dijo ella.

-No, no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo-pidió él, y Sakura no hizo otra cosa más que aceptar.

Ella lo acomodó con cariño a su lado, y con ternura empezó a acariciar su cabellera.

Shaoran empezaba a controlar su respiración.

_"Un sueño, sólo es eso, no pasará en la vida real, sólo fue una pesadilla, yo no la voy a perder"_ pensaba Shaoran.

Sakura miró y vio que él había vuelto a quedar dormido. Así que ella también se dejó caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Fueron despertados por sus celulares, ya que estos sonaban intensamente.

A tientas, Sakura encontró a su celular junto a su pantalón corto, tirado en el suelo, y Shaoran encontró a su celular debajo de la cama

-¿Quién te llama?-preguntó Sakura.

-Espinnel, y a ti.

-Mei Ling- Ambos se miraron y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, contaron hasta tres y contestaron los teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

La pareja los habían llamado para preguntarles como le había ido en el viaje, pero lo que realmente añoraban saber, era como habían pasado la noche.

-Jugando ajedrez y damas chinas-respondieron.

Espinnel y Mei Ling, maldijeron por lo bajo.

Sakura y Shaoran rieron a carcajada limpia, aclararon de que pasaron una muy, muy placentera noche y le rogaron que no molestaran durante toda la estadía, que ellos se encargarían de contarles como transcurrió el fin de semana.

Después de colgar sus respectivas llamadas, los dos se tumbaron en la cama, cubiertos por una vaporosa sábana.

Shaoran buscaba no recordar su pesadilla, así que cerró sus ojos fuertemente, por lo cual no se enteró que su novia lo miraba atentamente.

-Sabes que sería mejor que me contaras de que trataba tu pesadilla-dijo ella, mientras posaba su nívea mano en el torso desnudo de Shaoran.

Él poso una de sus manos en la de Sakura, y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-No, te amargaré el fin de semana, es sólo una pesadilla, es algo que sé que nunca pasará-murmuró él, más para si mismo que para Sakura.

-Bueno, será como tú digas- susurró ella contra la piel de su cuello.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, no tengo ¿tú si?

-Sí, tengo hambre, pero no precisamente de comida-dijo él, causando que Sakura se intrigara.

-¿A no?

-No, tengo hambre de ti-dijo él, y poso sus labios en los de Sakura.

Ella lo recibió gustosa, al encontrarse sus lenguas, se unieron en una frenética danza, la sábana, mágicamente empezó a deslizarse, dejando a la pareja sin ninguna barrera entre sus cuerpos. El resto del día transcurrió de esa manera: entre gemidos, jadeos, caricias, besos, embestidas, etc.

El fin de semana, trascurrió de la misma manera en la que había empezado.

Los jóvenes castaños, no perdieron el tiempo, todo ese fin de semana, de viernes en la noche a domingo en la mañana se amaron. En ese momento…les pareció más importante amarse que comer ¿Quién dijo qué no se puede vivir de amor? Quien lo dijo, realmente estaba equivocado, la joven pareja había descubierto que si se podía vivir de amor.

*************************Rumbo a Tokio*****************************

La joven pareja se encaminó hacia Tokio, en el auto empezaban a charlar.

-No me quiero ir, deseaba que este fin de semana fuera más largo-dijo Shaoran.

-A mi igual me hubiera gustado, pero que íbamos a hacer, se acabó, pero definitivamente fue muy bello.-Suspiró Sakura, mientras veía como Tomoeda se desvanecía.

-Sí, el fin de semana me ayudó mucho.

- ¿A qué?, a y por cierto ¿de qué trataba tu pesadilla?

Shaoran se tensó, y no dijo ni hizo nada excepto sonreír.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Me dijiste que no me querías decir, porque no querías amargar el fin de semana; ya pasó el fin de semana, y definitivamente puede opacarlo.

-Aun así, no te lo voy a decir, no importa que, eso ya pasó.

-Eres una tumba cuando te la propones-dijo Sakura, haciendo un puchero, Shaoran al verlo, sonrió, quiso apretar su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer la acción.

Por el radio empezó a sonar la canción que a ambos les encantaba: Baby It's You de June

Ambos empezaron a cantar la canción, hubo un momento en que ambos cantaron muy fuerte, dedicando aquel verso a su pareja.

-Baby it's you, you're the only one- dijeron los dos.

Todo el viaje se la pasaron así, cantando los temas que sonaban, regalándose caricias, y cada vez que había un semáforo en rojo, compartían uno que otro beso.

Sólo faltaba un mes y medio, y sus vidas estarían unidas para siempre.

¿Cuántas cosas podían suceder hasta el día fijado para la boda?

**********************Tokio***********departamento compartido entre Sabanah y Parker******************

El ambiente estaba ligero, Sabanah y Parker estaban sentados en el piso, alrededor de un ordenador portátil.

Ambos bebían vino tinto.

-Se va hacer la magia- exclamó Sabanah, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

-Wow, cómo es posible que sepas hacer todo eso.

-Umm, soy ingeniera en telecomunicaciones, cuando estaba en la universidad, conseguí este programa, de uno de mis novios y me enseñó a utilizarlo, era un profesor -dijo Sabanah, mientras sonreía muy pagada de si misma.

El programa consistía en poder mandar e-mails, mensajes de texto a celulares y hacer llamadas, si correr el riego de ser rastreados. El programa podía hacer que cuando se mandara un mensaje de texto o un e-mail, no pudiera ser rastreado, ya que el programa copiaba la dirección IP del receptor, así que cuando se rastreaba, no se lograba encontrar al remitente, o el programa podía hacer que se copiara la dirección IP de cualquier equipo, o sólo apareciera como anónimo, sin opción a búsqueda.

Con las llamadas era prácticamente lo mismo, bloqueaba los intentos de rastreo, o colocaba una falsa ubicación del teléfono. El programa normalmente era utilizado por la CIA, FBI y diferentes agencias gubernamentales, o mundiales.

Sabanah tecleó en el portátil, algunos de los comando y contraseñas para poder acceder al programa.

Una vez iniciado el programa, para el receptor, colocó la dirección de correo electrónico de Shaoran. Para el remitente colocó la misma dirección IP del correo de Shaoran.

El mensaje se lo dictó Parker, quien siempre tuvo habilidad con las palabras.

El mensaje era frío, decidido y manipulador:

_Estimado Shaoran Li:_

_El propósito de este mensaje es simple y conciso, así que no le daremos muchas vueltas al asunto y nos dirigiremos de manera precisa al asunto:_

_Tiene tres días exactos (contando desde este lunes), para colocar la suma de .1.000.000 libras esterlinas** (1)**. Por ahora ese será el monto a pagar._

_Debe depositar el número a la cuenta bancaria que aparecerá al final de esta carta._

_Le pedimos, no, le exigimos total discreción. No avise a la policía de este mensaje, sus investigaciones no servirán para nada excepto enfurecernos, y no querrá que todos a sus alrededores sufran._

_Nosotros sabemos sobre su paradero señor, sabemos que usted se fue a la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, para pasar el fin de semana con su novia: Sakura Kinomoto._

_Y por su bien y por el bien de los demás, deberá callar. _

_Nosotros nos pondremos en contacto con usted._

_ATT: Kinsuw_

Ellos se habían enterado del viaje de Sakura y Shaoran, ya que Parker escuchó una conversación de Rika, Tomoyo, Mei Ling, y Naoko sobre el tema del viaje, y eso lo hizo accidentalmente. Aunque la información recibida fue de mucha utilidad, ya que aportaba un tinte más tenebroso al primer mensaje de muchos vinientes.

Sabanah apretó el botón de ENVIAR, y cuando recibió la notificación del éxito del envío, ambos brindaron y sonrieron.

La tercera ficha del juego ya estaba movida.

En menos de cinco días, lograrían separar a la feliz pareja.

* * *

MALOS...jejeje ya se viene lo feo

**(1)** creo que todos lo saben pero aclaro:

Libra esterlina es la moneda de Inglaterra

* * *

**AVA NCE**

**-Mira riquillo si no te separas de tu novia Sakura, le pasarán cosa feas.**

**-**No entiendo-dijo Shaoran, más asustado que antes

**-Lo del accidente de tu novia en la tienda, no fue nada, podemos matarla. Tienes hasat las cinco de la tarde de mañana para la respuesta.**

Y el timbre sonó dando por acabada la llamada.

Shaoran estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer.

* * *

Espero me dejen Reviws.

Nos leemos el miércoles

ATT: FORYOU 45


	23. Adiós

HElLLO estoy aquí, hoy veremos todo lo que pasará en tre Shao y Saku.

Próximo capítulo sera SAKURA POV, y su soundtrack será OBSESSION de SHINee, pondré la traducción, la canción es del álbum LUCIFER y es bella la canción

* * *

**ADIÓS**

AL llegar del viaje, ambos descansaron muy plácidamente.

Al llegar a su oficina, Sakura recibió la notificación de una importante reunión entre las presidentas de Telecomunicaciones (Naoko), de Diseño Gráfico (Tomoyo), Economía y Finanzas (Mireya), Fotografía (Rika), Importaciones y Exportaciones (Nakuru) con la presidenta general (Sakura), eso la sorprendió, por que faltaban el presidente del área de Infraestructura (Kerberos), y algunos que otros, como los encargados de Transportes.

Ella corrió apresuradamente a la sala de juntas, pero con lo que se encontró, se quedó sin palabras. Estaban las presidentas de las diferentes áreas junto a Chijaru, y en el centro de la mesa había un montón de bollos, panecillos y magdalenas. Acompañados de un humeante café negro.

-Hola Sakura, cómo les fue-abordó Rika

-Rika, no vayamos por las tangentes, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué le pareció a Shaoran la lencería?-dijo Mei Ling, mientras movía sus manos, aportando a su comentario un poco de dramatismo.

-Te aseguro que no le importó otra cosa, más que quitársela-acotó Naoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, pues le encantó todos los diseños, pero, como dijo Naoko, no pase mucho tiempo usando los conjuntos-dijo Sakura y rio cuando todas soltaron un gran O.

-Y supongo que prácticamente ni hablaron- dijo Tomoyo.

-Hubo momentos en los que hablamos-dijo Sakura, mientras recordaba la conversación de los hijos.

-Fue algo pervertido o más bien tierno-preguntó Rika.

-Bueno algunas cosas fueron pervertidas, no lo voy a negar, pero otras fueron….muy intensas.

-Comencemos por las conversaciones pervertidas- dijo Tomoyo, causando que todas la miraran extrañadas por su actitud, y ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y darle un mordisco a un bollo.

- No tengo porque comentarles mi vida sexual-dijo Sakura, mientras le daba ligeros soplos para enfriar su café

- Oh vamos, aquí siempre comentamos algo de nuestras vidas sexuales-dijo Mireya.

- Sí, por ejemplo, sabemos que Tomoyo y Eriol, la pasaron muy bien en vicepresidencia.

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron Rika, Sakura y Chijaru, al mismo tiempo.

-Shhh, chicas se los iba a comentar hoy-dijo Tomoyo.

-Bueno, también sabemos que el restaurant Francés no están inmaculado como debería ser-dijo Sakura y Chijaru sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Rika y Terada en el curso de la facultad-dijo Nakuru

-Lo que mas me gusto fue lo de Mei Ling con Espinnel-dijo Tomoyo-

-Qué cosa te gusto-inquirió Mei Ling.

-Bueno, formalización de la relación, un parqueo subterráneo semivacío y oscuro y una gran vagoneta murano-dijo Sakura antes de darle un gran sorbo a su café.

-Uh, que buenos recuerdos-dijo Mei Ling, con la mirada perdida en sus memorias.

Las restantes siete se pusieron a reír, Mei Ling salió de su trance y terminó de comer una magdalena.

-Ya suelta la sopa.

-Bueno, digamos que la biblioteca ya no es casta-dijo Sakura, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-De cómo-dijo Rika, mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente.

-Fui a buscar un libro de recetas, Shaoran me sorprendió cuando apareció allí abajo.

-Jajajajaja ves cada una tiene su lado morboso, y sobre las partes tiernas ¿de qué hablaron?-preguntó Tomoyo, mientras se servía más café.

-Sobre que quiere tener hijos conmigo.

Todas sonrieron muy felices debido a la conversación que tuvo Shaoran con Sakura, quien les contó con lujo de detalles sobre la conversación y también les comentó sobre su pesadilla.

Ellas la tranquilizaron y le aconsejaron que no se acongojara sobre el tema de la pesadilla.

La inusual reunión fue desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las once, ese día entre risas y risas hicieron el trabajo respectivo para ese día y con mucha eficacia.

******************Al mismo tiempo, en la oficina de Shaoran****************

Shaoran apenas llegó a su oficina, fue llamado para una junta con todos los presidentes de las diferentes áreas junto al vicepresidente.

La junta resultó ser del mismo tipo que la junta de Sakura, es por eso que Kero no se encontraba en la empresa de Sakura. Terada y Yamasaki también se encontraba ahí

Los tipos de conversación fueron los mismos como las conversaciones en la junta de Sakura. Hablaron de las aventuras sexuales con sus novias. Shaoran sólo atinó a conversar sobre los preparativos de sus respectivas bodas.

La conversación acabó un poco antes que la de Sakura, porque Yamasaki debía encontrarse con Chijaru para ir a abrir el restaurant, Kero debía volver para la empresa de Sakura, y Terada tenía una cátedra.

Como todo ese tiempo estuvo con los muchachos, no tuvo el tiempo para estar en su oficina.

Al llegar a su oficina, prendió el ordenador y entró a su correo.

Se dejó caer en su silla mientras veía los diferentes correos que le habían llegado, algunos eran de diferentes empresas, otros eran de sus padres, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención.

Era un correo anónimo, intrigado abrió los ojos.

Cuando leyó el contenido de la carta se quedó estupefacto:

-Qué maldita broma es esta-rugió enfurecido; en ese estado agarró el teléfono y con toda la serenidad que logró reunir, se comunicó con su secretaria.

-Noriko, quiero al director de Telecomunicaciones en mi oficina en el menor tiempo posible.

-Claro señor Li-dijo ella.

En cinco minutos, Espinnel estaba tocando su puerta. Shaoran abrió la puerta y lo metió de un jalón a su oficina, y dio la orden a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara.

-Shaoran, para qué me necesitas.

-Quiero que rastrees este e-mail-ordenó Shaoran y Espinnel lo miró como si tuviera tres brazos pero le hizo caso.

Al leer el e-mail se quedó sorprendido.

-Esto, qué es todo esto-espetó.

-No lo sé-grito frustrado- por eso quiero que tú rastrees ese maldito e-mail.

Durante más de una hora, Espinnel intentó rastrear al remitente, pero no importaba cuanto tratara, el resultado era el mismo, No existía el remitente.

-El que hizo esto Shaoran, tiene un buen programa-dijo Espinnel, mientras se apretaba el puente de su nariz.

Shaoran rugió frustrado, estaba apunto de tirarse al piso, entonces le pidió a Espinnel que se retirara, no sin antes agradecerle.

Mientras estaba de rodillas en el piso de su oficina, su celular sonó. Pensando que era Sakura, corrió desesperado hacia su celular, pero al ver que el número era desconocido se extrañó.

-Li Shaoran al habla-dijo él con tono hostil.

-**_Sabemos quien eres._**-dijo una voz ronca, claramente distorsionada

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó, pero ya se imaginaba quienes eran.

**_-Somos Kinsuw. Los del e-mail._**

-Les daré todo el dinero que quieran, pero no acerquen a mi familia.-rogó él.

**_ -Vayamos poco a poco, no le has dicho a nadie sobre el e-mail ¿verdad?_**

-No se lo dije a nadie-mintió él, claro que se lo había dicho a alguien.

**_ -Muy bien, ahora cuándo obtendremos el dinero._**

-Hoy mismo…yo…ya estoy haciendo la transacción.

**_-Bien, ahora, debes decirle adiós a tu novia, a Sakura._**

Al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, salir de los labios de ese hombre/mujer, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho _"No a ella no, no la metan en esto, solo nos concierne a mí y a ese maldito grupo" _pensó angustiado.

**_-Estamos esperando._**

-No entiendo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto-dijo Shaoran mientras se agarraba de los cabellos

**_-Mira riquillo si no te separas de tu novia Sakura, le pasarán cosas feas._**

**-**No entiendo-dijo Shaoran, más asustado que antes

**_-Lo del accidente de tu novia en la tienda no fue tan accidental, además, no fue nada, podemos matarla. Tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde de mañana para la respuesta._**

Y el timbre sonó dando por acabada la llamada.

Shaoran estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer.

Él se puso a pensar en como acabó Sakura, cuando sucedió el accidente, él no podía arriesgarse a ponerla en riesgo.

Asustado, angustiado, frustrado, lo único que pensó con coherencia fue llamar a Rika, Naoko, Mei Ling, y sobre todo a Tomoyo.

Las llamó y las citó con mucha urgencia.

***************En el vestíbulo del edificio de Kinomoto's Inc.*****************

Las cuatro aludidas se encontraron en el vestíbulo. Habían salido sin avisar.

-Shaoran nos llamó y se notaba muy…-dijo Tomoyo.

Kero escuchó esa parte y se intrigó, al saber donde irían, decidió dirigirse hacia allá, ya que no pudo evitar pensar mal sobre la cita

**¨******************minutos después, oficina de Shaoran************+**

Las cuatro mujeres fueron dirigidas a la oficina de Shaoran, antes de que pudieran cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo y ponerse a charlar. Tanto Eriol, Espinnel y Kero, entraron el la instancia.

-Qué hacen ellas aquí-espetó furioso Eriol, Kero tenía la misma furia que Eriol, y Espinnel sólo se quedó callado ya que él tenía una vaga idea sobre el motivo de la presencia de las cuatro Féminas.

-Mierda, entren y cierren la maldita puerta-espetó Shaoran, los tres sorprendidos, hicieron caso.

Shaoran se pasaba de un lado al otro en su oficina, explicándoles sobre el e-mail, sobre la amenaza y sobre el atentado contra la vida de Sakura.

El silencio era sepulcral, todos estaban callados, y el ambiente estaba lúgubre.

-Maldita sea, que voy a hacer-gritó Shaoran.

-Debes ponerla a salvo-dijo Tomoyo

-Conocemos a Sakura, no lo hará de buenas a primera-dijo Mei Ling, mientras apretaba la mano de Espinnel.

-Sólo me queda una maldita opción, pero la odio-dijo Shaoran.

-Qué opción-inquirió Rika.

-Romperle el corazón, decirle que estoy con ella por costumbre.

-¡La vas a matar!-gritó Naoko, y Kero tuvo que abrazarla.

-Naoko tiene razón, tú representas mucho para ella-dijo Rika.

-No tengo otra opción, si esas personas supieron donde estábamos en fin de semana, y la atacó, no me voy a arriesgar a ponerla en peligro.

-La herirás a cambio de mantenerla sana y salvo-dijo Tomoyo y Shaoran sólo asintió- Se va devastar, yo conozco esa sensación que significa cuando todo es una puta mentira.

-Por eso las llamé, son parte de sus mejores amigas, las que más tiempo pasaron con ella, la conocen desde que son niñas, la van a ayudar.

-Shaoran…-dijo Eriol.

-Ustedes les ayudaran a que me odie, aumentaran su odio hacia a mí, a todo costo.

Todos se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

Shaoran sabía perfectamente que lo que haría mataría a Sakura y también lo mataría a él pero el haría todo para salvarla.

Se dedicó a depositar el dinero en la cuenta otorgada y a los pocos minutos recibió la llamada

-Ya está hecho.

**_-Muy bien, y sobre el otro asunto_**

-Lo haré, pero por favor no la dañen.

**_-Muy bien adiós._**

Shaoran sollozó quedamente y le hablo a Sakura.

-Dime, Shao-dijo ella, y él se la imaginó sonriendo

-Ven a mi oficina-dijo él queriendo sonar duro.

-Claro, salgo para allá, te amo.

-Nos vemos-dijo él.

Sakura quedó extrañada ante aquello y así se dirigió hacia la oficina de Shaoran.

Al llegar, Shaoran la hizo esperar, puesto que estaba muy nervioso.

Para conseguir un poco más de convencimiento, se sentó en su silla e hizo pasar a Sakura.

Ella entró al lugar, llenando la oficina de su aroma.

Ella se acercó para darle un beso pero antes de que ella se acercara a él, él sólo dijo.

-Toma asiento por favor.-dijo él, mientras agarraba con fuerzas su bolígrafo.

-Para qué me llamaste-preguntó ella más confundida que antes.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante-

-Soy toda oídos.

-Quiero que nuestra relación acabe-dijo él

-¿QUÉ?-dijo ella, mientras sus ojos color jade perdían su caracterizado brillo.

-Que quiero que nuestro compromiso termine, Vamos Kinomoto, no están difícil de entender- llamarla por su apellido le causo un gran dolor a Shaoran.

-¿Porqué?

-Cuando sucedió el accidente, me di cuenta que estoy contigo más por costumbre que por amor.

-P-pero lo que sucedió en Tomoeda-dijo ella, mientras agarraba con fuerza su vestido, ella quería llorar, pero no le daría esa satisfacción a Li.

-Te lleve ahí por despedida, Aparte me convenías para mi imagen.

-Calla, muy bien te aburriste de mí, no entremos en detalle.

-Te quise, pero me doy cuenta que fue algo efímero.

-Gracias por hacerme creer tan bella ilusión-dijo ella mientras se quitaba el anillo de compromiso.

-No, quiero que te lo quedes.

-No gracias, no quiero tus regalos lastimeros.

-Muy bien Kinomoto, y no te preocupes yo haré el anuncio de los medios.

-Claro.

Shaoran debía a dar su último golpe para alejarla para siempre.

-Kinomoto…

-QUÉ QUIERES-gritó ella.

-Eras muy buena en la cama-al escuchar eso, Sakura se acercó al lugar:

-A mí nadie me humilla, y tú ya lo has hecho demasiado.

Dijo Sakura, y Salió rápidamente, al salir de la oficina se sacó sus zapatos y se puso a correr, quería llorar, pero no quería hacerlo ahí, así que bajó por las escaleras.

Shaoran llamó a Tomoyo y dijo:

-Está hecho, por favor, ayúdenla.

Dicho eso, él colgó, y abrió sus manos, y dejó caer los trozos de Bolígrafo.

Agarró el anillo, y lo guardo en su cajita, y mirándola, dejó caer las lágrimas amargas. Vio por donde se había ido Sakura y sólo dijo Adiós

************en el departamento de Sabanah y Parker************

Ambos sonreían triunfales, habían visto a Sakura salir con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabían que lo que dijo Parker cuando Sakura estaba en el hospital, empezaría a tomar sentido en la cabeza de Sakura.

Pero era un sentido erróneo, Shaoran la amaba y mucho, por eso la había lastimado para mantenerla a salvo.

Shaoran sabía que tendría el apoyo de las siete, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tendría a Parker.

Él sin saberlo, la había mandado a los brazos de su verdugo

* * *

El amor duele, y por amor hacemos cosas que incluso nos ponen en riesgo

* * *

Bueno nos leemos el viernes, actualizaría mañana pero tengo una junta y preparaba todo para eso, por eso me retrasé

espero me dejen reviews

se despide

ATT:FORYOU 45


	24. Dolor, Angustia

**O**Hello everybody!

Les traigo nuevo capítulo.

Hola, recuerden este capi es SAKURA POV. Me esforcé, diganme como me quedo porfavor.

**Soundtrack:**Obsession de SHINee, álbum LUCIFER año 2010

* * *

**DOLOR, ANGUSTIA**

**SAKURA POV**

Salí del lugar, no quería ponerme a llorar ahí, y no me quedaba tiempo para esperar al maldito elevador, sin pensarlo dos veces, me quité los tacones y corrí hacia las escaleras, bajé desde el último piso hasta el parqueo, apenas cerré la puerta, las lágrimas me embargaron.

Di un grito de frustración. Me dolía tanto lo que me había dicho:

- _Estoy contigo más por costumbre que por amor, te quise, pero fue algo efímero _

Salí del parqueo de su empresa, con lágrimas en los ojos, me paré cerca de un parque de juegos infantiles y no pude evitar recordar que en Tomoeda él me había dicho que quería tener hijos conmigo; ahora me doy cuenta que creo que dijo eso por el efecto el clímax al que habíamos llegado. Me parece todo más doloroso, porque en el regreso, anoche, me acompañaba con su risa, y se notaba… ¿feliz?

Logré serenar la voz y llamé a la oficina, sólo pude hablar con Nosomi, mi secretaria, ya que las demás habían salido. Le pedí que cancelara las citas del día, y que dijera que me había ido a mi casa a causa de un dolor de cabeza.

El cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, amenazando con una tormenta.

Me senté en la banca más cercana que encontré, enterré mis manos en mi cara y me permití llorar. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré por que estaba frustrada, dolida, y sobretodo enamorada. Del cielo caen las primeras gotas de la torrencial tormenta que se acerca.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, un diluvio se inicia, como si la lluvia me acompañara en mis lágrimas; toda la gente corre en busca de un refugio, pero yo me quedo ahí, en la banca, dejándome mojar.

Estoy consciente de que tiemblo, pero la verdad no se si tiemblo a causa del frío o a causa del dolor que siento.

**_Mis manos tiemblan mas, perderé el enfoque de todo_**

**_Me pregunto por qué mis piernas rotas permanecen aquí_**

**_No puedo incluso recordar, cuando comencé a asustarme_**

**_¿Donde está la persona que se reía ahora mismo?_**

**_Porque_**

**_Se han acabado las ruidosas bromas, estas tan lejos_**

**_Porque_**

**_¿Esta oscureciendo? encadenado como cicatrices_**

Después de varios minutos bajo la lluvia, me obligo a mi misma a caminar de vuelta al auto, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero realmente no es nada comparado al dolor que siento en el corazón. Siento como si me lo hubieran arrancado, dejándome con el pecho abierto, y recibiendo numerosas oleadas de dolor, deseando la muerte, y no se la razón, pero me imagino a Shaoran, o mejor dicho, me imagino al patán de Li, viendo como me derrumbo, como pido a gritos que acaben con esa tortura.

Entro al auto, subo la calefacción al máximo, mis músculos están tensos y adoloridos, no aguanto el dolor de cabeza, alzo la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, y puedo verme: Estoy empapada, con el cabello lacio a causa de la lluvia, el poco delineador que utilicé, esta completamente corrido, no se si es por causa de la lluvia o de mi descontrolado llanto que aún sale de mis labios.

Me acerco a la guantera y la abro, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar alguna aspirina o tal vez ibuprofeno o paracetamol. Estoy segura que eso calmará el dolor de cabeza, pero el dolor de mi corazón derrumbándose ¿qué calmante aliviará ese dolor?

Pero lo primero que encuentro, para mi mala suerte, es la fotografía que mis padres nos sacaron a Li y a mí, el día que anunciamos a nuestra familia, que éramos pareja. Sin poder evitarlo, y porque ya no me quedan fuerzas, recuerdo aquellos hermosos momentos

vividos. Y maldigo el momento en el que el amor se acabó por su parte, maldigo el momento en que me alejó de él, pero también maldigo el momento en el que lo conocí.

Ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que me dijo, y como me humilló; entiendo que lo amo, lo amo, lo amo con locura, y por ese hecho, grito con todas mis fuerzas.

**_Maldice por dejarlo ir, maldice_**

**_Mi corazón se esta derrumbando_**

**_No me alejes de ti_**

**_No me dejes sola_**

**_Estoy gritando pero..._**

**_Te quiero_**

**_Te quiero como una loca_**

**_ Quiero los labios que me dejaron_**

Con las lágrimas en mis ojos, conduzco a mi departamento, al llegar me miro nuevamente al espejo, sigo mojada pero ya no tanto, mi cabello, recobró sus ondas, pero está esponjado, y algo húmedo, veo la fotografía tirada en el asiento del copiloto, nuevas lágrimas se aproximan a mis ojos. Salgo apresuradamente del auto, azoto la puerta del auto, ganándome la mirada de una de mis vecinas, la cual me mira extrañada, yo la ignoro, pongo una mano en mi boca, evitando que un sollozo salga.

No tengo ganas para aguantar las preguntas que estoy segura que me lanzará la recepcionista, entonces me dirijo a las escaleras de emergencia, estoy cansada, fría, temblando, y estoy llorando como nunca lo había hecho, calculo que tardo por lo menos unos veinte minutos en llegar al último piso donde se encuentra mi departamento, como sé que ya nadie me va a ver (sólo las cámaras de seguridad, pero no importa) me permito sollozar e hipar.

-Sak… ¿qué te sucedió?- escucho, levanto la mirada, no me había percatado que Mei Ling, Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo se encontraban en mi puerta.

-Sakura, cariño, respóndenos-me dice Mei Ling. Yo las veo, no despego mi mirada de ellas, pero ya no aguanto, me apresuré en volver al apartamento, por que quería encerrarme en él, quería llorar, sin escrúpulo; si poder evitarlo, me derrumbo en el piso del pasillo, y de rodillas me pongo a llorar.

Todas las chicas se acercan a mi y me obligan a pararme, me arrastran hasta el departamento.

Mei Ling me quita el bolso y busca las llaves del departamento, las encuentra y con ellas abre la puerta y me arrastran hasta el sillón.

Me abrazo del primer cojín que encuentro, y lloro, lloro, lloro.

-Sakura…Eriol nos avisó que terminaste con Shaoran-Tomoyo me avisa de manera cuidadosa.

-¡Ja!, veo que ya todos lo saben-digo. Después de hacer un tímido amago de saludo con mi mano. Siento envidia de todas, sus amores, sus novios, los mejores amigos de Shao… de Li, siguen con ellas, después de todo, siguen con ellas, y se nota a millas que estos las aman, y estoy segura que nunca las dejarían, como Li ha hecho conmigo.

Deseo que me ame, pero también quiero que no lo haga, porque me doy cuenta que su amor puede llegar a matar. Y creo que debo agradecer el hecho de deshacerme de él, sino ¿cómo hubiera terminado? Le di todo mi amor, pero parece que a él, le aburrió mi amor. Un amor que ya no tiene sentido de ser, porque no es correspondido

**_No me ames._**

**_No me ames, me deshice de ti_**

**_Simplemente quería darte un amor sin fin_**

**_No tenia idea de que aquel amor excesivo te ahogaba_**

**_Aquellos días cuando estaba destrozado, por mi dolido corazón_**

**_El amor que perdió su camino, me llena con lágrimas_**

**_Porque_**

**_Es eso por lo que todavía solo saludo tristemente_**

-Tal vez las cosas estaban predestinadas a pasar así-dice Naoko.

-¿Porqué lo dejó durar tanto tiempo?, y si no me amaba ¿para qué me pidió matrimonio?-respondo.

-Sakura, tal vez hay alguna explicación para todo esto-repone Mei Ling.

-Cuál sería la explicación, que yo sólo fui una mujer a la cual llevarse a la cama de manera gratis.

-Saku, no te menosprecies de esa manera-me regaña Tomoyo, veo que a ellas les duele verme así, como una vez me dolió ver a Tomoyo con un corazón roto.

-Ya nada tiene sentido, Li me ha humillado, me vengaría, pero la verdad es que no quiero que me aleje, quiero que todo lo que pasó, sea un mal sueño.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás cariño, ya no-dice Rika, y toma una gran bocanada de aire, como si lo que estuviera por decir, le dolería- Sólo resta que tú superes esto, y busques a un… nuevo… amor.

-¿Cómo puedo buscar un nuevo amor?, si al él lo amo, es mi vida, el único que fue capaz de hacerme sentir verdaderas mariposas en el estómago; mi corazón se está cayendo en pedazos por la inminente pérdida del amor de Shaoran, se cae en pedazos porque la dulce burbuja donde vivía se ha roto.

-Por ahora necesitas desahogarte-me dice Mei Ling.

-Quiero gritar.

-Hazlo, si que con eso te sientes mejor-responde Tomoyo mientras se agacha en frente mío.

Abro mi boca, y grito.

-Ves descargas toda esa energía negativa.

-Grito, porque lo quiero, grito porque no sé que hacer para olvidarlo.

**_ Porque_**

**_Solo hasta hoy, no me empujes lejos_**

**_Maldice por dejarlo ir, maldice_**

**_Mi corazón se esta derrumbando_**

**_No me alejes de ti_**

**_No me dejes sola_**

**_Estoy gritando pero..._**

**_Te quiero_**

Me susurran palabras de ánimo, me ayudan a cambiarme, me meten en la cama y me dan unas aspirinas y un té de manzana. Empiezo a quedar dormida, y noto que ellas también están cansadas. Me fijo la hora: las nueve y media pm.

-Váyanse, es tarde-les digo.

-No nos iremos, te cuidaremos-me dice Tomoyo.

-Se los agradezco, pero no creo que mañana me quiera levantar, no creo que tenga las fuerzas suficientes para afrontar los negocios, me siento mal, triste, angustiada. No las quiero agobiar.

-No eres un agobio, eres una gran amiga, a la cual cuidaremos, no nos vamos a ir-afirma Mei Ling

-Si es así su voluntad, por años de conocimiento, no podré refutarlas, disponen del departamento.

-Gracias, pero preferimos quedarnos contigo.-dice Mei Ling, y todas asienten confirmando lo que dice.

-Será como un pijamada, como cuando éramos niñas, cuando hacíamos nuestras proyecciones-dice Naoko.

-No tienen ropa aquí, y mañana hay que trabajar.

-Por la empresa no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos, tú te quedarás aquí, hasta el próximo lunes.

Yo asiento, sin ganas. Me dicen que irán a sus respectivos departamentos para buscar su ropa, zapatos y neceseres de baño, tiene planeado quedarse conmigo por tiempo indefinido.

Al verme completamente sola, doy vueltas por la cama, incómoda, me topo con una fotografía en mi velador aquella fotografía que la osada de Tomoyo se atrevió a sacarnos el día de nuestro absurdo compromiso, donde él me esta dando un apasionado beso.

Sin querer, nuevas lágrimas surcan mi rostro, yo sé que ahora debo parecer un globo, con la cara toda hinchada, a causa de las largas horas de llanto.

La cama se me antoja, grande (mas de lo normal) y fría, extraño su compañía. Las imágenes de las noches en Tomoeda me embargan, en especial, la de la primera noche, cuando tuvo esa pesadilla, y yo me acerqué a consolarlo, mientras lo abrazaba, pensaba que en ese momento me encontraba en mi paraíso.

**_Te quiero como una loca_**

**_Los labios que me dejaron_**

**_No me ames._**

**_No me ames, me deshice de ti_**

**_Espero que comprendas, que soy diferente a ti_**

**_Incluso en tus pesadillas de la pasada noche, te abrace_**

**_No sueltes mi mano_**

**_Maldice por dejarlo ir, maldice_**

Sentimientos encontrados hay en mi mente, en mi ahora frágil mente, mi corazón se derrumba, no quiero que me deje sola, no quiero que me aleje de su presencia, pero deseo que nunca me haya amado, así resulta más fácil, deshacerme de mis tontos pensamientos

**_Mi corazón se esta derrumbando_**

**_No me alejes de ti_**

**_No me dejes solo,_**

**_Estoy gritando pero..._**

**_Te quiero_**

**_Te quiero como una loca_**

**_Los labios que me dejaron_**

**_No me ames._**

Ahogo mis sollozos en la almohada, me doy cuenta que ahora su tacto me parece frío, ¿será porqué me imagino? Quiero acabar con este dolor,

**_No me ames, me deshice de ti_**

**_A tu lado esta frio_**

**_Ahora a tu lado mí destrozado corazón_**

**_No me dejes_**

**_No te vayas lejos_**

**_Agarra mi mano pero... recuerda_**

**_Acaba con este_**

**_No puedo dejarte_**

**_No olvidaré el dolor que sufrí al ser abandonado,_**

**_No puedo olvidarlo_**

**_Tú eres el único que me lo brindo_**

**_Incluso la razón de nuestro amor se convirtió en pecado_**

**_Las profundas heridas que despacio se quemaron, _**

**_Volviéndose cenizas_**

**_Pero olvidarlo será más doloroso que haberlo perdido _**

**_Contando mi respiración, voy a morir_**

**_Aquellos momentos_**

**************************Semana después**********************

Mis intentos han sido vanos, lo he intentado, pero no lo he logrado, lo único que he logrado ha sido hacerme más daño.

Toda la semana ellas se quedaron conmigo, mi cama inusualmente grande, nos acogió a las cinco. Me llenaron de su cariño, pero yo necesito el amor de Li.

Hasta ahora, no ha aparecido ningún artículo o especial sobre nuestra ruptura, es como si Li estuviera intentando atrasar las cosas intencionalmente, para hacerme sufrir.

He vuelto a la oficina, y actúo lo más normal que puedo, pero mi sonrisa ya no es sincera, los dolores de cabeza me matan, me han dicho que mi característico brillo de ojos ha desaparecido.

Si supieran las razones.

Hoy es viernes el último día en la oficina, este fin de semana nos quedaremos viendo películas de terror.

Entró a la planta de mi oficina, Nosomi tiene entre sus manos un periódico, sonríe nerviosa cuando me ve.

Entro al despacho y me siento en mi escritorio.

Encima de él, hay un periódico, que en sus titulares reza

_"la relación de más de un año entre los magnates jóvenes empresarios Kinomoto y Li, ha acabado, justo cuando empezaba a rumorearse planes de una boda"_

_"Tenemos el anuncio oficial de Shaoran Li, pero nada de Sakura Kinomoto ¿será que esta deprimida?, para más noticias, lea la página 14"_

Sin poder contenerlo, me echo a llorar.

Esta hecho y no hay vuelta atrás

Y juro que puedo escuchar como se rie Li, se rie de mí

* * *

Pobre Saku, esta muy mal xon corazón roto.

Tal vez el próximo capi, sea Shaoran POV, lo voy a intentar. pero no aseguro nada

* * *

Nos leemos el domingo

Espero que me dejen reviews

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	25. Decir Adiós

Hola chicos y chicas, lamento no haber actualizado el domingo, pero no pude, hubo lmuerzo y me olvidé.

Aquí los dejo con el capítulo, que será SHAORAN POV.

Este capítulo no tiene canción, ya que no pude encontrar una que se apegue a lo que siente Shaoran.

En el anterior capi, a la letra le hice un cambio de genero en alguna partes, ya que se supone que en la original le cantan a una chica, pero como el capi está narrado por Saku, le hice el cambio.

* * *

**DECIR ADIÓS**

**SHAORAN POV**

Es oficial, me odio, me odio porque hice llorar a la mujer que más amo en esta, ahora sin sentido, vida. Pero también odio a ese maldito grupo…Kin…Kinsuw o como quiera que se llamé.

Misteriosa, era la manera como describí a Sakura, la vez que la vi en esa fotografía, cuando la vi en el templo. Pero ahora la describo como fría, no me esperaba menos, yo le he hecho daño, y más cuando le dije:

-_Kinomoto, eres buena en la cama._

Tal vez ella no lo recuerde, no se haya dado cuenta, pero su cara se transformó, su expresión inocente y sus brillosos ojos Verdes, han cambiado, su rostro demuestra: desilusión, ira, tristeza. Cuando ella se acercó a mí, luché contra el impulso de lanzarme a través del escritorio, besar sus adictivos labios, susurrarle la verdad al oído.

Tomoyo me dice que Sakura no ha vuelto a su departamento, le ruego que la encuentre.

Miro a través del enorme ventanal, veo que se avecina una tormenta.

Nunca pensé en dejarla, pensé que podría unir mi vida con la de ella, y que a partir de ese momento nada nos podría separar.

Ha pasado unos cinco días desde la última vez que la he visto, su imagen con los ojos llorosos, saliendo apresuradamente, quitándose los tacones y corriendo por las escaleras, no me dejan dormir.

Desde ese día, sólo he dormido cuatro, cinco horas, y casi siempre despierto a causa de una pesadilla.

Kero me ha dicho que Sakura no ha puesto ni un pie en la empresa desde aquel fatídico día. Entre Eriol, Espinnel y Kero, me han tenido al tanto de todo lo acontecido sobre Sakura.

Sus respectivas novias están de residencia indefinida en su departamento; las tres les cuentan que Sakura no para de llorar, me maldice, pero también se encuentra confundida, que asegura tener sentimientos encontrados, y que el amor y el odio bregan en su corazón.

Una semana, ese es el tiempo que a acontecido desde la última vez que hablé con ella, ese es el tiempo que ha trascurrido desde mi radical cambio, no sonrío, me quedo encerrado en mi oficina todo el momento, las únicas llamadas que acepto son las de Eriol, Espinnel, y Kero, en las juntas (que por suerte han sido pocas) soy frío, cortante y autoritario, mi cara expresa mil y un sentimientos, lo único que de vez en cuando me ayuda a salir de este vacío es el licor.

Es lunes, y ayer ha sido una tortura, hace una semana, todo parecía perfecto, que rápido se derrumbó, a parte de los dulces recuerdos y mis ilusiones, las pesadillas aquejan mi alma, es la misma pesadilla de Tomoeda, la que no me a dejado descansar, sólo que ayer, todo cambió, ya no es una sombra la que empuja a Sakura por las escaleras…Soy yo.

Una llamada entra a mi celular, es Kero; frotándome una de mis sienes contesto el celular.

-Shaoran, Sakura ha vuelto al trabajo-un alivio se instala en mi pecho.

-¿Co…cómo está?.

-Sonríe, pero, se ve demacrada, tiene ojeras, ya no está tan animada como antes, y…ya no existe su brillo en sus verdes ojos-cometa como quien no quiera la cosa, le agradezco y le pido que más tarde me avise sobre Sakura.

Una vez colgado el teléfono, la angustia se instala nuevamente en mi pecho, su brillo de ojos, su especial brillo de ojos, aquel que la hacía ver inocente y desprotegida, ha desaparecido, ahora puedo asegurar que Sakura debe parecer una persona fría y que infunde temor.

Kero me ha mantenido informado, las noticias son escalofriantes. Ella se ha vuelto fría, distante, cortante y estricta, sonríe, pero esa alegría no le llega a los ojos, llega a la oficina junto a sus inseparables cuatro, y ellas tienen que jalarla para que salga de su despacho; por lo visto, Chijaru, Mireya y Nakuru no saben nada de lo acontecido; eso es lo que sé gracias a Kero.

Hoy es miércoles; para variar, salgo a las cuatro de la oficina, me voy a mi solitario departamento. ¡Uff! Sobrevivir se me hace más difícil, al correr los días, su ausencia me mata. Me encuentro con una botella de aguardiente, sin siquiera molestarme en un vaso, de la misma botella, tomo el contenido a tragos largos. Al cabo de quince minutos, la botella está vacía.

Escucho la puerta de mi departamento abrirse; mi vista me falla a causa del alcohol, y por un momento, creo ver a Sakura, incrédulo, sacudo mi cabeza y la ilusión se marcha. En su lugar, veo entrar a Eriol, Espinnel, a Kero y a Naoko.

Se sorprende al verme así, borracho y tirado en uno de los sofás, Kero le explica que de vez en cuando me emborracho, que no he podido dormir.

Naoko me mira con tristeza, bajo sus ojos hay unas imperceptibles ojeras.

- Naoko…te ves cansada-es lo único que logro decir.

- No es para menos…tal ves esto duela, pero tú sacaste el tema a colación- dice ella mientras se arrodilla en frente mío

-Habla, dímelo, dime como está, no importa lo que me cause sólo dime como está-le digo, es sorprendente, pero parece que la borrachera se dio un paseo cuando apenas vi a Naoko cansada, sé que lo que me trae, no son buenas noticias.

- No duerme, bueno, duerme pero en diferentes lapsos de tiempo, en todo este tiempo, no ha dormido de forma corrida, se despierta llorando, gritando, tardamos varios en calmarla, está mal.

Me duele todo lo que me dice, sé que Mei Ling, Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo están sufriendo con ella, así como Eriol, Espinnel y Kero sufren por mí.

-No me dijeron en que condiciones la encontraron el anterior lunes.

- La buscamos, y Nosomi nos avisó que había llamado, y que no volvería, se iba a su departamento, rápidamente nos dirigimos ahí, subimos pero no había nadie, esperamos alrededor de una hora y media. Ya estábamos haciendo planes para buscarla; cuando escuchamos que la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia se abría, dejando ver a una Sakura, mojada, con el cabello esponjado, llorando, hipando- se calla para evaluar mi reacción, y estoy seguro que mi cara parece un poema.

-Continúa, no pares.

- Le pregunté que le había sucedido, en ese momento se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se nos quedó viendo fijo, y de un momento a otro se tiró al piso y lloró; y el resto ya lo sabes-me dice.

-Shaoran, no se la ha pasado muy bien, como ya sé lo comenté a Mei-dice Espinnel, mientras recoge la botella vacía.

-Shaoran, sé que te duele, por que no tuviste otra opción, ellos pusieron la vida de Saku, en peligro, y parece que te siguieron. Te estas llevando la peor parte, debido que tuviste que romperle el corazón-me dice Naoko, y una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos.

Kero se inca junto a ella y le seca la lágrima.

-Shaoran ella cree que no has hecho el anuncio de su ruptura para burlarte de ella.

-No es cierto, es que no quiero hacerlo, albergo la esperanza que todo esto acabe-inquiero.

- No hemos tenido éxito en la búsqueda, el bastardo que hizo esto, es astuto-dice Espinnel.

-Además no se ha comunicado, se nos es imposible seguirle la pista-me dice Naoko.

-Por ahora, Shaoran, será mejor que anuncies tu ruptura con Sakura, tal vez esos malnacidos están esperando el anuncio final-me dice Eriol.

Los miro fijamente, me parece doloroso tener que realizar el anuncio, ya que significaría que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla.

-Sé que te duele, pero ella piensa que no haces el anuncio porque quieres burlarte de ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez Eriol tenga razón; y por ahora nos centraremos en rastrearlos.

Asiento, me fijo la hora, y aún es relativamente temprano. Agarro el teléfono, y de la agenda saco el número que me interesa.

-Periódico Epox a su servicio- me contestó alguien.

-Quisiera hablar con Gina-digo y le indico mi nombre, la mujer me pone en espera, y al cabo de un minuto, me atienden.

-Gina, a sus ordenes-dijo aquella empalagosa voz.

-Si buenas tardes, quisiera hacer un importante anuncio.

-Se refiere a qué nos de el permiso para entrevistarlo-dice.

-Sí, si no hay inconveniente, la esperaría mañana a las cuatro en las empresas Li.

Ella accede, y no intenta ocultar su alegría, suspiro, está hecho

*************************Al día siguiente******************************

El día ha estado relativamente tranquilo, para mi gusto, el reloj digital marca las cuatro menos cinco.

La periodista llega, sin ningún retraso la hago pasar.

Al entrar me mira de arriba abajo, y se muerde el labio inferior, ese gesto, me volvía loco, si viene de Sakura, pero en ella, el gesto me parece repulsivo.

Nos saludamos, y la dirijo a un sofá.

-Muy bien señor Li, cuál es el anuncio- dice ella, mientras saca una pluma y una agenda.

-Quiero anunciar…mi…ruptura…con Kinomoto Sakura-digo, y tengo que toser, para poder ocultar como se me quiebre la voz, al mencionar su nombre.  
Ella me mira, y una enorme y cínica sonrisa se extiende por toda su cara mientras anota algo en la agenda.

-¿Las razones?

-No se las voy a decir, pero sólo aclaro que quedamos buenos amigos.

Ella anota el contenido en la agenda, me agradece por confiar en ella, y se me acerca con andares felinos, que aparentan ser sexy's.

-Supongo que debe sentirse solo-me dice y yo me alejo de ella, me acerco a la puerta y le pido que se largue.

*************Al día siguiente*****************  
**Llego a la oficina, algo tarde, todos me miran, y sé que el artículo de mi ruptura ya ha salido.

Llego a mi oficina y me encuentro con un periódico.

Leo el artículo que dice:

_"Un anuncio oficial de Shaoran Li, nos revela que su relación con Sakura Kinomoto ha llegado a su fin; justo cuando se empezaba a rumorear que la relación de un año y medio de los jóvenes empresarios, daría un paso adelante._

_Todos los ciudadanos empezaban a creer que las familias Kinomoto y Li hicieran una mayor unión, representada por el compromiso de los primogénitos de dichas familias; los rumores se tornaron incluso más fuertes, desde el desafortunado accidente de Sakura Kinomoto. Pero sorprendentemente, después de veintiún días del accidente, prácticamente un mes, ambas partes dan por terminada la larga relación._

_Hasta ahora, sólo se a obtenido el testimonio de Li Shaoran, y estamos en busca del testimonio de Kinomoto Sakura._

_Podemos asegurar, que la unión de las importantes empresas de China y Japón, se ha terminado." _

Dejé el periódico a un lado cuando escuché como se abrían las puertas de mi oficina, dejando ver a unos hermanos Tsukishiro muy confundidos.

-A qué se refiere el periódico Shaoran.

-Terminamos, como buenos amigos.

-Por qué, estaban tan bien-dijo Yue.

-No sucedió nada nuevo.

Les explique todo, lo que con astucia había inventado Tomoyo, una historia a la cual Sakura, también se adaptaría, donde decimos que nos dimos cuanta que no queríamos más como amigos que como una pareja, y que nuestra relación amistosa seguiríamos siendo buenos amigos.

No supe nada de Sakura, pero por lo visto, Mireya, Nakuru y Chijaru se enteraron, y por ende Yamasaki, Terada, Yue, y Yukito, también se enteraron.

Salí a caminar, y por un poco de café; pero me encontré con Sabanah, y no me sorprendió el hecho que ella estuviera ahí, esperándome era claro que había leído el maldito artículo.

-Shao, mi amor…-ella empezó a hablar, pero, yo no tenía ganas de escucharla, entonces con un brusco movimiento, la jalé y arrastré hasta mi oficina.

-Wow!, Shaoran, se nota que tu amiguito necesita atención-dijo ella, mientras intentaba abrazarme.

-No te creas, quiero saber que putas haces aquí-espeto.

-Mira Shao, al leer hoy el artículo de tu ruptura, no pude evitar recordar que me dijiste que nunca la dejarías-me dice con tono burlón-entonces tu NUNCA es muy corto.

-Cállate, amo a Sakura, y si yo la he dejado es por razones que nadie excepto yo sé.

-Mira Shaoran, yo sé que te vas a sentir solo, así que te ofrezco mi compañía, sólo me llamas al celular, y estaré para ti.

-No quiero tu compañía, vete antes de que te bote-le digo.

Ella me sonríe y me da un beso en la comisura de mis labios, y me repugna.

No aguanto más, tomo el teléfono, y le marco a Tomoyo.

-Diga-reponde ella,al cabo de varios segundos, se la nota tensa, y en el fondo puedo escuchar, como alguien llora, y como le consuelan- DIGA-dice más enojada.

-Tomoyo…soy yo-le digo, y noto que estoy al borde del llanto; escuharla me está matando.

-Sharon, he no es tiempo-me dice y me cuelga.

*****************************Tres semanas después******************************

Para mí, mi vida carece de sentido, tres semanas han pasado, aguantando esta maldita tortura.

Cada vez se me hace más difícil no correr a su oficina y abrazarla a mí.

El alcohol es mi compañero de soledad. Los del grupo aquel, se han comunicado una vez por semana, pidiendome dinero, a cambio de la seguridad de Sakura.

Tomoyo y Rika, me dicen que Sakura está mucho mas delgada, que ha perdido mucho peso; en mejor estado yo no me encuentro, siento un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Mei Ling me dijo que Parker ha estado con ella, y que le hizo caer en le cuenta que él, silenciosamente le había querido avisar sobre mi distanciamiento de ella; me cuenta que ella se ha puesto a llorar en sus brazos, diciéndole que tenía razón, que la tuvo, pero que ella estaba ciega.

Patrañas, él se aprevecha de la oportunidad, pero en este momento, él es mejor para Sakura que yo.

Me duele creerlo, pero es cierto, Naoko y Espinnel no han logrado encontrar algún indicio sobre ese grupo.

Suspiro y miro por el ventanal, al paso que marchamos; nunca volveré a tener a Sakura a mi lado, compartiendo mi vida con ella.

Me la imagino con Parker, con una alianza de matrimonio alrededor de su dedo, sonriente, colgada del brazo de Parker, quien trae un alianza igual; luego me la imagino con un vientre abultado.

Me desagrada la imagen, ya que esa era la vida que yo me imaginaba con Sakura, pero ahora, Parker no perderá ningún minuto para enamorarla, y me tengo que quedar aquí, viendo como se va de mi vida, y yo no la puedo detener por que tengo las manitas atadas.

Nos ponemos un límite; Espinnel y Naoko buscaran la manera de rastrear a los malditos, pero la busqueda será hasta dentro de seis meses, si hasta la fecha acordada, no se encuentra nada, me veré obligado a dejarla ir

A decirle adiós a la vida que planee, a mis sueños, y sobre todo, decirle adiós a ella, la mujer que más amo en esta vida.

Confiere mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, pero si no soy lo suficientemente seguro para ella, tendre que decir adiós

* * *

No se priven de decirme como me quedó el capítulo, la vida me ha dado muchas experiencias de corazones rotos, pero nunca he estado en la posición de Shaoran, así que no tenía idea de como desarrollar.

* * *

**AVA NCE**

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó minetras se fijaba donde estaba, era un cuarto blanco, así que supuso que estaba en un consultorio.

-Te desmayaste-dijo Naoko.

-Me sentí mareada.

-Has bajado mucho peso-dijo Mei Ling.

-Lo sé, pero todas las mañanas me levanto con náuseas.

-Saku, ¿cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, con todo lo acontecido, nunca se había percatado que llevaba un retraso de una semana.

-Po-po-poco después del accidente-dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Eso significa que cuando estuviste en….Tomoeda, estabas en tus días fértiles.

Sakura abrió aun más sus ojos, sí, era cierto, haciendo el correspondiente cálculo, ella estaba en sus días fértiles cuando fue a Tomoeda, y había tenido sexo sin protección, y ella no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas

* * *

Bueno, ya veremos el próximo capi, como desarrolla.

Es sabido lo del embarazo, pero les digo que no será fácil para Sakura.

Nos vemos el Jueves de seguro.

Espero me dejen Reviews.

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	26. Sorpresa

Hola chicos.

Pido disculpas por no haber publicado el jueves...pero el trabajo me exigió mucho esta semana

espero me disculpen...los dejo con el capítulo

* * *

**SORPRESA**

Tres semanas, traducidas como el mismo infierno para Sakura y Shaoran.

Parker leyó el artículo, y no tardó en aparecer en la oficina de Sakura.

Él le dijo que intentó advertirle, ella estando angustiada, no aguantó más y puso a llorar en sus brazos.

En tres semanas, ella no había mejorado, es más, había empeorado, había adelgazado mucho, en la última había empezado a tener nauseas, un día se puso a llorar, y no tuvo otra opción que aclararles las cosas a Nakuru, Mireya y Chijaru; pero les hizo jurar que nunca dirían la razón de su estado.

Shaoran estaba cansado, hacía mucho tiempo que no había podido dormir más de tres horas. Recibiendo las fastidiosas y repugnantes visitas de Sabanah, aunque él se encargó de dejarle en claro que él nunca volvería estar con ella.

A Sabanah no le gustaba los rechazos, pero le llevó a plantearse el amor que Shaoran sentía por Sakura, siendo capaz de romperle el corazón para protegerla, y aunque no estaban juntos, le era fiel.

A Parker le encantaba la idea que Sakura odiara a Shaoran, y ya se acercaba a ella con más frecuencia, ganándose su confianza.

****************un mes y una semana después de la ruptura de los castaños*************

*****************oficina de Sakura Kinomoto***************

Sakura estaba sentada enfrente de su portátil.

Llevaba puesto un vestido de seda color blanco, con tirantes delgados que se amarraban en su cuello, el vestido le llegaba tres dedos encima de la rodilla, y traía puesto unos zapatos blancos planos, no tenía puesto nada de maquillaje, entonces se podía apreciar sus ojeras, su tez era ceniciento y su cabello estaba suelto. Con esa imagen, Sakura tenía un porte fantasmagórico.

Terminó sus reportes y contratos y cerró la ventana del programa de computadora, quedando abierta la ventana de documentos, donde sobresalía una carpeta que recibía el nombre de _"Momentos Maravillosos"_; soltando un gran suspiro, abrió la carpeta y se puso a ver las fotografías.

En las fotografías aparecían sus ocho amigas con sus novios, su familia, ella con Li, y numerosas fotografías más; en las últimas fotografías se mostraban el noviazgo de Sakura.

Empezó a llorar, ella no quería, se había no prometido no llorar más, pero no lo lograba

Alguien llamó a su puerta, ella se sobresaltó, seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y cerró el archivo.

-Adelante.

Su puerta se abrió, dejando ver a las seis presidentas de diferentes áreas.

-Chicas.

-Sakura, tienes consulta con el doctor-le dijo Tomoyo.

-Estoy bien, no necesito un doctor.

-Sakura, estás mucho más delgada que antes, y apenas comes-le reprendió Mei Ling.

-Está bien, vayamos-dijo Sakura, cogiendo su bolso, de manera resignada, ya que ella aseguraba estar bien, pero la obligaron, la obligaron a que ella misma fuera la que reservara hora de consulta con su buen amigo, el doctor Ryo; y la cita era a las cuatro en punto

Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Mireya la acompañarían al doctor, mientras Naoko iría a trabajar con Espinnel, luego se encontraría con ellas, Chijaru llevaría comida, Rika prepararía la sala de Sakura.

Las siete inseparables amigas de Sakura no se separaban de ella, debido a que estaba tan deprimida, las siete se quedaban con ella, en su departamento; las siete dormían en la sala del Pent- house de Sakura **(1)**

********************En la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor***********************

Naoko había ido a darles encuentro a la clínica, ya que se vería al día siguiente con Espinnel, debido a que tenían una importante junta.

Las cinco estaban esperando en los sillones, hasta que la enfermera llamó a Sakura

Se levantó del sillón, pero sintió como desfallecía.

Un joven doctor, fornido y muy apuesto salió del consultorio y oresenció como Sakura cayó al suelo.

-SAKURA-gritaron las cuatro a la vez, y con ayuda del doctor, la llevaron hasta la camilla dentro del consultorio.

-Es muy liviana para su edad, he podido sentir algunos de sus huesos, lo que indica que no se encuentra con una salud muy buena-dijo el doctor

-Doctor, antes de decir algo, le rogamos total discreción-pidió Tomoyo.

-Claro, no se preocupen, seré completamente discreto, le tengo cariño a Sakura, es una amiga

-Gracias Dr.

-Por favor llámenme Ryo.

-Mira Ryo, ella se ha deprimido mucho desde la ruptura con Li, ha bajado mucho de peso, no come mucho, apenas duerme, llora y empezó a tener nauseas-dijo Mei Ling.

-Bueno, le mandaré a hacer unos cuantos estudios de sangre ahora mismo.

-Gracias.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de qué esté embarazada?.

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí.

-No-no sabemos-dijo Naoko.

-Bueno, llamaré a la enfermera para que me ayude, por favor esperen-dijo Ryo y salió del consultorio, dejando a las amigas con una gran incertidumbre

**¨**********************Pocos minutos después*************************

Sakura despertó sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, se quiso levantar pero las chicas se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó minetras se fijaba donde estaba, era un cuarto blanco, así que supuso que estaba en un consultorio.

-Te desmayaste-dijo Naoko.

-Me sentí mareada.

-Has bajado mucho peso-dijo Mei Ling.

-Lo sé, pero todas las mañanas me levanto con náuseas, o se me quita el apetito.

-Saku, ¿cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, con todo lo acontecido, nunca se había percatado que llevaba un retraso de una semana.

-Po-po-poco después del accidente-dijo con voz estrangulada.

-Eso significa que cuando estuviste en….Tomoeda, estabas en tus días fértiles.

Sakura abrió aun más sus ojos; sí, era cierto, haciendo el correspondiente cálculo, ella estaba en sus días fértiles cuando fue a Tomoeda, y había tenido sexo sin protección, y ella no tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas

-Él doctor vendrá y te hará unos exámenes

Ryo regresó a la habitación, y junto a una enfermera, le sacaron sangre para diferentes pruebas, incluyendo la de embarazo.

-Bueno Sak, tus resultados estarán listo dentro de una hora y media, mañana me los traes para evaluarte.

-Claro, Ryo, no te importaría que yo los abra primero ¿no?.

-Claro que no, nos vemos mañana-dijo Ryo.

Las cinco salieron y fueron a una cafetería.

Para Sakura, fue la hora y media más larga de toda su vida. Cuando el reloj indicó que la hora y media había pasado; Sakura prácticamente arratró a sus acompañantes.

-LabClinics Buenas tardes-dijo una mujer de edad mayor que la miraba con expresión petulante

-Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger mis análisis-dijo Sakura mientras se retorcía nerviosa.

-Nombre y Apellido.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

La mujer asintió y buscó entre un montón de sobres blancos, hasta encontrar el sobre de Sakura.

-Aquí tiene, Hasta Luego

-Gracias, hasta luego-dijo Sakura.

Ansiosas regresaron a su departamento, al entrar al lugar, vieron todo preparado.

Como hace una semanas atrás habían estado haciendo, los sacos de dormir estaban colocados de manera circular, rodeados de un montón de cojines, lso sacos de dormir estaban ubicados al medio de la sala, teniendo el televisor cerca de ellas, y los sillones las rodeaban.

Chijaru y Nakuru servían la comida en diferentes platos, mientras Rika servía jugo de durazno en vasos. Las tres estaban con sus ropas de dormir, que constaban en pantalones cortos, de diferentes modelos para cada una, y remeras de manga corta

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo les fue?-preguntó Rika de manera amable.

-Bien-dijo Sakura-les parece si nos cambiamos-dijo dirijiendo su mirada a sus acompañastes

Las cinco subieron a cambiarse y sus pijamas eran de modelos similares que los de las demás.

AL bajar, ya todo estaba listo para comer.

Las ocho se situaron en la sala, Tomoyo, Sakura y Mei Ling estaban en el sofá más grande, Chijaru y Rika estaban en un de los diferentes sillones, y Nakuru y Mireya en el piso.

-Antes de comer, necesito ver los exámenes-dijo Sakura, mientras jugaba con el sobre.

-No entendemos-reprochó Nakuru.

-Hoy Sakura se desmayó en la sala de espera, el doctor le mandó ha hacer unos exámenes para ver que tiene, los exámenes tiene incluída la prueba de embarazo-explicó Mireya.

Hubo un intenso silencio, hasta que Rika carrapeó.

-¡Qué esperas, ábrelo!-la apremió.

Sakura abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado, al tener la hoja de los resultados en sus manos,miró nerviosamente a las demás.

Mei Ling le apretó la mano, indicándole que continuara.

Sakura desdobló la hoja, y empezó a leer en voz alta:

-Recuento de glóbulos rojos, blancos, mmmm..mmm…mmm…Prueba de embarazo…po-posi-tivo-tartamuedó ella.

Todas gritaron de la emoción, y se acercaron al sofá.

-Voy a ser mamá-susurró ella.

-Vas a ser mamá, y vamos a ser tías-dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura llevó una de sus manos a su plano vientre, y por primera vez en semanas, sonrió y esa alegría le llegó a los ojos, el brillo de ojos se posó de nuevo en ellos.

Todas se abalanzaron y se dieron un gran abrazo grupal. –

-Debes comer, tienes que recuperar tu peso.

-Lo sé-dijo Sakura y sonrió con más ganas-mi bebé

-Sakura, no olvides que nos tienes aquí-dijo Chijaru, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su brazo.

-Lo sé, y ahora más que nunca las necesito, las necesito para cuidar a mi bebé, para que educarlo.

-No…no se lo vas a decir a Li-afirmó Nakuru.

Sakura bajó su mirada y sintió como miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-No, no se lo voy a decir-dijo Sakura, mientras una traicionera lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Todas se miraron entre si, ellas en parte entendían las razones de Sakura, pero en la otra parte, ellas no podían dejar que Sakura le quitara el privilegio de ser padre a Li.

-Sakura, no puede…-empezó Mireya, pero Sakura puso su mano en su boca para detenerla.

-Sí puedo, y lo voy a hacer, él ha decidido no tener nada conmigo.

-Pero Sakura, no puedes negarle el derecho a ser padre-dijo Tomoyo.

-Él no sabe de mi embarazo, además, el me dijo que lo de Tomoeda fue una fecha de despedida, que está aburrido de mí-respondió entre lágrimas.

-Saku, él puso su semillita para este bebito, él está presente en la misma proporción que tú en ese bebé-dijo Mei Ling, mietras posaba su mano en el vientre de Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ahorrarle la desilusión, de ver que su madre aborrece a su padre, y que su padre le aburre estar cerca de su madre.

-Sak, ¿qué le dirás al bebé, cuándo te pregunte por su papá?-preguntó Naoko.

-Le diré que ha muerto,pero que lo amo, no estaría mintiendo, no del todo; porqué para mí, Li está muerto, y lo peor de todo es que… lo amo, pero lo aborresco, pero lo amo…

-Ok cariño entendemos, sólo nos queda decir que te apoyamos, no estamos de acuerdo pero te apoyamos-dijo Tomoyo.

Todas asintieron apoyándola; Sakura las miró y les regaló una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que no veían desde hace un mes.

-Sé que es pedir demasiado, pero júrenme que no se lo van ha decir a sus novios, ni a nadie

-Sakura…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me voy a arriesgar a que Li se entere.

-Te lo juramos-dijeron las siete al unísono. Mireya se acercó y la miró intensamente.

-Sak. Se lo tienes que decir a tus padres.

-Lo sé, se los diré, para papá será todo bello, pero mamá y Touya, a lo mejor despotriquen.

-Sakura, el papá; tus padres querrán saber quién es el papá.

-Les diré que fue enredo de una noche, con un extranjero.

-Y…..

-Les diré que para el bebé su padre estará muerto y que me tienen que apoyar

-Sakura, tus padres, son los mejores amigos de los padres de Li-dijo Tomoyo.

-Les diré que no digan nada, no sé, les diré que ellos no deben decir nada hasta que nazca el niño, para evitar la prensa-dijo Sakura de manera nerviosa

-Y Touya, él es el mejor amigo de Yukito, se lo dirá, y Yukito se lo dirá a Li, los chicos también son chismosos-dijo Mireya.

-Yo hablaré con ellos, lo mantendré callado.

Las demás asintieron mostrando su apoyo incondicional hacia ella.

La reunión paso a términos menos dolorosos para la joven oji-verde; sólo se habló sobre los cuidados prenatales que tendría Sakura, como se encargarían de ayudarla, sobre la ropa del niño o niña, la habitación.

Al terminar la cena, siguieron charlando durante horas, mientras ordenaban todo en la cocina, al final Sakura quedó profundamente dormida, la dejaron acostada en su saco de dormir, y Mei Ling junto a Tomoyo hicieron señas a las demás para que fueran a la cocina.

-Aquí nos tienen-dijo Naoko, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes de lectura.

-Debemos apoyar a Sakura, incondicionalmente, para nosotras es una hermana, hemos constituido una amidatad muy sólida, no debemos abandonar a Sak, es este momento y en estás circunstancias-dijo Tomoyo, en tono serio, mirando detenidamente a todas

-Lo haremos, no lo dudes Tommy; tenemos que ayudarla a que recupere el peso perdido, que no se deprima, que descanse el tiempo suficiente, que no haga grandes esfuerzos-dijo Rika, mientras enumeraba con sus dedos todas las cosas que deberían hacer.

-Sí, no nos debemos descuidar en ningún momento, nuestra participación en su embarazo, es clave, nos necesita-aseguró Nakuru.

-Muy bien, haremos un gran trabajo grupal. Ahora pasemos a otra cosa, ¿qué será? No más bien ¿Qué se hará sobre la paternidad de Li?-dijo Mireya

-Por ahora, dejemos el asunto ahí; que Sakura tenga al bebé en sus brazos la tranquilizara, ahí deberemos actuar para que razone. Por ahora, sólo encargémonos de hacerle saber que sin la presencia de Li en la educación del bebito nada será normal-dijo Chijaru. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Todas asintieron secundando la noción de Chijaru. Mireya bostezó, y la siguieron Nakuru y Rika.

-Deberíamos dormir, han sido demasiadas emociones para el día-dijo Mei Ling.

-Cierto, tienes razón nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches-dijo Mireya, siendo seguida por Nakuru y Chijaru. Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko, Mei Ling se quedaron en la cocina y finjieron que acomodaban algo.

-Chicas ¿no vienen?-preguntó Chijaru mientras asomaba su cabeza.

-Ya vamos en unos minutos-repondió Naoko.

Chijaru les sonrió de una manera caariñosa, y se fue a acostar.

Al cabo de unos minutos después, pudieron escuchar las respiraciones acompasadas de las cuatro muchachas.

-¿Qué haremos?, no podemos ocultárselo a Shaoran-replicó Rika mientras se agarraba su mandíbula.

-Lo sabemos, pero juramos no decir nada a nadie, no hasta que ella lo decida, y no es nuestra vida como para andar regando la Mei Ling.

-Pero Shaoran debe estar presente en el desarrollo del embarazo-dijo Naoko.

-Sí, pero Shaoran la ha abandonado.

-Porque la situación así lo demandaba, dense cuenta, si Shaoran no la hubiera dejado, le hubieran hecho daño, y no estuvieramos teniendo la alegría y la sorpresa de su embarazo.

-Sí, Naoko tiene razón, vieron como la dejaron en aquel accidente, fue un milagro que sanara tan rápido; y si fueron capaces de hacerle eso, ¿qué le hubieran hecho si seguiría con Shaoran?

-En eso tienen razón, si Shaoran llegase a saber de este embarazo, lo más probable es que también lo sabrían esas personas, y eso acarriaría aun más problemas-dijo Tomoyo.

-Esperemos que esto acabe pronto, que acabe la tortura para Shaoran y para Sakura; que él pueda decirle la verdad, tal vez para Sakura sea doloroso, pero lo aceptará, y ese bebé también la ayudará a entender-dijo Rika.

-Las cosas no mejoran, el tipo es astuto, o tiene un muy buen programa; Espinnel y yo esperamos ha que él se descuide, el más mínimo detalle nos ayudará a seguirle la pista-dijo Naoko.

-Rogemos para que esto acabe pronto-dijo Mei Ling.

Las cuatro se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, y al cabo de algunos minutos, pudieron caer en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

Ummm, ya está, sabe que va ha ser mamá, pero tiene confundidas a las demás, en especial a las cuatro muchachas que saben la verdad acerqua de Shaoran.

**AVA NCE**

-Mamá, papá, hermano...tengo muy importante que decirles...-dijo Sakura, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Nadeshiko bufó.

-Habla ya hija.

-No se enojen por favor, sólo no se enojen-rogó Sakura, causando que Touya frunciera el ceño, en señal de confusión.

-No lo haremos sólo dinos que sucede-dijo Fujitaka. Sakura respiró y alzó su cabeza.

-Voy a ser madre, van ha ser abuelos, vas a ser tío-dijo ella mientras miraba a los tres.

* * *

Huy! se enteran...¿qué dirán?

jejeje nos leemos el lunes sin falta alguna.

espero me dejen reviews.

Att: FORYOU 45


	27. Repudio

**J**ejejejejeje hola, sé que prometí publicar el lunes pero, jejejejeje el trabajo y Wimbledon me atrapron.

Los dejo con este nuevo capi.

Veremos que piensa la familia Kinomoto del embararazo de Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

**REPUDIO**

Shaoran miró al exterior, fijando su mirada hacia Kinomoto's Inc., cuyo edificio se notaba parcialmente desde el suyo, se notaban los seis últimos pisos, por ende se notaba la oficina de Sakura, que al igual que la suya, se encontraba en el último piso de los edificios donde se concentraban las diferentes direcciones de las diferentes empresas, y también se encontraba la dirección general.

Los despachos tanto de Sakura, como de Shaoran, ocupaban casi todo el último piso de sus respectivos edificios.

Las oficinas eran contemporáneas, la de Sakura tenía combinaciones en colores opacos, y la de Shaoran, era la combinación de verde con blanco; con los muebles acordes a los colores.

Tanto la oficina de Sakura y Shaoran eran muy iluminadas, ya que tres paredes eran vitrales, ofreciendo una gran vista de Tokio, y también la apreciación de los últimos pisos de Kinomoto's Inc., y Li Corporation, la única pared que no era vitral, era aquella que daba hacia los ascensores y el puesto de la secretaria. En los pisos de las oficinas también se encontraban una sala de archivos, y una pequeña sala de juntas. Las oficinas fueron diseñadas por la misma empresa.

Shaoran, de mala gana separó su mirada del piso de la oficina de Sakura, ya que esa era la manera más "tranquila" para poder "estar" cerca de ella. –Noriko, ve a la sala de archivos, y busca unos folios en el área de contabilidad por favor-pidió él, a través del intercomunicador.

-Claro, señor Li, ¿de qué empresa? ¿De qué fecha o asunto en especial?

-Del banco, de la apertura de la sucursal en Viena, Austria, el febrero pasado-indicó.

Noriko salió rápidamente hacia la sala de archivos; al verla salir, Sabanah se acercó a la oficina con paso seguro.

Llevaba un vestido rojo strapless, pegado al cuerpo, y que cubría lo justo y necesario, con tacones altos, realmente altos, de color rojo. Sus labios estaban pintados de color carmín, sus párpados, pintados con sombra negra, y el cabello lo tenía suelto.

Al entrar a la oficina de Shaoran, cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta, y contempló como Sabanah lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, de arriba hacia abajo, como decidiendo por donde comenzar, lo que causo que Shaoran pusiera cara de asco.

-Que quieres.-espetó él, con mucha furia contenida.

-Te quiero a ti-dijo Sabanah, antes de abalanzarse a Shaoran, cual leona hambrienta a su presa.

Arrastró a Shaoran para pegar su cuerpo en el escritorio, lo besó con fiereza; decidida, bajó su mano hacia el botón del pantalón de Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba en estado catatónico, no correspondía a los besos de Sabanah, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sabanah, Shaoran se enfureció y con brusquedad apartó la mano de Sabanah de sus pantalones.

-Lo quieres rudo, pues rudo lo vas a tener-ronroneó Sabanah, y se acercó a Shaoran con los ojos negros e impregnados de lujuria pura.

Shaoran al notar que Sabanah volvería a abalanzársele, hizo un ágil movimiento, causando que Sabanah perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede?-gritó Sabanah.

-La pregunta es para ti.

-Sólo vine a ofrecerte mi compañía y mi cuerpo-dijo Sabanah, mientras se relamía los labios.

-Sabanah, entiende….

-NO, entiende tú, tu amor no es más que una farsa, me tienes a mí, yo ofrecería una gran compañía, una buena imagen, y soy excelente amante-propuso ella, creyendo que Shaoran hubiera olvidado a Sakura o que por lo menos estuviera necesitado.

-¿pretendes que te anuncie como mi novia?-preguntó Shaoran, mientas respiraba agitadamente, intentando controlar su rabia.

-Pues claro, nos conviene a ambos-dijo Sabanah, quien seguía en el piso.

-Entiéndeme, para mí no hay otra mujer que no sea Sakura, si no estoy con ella es porque no tuve otra opción. Tú eres una ramera, capaz de hacer de todo, y no precisamente moral, para conseguir lo que quiere-dijo él.

-Sabanah, ni aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo después de Sakura, jamás te presentaría como mi novia, yo sólo quiero a Sakura, y muero cuando estoy sin ella, ahora más que nunca la amo, métete eso en la cabeza.

-Tú, tú la amas más que a nada-dijo Sabanah, para luego pararse y arreglar el retazo de tela que llevaba por vestido.

-Sí, y nunca voy a dejarla de amar, prefiero morir antes de que le suceda algo-espetó él, mientras agarraba a Sabanah por el codo y la llevaba hasta la salida-no vuelvas, o te boto de este edificio.

Shaoran cerró la puerta en las narices de Sabanah, y se desplomó. No lloró, no gritó, no hizo nada, excepto por lamentarse.

******horas más tarde****Consultorio de Ginecología y Obstetricia*******

El Dr. Ryo, derivó a Sakura con una de las mejores ginecólogas del país, la doctora Akemi Sato.

Ella debía ser tratada por la doctora Akemi para el desarrollo de su embarazo, con Ryo para recibir un correcto tratamiento en diferentes aspectos.

Sakura estaba acostada en una camilla, con el blanco vientre destapado, cerca de ella estaba un monitor.

Tomoyo estaba a su lado y sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Sakura.

-Te pondré este gel, sentirás frío-indicó Akemi, mientras, aplicaba una capa de gel, causando que Sakura hiciera una cara chistosa.

Por su vientre recubierto por el gel, paso un aparato, y una imagen se proyectaba en el monitor.

-Sakura, te quiero presentar a tu bebé-

Sakura y Tomoyo miraron al monitor, donde se podía percibir un pequeño bultito, que vendría siendo el embrión.

-Calculo, que tienes unas seis semanas de gestación.

-Siete, tengo siete, bueno, comienzo la semana siete-dijo Sakura, y Tomoyo le sonreía.

-Supongo que eres mujer de vida sexual activa…

-Lo era, pero la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, fue hace un mes y una semana.

-Lo recuerdas bien-dijo Akemi mientras sonreía y le entregaba a Sakura un pañuelo para que se limpie.

-Esa semana marcó un hecho no muy agradable-respondió Tomoyo a la defensiva, causando que la doctora no dijera nada.

-Bueno, vayamos al consultorio de Ryo.

Las tres mujeres fueron al consultorio de Ryo, quien las recibió con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-Ya conociste a tu bebé-dijo Ryo, mientras ofrecía asiento a las mujeres.

-Sí, ya lo conocí-dijo Sakura, con aires soñadores.

-Bueno, el primer trimestre del desarrollo de un embarazo es crucial-dijo Ryo, devolviendo a Sakura a la tierra.

-Lo es, es cuando más riesgo existe de aborto, debes cuidarte mucho-dijo Akemi.

-Por suerte no estás desnutrida, sino falta de peso y con niveles de azúcar bajos. Te daré un tratamiento de vitaminas no riesgosas para tu embarazo, y te daré una lista de los alimentos que debes consumir, para recuperar tú peso perdido-dio Ryo, mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-Yo te recetaré ácido fólico, y no debes grandes esfuerzos, tener cuidado, evitar caídas, golpes fuertes en tu espalada baja y abdomen. Ryo y yo haremos el seguimiento de tu embarazo.

-Mira Sakura, tenemos conocimiento de lo que ha sucedido con Li, confía en nosotros no saldrá una sola palabra de nuestra boca, te quiero, eres una de mis mejores amigas, eres mi prima. Sé que eres fuerte, y sé que Li representaba tu puerto seguro; pero debes recuperarte por esa vida que crece dentro de ti; en Akemi encontrarás una gran amiga; tendrás nuestro apoyo-dijo Ryo.

-Gracias, ahora necesito el apoyo de todos.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás mis tíos?-

-Eh, yo…se los diré…en unas dos semanas cuando papá y mamá vuelvan del Caribe, para poder con Touya también.

-No queremos ser malas personas, pero creo será difícil decírselo a Nadeshiko.

-Lo sé, mamá aceptaría si estuviera con Li, pero ahora me dirá que a mis veinticinco años soy muy joven para ser madre soltera.

-¿Cómo se tomaron la ruptura?-preguntó Akemi.

-Mal, papá me dijo que me entendía, pero mamá renegó, me dijo: _Deberías hacer más esfuerzos, no seas tonta, si terminas con Li, también pierdes una buena imagen para ti. _Para mí representó un gran esfuerzo, no caer en el suelo y llorar, explicándoles como acabó todo, decirles que lo que dijimos a los periódicos y televisoras, no era más que una vil mentira, que ahora mi enjuto corazón no latía de manera regular. Sé que mi madre me dijo aquello, porque su sueño se caía, sus relaciones con los Li no se vieron afectadas por mi ruptura, por suerte-dijo Sakura mientras se secaba una que otra traicionera lagrimilla.

-Y Touya, intentó matarlo-aseguró Ryo.

-Sí, él y mis amigas eran los únicos, que en su momento sabían de mi compromiso. Tuve que rogarle que no fuera a golpear a muerte a Li, por todo lo que hizo. De mi fallido y tonto compromiso, sólo un grupo selecto sabe de exactas diez personas por mi lado, del lado de Li, creo que sólo son sus amigos.

-Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con los recuerdos dolorosos, es tiempo que tú y tus amigas se alegren-dijo Akemi.

Tomoyo sonrió con muchas ganas, y Sakura sólo la abrazó.

Ambas salieron del consultorio, rumbo al departamento de Sakura, donde las esperaban las demás, ansiosas por saber sobre la primera ecografía de Sakura.

Sakura salió del consultorio, agradeciendo a Kami-Sama, por el hecho que ni Ryo ni Akemi habían tocado el tema de la paternidad de Shaoran, cosa que enfureció a Tomoyo.

******Departamento de Sabanah y Parker*******

Sabanah debería estar refunfuñando, lanzando cosas o diferentes actitudes por el trato recibido en la oficina de Li.

En cambio, lo que él le había confesado y recalcado, la sumió en un estado de meditación, haciéndola cuestionarse si su plan era del todo beneficioso para ella.

Se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, mientras esperaba a Parker. Su celular sonó, acaparando su atención.

-Mamá-dijo ella, emocionada.

-Hija, amor, tu padre y yo queríamos proponerte que viajaras con nosotros.

-¿Adónde?

-A Canadá, ¿vendrás?

Sabanah tuvo una epifanía: No importaba cuanto intentara seducirlo, conquistarlo; Shaoran Li tenía dueña, sólo una: Sakura Kinomoto, y aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, ella sabía que su primo no ganaría, que él no lograría sacar de la mente de Sakura a Shaoran.

-Iré, claro, me encantaría-respondió ella.

-Salimos mañana en la noche a lista tus cosas para un mes de viaje-

Dicho eso, su madre y Sabanah colgaron, y Sabanah se dirigió a su dormitorio a alistar sus cosas.

Pasaron las horas y ella ya tenía todo preparado, sólo le faltaba avisar a Parker de que iba a viajar.

Parker llegó a su casa, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su prima con maletas.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, iré de viaje con mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa con el plan?

-Shaoran no me hace caso, y francamente, dudo que lo haga en algún momento.

-Pero Sakura…-replicó él.

-No sé que pasará, me conformo con que no estén juntos-replicó Sabanah, ella no quería decirle a su primo que sus planes se venían abajo, ya que él era violento y un adicto al juego.

-Está bien-refunfuñó él.

-Nos vemos-dijo ella y salió del lugar.

Parker renegó mucho al saber lo que sucedía, él ya no podría sacar dinero de Li, ya que su prima se marchaba con el pen drive…o quizás no.

Se acercó a la sala, donde lo aguardaba su portátil, lo tomó con marcada impaciencia, y revisó los puertos.

-Te olvidaste de tu pen drive, mejor para mí-dijo Parker con aires sombríos, encendió el portátil y tecleó algunas cosas, y abrió el programa.

Antes de poder hacer siquiera algo, tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, dio un fuerte suspiro y apagó el ordenador.

-No, por ahora no, veremos que puedo hacer con Sakura.

Sus planes eran: Adueñarse de Sakura Kinomoto, de manera espiritual, física y también representaba un gran privilegio ya si lograba hacerla su esposa…tendría un acceso ilimitado, según él, a la fortuna Kinomoto…con lo que Parker no contaba era que:

Sakura no quería volver a tener algo serio, nunca más.

Que ella sólo lo veía como un gran amigo.

Que ella estaba esperando un hijo de la persona que más había amado y por quien sentía grandes afectos. El amor y El odio.

********Un mes después********

Sakura estaba hecha un manojo de nervios con piernas, hoy llegaban sus padres de su viaje por el Caribe, ella tenía planeado citarlos en la mansión Kinomoto junto a su hermano para revelar su estado.

Tenía dos meses y medio de gestación; todas la cuidaban como a niña pequeña, no dejaban que ella hiciera movimientos bruscos, le exigían que descansara correctamente, no la dejaron dormir en el suelo, y al ver que a ella no le gustaba que ellas durmieran en el suelo, terminaron acondicionando correctamente el espacio de Sakura en su sala; las siete muchachas visitaban sus departamentos con frecuencia pero no se quedaban ahí; sus novios se extrañaban por el carácter sobreprotector hacia Sakura, ya que desconocían el estado de Sakura.

Cuando ella calculó que sus padres estarían en la mansión Kinomoto, tomó un sorbo de agua, respiró profundamente varias veces, y con nerviosismo marcó a la casa.

-Kinomoto Residencia-contestó una de las mujeres de servicio.

-Soy Sakura, por favor, páseme a mis padres-dijo ella, mientras rompía un papel.

-Un minuto por favor.

La mucama se dirigió a la habitación del matrimonio y con mucha delicadeza llamó.

-Adelante.

-Señores, disculpen la interrupción, pero la señorita Sakura desea hablar con ustedes.

-Oh!, muy bien, gracias, retírate-dijo Nadeshiko, quien corrió hacia el teléfono.

-Querida, cariño, espera que pongo la llamada en altavoz.

Nadeshiko colocó la llamada en altavoz, para que Fujitaka también fuera partícipe de la conversación.

-Mamá, papá, tengo algo muy importante que decirles-dijo Sakura, mientras intentaba sonar serena.

-¿Tiene qué ver con las empresas?-preguntó Fujitaka preocupado.

-No, no, no, es algo un poco más de familia.

-Dinos.

-No-no por teléfono, si me permiten me gustaría hablar con ustedes esta tarde en casa, junto a Touya.

-Bueno no hay problema, mandaremos a que cocinen una deliciosa cena. ¿Tú le avisas a Touya?-dijo Nadeshiko.

-C-claro, estaré ahí a las s-se-seis, y su-supongo que To-Touya también-tartamudeó Sakura.

-Los esperamos-dijo Fujitaka; se despidieron y Sakura volvió a tomar agua y a respirar profundamente, era el turno de llamar a Touya.

-Monstruo-dijo Touya.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo ella, enojada, y un poco más tranquila.

-Típica reacción de un monstruo.

-Ush, te llamaba para que esta tarde vayas a casa.

-Claro, con gusto, ¿a qué hora?

-Si estás ahí a las seis menos cuarto sería perfecto.

-Claro, estaré ahí sin falta, ni atrasos.

Charlaron unos minutos más, al colgar Sakura suspiro, al menos Touya no había preguntado la razón de la reunión, otorgándole a la castaña unos minutos de efímera tranquilidad.

********Seis de la tarde en punto******Mansión Kinomoto********

Sakura llegó a la mansión Kinomoto, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Una de las mucamas le indicó que sus padres y su hermano la esperaban en la sala; Sakura abrazó con fuerza su bolso, y caminó al encuentro de sus familiares.

Los encontró sentados en los sofás, charlando amenamente.

Se acercó a saludar a sus padres y a su hermano y se sentó en un sillón individual.

-Bueno, esto es de lo más hermoso-dijo Nadeshiko- La cena ya estará lista y es exquisita…

-Si no les importa, quisiera hablar con ustedes antes de la cena-dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo a su madre.

Los tres la miraron expectantes.

-Claro, prosigue cariño-la animó Fujitaka.

-Mamá, papá, hermano...tengo muy importante que decirles...-dijo Sakura, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Nadeshiko bufó.

-Habla ya hija.

-No se enojen por favor, sólo no se enojen-rogó Sakura, causando que Touya frunciera el ceño, en señal de confusión.

-No lo haremos sólo dinos que sucede-dijo Fujitaka. Sakura respiró y alzó su cabeza.

-Voy a ser madre, van ha ser abuelos, vas a ser tío-dijo ella mientras miraba a los tres.

Los tres la miraron, asimilando la noticia; Fujitaka pasó de estar en shock a estar emocionado.

-¡Voy a ser abuelo!-exclamó él.

-Mi hija va a ser mamá, ¿quién es el padre?-dijo Nadeshiko; ante la pregunta lanzada como una bomba, Sakura palideció.

-N-n-no…lo sé-dijo ella.

Fujitaka seguía emocionado, pero detuvo sus saltitos de emoción; Nadeshiko se enfureció.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es el padre?, te aseguro que es Shaoran-espetó Nadeshiko, furiosa.

Para Sakura, que su madre mencionara el nombre de Sakura, fue como un golpe en el pecho.

-No lo es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-preguntó Touya, quien por fin había abierto la boca.

-Un mes y entre dos a tres semanas-mintió ella- Me embaracé, casi un mes después de mi ruptura con él.

-…-por la expresión lanzada por su madre, todos esperaban una explicación.

-Un día, las chicas y yo salimos de fiesta, fuimos a un bar, ocultándonos de la prensa, en el lugar yo…yo tomé demasiado tragos, y empecé a liarme con un desconocido extranjero, una cosa llevó a la otra y…y pues tuvimos relaciones en el baño, y por lo visto sin protección; es que no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera el nombre de ese hombre, pero creo que era de Rusia o Austria-mintió ella, intentando hacerlo lo más creíble.

-Le diremos a Shaoran que se haga cargo del niño, que diga que es suyo-dijo Nadeshiko.

-qué ¡NO!-rugió ella-no lo haré miserable, por algo no estamos juntos-eso fue como un cuchillada directo al corazón- si quieres evitar problemas con la prensa, diremos que fue inseminación artificial.

-Y si el niño pregunta-rugió Nadeshiko. Ahí estaba la dichosa pregunta.

-Le diremos que su padre está muerto. Y les ruego no se lo comenten a los Li-rogó ella.

-Sakura…

-dejen que el bebé nazca ahí les dirán por ahora no, por favor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tienes de embarazo?-preguntó su madre.

-Un mes ¿por qué?

-Eso facilita las cosas-dijo Nadeshiko, pensativa.

-Mamá…-dijo Touya.

-Abotarás.-gritó Nadeshiko, mientras se paraba.

-Nadeshiko-girtó Fujitaka, y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar para Sakura.

-No quiero bastardos en mi familia, y como te niegas a pedir ayuda a los Li, deberás abortar. Imagínense llo que dirá la prensa.

-¡Nadeshilko!

-¡Mamá!-Gritó touya mientras Sakura lloraba, agarrando fuertemente su bolso.

-Mamá, ¿por qué?-logró preguntar entre sollozos.

-Yo no quiero un niño sin padre en mi familia; te has rebajado, mucho Sakura, esa no es la educación que te he dado.

-Y esa no es la respuesta que yo esperaba de mi MAMÁ, la mujer que me dio la vida, me está pidiendo que acabe con una vida-lloró.

Nadeshiko miró a su hija, con sus propias lágrimas en la cara, ella realmente estaba decepcionada de su hija, ya que según ella, la culpa de que la relación con Li, no durara era su culpa.

-Tú, te apuesto que Shaoran rompió contigo porque eres frívola, seguro que lo engañaste, estoy segura…y con tu hijo sin padre, me aseguras que eres un promiscua.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-gritó Sakura

- ¿cómo es posible que trates así a tu hija?-rugió Fujitaka, quien parecía recuperado del shock.

-Tienes razón-se sorbió la nariz, pero seguía llorando-ya no eres más mi hija, te repudió, y no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, mientras esté aquí, no te quieron ver nunca más, excepto cuando vengas y me digas que te deshiciste de ese niño.

-Jamás, y si las cosas son así, no me vas a volver a ver; a la empresa no la dejo, porque no defraudaré a mi padre.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho.

-No hables por mí Nadeshiko-rugió Fujitaka.

-Hasta Luego-dijo Sakura, dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo de la gran mansión, se subió a su auto y apresuradamente se dirigió a su departamento.

Fujitaka y Touya estaban extrañados, Sakura en toda su vida nunca había discutido con su madre, y ni por juego le había gritado, y Nadeshiko de un momento a otro se comportó como una bruja, dejando atrás su comportamiento tierno.

Nadeshio lloraba amargamente, y Fujitaka no sabía que hacer.

-Touya ve con tu hermana, no debe alterarse en su estado-indicó él, y Touya asintió y Salió disparado a ver a su hermana.

Fujitaka dejó que Nadeshiko llorara, debía dejar que se calmara para poder hablar con ella como gente civilizada

* * *

Que duro, pobre Sakura...lo que hizo su madre lastima a cualquiera

* * *

**AVA NCE**

Sakura maldecía a Shaoran en todos los idiomas que conocía, protestaba por que no fue lo suficiente buena para él.

Naoko y Nakuru entraron al cuarto.

-Touya está aquí.

-Mierda, distraiganlo, hasta que logre calmar a Sakura.

Las dos asintieron, y bajaron las gradas viendo a Touya entrar al departamento.

-Mierda no cerré la puerta, Nakuru distráelo-dijo Naoko, y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Yo..yo...-Nakuru pensó en como lograr distraer a Touya y sólo se le ocurrió una manera.

.

.

-Touya!-gritó, y se colgó de su cuello.

-Akisuki!

* * *

Viejos hábitos.

Espero me dejen un review.

nos leemos el viernes de seguro, por que ya tengo el capi listo.

Se despide:

ATT: FOR YOU 45


	28. Sobrevivir

Hola…

Por Kami-Sama, se me cae la cara de vergüenza al no haber cumplido lo que dije, y haberlos abandonado por toda una semana.

Chicos debido a nuestras profesiones, todos los que nos fuimos de manera permanente a Londres, con un puesto asegurado de trabajo por excelente rendimiento, trabajamos en una empresa constructora, y esa es la empresa que está encargada de todo la construcción de la villa olímpica, y uff, rebalsamos en trabajo. Toda la semana he estado muy ocupada con evaluciones y permisos, lo siento, peor estamos a como dos semanas de la inauguración de las olimpiadas, por lo tanto es cuando más trabajo tenemos, espero comprendan.

Ah por cierto en el anterior capi, cometí un error.

Sakura le dice a la doctora que tiene siete semanas de embarazo, y la doctora indaga sobre el tema, Sakura le dice que hace un mes y una semana que no tiene relaciones, pero en realidad es un mes y tres semanas, espero entiendian y les dejo con mi capi.

Pero último: FELIZ CUMPLE SUSY!

Ella es una de mis mejores amigas y que está conmigo aquí en Londres...

* * *

**SOBREVIVIR**

-¿Cómo creen qué le esté yendo a Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo mientras removía la salsa.

-Su padre e incluso su madre la entenderán, pero el mayor problema es Touya-respondió Nakuru, mientras ponía los filetes a tostarse.

-Bueno, ¿qué hora es?.

-Las siete menos cuarto, Sakura ya debe estar por llegar, mejor, así podrá comer el filete con champiñones mientras esté caliente-exclamó Rika.

-Se debe alimetar bien, y Ryo dijo que las comidas altas en sodio y mercurio, deberían ser mínimas en su embarazo, así que es mejor que cocinemos nosotras…

El sonido de la puerta azotándose interrumpió la charla de las chicas quienes se encontraban en la cocina, preparando una cena sustanciosa entre las siete.

Dejaron todos los utencillos de cocina en diferentes lugares y corrieron a ver que pasaba.

Se quedaron estupefactas al ver el estado en el que estaba Sakura. La puerta de ingreso estaba cerrada, y a los pies de esta, se encontraba Sakura; arrodillada, con los codos apoyados en el piso, y las manos sujetando con fuerza unos mechones de cabello, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban más blanquecinos de lo normal, y daba la impresión de que en un momento al otro, Sakura iba a jalar los mechones. Los fuertes sollozos llenaban el silencio de la sala.

-¿Qué…qué sucedió?-preguntó Meilin con un hilo de voz.

Sakura no paró de llorar pero levantó sus codos del suelo, soltó los mechones de cabello que tenía y enderezó su espalda, pero los sollozos sonoros continuaban y ella mantenía la cabeza agachada, de los ojos emanaban miles de lágrimas, y con la mirada acuosa y nublada, la fijó en sus manos que descansaban en sus rodillas.

-Asesina…asesina-empezó a balbucear ella.

-Sak no entendemos-dijo Tomoyo, con su voz llena de desasosiego.

-Quiere que…me vuelva una asesina…quiere que mate a mi bebito…-sollozó aun más fuerte.

-¿Quién Saku…quién te pidió esa barbaridad?-preguntó Rika con furia contenida.

-M-ma-mamá, mi…mi p-propia m-m-madre me dijo que si no ab-aborta-ba-dijo la última frase con odio, entre sollozos- no la vuelva a ver.

-P-p-pe-pero…-empezó a decir Naoko.

-N-no me importa ya. No fui capaz de siquiera mantener al p-p-padre de e-este hijo conmigo, ni siquiera soy capaz de mantener a mi familia a mi lado-gritó y volvió a agarrarse del cabello.

-Sak, calma-dijo Tomoyo, mientras se arrodillaba en frente de ella- Calma ya cariño.

-Subamos Saku, vayamos arriba, cámbiate, tranquilízate-dijo Meilin, y entre ella y Tomoyo, lograron ponerla de pie y a duras penas lograron subirla a su inhabitada habitación.

La acomodaron en su cama, pero Sakura lloraba con más intensidad que antes. Naoko y Nakuru bajaron a fijarse la cena y las demás se preraban para salir a buscar algunas cosas, fieles creyentes que Tomoyo y Meilin lograrían calmarla.

******Auto de Touya Kinomoto**Un par de calles cerca del departamento de Sak******

Touya conducía a gran velocidad su auto, estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, por Sakura, ya que él se sabía muy bien como Sakura había tomado lo que su madre le había dicho.

Su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo contestó y lo puso en alta voz.

-Diga.

-Touya, ¿cómo está tu hermana?

-No lo sé, papá voy directo a su departamento.

-Por favor, avísame apenas sepas algo de su estado hijo.

-Claro, me preocupa mucho mi hermana.

-A mí igual, Nadeshiko fue insensible e insensata al pedirle semejante estupidez.

-Lo sé, lo sé; ¿cómo está mamá?

-Mal, se encerró en su cuarto.

-No entiendo, porque se lo dijo.

-Tu madre piensa que Sakura tiene la culpa ruptura con Li.

-Papá Sakura es un monstruo, pero no es promiscua.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Nadeshiko enloqueció con la noticia del embarazo.

-Tal vez, pero no es tan duro como para pedirle que aborte.

-Todo lo que le sucede a tu mamá es que se devastó al ver que su sueño se vino abajo.

-Sí, pero te apuesto que los Li, no son tan radicales con Shaoran.

-Bueno, tu madre era la más emocionada con esa relación, incluso pensaba que un día de esos Shaoran le pediría matrimonio a Sakura-Touya palideció ante aquello, Shaoran le había pedido matrimonio a Sakura, pero si su madre hubiera sabido eso, hubiera sido capaz de matar a su hermana

-Lo sé…pero no la justifico…Papá, te dejo. Llegué al edificio de Sakura.

-Mantenme avisado.

-Claro-respondió Touya, quien aparcó el auto cerca del edificio de su hermana.

******En la puerta del apartamento de Sakura******

Touya llegó al departamento de su hermana, se sentía angustiado e impaciente, y que él se recriminaba por no haberla defendido ante su madre.

Llegó al último piso y con decisión llamó a la puerta.

Naoko era la que la encontraba más cerca de la puerta, ya que estaba recogiendo unos cuantos periódicos que se encontraban tirados cerca de la puerta. Nakuru era la única que estaba en ese piso, ya que las demás habían salido a comprar unas cuantas películas, aparte de comprar también las vitaminas de Sakura, y una que otra cosa más.

Naoko abrió la puerta pensando que eran las chicas que probablemente se habían olvidado las llaves.

-Procuren no olvidarse de las llaves….-calló abruptamente al notar que el que había llamado era Touya-Ho-hola Touya.

-Naoko; mi hermana-soltó abruptamente.

Nakuru, quien había escuchado como Naoko le hablaba a Touya, sigilosamente se acercó a las escaleras y de ahí observaba todo.

-Sa-Sakura…déjame buscarla-dijo Naoko y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

En la habitación de Sakura era un infierno. Meilin y Tomoyo no lograban tranquilizar a Sakura, ella estaba tirada al medio de la cama, abrazada de un gran osito de peluche.

Sakura maldecía a Shaoran en todos los idiomas que conocía, protestaba por que no fue lo suficiente buena para él, y también por que tampoco era capaz de conseguir el apoyo de su madre.

Naoko y Nakuru entraron al cuarto. Por un momento se sintieron muy mal al ver como estaba Sakura.

-Touya está aquí.

-Mierda, distráiganlo, hasta que logremos calmar a Sakura-ordenó Meilin

Las dos asintieron, y bajaron las gradas viendo a Touya entrar al departamento después de haber cerrado la puerta.

-Mierda no cerré la puerta, Nakuru distráelo-dijo Naoko, y corrió escaleras arriba, para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Yo…yo...-Nakuru pensó en como lograr distraer a Touya y sólo se le ocurrió una manera.

…

…

-Touya!-gritó, y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo muy fuerte, Touya se quedó con una gran impresión al ver como Nakuru seguía haciendo lo mismo desde que eran adolescentes

-Akizuki!

-N-A-K-U-R-U, llámame así.

-Muy bien Nakuru, por favor ya suéltame.

Nakuru bajó de su espalda, lo agarró de la mano y a rastras lo llevó hasta la cocina, lo sentó en una banca y cerró la puerta de entrada de la cocina.

-¿Cómo estas? Querido Touya-dijo ella invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

-Bien, y Akiz… Nakuru, no crees que Yue se enojaría si viera como invades mi espacio personal.

-Yue, umm no creo que le moleste, él sabe que es él único en mi corazón-dijo ella, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar, con la cara muy cerca a la de Touya.

-Que bueno que sea así, entonces ¡Podrías levantarte, qué invades mi espacio personal!

Nakuru se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a la estufa, comprobando que todo estuviera cociéndose a fuego lento.

-No cambias, eh, nos conocemos desde que tenía trece y tú diecisiete, y tú sigues siendo tan arisco.

-Es por que tú siempre te abalanzas sobre mí.

Nakuru rio con una nota histérica en la voz, ella estaba esperando a que Naoko bajará avisando que Sakura estaba ya tranquila o por lo menos bajara para ayudarla, ya que sentía que la temible pregunta estaba por ser dicha.

-Bueno-dijo Touya en suspiro- ¿Dónde y cómo está mi monstruo?- ahí va la dichosa pregunta

Nakuru se quedó paralizada al escuchar la pregunta…ella no sabía como responderle.

-Sa-Sa-Sakura…ella…está o estaba toma-tomando un baño-balbuceó.

Touya notó la nota histérica en la voz de Nakuru, y él sabía que cuando se trataba de su hermana, a las seis chicas no le iba bien al mentirle **(1)**

-Sabes Nakuru-dijo él mientras se paraba de la banca donde estaba sentado.

-Umm-murmuró ella mientras tenía pegada la mirada a la salsa y la removía con una cuchara, pero aun así se percató del movimiento de Touya.

-Qué cuando se trata de mentir por mi hermana hacia mí, nunca les ha ido bien, en el resto son grandes actrices-dijo él, para después girar sobre sus talones, abrir la puerta con un brusco movimiento y salir disparado hacia las escaleras.

Nakuru también fue rápida y corrió detrás de él.

-Touya, espera no…no puedes-gritó ella, esperando que su grito alertara a las demás que estaban arriba.

Pero fue muy tarde, si bien ellas escucharon el grito de alerta de Nakuru, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo. Pero Touya escuchó el fuerte sollozo de Sakura y también que ella dijo:

-Todo era perfecto, una estúpida mentira, porque tuvo que acabar y sobre todo de esa manera, después de eso todo se vino abajo, y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo-sollozó, Touya no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que hablaba de Shaoran, la duda fue sembrada en su mente, él sabía que habían terminado, él sabía la historia inventada del porqué de la ruptura de la relación, pero él no sabía las verdaderas razones, él creía en la falsa versión de los hechos; que Sakura dijiera eso, le hizo preguntarse de como habían acabado de verdad todas las cosas; y que Sakura lo mencionara en el momento que él sabía que lloraba por el rechazo de su madre hacia su no nacido bebé, le hizo saber inmediatamente que la historia sobre la paternidad del bebé era otra mentira, sólo le bastó microsegundos para saber que el padre era Shaoran Li, y eso hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de torturarlo y matarlo

Se acercó decidido a la puerta y empezó a forzar la perilla y a golpear la puerta.

-SAKURA, ÁBREME.

Sakura bajó el volumen de sus sollozos al escuchar a su hermano.

-Ven, Sakura, vayamos al baño, para cambiarte-le dijo Tomoyo.

-SAKURA KINOMOTO, ÁBREME LA PUERTA QUE SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero estas fueron reemplazadas por otras.

-Ábranle, déjenlo entrar…antes que tire la puerta-dijo Sakura mientras se paraba y se dirigía al baño.

-Te acompaño-dijo Tomoyo, dejando a Naoko y Meilin solas.

Cuando estas escucharon que la puerta del baño de Sakura se cerró, respiraron profundamente varias veces y se animaron a abrir la puerta.

Touya que dejó de gritar porque estaba quedándose afónico, pero se preparó para volver a golpear la puerta de su hermana con aun más fuerza para advertir que no se iría.

En el preciso momento que estuvo por aporrear la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a unas Melin y Naoko, visiblemente notorias.

-¿Mi hermana?, y no mientan.

-Sakura está en el baño, junto a Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Júzgalo por ti mismo cuando la veas-espetó Meilin duramente

Touya ingresó a la habitaicón y se quedó al medio de esta, esperando ansiosamente a que su hermana hiciera su aparición.

Después de diez minutos en agónico silencio y miradas fortuitas por parte de Naoko y Meilin, Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron su aparición en la recamara.

Sakura estaba enfundad en un pantalón corto de tela color negro, junto a una playera de tirantes de color azúl, su cabello estaba sujetado en una improvisada trenza.

Ya no lloraba, pero se notaba que lo había hecho en grandes cantidades, ya que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados.

Sakura miraba a su hermano con semblante triste y con cierta decepción.

Sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, Touya se acortó las distancias y abrazó a su pequeña monstruo.

Tomoyo, Meilin y Naoko, salieron de la habitación para otorgarles un poco de privacidad, pero no cerraron la puerta para culaquier emergencia.

Sakura y Touya se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, y nuevamente Sakura lloraba.

Ambos llegaron hasta la cama,y se sentaron en el borde.

-Lamento tanto todo lo sucedido-dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, si debería ser yo él que lo haga.

-Los he decepcionado.

-Shh, calla, no pienses eso, no nos has decepcionado.

-Pero…mamá…ella

-No tomes en cuenta lo que dijo o vaya a decir. Sakura…tú demostraste ser fuerte, enfrentarte sola al mundo, esperando un hijo…haberle hecho frente a mamá, demuestra que tú eres una mujer capaz, valiente, astuta, y eso hace que papá y yo estemos profundamente orgullosos de ti.

-To…Touya-susurró ella, emocionada por las palabras de su hermano.

Durante algunosminutos, ella y él se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades.

Touya querí aligerar el ambiente para poder hablar correctamente con su hermana.

-Sakura responde mis preguntas, por favor.

-Claro- dijo ella.

-Pero sin mentiras, ambos hablaremos con la verdad sin importar qué-dijo Touya, ya que esa era la única manera en la que su hermana le confesara la verdad.

Sakura ducó al escuchar aquello, pero ante la atenta mirada de Touya no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar.

-Sakura…quiero saber la verdadera historia sobre tu ruptura con Li…

Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, sus manos empezaban a sudar, estaba respirando rápidamente, y su corazón latía más rápido que él de un picaflor.

-Ya…ya la sabes.

-Sin mentiras Sakura, tas sólo dímelo.

-Sentarme en el diván, con una cajita de pañuelos a mi lado, y que tú estés de psicoanalista con tu libretita, escuchándome, no me va ha ayudar en mis problemas-soltó Sakura, pero inmediatamente llevó una mano para tapar su boca, ya que por ser tan impulsiva…le había dado una razón más a su hermano para sospechar.

Touya la miró de una manera condescendiente, y con una ceja levantada.

-Sakura, dímelo ya, yo ya sé que la historia vendida a los medios y a nosotros es mentira.

-Maldita sea mi bocota y su ingenio-masculló.

-Sakura dímelo o lo averiguaré yo, nunca sospeché porque no pensé que fueras capaz de confabularte con él, para mentir-espetó con indiganción.

-Astuto…no rompimos en buenos términos.

-La historia completa Sakura.

-Después de volver de Tomoeda, él me dijo qu estaba conmigo más por costumbre que por amor, que me quiso, pero no duró mucho, y me dio a entender que lo aburría, y me humilló diciendo que era buena en la cama-dijo Sakura, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a llorar.

-¿Él te dijo eso?-preguntó Touya, quien mantenía los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados para evitar que la rabia fluya libremente.

-Sí, Touya no miento, no lo estoy inventando, de eso se trata eso de Sin Mentiras.

-Voy a…-repiró hondamente- No, primero quiero saber otra cosa-susurró más para si mismo que para su hermana.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quién es el padre de mi sobrino/a?

A Sakura le invedieron dos diferentes tipos de sentimientos/ emociones.

Ternura al escuchar como Touya decía "mi sobrino/a" con amor; y temor al saber que estaban en zona de no mentiras, y le preguntó sobre el padre de su hijo/a.

- Ya te lo dije, no pienso volverlo a repetir-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a su peinador.

Touya puso mala cara, otra sospecha más.

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que jugeteaba con la botella de una colonia francesa, regalada por su madre, pero no la utilizaba muy seguido, por que para su gusto tenía un aroma muy dulce.

Touya se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hermana posando una mano en su brazo, causando que ella se sobre saltara, y en el acto soltara la botella.

Como ella había estado jugando con la tapa, enroscándola y desenrrocándola, al soltar la botella, la tapa se quedó en sus manos, y la botella al impactar con el suelo, desparramó parte de su contenido en la alfombra.

-Maldita sea-se quejó, Touya y ella se agacharon para limpiar el desastre; pero Sakura al oler el fuerte olor a vainilla y limón **(2), **causó que ha Sakura le dieran arcadas. Se levantó rápidamente del lugar y corrió a su baño.

Touya se alarmó y corrió detrás de ella.

Con calma él le sujetó el cabello, mientras ella devolvía todo lo que había ingerido ese día.

Touya ya no tenía que preguntar, por el estado en él que estaba la muchacha, dedujó que ella tenía más tiempo de embarazo del cual decía estar.

Todo eso lo había aprendido cuando su primo Ryo estudiaba medicina y él le ayudaba.

Sakura vacío el contenido del inodoro, se levantó, sin desprender la mirada del mármol del piso; fue al lavabo, se lavó la cara, humedeció su cabellera y su cuello y se lavó los dientes.

Después de asearse correctamente y secarse, se dirigió de nuevo a su alcoba.

Touya al verla, supo que tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas, tal vez le doliera a su hermana, pero si acumulaba mas secretos, terminaría muy tensa y estresada, y no era bueno para ninguno de los dos; ni para la madre ni para el hijo.

-Sabes…cuando Ryo estaba en la escuela de medicina, yo lo ayudaba a estudiar, y a pesar de tdo este tiempo, aún recuerdo lo que aprendí. En la parte de obstetricia-Sakura palideció, y como acto reflejo, se sentó en la cama, ya que no confiaba en sus piernas.

-Al primer mes de embarazo, aparecen ciertos mareos, nauseas y uno que otro desmayo; que pueden asociarse con alguna enfermedad; pero al segundo mes y tercer mes, los vómitos causados por aromas y sabores fuertes aparecen, como tambipen lo hacen los típicos antojos, raro es el caso de una mujer que empieza a tener vómitos en el primer mes de desarrollo.

-H-h-her-herm-hermano.

-Shh. Mentiste, Sakura, tú tienes más tiempo de embarazo, y en definitiva el padre es Li. Tú debes estar por entrar al tercer mes.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Sería imposible que estuvieras embarazada, por el accidente que tuviste, ningún bebé hubiese sobrevivido. Y yo sé que tú no eres frívola o promiscua.

-Touya

-Li es el padre-afirmó y sentenció Touya- Rechazó a tu hijo-erroneamente dedució Touya-Por Kami-Sama, es un irresponsable, un maldito, pero tú no debiste aceptar mentir para salvarle el pellejo-gritó Touya, mientras se paseaba por la habitación cual león enjaulado.

-No me estás….

-No me interrumpas, y menos mientas por Li-gritó enfurecido-debería torturarlo, matarlo; pero tú deberías ser castigada, ¿Por qué nos mentiste?, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?.

Sakura se quedó callada, sin mediar palabra alguna. Touya la miraba, esperando aunque sea una sola palabra, un monosílabo. Al ver que Sakura no decía nada se impacientó.

-¡Contéstame!

-Decídete, quieres que hable o no te hable-dijo Sakura con humor pero con atisbo triste en la mirada.

-No estoy para juegos.

-Les mentí, porque no quería que me compadecieran y que la amistad de nuestros papás con los papás de Li, no se viera afectada…pero tampoco quería que odiasen a Li.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Para mi mala suerte, sí, lo amo y también lo odio; y sobre tu otra pregunta, y falsa acusación:

Shaoran no rechazó a mi hijo, por que simplemente…él no…sabe que va a ser papá.

-No se lo dijiste-susurró él-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No…no…no se lo diré.

-¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIRÁS?

-Tengo mis razones.

-Tu bebe, merece tener a su padre a su lado.

-No se lo he dicho, por que me aborrece, que le aburro, y por que sé que no se sentirá cómodo con el bebé.

-Díselo, debe saberlo.

-No, por ahora no, dejemos que el tiempo decida, tal vez cuando el bebé nazca recién me ponga a considerarlo.

-Es tu vida Sakura, deberé apoyarte por más que no me parezca correcto.

-Te amo… y …Touya no se lo digas a nadie, júramelo.

Touya la miró detenidamente, reflexionó y dedujo que debía apoyar a su hermana ahora más que nunca.

-Está bien-aceptó él, y Sakura no hizo nada excepto abrazarlo-Estás muy dolida ¿no?

-Lo estoy, pero tengo muchas razones para salir adelante.

-Saldrás adelante, sobrevivirás.

-Saldré adelante, sobreviviré-dijo ella con fe en si misma. **(3).**

* * *

Oh! Touya está muy enojado, no es para menos.

Ummm se los digo y lo voy a cumplir este lunes hay actualización. Como ya dije, por trabajar en una empresa que está encargada de los ultimátums de la construcción del estadio olímpico, estoy muy pero muy ocupada con el tema del medio ambiente junto a dos amigas que trabajan en esa área, las otras dos están en construcción.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES**

**(1) ** Les recuerdo que Chijaru no conoce a Touya, así que para él sólo son seis mejores amigas.

**(2) **Las nauseas del embarazo, se pueden presentar apartir de la segunda semana de embarazo, pero los vómitos y antojos son apartir de la semana seis, Sakura tiene once semanas de gestación.

**(3) **Esto es algo más personal: hubo un chico al cual le entregué todo, absolutamente todo, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, él me terminó rompiendo el corazón de la peor manera.

Yo me sumí en una profunda depresión, solía emborracharme y me vlví un poquito loquita, al vivir en una lugar privilegiado de la ciudad, conocía muchos chicos con los que me enredé (Me siento muy apenada, pero no me daba cuenta cuando lo hacía). En ese entonces yo tenía diecisiete años y estaba por graduarme, yo estaba postulasndo con mis amigas de colea la beca que nos llevaría de forma permanente a Londres; casi la pierdo a causa de mi depre, pero gracias a mi familia y a mis mejores amigas salí adelante. Ellas me dijeron que si yo no iba, ninguna de las cinco iba, yo no las iba a hacer desperdiciar semejante oportunidad, con mis razones, mi determinación y el apoyo de mis amigas, salí adelante, y conseguí la beca. Yo quise plasmar ese sentimiento de determinación, de Sakura sus razones son su hijito, su empresa, y tiene el apoyo de sus amigas.

Bueno hasta el lunes, no les dejo adelanto por que ya es tarde y estoy yendo a festejar el cumple de Susana, me saqué tiempo para la celebración y para actualizar.

Pero les dejo una pista.

Parker se entera del embarazo de Saku, aunque ella le dice que no sabe quien es el padre y Parker finge creerle, él sabe que es de Shaoran el hijo de Saku.

Parker hará algo que a Sakura la dejará con gran desconcierto.

Sin más vueltas los dejo .

Hoy sí que estuve habladora, jejejejejeje.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus Reviews.

Se despide:

ATT: FORYOU 45


	29. Sucesos

Lindas Montañas te vieron nacer, el ILLIMANI tu cuna meció y la Kantuta su alma te dio Kollita tenías que ser "Canción cantada por el grupo Wara (estrella en aymara) "

Felicidades La Paz por tus 203 años de libertad! Te extraño mucho mi adorada ciudad, aquella que me vio nacer y crecer.

Disculpen pero hoy es el aniversario de la liberación de mi ciudad.

Bueno aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten, que ya viene lo interesante.

* * *

**SUCESOS.**

*****Un mes después de los acontecimientos en la Mansión Kinomoto*****

Fujitaka tuvo que irse junto a Nadeshiko a Tailandia, por extrema petición de Nadeshiko, quien se sentía muy culpable por lo que dijo, pero se negaba rotundamente a pedir disculpas y mucho menos a retractarse.

Cuando por casualidad veía a su hija junto con Tomoyo o Mei Ling en el centro comercial o diferentes boutiques ella tan sólo la ignoraba, pero sí sus miradas se encontraban, Nadeshiko la fulminaba y la miraba con cara de desprecio, causando numerosas veces que la joven ojiverde llorara o saliera disparada del lugar a ocultarse.

Touya se había mantenido en contacto con su hermana al igual que su padre, él último, ignorando la verdad.

El vientre de Sakura empezaba a redondearse poco a poco y la doctora le dijo que dentro de un par de semanas ella sería capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón del bebé al haber cumplido el cuarto mes, disminuyendo las probabilidades de aborto.

Sakura se emocionó mucho y Touya fue el que se ofreció a ir con ella al ultrasonido.

Touya fue el primero en escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé, y que sin poder evitarlo, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de la emoción.

Parker se había vuelto un gran amigo para ella y ella no podía evitar pensar en Shaoran, cuando escuchó el corazón latiendo rápidamente, la hizo llorar por amor su hijo y por desilusión al no poder compartir ese gran sentimiento de amor junto al padre de ese niño.

Parker solía visitar a Sakura en la oficina donde trataban asuntos de la oficina de Parker que hacía negocios con la empresa Moon Light de modelaje de Kinomoto's Inc.

Shaoran estaba sumido en una muy profunda depresión, donde sus días consistían en Levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, ir a trabajar, comer, trabajar, comer, volver a su casa, desvestirse y dormir; todos los días desde que rompió con Sakura era lo mismo. La vida de todos los del alrededor de los castaños había dado un vuelto de 360°.

Esta vez, Parker estaba más que decidido a conseguir a Sakura, costase lo que costase.

Pero ahora debía hacerlo solo, ya que su amada prima Sabanah, se había despedido del juego sin mediar razón alguna; eso lo enfurecía, ya que tuvo que amanecerse descifrando como manejar el programa, ya que su prima no tuvo la decencia de explicarle como funcionaba.

Debido a sus constantes visitas a la oficina de Sakura, se aventuró a invitarla a cenar; como para Sakura era un gran amigo, ella no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

Ella iba a la cena con tal de divertirse con su amigo, empero Parker iba con intenciones de conquistar a la mujer.

******Restaurante "Casa Española"**siete de la noche******

Debido a que su vientre se redondeaba cada día un poco más, y debía evitar que la prensa notara su embarazo, Sakura optó por un vestido color crema, corto, de tirantes delgados, del cual, la falda emergía desde la parte inferior del busto.

El vestido era vaporoso, debido a que no confiaba mucho en si misma, Sakura optó por unos zapatos de tacón bajo, de color crema. Tomó un saco de color negro, su cabello lo dejó suelto y no se puso maquillaje excepto por un poco de labial.

Parker iba con un ternos color gris con una camisa negra y sin corbata.

Entraron al restaurant, y fueron conducidos a una mesa reservada.

-El lugar es muy acogedor-susurró Sakura, no le quiso decir, pero ese era uno de los mucho restaurants que había visitado en compañía de Shaoran.

-Lo es, te quería sorprender.

-Lindo detalle-volvió a susurrar ella, antes de que Parker pudiese decir algo más, el mesero aareció.

-Les dejo el mnú, alguna bebida qué quisiesen ordenar.

-Un borgoña-dijo rápidamente Parker, pero Sakura instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre.

-Lamento rechazar la bebida pero para mí sólo limonada, por favor-ese rechazo a la bebida hizo que Parker se quedara pensativo, 'el sab'ia que ha Sakura le gustaba mucho dicha bebida.

El mesero asintió y se marchó del lugar.

-Qué raro me parece que rechazaras un borgoña.

-Hoe, no me estpa permitido beber.

-¿Estás tratando de dejar la bebida?, vamos Sakura, tú no eres adicta, y tomar unas cuantas copas de borgoña no te hacen una alcohólica-reprochó él.

-Yo sé que no me volvería alcohólica, pero por más que me guste, en mi estado no se me pemite beber.

-¿Estado? Estás enferma…o…no-no no creo que.

-Que esté embarazada…pues lo estoy-dijo ella agachando la mirada _"Para qué negar la verdad, Parker es mi amigo, y sé que será discreto, además, le diré lo mismo que a mi padre"_ pensó ella

-Embarazada…pues felicidades.

-Gracias.

-¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó él; Sakura refunfuñó ante la pregunta, realmente detestaba aquella cuestión.

Sakura procedió a contarle toda la versión inventada de los hechos, y Parker tan sólo asentía y fingía creer la historia, que de verdad era muy buena, cualquiera se la creería, pero Parker no era cualquiera, y él sabía que Sakura esperab aun hijo de Li.

Pero el hecho que ella ocultase la verdad, le hacía pensar que Li no lo sabía, lo cual le beneficiaba mucho, Parker tenía pensado ganarse la confianza de Sakura, con el tiempo su amor y con el tiempo, su hijo y ella serían de su propiedad.

Su profunda confianza en si mismo sobre el asunto, lo cegaba, impidiéndole ver que:

Sakura jamás lo vería con ojos de un amante.

Sakura no confiaba en nadie excepto su hermano y sus amigas.

Su hijo/a sería sólo de ella.

…

…

…

Un día se convirtió en una semana, una semana se convirtió en un mes, el mes pasó a ser dos meses.

Sakura tenía seis meses de gestación, y el bebé ya se movía, mandándole saludos a ella y a sus tías y tío a través de pataditas.

Mei Ling, Sakura y Tomoyo se alistaban para ir a una cita con Akemi, ese día sería el día en el que le dirían el seño del bebé.

Bajaron al estacionamiento con sumo cuidado, debido a que Sakura tenía un vientre más abultado,les era más difícil ocultarlo, por lo que, al entrar a lugares llenos de gente, Sakura siempre usaba un abrigo, y un bolso, tratando de disimular su vientre, pero por precaución, una de las chicas iba delante de ella, a modo de pared.

Al llegar al consultorio, todas saludaron a Akemi, quien se había vuelto una buena amiga.

-Bueno Sakura, si tu bebé no es muy pudoroso, hoy sabremos su sexo-dijo Akemi, mientras se colocaba el frío gel y comenzaba a deslizar el aparato.

Depupes de varios minutos en silencio siendos interrumpidos por los constantes latidos de corazón; Akemi separó su mirada del monitor, y miró a las tres chicas, con alegría claramente impresa en su mirada.

-Bueno Sakura…vas a tener un niña.

Las tres dieron grititos de emoción, una vez llibre, Sakura no pudo evitar abrazar a todos incluido Ryo quien ingresaba al consultorio.

****** Más tarde**departamento de Sakura******

Las siete estaban muy felices por la noticia.

Estaban, como siempre, en la sala, degustando un consomé de verduras.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo se llamará la bebé?-preguntó Mireya después de haberse limpiado la boca.

La siguieron varios grititos con la misma pregunta.

Sakura se puso a pensar, y después de unos cuantos minutos, ella por fin habló.

-Quiero que se llame…Yumi **(1)**

-Yumi es perfecto-susurró Nakuru conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción.

Sakura sintió una patadita, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, posó su nívea mano en su abultado vientre.

-Yumi-susurró a su vientre, y sintió otra patadita-Le gusta su nombre-dijo ella clavando su mirada en sus amigas, quienes estaban intentando aguantar la enormes ganas de llorar que tenían por haber visto tan enternecedora imagen.

-Es bellísimo-dijo Tomoyo-yo confeccionaré su ropita-dijo con estrellas en sus ojos amatistas.

Sakura soltó una alegra carcajada al escuchar aquello; ella ya prevenía esa tipo de reacción por parte de Tomoyo.

-Se lo tienes que decir a Touya-dijo Mireya.

-LO haré…-el timbre del teléfono interrumpió a Sakura; dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a modo de disculpas, contestó:- ¿Diga?

-Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-dijo Touya al otro lado de la línea, a Sakura le pareció escuchar nerviosismo en su tono.

-Touya, llamas justo a tiempo.

-A tiempo para qué-

-Me gustaría decírtelo en persona, pero estoy tan feliz que no puedo esperar.

-Dilo…

-Hermano, vas a ser tío de una niña…

-¿Una…una niña?-preguntó él con entusiasmo.

- Sí hermano, de una hermosa niña, de mi pequeña Yumi.

-Yumi suena perfecto-dijo él, pero de pronto el nerviosismo estuvo presente en su tono- Sakura necesito que me tranquilices.

-¿Uh?... no te entiendo-susurró Sakura, intentando contener la risa, ya que Mei Ling y Nakuru estaban haciendo caras muy graciosas, Tomoyo ya estaba con un cuadernito haciendo bosquejos para la ropa de Yumi, y las demás tan sólo aplaudían.

-Saku…recuerdas a Kaho Misuki.

-La chica que estaba en tu curso, de la cual estuviste enamorado desde preparatoria y NUNCA se te ocurrió declararte-dijo Sakura con tono burlón-Pues claro que sí, ella a sido partícipe de mucha bromas hacia ti.

-Vale, vale entendí que la recuerdas, pero no me recuerdes mi desafortunada vida amorosa con ella.-

-¡Ja!, ¿vida amorosa?¿qué vida amorosa? Si nunca te atreviste a confesarle lo que sentías-respondió Sakura entre risas.

-Sakura-reprochó él-mira que le das mal ejemplo a mi sobrina.

-Bueno ya. Que te hace mencionarla por voluntad propia si desde que saliste del colegio no lo haces.

-Sakura mira que eres cargosa…

-Touya mira que para tener 28 años te estás comportando como un púber.

-Ya, bueno…lo que pasa es que…que me encontré con Kaho aquí, está trabajando con su padre.

-Y…-animó Sakura.

-Pues la invité cenar.

-Mi hermano al fin se armó de agallas-gritó, y recibió otra patadita.

-Ya Sakura…nos veremos en el restaurant de tu amiga Chijaru, a las siete y media.

-Ya son las siete y veinte…

-Lo sé, ¿crees qué no venga?

-Calma Touya, irá, bueno yo nunca te dije esto…pero ella habló con Yukito y conmigo poco antes de que salieran bachilleres.

-¿Qué te dijo?-silencio por parte de Sakura-habla ya

-Me dijo que te quería mucho que ella estaba muy enamorada de ti.

-Y…Y

-Le dijimos que tú también de ella, pero ella dijo que era demasiado tarde. Que al ser tan bueno amigos, se llenó de mucha esperanza, pero al ver que no te animabas, se le rompió el corazón-susurró con tristeza.

-Demonios que soy un BAKA-

Sakura rio fuertemente, junto a las demás, ya que ella había puesto en altavoz la llamada.

Sakura sintió otra patadita, lo que causó que riera más alto.

-De que te ríes…

-Es que…a tu sobrina le gustó que te llamaras BAKA.

-Muy…-pero se quedó callado al notar que Kaho había llegado-te llamo luego, está aquí.

-Muy bien y Touya…NO LO ARRUINES-espetó la ojiverde antes cortar la llamada.

-Esperemos que a tu hermano le salgan bien las cosas.

******En un cajero automático de Tokio******

Parker sacaba dinero de la cuenta creada por Sabanah.

Últimamente había estado sacándole un buen dinero a Shaoran, ahora con ése dinero sería capaz de comprar el tan preciado regalo para Sakura

…

…

…

Los avances en la búsqueda del extorsionador, se veían cada vez más truncados por el maldito programa.

Shaoran estaba entrando en un profundo estado de depresión, al ver que sus esperanzas se disminuían…pero no sería por mucho tiempo

*****Día siguiente*Oficina de Sakura Kinomoto*****

Ella y Parker estaban en los sillones comiendo.

-Me gustaría llevarte a comer a un buen lugar, pero debido a tu estado se no es imposible-reprochó Parker, mientras señalaba el poco abultado vientre.

-Lo sé, pero no me puedo arriesgar a levantar sospechas.

-En fin-suspiró.

-En fin-repitió-me pregunto como le fue a mi hermano.

-No te ha llamado, así que supongamos que le fue bien.

-Espero que sí. Tanto romance de su parte, que deberían formalizar.

-Hablando de formalizar, y de romance…quisiera decir algo sumamente importante para mí

-Dilo…

-Sakura, yo…yo llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti-confesó, causando que Sakura jadeara-Te amo, y…bueno yo daría todo por protegerte, yo te amo, y estoy seguro que con el tiempo tú lograras amarme.

-Parker yo-empezó a replicar, pero Parker posó un dedo en sus labios.

-Déjame terminar: Hay un mundo muy frío y oscuro allá afuera, en especial para una madre soltera.

-No-no entiendo.

-Sakura, yo estoy dispuesto a asumir la paternidad de tu hija…así podrás ser libre y se acabará el tema de ocultarse.

-Parker, disculpa pero…

-Shh, aún no escuchas todo-se arrodilló en frente suyo y sacó un anillo de diamante color lila-Sakura por mi amor hacia ti, estoy seguro que terminarás amándome, por tu hija…¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

* * *

Ay!pero qué cosa...

ummm no les doy adelanto porque quiero que lo mate la duda.

Bueno...si no hay inconveniente alguno y si el trabajo me lo permite...nos estaremos leyendo el miércoles.

Espero me dejen reviews.

se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	30. Comienzo del problema

¡Hola!

Bueno…son dos semanas de lo que actualicé por última vez.

Me hubiese gustado mucho…haberlo hecho mucho más antes de este día. Pero como ya saben, el trabajo me impidió, pero ahora que ha comenzado las olimpiadas, tengo un poquitín más de tiempo.

Así que prosigamos:

Este capítulo se viene con todas…

Para el nombre de la nena: YUMI, no sé si alguno de Uds. Ha visto la serie Code Lyoko, bueno una de las protagonistas es japonesa (aunque la serie es francesa y se desarrolla en Francia) y se llama Yumi Ishiyama, es la mayor del grupo; uh me encanta el nombre y se lo puse a la niña. La serie es producida por Moon Scoop, consta de 4 temporadas, y a finales de este año se estrena la 5º (Code Lyoko Evolution) temporada que será Live action, ¡estoy muy ansiosa por verla! Quienes desean verla (las cuatro temporadas)…pueden hacerlo en series Yonkis, si entran a la categoría de Series, en la letra c…puede que esté como Code Lyoko o Código Lyoko

Primera parte del capítulo: será SAKURA POV, y como soundtrack: Para volver a amar de Kany García

Segunda parte: narración en tercera persona. O sea hecha por mí

Tercera y última parte: SAKURA POV

* * *

**COMIENZO DEL PROBLEMA**

**SAKURA POV**

Lo escucho…y no lo creo…Parker no puede estar confesándome sus sentimientos, menos estar ofreciéndome ser padre de Yumi… ¡No! No puede estar haciéndome esto…Parker tan solo no puede añorar que yo llegue a amarlo ¡Es una locura!, pensé que estaba claro…que a mí ya no me interesa amar.

-Parker, disculpa pero…-él me impide continuar.

-Shh, aún no escuchas todo-se arrodilla en frente mío y saca un anillo de diamante color lila…no, no, no, no, no, POR FAVOR-Sakura por mi amor hacia ti, estoy seguro que terminarás amándome, por tu hija…¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

No, no, esto no está sucediendo...esto me recuerda a Shaoran…

Ese momento tan tonto, cuando me pidió matrimonio, ese tonto momento en el que me sentí la persona más dichosa de todo Japón…cuan tonto.

-Saku, respóndeme…yo sé que es difícil, pero puedes mandar a tu corazón para que me llegues a amar.

-Parker…yo…tan sólo obsérvame…yo nunca seré capaz de amar a otra persona de manera conyugal.

-Pero tú te has recuperado…-cuan equivocado está…yo tan sólo he fingido estar bien… no quiero preocupar a mis amigas, bastante han hecho ya, como para agobiarlas con mi depresión, además debo ser fuerte, estar llena de vida por mi niña, por mi Yumi.

**_Mírame ya me ves  
creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida  
dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas  
llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.  
Mírame y hazlo bien  
No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo  
no puedo dar lo que se me robó_**

-Sakura debes recuperarte, debes dejar de sufrir, han pasado seis meses desde que rompiste con él-me espeta, yo sé que está furioso, pero eso no le da el derecho de interferir de esa manera en mi vida.

-Sí, yo sé que han pasado seis meses-le digo, pero instintivamente, fijo mi mirada al calendario…y con hoy se cumplen... ¡maldita sea! con hoy se cumplen siete meses desde mi ruptura con…él…con Li, o sea que mi niña cumplió siete meses de gestación.

-Sakura…-dice, intentando llamar mi atención, sin darme cuenta me he trasportado a otro mundo.

-Lo lamento Parker…yo me temo que no soy capaz, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser capaz de amar, y tú y yo, sabemos de sobra que no se puede mandar en el corazón,

-Tonterías…todo eso son tonterías.

-Mientes-espeto, me molesta que él piense que es así de fácil como lo pone…si fuese así, hace mucho tiempo que yo hubiese borrado de mi cabeza a Li.

-Sakura no seas ridícula.

-No estoy siendo ridícula, yo sé que en el corazón no se manda…no puedo llegar a amarte, para eso debo tener paz, sentirme viva, fuerte, y carezco de esas cualidades- Yumi empieza a darme pataditas, como si quisiera interpretar que ella está de acuerdo conmigo, la verdad es que también me he alterado en esta lucha de ideales con Parker, lo cual me hace sentir enferma.

Dejo lo que antes comía, lo pongo en la bolsa para ser votada, y me levanto y camino hacia el vitral, en busca de un poco de paz.

-Discúlpame Sakura, no supe medir mis palabras, porque de verdad estoy muy nervioso, y aún no me has dado una respuesta.

Lo miro, se encuentra a mis espaldas, con la luz del atardecer en su figura le da un aire angelical…como me gustaría amarlo, pero no puedo, huyo del amor, mi corazón está hecho miles de pedazos desperdigados por todo Tokio.

_**Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo **_**_  
__Y no andar huyendo _  
_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío _  
_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro _  
_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue _  
_Un corazón abierto _  
_Y no por ti, no por mí _  
_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo. _**

_Sé muy bien que intenté _  
_poder recuperar los trozos que me quedan _  
_de este corazón que amó sin ver medida _  
_Y que hoy vive con miedo y anda a escondidas _  
_Sé muy bien que no crees _  
_al verme tan segura y con las fuerzas que camino _  
_No _  
_No, no puedo dar lo que se me robó _

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo _  
_Y no andar huyendo _  
_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío _  
_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro _  
_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue _  
_Un corazón abierto _  
_Y no por ti, no por mí _  
_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo. _

_Yo sé que de apariencias no se vive _  
_A quién engaño yo_  
_No puedo amar, yo aún no puedo _  
_No puedo. _

_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo _  
_Y no andar huyendo _  
_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío _  
_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro _  
_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue _  
_Un corazón abierto _  
_oh!, no, no... _  
_Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo _  
_Y no andar huyendo _  
_Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío _  
_Y hoy ya no lo encuentro _  
_Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue _  
_Un corazón abierto _  
_Y no por ti, no por mí _  
_Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo._

-Parker, es muy tierno de tu parte, y en otro tiempo, en un universo alterno, y en otras circunstancias, me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no…está decidido voy a ser madre soltera, y claramente veo en mi futuro, que no volveré a amar…pero no te sientas mal Parker, para mí eres un gran amigo…pero yo no te amo, ni llegaré a hacerlo.

-Sigues amando a Shaoran-me asegura, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo fijamente.

A quien intento engañar, es obvio que no engaño a nadie…después de su humillación hacia mí, y todo lo que me hizo…lo sigo amando, y ahora un fruto de esa ilusión crece dentro de mí.

-No te engaño ¿eh?, tienes razón, sigo amando a Shaoran-confieso mientras oculto mi rostro que se ha enrojecido.

-Dame tres semanas para enamorarte…para logra hacer que te olvides de Shaoran.

Bueno está claro que hoy es el día de las peticiones…pero ninguna puedo aceptar a la vez que ninguna puedo rechazar sin lastimar.

-Parker no quiero que sufras.

-No lo haré…Mira…me darás tres semanas para enamorarte, si en esas tres semanas no logro nada, seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Parker…yo-me mira con ojos de cordero a medio morir, y oh, me voy a odiar a mí misma por esto, pero no puedo negarme si hace esa cara, y peor ahora que estoy embarazada-Está bien.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura, no te arrepentirás de esta oportunidad.

Espero que no…

*****Tres semanas después*** Fin Sakura Pov.**

Parker es esas tres semanas se había comportado de la mejor manera con Sakura.

Y…aunque a ella le había encantado los grandes detalles…no había logrado enamorarla… ella lo sabía…ella sabía que él no sería capaz de lograrlo.

El plazo se había cumplido…ese día Sakura le avisaría a Parker.

-Y bien-susurró Parker esperanzado.

Aunque ella desearía poder decirle que sí, que sí había logrado enamorarla, pero engañaría a ambos.

Lo miró con profunda pena en los ojos, luego bajó la cabeza y negó.

Parker captó instantáneamente el mensaje, y se sintió triste, enojado y decepcionado.

Triste: porque ya no podría intentar otra cosa con ella, tendría que cumplir su promesa, y también porque tenía su corazón algo roto.

Enojado: porque realmente pensaba que lograría conquistarla.

Y decepcionado: porque él tenía un plan B si no lograba conquistarla…pero realmente no le gustaba la idea, pero ya estaba cansado, y fastidiado de todo esto, así que era tiempo para usarlo ese plan, y no había vuelta atrás.

-Sakura, no te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte mal.

-Eres la persona más gentil que conozco.

-Bueno ya, calmemos los ánimos- se fijó en el reloj de la muñeca y al volvió a mirar- tengo mucho trabajo pero…te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes, hoy es jueves así que dentro de un día.

-¿Salir?, estoy grande-dijo Sakura señalando a su abultado vientre de siete meses y tres semanas.

-Oh, no ese tipo de salida, donde haya mucha gente no te pienso llevar.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó con marcada curiosidad.

-Conozco un parque que está lleno de vegetación, de sauces, sakuras, pinos, abedules, y las flores como las orquídeas, el lugar es concurrido pero la gente realmente no se percata de tu presencia.

-Bueno si es así no le veo el problema.

-Nos vemos-dijo Parker y salió inmediatamente del lugar.

******Media hora después****

Parker entró furioso a su departamento.

Azotó la puerta del departamento apenas estuvo dentro, arrojó a su chaqueta al piso, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia donde se encontraba su portátil.  
Rápidamente encendió el portátil, cargó el programa y empezó a hacer todo lo necesario para ocultar su identidad y evitar los rastreos; pero demasiado extasiado e impacientemente, no dejó que el proceso terminara, creyendo que ese leve detalle no afectara al encubrimiento.

Con una expresión maniática en su rostro…escribió el e-mail:

_Bueno señor Li, deberá sentirse agradecido, puesto que éste será el último mensaje que recibirá de mí._

_Pero no se emocione tan pronto:_

_Deberá depositar 500.000 dólares a la cuenta bancaria de la que ya tiene conocimiento…tiene hasta las siete de la noche para depositar ese dinero._

_No se preocupe por seguir gastando dinero en mí…esta será la última vez que será molestado._

_Hasta luego._

_Kinsuw._

Parker sonrió maliciosamente, y envió el mensaje.

Claro, sería la última vez que Shaoran supiera de él bajo su seudónimo Kinsuw.

Sería la última vez que supiera de Parker y Sakura.

******En la oficina de Shaoran******

Shaoran leyó el mensaje, sintiendo euforia debido a que al final se libraba de ese extorsionador, y podría estar con Sakura y explicarle lo que sucedió. Y también se sentía enojado, porque no dejaría que ese extorsionador se iría y desaparecería quedando impune por su delito.

Enojado y emocionado salió en busca de Espinnel.

Prácticamente arrastró a Espinnel hacia su oficina, para intentar nuevamente el rastreo de esa persona, deseando que esa vez tuvieran éxito.

Después de media hora, Espinnel lanzó un alarido:

-Shaoran…debemos llamar a Naoko inmediatamente.

Shaoran asintió y llamó a Naoko, para buena suerte, Naoko acababa de salir del trabajo y se encontraba a sólo unas calles de distancia de su oficina.

Una vez Naoko llegó a la oficina de Shaoran; Espinnel le explicó lo que sucedía causando que ella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ambos se enfrascaron en el resto de la búsqueda…

-Shaoran…debemos ir a la policía ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Logramos rastrear la dirección IP del remitente, que nos da un área de búsqueda-dijo Naoko.

-Se nos facilitaría las cosas si tuviéramos acceso a la base de datos de la policía…lo que sin esos datos, nos tomaría una semana, con los datos nos tardaría un día.

Shaoran pensó las cosas y notó que cada vez estaban más cerca de detener al extorsionador.

Quedaron en ir a la policía al día siguiente, debido a que Naoko debía ir al departamento de Sakura para no levantar sospechas, y al día siguiente debía crear una excusa y dejar su trabajo hecho.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran debía depositar el dinero en la cuenta.

*****Media día del día siguiente*****

Espinnel, Naoko y Shaoran llegaron al recinto policial, donde era jefe un amigo de los Kinomoto y los Li, y familiar de Kaho Misuki: Clow Reed.

Lo buscaron y con lujos de detalles le explicaron en lo que se basaba el caso; al acabar de explicarle lo sucedido, Clow tenía la mandíbula en el suelo.

-Shaoran debiste habernos avisado desde el momento en el que comenzaron las extorsiones.

-Amenazaron con hacerle daño, a Sakura, supieron que fuimos a Tomoeda, lo que me hizo pensar que nos seguían.

-¿Cómo lograste venir? Si tenías tanto miedo-espetó Clow.

-Está paranoico, prácticamente se disfrazó para venir y vinimos en mi auto-intervino Naoko.

-Bueno Shaoran designaré unos técnicos…

-Si no te importara, preferiría que fueran ellos lo que se dedicaran a la búsqueda-interrumpió Shaoran. Clow lo miró con desdén, pero notó que estaba desesperado y decidió aceptar.

-Está bien…

-¡TÚ!-un fuerte grito inundó la sala, causando que todos se callaran.

Clow y Shaoran se asustaron y se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien provenía el grito.

Shaoran miró horrorizado que la persona que había gritado era Touya, quien venía agarrado de la mano de Kaho, pero apenas notó que Shaoran se dio cuenta de su presencia, la soltó y avanzó a grandes zancadas, para tomarlo por la chaqueta y estampar su cuerpo contra la pared.

-DEBERÍA MATARTE POR TODO LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA, MALDITO-rugió Touya, para después golpear el estómago y rostro de Shaoran.

Apresuradamente, se dispusieron para separarlos.

-Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo para proteger a tu hermana-dijo Clow.

-MI hermana lo que necesita es que la protejan de él.

Clow lo sentó a la mala en su banco y Kaho tuvo que agarrarle de la mano para calmarlo, le explicaron todo lo sucedido.

Touya se quedó en blanco…ahora entendía todo.

-No creas que te libras-rugió- de todas maneras la lastimaste, y lo pagarás-sentenció

*****Paralelamente en el departamento de Parker*****

Parker se preparaba para su salida con Sakura, cuando se percató que la puerta del departamento se abría, sorprendido, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Sonrió enormemente al ver que detrás de la puerta estaba su prima.

-Parker… ¿cómo estás?-susurró tímidamente.

-Más o menos bien.

-¿A qué se debe ese problema? Tiene que ver con Sakura.

-Pues sí…mira Sabanah, desde que tú te fuiste las cosas han cambiado.

-A qué sentido.

-Me propuse confesarle mi amor en un lindo restaurant…cuando me confesó que estaba embarazada-Sabanah hizo el ademán de interrumpir pero Parker se lo impidió, alzando su mano – Déjame terminar: ella me dijo que el bebé no era de Shaoran, pero de sobra sabemos que mintió…en fin…mis oportunidades de confesarle mi amor se vieron reducidas por el constante monitoreo de sus amigas, además, como crecía su vientre y debía mantener su embarazo en secreto, no pude invitarla a salir. Hasta que hace tres semanas se me presentó la perfecta oportunidad-Se detuvo para ver si Sabanah lo seguía.

-Continúa-lo incitó.

-Estábamos comiendo en su oficina y ella mencionó el romance…ahí yo aproveché mi oportunidad para confesarle mi eterno amor, y pedirle matrimonio, utilizando como un incitador a su hija y que yo sería capaz de ser su padre…y que ella llegara a amarme.

-Y…

-¡Me rechazó, ni siquiera utilizando a esa estúpida niña, logré convencerla!-gritó enojado, causando que Sabanah se asustara- le pedí tres semanas para lograr conquistarla y ¡Ni así logré algo con ella!, ni siquiera lástima, sembré en su corazón

-Así que la dejarás-dijo Sabanah esperanzada.

-¡Ni loco!-espetó y de la nada una expresión maniática se instaló en su rostro-No, no, absolutamente no…si la dejo libre…Shaoran aprovechará, y no pienso dejar que todos, mis esfuerzos se vayan al demonio, si no la tengo yo…nadie la va a tener

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Pues verás… hoy, bueno dentro de unos minutos la llevaré a un parque a un supuesto picnic y ahí la voy a secuestrar, la traeré aquí y me dará lo que tanto he buscado…si no fue por las buenas, será por las malas.

-No te referirás a…..a

-Pues claro que me refiero a eso.

-Qué harás después.

-Las desapareceré del mapa, las voy a matar.

-No te atrevas, deja toda esta locura de una maldita vez, deja que Shaoran y Sakura se unan nuevamente, porque un amor como el suyo no muere, además Shaoran tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre, porque sospecho que no sabe nada-Parker asintió-VES, no le hagas a Shaoran, lo que le hicieron a tu padre.

-El caso de mi padre y el de Shaoran no se aplican y no son los mismos.

-Parker…

Sabanah no pudo continuar porque su primo la abofeteó tan fuerte que causó que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

-NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS…eres mi prima y tú también estás involucrada en el asusto así que no me delatarás.

-NO…no

-Bien, empero, aún estoy enojado-dijo, para luego asestarle un golpe que la desmayó; sin delicadeza alguna, la alzó del piso y abrió la puerta del departamento.

Se fijó en ambos lados para ver si no venía nadie, y cuando vio que el lugar estaba despejado, salió con Sabanah en brazos, abrió la puerta del armario del conserje, que se encontraba a unos pasos de su departamento, y lanzó a Sabanah al piso.

La dejó ahí tirada y le sacó el bolso, y revisó si estaban el móvil y las llaves del auto.

Al tener en su poder todo aquello, sonrió maliciosamente y cerró la puerta del armario, confiando que su prima despertara unas horas después, cuando la haya acabado su trabajo.

Se dirigió a su coche, colocó el bolso y artilugios en la guantera y salió de ahí para buscar a Sakura. Daría comienzo al problema

*****Casi simultáneamente**Oficina de Sakura***  
SAKURA POV **

Falta poco para que Parker me recogiese.

Debido a que se me es muy incómodo usar pantalones por mi estado, me puse un vestido veraniego de color azul opaco, con zapatillas negras sin tacón.

-Señorita…el señor Camembert está aquí-me avisa Nosomi.

-Pídele que espere-le ordeno.

Tomo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salgo de mi oficina.

Me encuentro con un muy sonriente Parker, lo saludo y él me responde muy animado. Me subo al auto y en un cómodo silencio vamos al lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparca el auto en un amplio jardín, bellamente floreado y cuidado, donde los árboles de cerezo y los sauces llaman más mi intención.

Cerca del auto, en el prado, se encuentra una banca; me dirijo hacia ella, y obtengo una vista privilegiada del lugar.

-Es hermoso-dice Parker quien se sitúa detrás de mí.

-Lo es…

-Pena que se vea opacado, y no desees verlo más-me dice sujetándome fuertemente del brazo-por lo que haré, claro que tampoco lo verás de nuevo

Me sorprendo y asusto.´

-Qué….-empiezo a decir mientras me doy la vuelta y trato de mover y zafar el brazo del que me sujeta-Qué…

-Shhh-me dice y siento un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo, fijo mi mirada en el brazo, y noto que tengo incrustada una aguja en él, y que Parker vacía su contenido en mi torrente sanguíneo

Empiezo verlo todo borroso y Parker me suelta, e intento levantarme, pero el mareo me lo impide, Parker me agarra de mis hombros y me dedica una sonrisa lóbrega que me asusta; intento hacer algo, pero no tengo fuerzas.

Y todo se oscurece….

* * *

UH, ya llegamos a la parte difícil para Saku.

Bueno, es temprano aquí. Así que mejor me voy.

Chicos como ya dije, tengo más tiempo ahora, así que nos vemos el sábado.

No hay adelanto…en fin

Espero les haya picado la curiosidad y me dejen unos Reviews.

Se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45

PD: Dentro de unas horas responderé los reviews


	31. Déjame ir

Hola mundo, sé que fui mala al desaparecer por casi un mes y estoy muy avergonzada

Pero, el mes de Agosto es muy difícil para mí, ya que se celebran tres fechas importantes:

6: Aniversario de la República de Bolivia.

17: Homenaje a la bandera tricolor de Bolivia.

20: El cumple de mi mamá.

Así que estuve un poco melancólica.

A parte, empecé a Salir con un chico que conocí en la empresa, se llama Andrew (muy buena persona pero muy activo), y me ayudó a superar poco a poco mi melancolía.

Y para rematar…ESTOY CON UNA MALDITA GRIPE que uff, no les cuento. Pero me muero, con la fiebre y el catarro y la garganta

Pero ya se regulan las actualizaciones, ya tengo unos cuantos capis adelantados, así que nos veremos el lunes.

Chicos: hay una escena de violación es este capítulo, está señalada por esto: ^^^^^^^^^^ quienes no lo quieran leer se saltan esa parte

Y al final hay un: Shaoran Pov

* * *

**DÉJAME IR**

Sakura se despertó poco a poco, sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza…Notó que no había movimiento por parte de Yumi, pero sintió que aún seguí ahí…con vida. Abrió los ojos y vio todo completamente borroso, se quiso mover, pero sintió una fuerte presión en sus muñecas.

-Pero qué…-empezó a susurrar cuando vio que tenía las manos atadas y se encontraba en una cama, completamente desconocida…

-Shhh-siseó alguien, pero no pudo reconocer quien era por su voz, porque sólo fue eso: un siseo, y tampoco lo pudo reconocer por su rostro puesto que la visión seguía borrosa.

Se movió un poco para intentar soltar las cuerdas, pero estaban fuertemente atadas, tanto que le dolía y tampoco quería moverse mucho para no dañar a la niña.

Empezó a concentrarse para recordar lo acontecido anteriormente, recuperó la vista y empezó a desesperarse, hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos cristales al chocarse.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, sus sentidos volvieron a ella, y casi inmediatamente empezó a sentir mucho frío, se asustó mucho e hizo un gran esfuerzo para recordar cómo había terminado en ese lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, a su mente llegaron los flashbacks, algunos poco visibles pero muy reveladores. En ese mismísimo momento en el que Sakura unió los recuerdos y supo que estaba ahí por culpa de Parker, se asustó mucho, e intentó con más ganas soltarse, pero debido al frío que rodeaba al apartamento, cada vez que hacía fricción sus muñecas con las cuerdas, le dolía más.

-El cerezo ya despertó de su letargo-dijo Parker, quien venía enfundado en unos vaqueros negros, unas zapatillas deportivas del mismo color y en un jersey de lana color azul oscuro, se notaba que estaba abrigado.

-Parker… ¡¿qué quieres de mí, qué es lo que quieres?!-gritó desesperadamente.

-Te quiero a ti…eso es lo que quiero, pero tú te negaste a dármelo, así que lo tomé por las malas-le explicó serenamente, al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la cama donde estaba echada.

-Te lo expliqué, te expliqué por qué no podía amarte, tú me comprendiste…

-Comprendí tus razones, pero no a ti…si dabas todo lo que podías entregar hubieses logrado amarme, y no estaríamos en esta situación.

-¿Cómo amarte si yo amo a otra persona?

-A Li, claro, es el padre de tu bastarda…

-No es una bastarda, es MI hija, y ¿cómo supiste?

-Te conozco, así que lo adiviné.

Sakura se removía inquieta, tratando de buscar una manera de salir de ahí, pero el frío la estaba entumeciendo y temía por Yumi y su salud.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Verás, cuando te inyecté y te traje aquí, pensé que ibas a dormir por más tiempo, pero sólo dormiste unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando la dosis que te di debía durarte para que estés unas dos horas dormida…pero, obviando el tema del tiempo, también sabía, porque te conozco, que una vez despierta me ibas a dar pelea, entonces puse el aire acondicionado al máximo.

-No existen aires acondicionados tan potentes como para hacerme sentir tanto frío.

-Ay, tienes poca imaginación…lo mandé a arreglar.

-Y qué tiene que ver el aire acondicionado conmigo.

-El frío te está entumeciendo, incrementa tu temor por la niña, y no podrías darme pelea, además que no tendrías agilidad con los dedos-respondió el, mientras se daba la vuelta y jugueteaba con algo en la mesa de noche…

-Pero tú…

-Tontilla, es porque yo estoy abrigado, y te recuerdo que tú sólo llevas ese vestido de seda-le dijo Parker.

-Por favor suéltame, te lo ruego, déjame ir…

-NO, NO HICE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA DEJARTE IR-espetó furioso. Luego se acercó a la cama y se echó a su lado; Sakura intentó una vez más mover sus manos, pero sólo consiguió causarse dolor, dejó de moverse cuando sintió la mano de Parker en su brazo derecho subiendo, hacia el tirante de su vestido; al ser un tirante grueso no lo pudo rasgar de buenas a primeras, más se enojó, con ambas manos y una fuerza extrema, rompió el tirante del vestido, dejando ver el fino tirante del sujetador de Sakura

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos pero Parker no se inmutó, empezó a descender su mano por todo el hombro de Sakura, rozar el seno y llegar donde sus manos estaban atadas.

-Te están lastimando-dijo él-además esto no tendría diversión si tú no peleas o intentas hacerlo-dijo, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una navaja suiza y cortó la soga.

Sakura apena su vio libre de las ataduras, se sobó las muñecas que había tomado un color violáceo, en menos de cinco segundos se puso de pie.

-Bien, siempre tan linda, siempre tan luchadora.

Sakura lo miraba asustada, intentando analizar sus posibilidades para salir de ahí, pero el frío, como había advertido Parker, la estaba incapacitando.

Parker la miraba con una expresión divertida, pensando que Sakura no se iba a ir de la habitación; pero él no previno que Sakura, en un momento de temor, se diera la vuelta y saliendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía.

Protegiendo su vientre ante todo, se dirigió a pasos presurosos hacia la puerta.

Parker reaccionó unos segundos después de que Sakura se fuera.

Rápidamente la interceptó cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, caminando lo más rápido posible. Parker agarró su brazo izquierdo; Sakura lo miró asustada; sin siquiera pensarlo le dio un fuerte codazo en su estómago, Parker se arqueó, y aflojó su agarre.

Sakura aprovechó ese descuido, se soltó, y corrió a la puerta, la entreabrió pero antes de que pudiera salir, Parker la agarró y la jaló dentro.

-Parker, ¡Por favor, déjame salir!-rogó ella.

-No temas Sakura, no te haré daño, ni a ti, ni a nuestra hija.

-¿Nue… nuestra hija?-preguntó agónicamente, e instintivamente llevó su mano a su vientre- ¡Tú estás loco!

-Tú y esa niña me pertenecen-gritó y la obligó a hincarse, causándole que se lastimara las rodillas y ella lanzó un sollozo.

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

Sabanah se despertó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho del cuerpo y un horroroso dolor de cabeza.

Se paró y trató de identificar dónde se encontraba, pero lo único que veía, gracias al pequeño haz de luz que venía por la rendija de la puerta, era unos artículos de limpieza, por lo que supuso era un armario de conserje.

Se paró y notó que no tenía su bolso, pero no se sorprendió, ya que sabía muy que su primo se lo había hecho y también que él era capaz de hacer peores cosas…

-Sakura-susurró asustada, recordando el plan de su primo.

Intentando no meter mucha bulla, abrió la puerta del armario, y salió; se quedó momentáneamente cegada por la luz, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de Parker, y se sorprendió de verla abierta, y pudo escuchar todo:

-Parker, ¡Por favor, déjame salir!

-No temas Sakura, no te haré daño, ni a ti, ni a nuestra hija.

-¿Nue… nuestra hija?

-Tú y esa niña me pertenecen

Se alarmó mucho cuando escuchó el sollozo de Sakura, y más aún cuando la puerta se cerró abruptamente. Con mucho sigilo, llegó hasta las escaleras de emergencia, y de ahí empezó a correr.

Agradeció que el departamento estuviera en el tercer piso, y que estaría a unas cuantas calles de la estación de policía.

Salió hecha un bólido.

*****Departamento de Parker*****

-No, por favor-sollozó Sakura, cuando vio que Parker cerró la puerta de una patada.

Parker la miró lujuriosamente, causando que Sakura se atemorizara más.

-Bella, muy pero muy bella-dijo él, de un fuerte jalón la llevó a la sala, donde la tiró contra el piso.

Sakura cada vez estaba más asustada, por la niña, intentó parar un poco el impacto, y duras penas lo logró.

Parker se echó encima de ella, y empezó a besar y morder el cuello de Sakura, terminó de rasgar el tirante del vestido, tiró hacia abajo del sujetador, dejando al descubierto, su seno, el cual no tardó en mordisquear, causándole mucho dolor.

En un acto reflejo, Sakura levantó su rodilla, golpeándolo en la ingle.

Parker aulló de dolor, pero no la liberó; sin separarse de ella, tomó de la mesita de café, una jeringuilla, con unos milímetros de un líquido transparente. Sin dudarlo, la inyectó, y volvió a mordisquearle su seno.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella sintió su cuerpo pesado, y un poco ida, pero no se sumió en la inconciencia.

Parker, al ver que Sakura ya no peleaba, llevó una de sus manos a sus muslos, le subió la falda del vestido, le quitó sus pantaletas y empezó a acariciar su feminidad, todo eso sin apartarse ni un ápice de su seno.

-Parker, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, te lo ruego-sollozaba ella, ya que cada roce que él le daba le dolía.

Parker no se inmutó, y rasgó la otra parte del tirante del vestido y le bajó el sujetador, mientras continuaba las caricias durante diez minutos aprox.

Cuando hubo pasado su momento de tortura para Sakura, se separó de ella, y Sakura al ver que estaba libre, cerró sus piernas con fuerza. Parker se bajó sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, dejando ver un muy excitado miembro.

Se acercó a ella e intentó separarle las piernas, pero ella no se dejó, numerosas veces lo intentó, con mucha fuerza, causando que la piel se amoratara, frustrado, le dio un golpe en el muslo que le hizo gemir de dolor y bajar la guardia.

Aprovechando su guardia baja, se posicionó en su entrada, y sin ninguna delicadeza…la penetró.

Gritó de dolor, la invasión la lastimaba a niveles insospechados.

-No sabes cuánto deseé este momento, tenerte alrededor mío.

Parker comenzó con sus arremetidas, salvajes, fuertes, rápidas…y sobretodo: Dolorosas.

Sakura gritaba de dolor, lloraba, aullaba; Parker llevó su boca a los senos de Sakura, los chupó, mordió, besó.

Cuando consiguió su ansiada liberación, se separó de Sakura y se vistió

Sakura lloraba copiosamente, le dolía mucho, todo su cuerpo, con manos temblorosas, logró cubrir su busto.

-Eres un maldito-le dijo a duras penas

Parker se enfureció, se acercó dónde estaba Sakura, y le propinó una fuerte cachetada.

Sakura volvió a chillar de dolor. Parker, cansado de ese aspecto, sacó otra jeringuilla, con el mismo líquido trasparente, pero esta vez, tenía más contenido.

Prácticamente, le apuñaló el hombro con la jeringa.

Sakura se sentía pesada, muy pesada.

-Maldito-dijo ella

Parker se enfureció más, y empezó a golpearla, patearla, en especial sus piernas y su pecho; Sakura sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y protegió su vientre, en un acto reflejo, giró para darle la espalda, a que no tardó en patear, pero también golpeó su espalda baja.

-NO- gritó, Parker sonrió satisfecho, y le volvió a inyectar el tranquilizante, sumiéndola en un estupor.

Parker se propuso terminar su trabajo, cuando sintió el impacto de un proyectil en su espalda, que lo tiró al piso.

-Parker Camembert quédese ahí-gritaron.

-PARAMEDICOS AHORA-rugió otra persona.

Loa paramédicos no tardaron en llegar, y miraron con horror la imagen:

En ese poco tiempo, se había formado horrorosos hematomas en el níveo cuerpo de Sakura, También se percataron del prominente vientre, y que entre sus piernas se derramaba un líquido y al poco tiempo se vio acompañado por fino hilillo de sangre.

Con mucha prisa pero con sumo cuidado, la subieron a la camilla, y la sacaron de allí.

Un hombre miraba con odio a Parker, que estaba siendo arrestado.

Clow se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento

******Media hora antes******

Sabanah corría como desquiciada por las calles; la gente la miraba…extrañada, pero a ella no le importaba, por ahora lo más importante era Sakura y su bebé. No podía detenerse, o bajar la velocidad con la que corría, porque si lo hacía, Sakura no se salvaría.

Llegó a la estación, pero no disminuyó su paso; al pasar por las puertas, pudo apreciar su reflejo:

Ahora entendía por qué la gente la miraba extrañada…su cara tenía cardenales, causados por la bofetada que le había dado Parker, y también por el impacto de la caída.

No se inmutó, más tarde tendría tiempo para preocuparse.

Llegó al lugar y se acercó a un detective:

-Por favor, ayúdeme-le rogó

-Señorita ¿qué sucede, qué le pasó?

-A mí no por favor, no es a mí, es mi…amiga quién necesita la ayuda.

El detective la llevó a uno asientos para que se sentaran y pudieran hablar.

-Detective…

-Reed, Clow.

-Mire detective, no hay mucho tiempo…ella está por perder la vida.

-¿Quién?

-Fui una tonta al idear ese estúpido plan…Mire tiene planeado matarla…quiere matar a S…

-CLOW, tenemos los resultados, están siendo procesados-gritó una mujer.

-Señorita, permítame…

-NO, ella no tiene mucho tiempo.

-¡¿quién?!-le preguntó Clow, ya exasperado.

-SAKURA KINOMOTO.

Cuando dijo eso, Clow se paralizó en su lugar… pero desvió su mirada de la mujer para posarla en una pareja que salía de su oficina con una portátil en manos.

-Ya está acabando de procesar…TÚ-gritó enojada Naoko.

-Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el portátil resonó, anunciando que el proceso había acabado.

En cuanto Naoko leyó los resultados se atemorizó, ante la atenta mirada de Espinel.

-No, no, no puede ser…

-Quién es el que hace todo esto…

-Su nombre es Parker Camembert…-tomó una gran bocanada de aire-…un buen amigo de Sakura, con quien tenía una cita hoy.

Sabanah no refutó nada, por que todo eso era cierto, certísimo.

-Por favor debe ayudarla, la persona que intenta matarla es Parker…por favor-dijo Sabanah, ganándose las miradas atentas de los tres.

-TRES PATRULLAS…UNA AMBULANCIA… ¡AHORA!-rugió Clow

-¿Qué sabes Sabanah?-rugió Espinnel

-Parker la secuestró, la tiene en su departamento…la quiere matar porque no le correspondió sus sentimientos.

-Dime…dónde vive…

Sabanah le dijo dónde vivía, y fue entregada a otro detective para tomar declaración.

Naoko y Espinnel se encargarían de avisar a los demás de lo sucedido.

Clow se preparó para ir, y salió a la calle, donde lo esperaban las patrullas y la ambulancia.

Se propuso entrar en una de las patrullas cuando Shaoran lo interrumpió:

-Clow qué sucede…

-No hay tiempo, Sakura peligra, ya saben quién es el extorsionador, me voy Sakura no tiene mucho tiempo.

Dicho eso, Clow se subió a la patrulla que lideraba la fila, y salieron.

Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron al edificio; entraron haciendo mucha bulla, sin preocuparse en el conserje, se dirigieron hacia el tercer piso.

-NO…

Se alarmaron al escuchar aquello, y avanzaron con más prisa, entraron al departamento, que no tenía puesto el cerrojo, y vieron a Sakura tirada y a Parker, agazapado hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Clow disparó su arma, que estaba cargada con balas de goma.

******Estación de policía**Minutos después de la marcha de Clow******

Shaoran entró a la estación muy asustado por la declaración

Corrió hasta donde estaba Naoko y Espinnel, y la primera lloraba amargamente y el segundo hablaba por teléfono.

Naoko, apenas miró a Shaoran, se tiró a sus brazos para seguir sollozando.

-quién es el que nos tortura, dímelo-susurró Shaoran cuando Naoko hubo calmado sus sollozos.

-Parker…Parker el amigo de Sakura, es el causante de todo esto-dijo Naoko.

Aunque Shaoran deseaba saber cuál era la historia tras la extorsión, su corazón estaba desasosegado, ambos se sentaron junto a Espinnel.

Le contaron todo a Shaoran, incluyendo a Sabanah en el relato, todo fue peor cuando recibieron la llamada de Clow.

-Shaoran…tenemos a Parker.

-Sakura…

-Está muy mal, por lo visto, la drogó, puede que tenga intoxicación y está golpeada, muy golpeada, la llevan al Hospital Cemes **(1)**

Shaoran no dijo nada, sólo cortó la llamada, y salió de ahí, por suerte la llamada estaba en altavoz, así que no tuvo que explicar nada.

Tomó el vehículo, arrancó y se dirigió al Hospital Cemes.

Llegó en pleno instante cuando bajaban a Sakura de la ambulancia, vio cómo su cara estaba amoratada, como sus brazos, su cuello con collarín, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el abultado vientre.

-Ambos tienen pulso, pero ha roto fuente y se presenta hemorragia, cesárea inmediata, fue intoxicada con Perfenisa y Diasepam **(2)**…

No escuchó nada más porque se iban alejando.

**SHAORAN POV**

_Ha roto fuente._

_Presenta hemorragia._

_Cesárea._

_Intoxicación._

Maldito Parker, me quitó lo único que tengo en esta vida.

Mi amada y mi bebé, porque sé que ese niño es mío.

Me siento en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, estoy harto de tener que visitar hospitales por estas razones.

Mi móvil suena, es Tomoyo, me platica y me aclara que fueron llamadas para declarar, que a mí no me llamaran por ahora porque Clow sabe que yo quiero estar con Sakura, las restantes tres no saben nada del accidente de Sakura.

Me quedo aquí sumido en la más horrorosa de las depresiones, rogando que todo vaya bien con Sakura.

Llamo a los padres de Sakura, y les aviso, vienen hacia acá acompañados de mis padres.

Tomoyo, Meilin, Rika, Naoko, vienen al hospital, ellas se encargarán de avisarle a los demás.

He estado aquí por casi tres horas; las chicas ya vienen, no me calma para nada, ya que lo único que quiero es saber cómo está Sakura.

-Familiares de la joven Sakura.

-Yo- digo mientras me paro.

-Buenas tardes señor…

-Li.

-Señor Li, ¿qué tipo de relación tiene con la joven?

-Soy el padre del bebé.

-Muy bien señor Li, por suerte la niña se encuentra bien, ya tiene los pulmones y el corazón desarrollados, en las próximas horas veremos si los sedantes inyectados la afectaron y si es así: hasta que magnitud.

-Y Sakura…

-Ella está muy malherida, presenta luxación del brazo derecho, ruptura de muñeca derecha, el cuello está dañado, muchos hematomas en casi todo el cuerpo, daño en la parte baja de la espalda, daño a las rodillas, intoxicación con Diasepam y Perfenisa, que con las hormonas del embarazo y combinados los dos y las hormonas, causan daños al corazón y aumentan el riesgo de coma. **(3)**

-Oh por Kami-Sama-susurro, aterrorizado.

-Eso no es todo…tiene hematomas en los muslos, consistentes a que le forzaron a abrir las piernas y presenta indicios de…violación.

No, no, no, no Mi Sakura sufrió mucho, demasiado.

-Si quiere puede ver a la niña.

Anonadado, acepto, me conduce a una sala, donde hay una ventana, me señala un cuna, con la etiqueta que dice Kinomoto…

Mi hija, es simplemente hermosa como su madre.

* * *

Bueno aquí lo dejo el capítulo.

Pobre de Shaoran, pero peor aún para Sakura, ella se llevó la peor parte.

**(1)** Chicos, _CEMES, _es el nombre de una clínica en La Paz, Bolivia, pero yo lo puse como _Hospital Cemes _en vez de _Clínica Cemes_

**(2) **Perfenisa y Diasepam; son sedantes muy fuertes d respectivamente, sólo son usados en paciente esquizofrénicos muy peligrosos, son de uso psiquiátrico; pero en el mercado ilegal de medicamentos se los puede comprar.

**(3) **Sobre las reacciones…me las inventé

No les dejo avance, porque…no sé, a partir del próximo les dejo avance fija.

Una vez más, les pido disculpas por no haber aparecido por casi un mes.

Espero me dejen RR.

Los quiere, y se despide

ATT: FORYOU 45


	32. Vuelve a nosotros

**VUELVE A NOSOTROS**

**SHAORAN POV**

Anonadado, acepto, me conduce a una sala, donde hay una ventana, me señala un cuna, con la etiqueta que dice Kinomoto…

Mi hija, es simplemente hermosa como su madre.

Sólo la puedo ver por el cristal que me separa de la sala de incubadoras donde mi pequeña está.

-¿Desea verla desde más cerca?-me pregunta, como un autómata le respondo que sí, deseo verla desde más cerca.

Entramos a la sala, pero una enfermera nos detiene y nos prepara para entrar.

Una vez listo, me sitúo al frente de la incubadora.

-No puede tomarla en brazos, por ahora no, está siendo monitoreada, pero podrá acariciarla aún dentro de la incubadora.

Asiento y me preparo, meto las manos por donde me indica y sigo las instrucciones que me da la matrona.

Ella parece tan frágil, su cuerpito es pequeñito, está conectada a algunos aparatos con unos cables, una fina pelusilla achocolatada le cubre la cabecita, sonrío al notar eso, sé que tendrá mi color de cabello; con pereza, ella abre los ojitos y me mira con gesto somnoliento, sus ojos aún son grises, pero espero que tenga el color de ojos de su mamá.

-Señor Li, me temo que debemos retirarnos.

A regañadientes me separo de mi hija.

Nos quitamos todo aquello que me pusieron para entrar y el doctor me espera con otra persona.

-Señor Li, ella es la doctora Jessica Nakamura, la directora de pediatría.

La mujer me mira coquetamente, y me tiende la mano. Yo se la estrecho, y no desaparece esa tonta expresión de flirteo de su cara ¡Es que acaso no se da cuenta que mi hija está en esa horrorosa incubadora!

-Le voy a explicar el estado de la niña: Ella ha nacido con 30 semanas de gestación, o sea que ella nació en la última fase del séptimo mes; ella tiene los pulmones y corazón fuertes, pero aún falta terminar el proceso de desarrollo, los fármacos no la afectaron, porque la madre fue tratada a tiempo.

-¿Está fuera de peligro?

-Un 80% sí, pero debemos tener cuidado.

-Gracias, si me disculpan.

Me retiro y me dirijo a la sala de espera, donde están Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo y Meilin, y se nota a metros que les consume la pena.

-Hola-digo en un susurro.

-Shaoran, ¿cómo está…Sakura?

-No lo sé, hay que esperar para ver cómo está.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué soy padre y no lo sabía?-todas me miraron asustadas, con muecas de culpabilidad y dolor en los ojos.

-Cómo…

-La vi entrar al hospital, me explicaron su estado, y vengo de ver a la niña.

-Shaoran…yo…nosotras lo lamentamos mucho, Sakura nos rogó para que no dijéramos nada a nadie, le juramos no decir nada-se disculpa Rika.

-Estábamos tratando de convencerla de que te lo dijera, pero es terca-dice Naoko.

-Ya no importa, ese juramento está roto, yo lo descubrí, no han incumplido su juramento, pero ya no existe, así que díganme todo, cuéntenmelo.

**NARRADOR POV.**

Todas se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer…pero Shaoran tenía razón, ya existía el juramento, y ellas no habían incumplido la promesa, Shaoran lo descubrió por sí mismo ellas no habían intercedido.

-Todo…todo comenzó, hace un mes aproximadamente, Sakura estaba muy débil tanto física como emocionalmente, no comía, apenas dormía, tenía náuseas-comenzó Meilin.

-Prácticamente, tuvimos que obligarla a asistir al médico, pero el día que fuimos, ella se desmayó, nos preocupó de sobre manera y mandaron a hacerle unos exámenes.- le siguió Naoko.

-Cuando llegó a casa, no nos dijo nada de lo que se traía en manos, hasta que a la hora de la cena, leyó los resultados, que daban positivo a embarazo, todo cambió-dijo Rika.

-Se notaba un poco más feliz, fuerte, tenía de vuelta ese brillo en sus ojos, pero nos hizo jurar a las siete, que no le diríamos a nadie, teníamos la idea de convencerla para que te lo dijera-dijo Tomoyo.

-y sus padres ¿lo saben?, si es así ¿cómo se lo tomaron, qué les dijeron…?

-Mis padres sí lo saben, papá se lo tomó de buena manera, pero mamá quería que abortara, cuando Sakura rechazó semejante atrocidad, mamá la repudió. Según mis padres, Yumi es hija de un extranjero, que supuestamente Sakura conoció en una salida, y que tuvo una noche con él y quedó embarazada-dijo Touya, quien apareció repentinamente en la sala, agarrado de la mano de Kaho.

-Pero…es mi hija…

-Es obvio, aquí todos sabemos muy bien, que no hubo dicho extranjero, no hubo tal salida, que tú eres el padre de Yumi.

-Su…su nombre es Yumi, es perfecto.

-Veo que el destino no se cansa de arruinarle la vida a mi Sakura, a mi monstruo, primero los aleja a ustedes, luego mi madre la repudia, luego la secuestran y ahora está al borde de la muerte- susurró Touya muy apenado.

-Señores familiares de Sakura Kinomoto, por favor podrían venir-preguntó el doctor.

Shaoran y Touya se miraron, asintieron y se acercaron al doctor.

-Doctor él es el hermano de Sakura, Touya.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-Miren la situación de la señorita sigue siendo la misma que le comenté al señor Li, pero como usted sabe Sr. Li, quedaba pendiente un leve detalle.

-Cuál es ése leve detalle-preguntó Touya, preocupado, mirando a Shaoran.

-La Srta. Sakura, presentaba indicios de forcejeo en las piernas, tiene los hematomas que concuerdan con una manos masculinas, y dada la posición de las manos, concuerdan con un forcejeo, como intentando abrirle las piernas-explicó el doctor un poco apenado.

Touya miró atónito al doctor, sin poderse creer lo que éste había dicho…

-Usted está diciendo que probablemente, a mi hermana la hayan violado…-afirmó.

-De eso vengo a hablar…no son sospechas, le hicimos exámenes, el sexo que practicaron con ella fue tan rudo que…causó la ruptura de la fuente, y también la ínfima hemorragia.

-¿Es oficial?

-¿Violaron a Sakura?

-Es más que obvio, avisaré a la comisaría sobre lo descubierto…

-No, no lo haga, el detective asignado al caso es un conocido nuestro, yo le avisaré-le cortó Touya; el doctor se limitó a asentir.

-¿Podremos verla?-cuestionó Shaoran, y fue agradecido por la mirada de Touya, quien también moría por saber eso.

-Sí podrán, pero sólo por unos minutos, lo harán los dos al mismo tiempo, sólo por cinco minutos.

Shaoran y Touya se miraron esperanzados, el doctor les indicó que lo siguieran, los prepararon para entrar, y una vez adentro, el doctor les recordó que sólo sería por unos minutos.

Touya le dio un golpe suave en el hombro de Shaoran, para infundirle valor.

Se miraron y dieron la vuelta. Lo que vieron los dejó sin aire, el cuarto estaba en terapia intensiva, estaba solo la cama, y los demás artilugios de monitoreo, al lado había una incómoda silla y nada más.

Shaoran sintió que numerosas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al verla: Estaba echada en la cama, con los cabellos bajo un gorro de hospital; su cara, cuello y brazos mostraban hematomas enormes y de un color violáceo y tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, su tez era cenicienta, tenía marcadas ojeras, tenía un respirador y los movimientos de su pecho eran lentos y acompasados, el monitor del ritmo cardiaco mostraba que su corazón latía débilmente, tenía una la entrada de suero.

Ambos se acercaron hasta aquél lugar, Shaoran tomó la helada mano de Sakura entre las suyas, mientras Touya se dedicaba a acariciar su frente.

-Vuelve con nosotros Sak…-le susurró Touya.

-Vuelve con nuestra hija y dame una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores-le dijo Shaoran antes de depositar un suave beso en su mano.

-Te amamos, todos-susurraron al mismo tiempo…

Pero al segundo, las máquinas empezaron a sonar fuertemente, en segundos el cuarto se vio inundado de enfermeras y doctores que bramaban órdenes.

-SHOCK HIPERBOLEMICO, ARRITMIA CARDIACA.

-Entró en paro.

Los sacaron del cuarto, y por el vidrio pudieron ver con horror cómo a Sakura la resucitaban manualmente, y preparaban el desfibrilador, cargándolo a 300…

Sin poderse contener por más tiempo Shaoran salió de ahí, a tirones se sacó la ropa que había utilizado, salió de la sala, y se derrumbó en el piso del lugar.

Con la cabeza entra las manos y éstas apoyadas en sus rodillas, sollozó, desesperado porque había contemplado el corazón de Sakura detenerse, en otras palabras…había visto morir a Sakura.

-Shaoran, sé fuerte, no te dejes vencer, a mí igual me duele verla así, saber que de un momento a otro la vida se le puede ir, sin haber tenido el privilegio de conocer a su hija, sin saber el motivo de su separación, sin saber que la amas y amas a tu hija…pero poniéndonos de esta manera no la ayudamos.

Shaoran alzó la vista, su cara estaba empapada, pero cuando miró la de Touya se dio cuenta que sus pestañas estaban húmedas, y también su cara, denotando que Touya también había llorado.

Ambos se pararon y caminaron en silencio hacia la sala de espera, dónde sin previo aviso, se encontraron con las restantes las restantes tres amigas de Sakura junto a los Li y Kinomoto; Tanto Hien como Ieran lo miraron extrañados, ya que se suponía que él no debería estar ahí, Fujitaka lo miró brevemente, con la mirada acuosa, y Nadeshiko a pesar de sus lágrimas, le sonrió.

-Papá, Mamá, están aquí-susurró Touya, esquivando a un atónito Shaoran, para luego dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre y abrazar a su padre- Hien, Ieran-murmuró y los saludó correctamente

-Papá, Mamá-dijo Shaoran a modo de saludo, ya ue aún se encontraba en estado catatónico.

-Shaoran Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a quedarme con Sakura.

-Lo sabía, sabía que tú amabas a mi hija, ella es una tonta por dejarte ir, yo se lo dije, le dije…

-Nadeshiko, nuestra hija está en el hospital y ¿se te ocurre hablar de eso ahora?

-Es que…

-Disculpe, pero me temo que está juzgando injustamente a su hija-dijo Shaoran.

-¡¿Por qué?! Si yo sólo digo la verdad…-rugió Nadeshiko.

-Papá, mamá, saben exactamente ¿qué es lo que le sucedió a Sakura?

-Shaoran nos dijo que ella estaba mal, en peligro junto con el niño-aclaró Nadeshiko.

-Pero esa no es toda la verdad, faltan muchos detalles ahí, demasiados…Mire, usted ha estado juzgando a su hija y marcándole estereotipos…La versión vendida sobre nuestra ruptura no es la verdad, no terminamos como buenos amigos, yo humillé a Sakura, la insulté, y aun así ella aceptó crear junto a Tomoyo, una historia donde ambos quedemos como los chicos buenos.

-No entendemos, Shaoran explícate-rogó Ieran.

-Todo lo hice para protegerla, juro que lo hice para protegerla…, a los dos días de volver de nuestro viaje a Tomoeda, recibí un correo anónimo, pidiendo una cierta cantidad de libras esterlinas, o ponían en riesgo la vida de Sakura.

-Shaoran Li, más te vale que aclares ésta situación-rugió Fujitaka.

-No les creí se los juro, bueno no le creí…yo, no le creí, pero me confirmó que fue él, el que causó el accidente que Sakura tuvo hace ya más de ocho, nueve meses.

» Me atemoricé, en demasía, llamé a Naoko Espinnel, ingenieros informáticos valga la redundancia, para que rastrearan al extorsionador, nada resultó…me pidió dejar a Sakura, o le haría daño…yo acepté, esa misma tarde, terminé de la peor manera con Sakura, ella me odia. Tanto…que me ocultó que estaba embarazada de mi hija.

Chijaru, Mireya, Nakuru lo miraron con comprensión en los ojos, al fin podían atar todos los cabos; los Li y los Kinomoto los miraron con dolor en los ojos, en especial Nadeshiko quién había juzgado muy mal a su hija.

-Yumi…Yumi ¿es tu hija? ¿Cómo?

- Sakura inventó toda la historia para que usted-dijo Chijaru, señalando a Nadeshiko- no la juzgara, no intentaran contactar con Shaoran, ella no estaba lista para decírselo, no lo quería ver…pero debo decir señora que nada de lo que planeó, sobre Yumi, salió correctamente, ella estaba más que segura que a ustedes no le importaría lo de donde era la nieta, ella estaba segura que la iban a apoyar, el señor Kinomoto y Touya no la decepcionaron, empero, usted sí, se supone que como madre la apoyaría, pero en cambio la repudió, fue doloroso.

- Cuando llegó, la encontramos tirada cerca de la puerta, llorando, agarrando su cabello, susurrando las palabras: _Asesina, quieren que me vuelva una asesina._ Sakura sufrió demasiado, cuando sucedió lo de Shaoran, se apagó, dejó de ser alegre; ya no tenía paz, apenas dormía, tenía pesadillas, se despertaba llorando o gritando, apenas salía del trabajo, comía muy poco, tenía náuseas, parecía más un fantasma, cuando se le dijo lo de su embarazo, un atisbo de la antigua Sakura llegó, sólo un atisbo, salió adelante, se alimentó mejor, trabajaba lo debido, pero cuando la repudiaron, causó que las pesadillas volvieran con más intensidad-dijo Nakuru.

-Pero luchaba, estaba lastimada, la lucha era dura, es dura, pero ella intentaba salir hacia adelante, tenía miedo, no quería que Shaoran supiera de la bebé, pensábamos convencerla para que revelara la verdad, Parker fue como su puerto seguro, todo se arruinó cuando le pidió matrimonio, se aprovechó de ella, traicionó su confianza, lo odio, a ti ya no, no mentiré, te odiábamos, las tres, pero las demás demostraban sentimientos hacia ti que no supimos entender; luego cuando Naoko, nos habló explicándonos lo sucedido, sobre tu inocencia Shaoran, entendimos-concluyó Mireya

-Hablan de ¿Parker Camembert?, ¿el amigo de Sakura, de Londres?

-Sí.

-Fue él el que golpeó a Sakura…el que causó que el parto se adelantara…

-No sólo la golpeó, quería matarla, él…él la violó…

-NO…no…a mi niña no…-lloró Nadeshiko. Shaoran también quiso llorar, él había sido el primero en enterarse de la violación, el que la vio entrar al hospital toda maltratada, el que, junto a Touya, escuchó como su corazón se paraba…pero antes de derramar una lágrima, un carraspeo, le llamó la atención

-¿Señor Li?-La enfermera llamó, ambos Li, tanto padre como hijo, dieron la vuelta, pero sólo Shaoran fue el que respondió…

-Dígame.

- Ejem, el doctor lo llama.

Shaoran asintió, y se dio la vuelta, y se quedó sorprendido al ver que ni Touya, ni Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo se encontraban en la sala, había estado tan absorto en la conversación, que no notó que se habían retirado.

-Ahora vuelvo…

Salió junto a la enfermera, quien le condujo hasta la oficina del doctor, que rezaba: DIRECTOR.

Tocó la puerta suavemente, y el director lo invitó a entrar.

En efecto, el doctor que atendía a Sakura, el mismísimo director del hospital.

-Señor Li.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando, se dio cuenta que en la oficina, se encontraban, Touya, junto a las cuatro y junto a un grupo de doctor, supuso, por la batas blancas.

Una vez dentro, el director tomó la palabra:

-Miren, como sabrán, yo soy director de este hospital, yo atendí a la señorita Sakura porque su estado era muy crítico, tenía pensado dejar el caso de la señorita Sakura a mi segundo al mando el doctor Hiochi Ito, para que el la monitoreara; pero el señor Kinomoto junto a las señoritas, vinieron haciendo la siguiente propuesta:

-Debido a que usted y la señorita Sakura son personas de mundo, con mucha fama, sabemos de sobra que para la prensa, es cuestión de horas que se enteren de lo sucedido, es más, podrían ya saberlo, y se dirigen aquí, ordené al personal de seguridad, que no se los deje entrar, así como pienso ordenar a todo el resto del personal, para que no se diga nada. Pero, ciertamente, los señores me plantearon una parte diferente de todo esto: los paparazzi son muy mañosos, encontrarían la manera de entrar, y bueno pues…con dinero de por miedo, y siendo humanos, cualquiera podría decir lo sucedido con ella; por ahora sólo conocen su historial, dos enfermeras, yo y dos residentes, la doctora Nakamura no sabe la historia sobre la madre de la niña, pero el apellido Kinomoto, tan único como lo es, se sospecha.

-Mira Shaoran, no nos podemos arriesgar a que la prensa se entere de la verdad detrás de la calmada ruptura, la desaparición para los medios de Sakura en los últimos meses, todo por ella, no podemos perjudicarla, tiene mucho a lo que enfrentarse: La verdadera razón detrás de su ruptura, la traición de uno de sus mejores amigos, el nacimiento prematuro de Yumi, y sobre todo…la violación.

-Podemos, no, debemos evitar que la verdadera ruptura salga al aire; será imposible detener la salida de la noticia de la extorsión, y por qué rompieron y demás; pero la prensa son súcubos, no le importará la verdad detrás de tus palabras, sólo les importará el estado en el que salió Sakura… Podré inventar alguna extraordinaria historia, de que tú sí sabías del embarazo.

-Hemos propuesto que sólo la tratarán, doctores que sean de nuestra confianza: Shaoran te presento a Ryo Norita, doctor que estaría cuidando de Sakura, como su médico encargado del caso.

La doctora Akemi Sato, que se estaría encargando expresamente de Yumi, es obstetra y pediatra y cirujana pediátrica.

Las presentaciones fueron por varios minutos más, donde se indicó que los jefes del grupo serían Akemi y Ryo, pero el grupo constaba de un cardiólogo, un neurólogo, un ginecólogo, una residente de pediatría y dos enfermeras; todos de completa confianza para los líderes, aparte de estar amenazados con un juicio por violación de privacidad, si decían algo.

-Señor Li, usted es el familiar que más derecho tiene sobre las decisiones médicas de la señorita Sakura, debido a ser el padre de la niña, y seguido, viene el señor Touya Kinomoto, al ser el hermano mayor. Así que lo cuestiono: ¿Usted está de acuerdo con reemplazar el personal?

-Estoy más que de acuerdo, todo por ella y aminorar las penurias que sé que pasará.

Después de debatir los diferentes puntos sobre el cambio del personal; Shaoran fue a ver un momento a Yumi, después de verla se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura, y vio que había un revoloteo, le preguntó a una enfermera qué sucedía y ésta simplemente le dijo:

-Despertó.

* * *

**¿MEREZCO UN RR?**

Nos leemos pronto…

Les desea buen inicio de semana

ATT: FORYOU 45


	33. No quiero volver a verte

Ejem, ejem, Foryou45 asoma su cabecita al vitral de su apartamento, fijándose en la vacía calle, con la impresión de que en el lobby o en la vereda hay gente con antorchas y trinchetes, esperando por ella.

Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza, Dios, lamento tanto haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Hice los cálculos, faltan siete días para que se cumplan tres meses de haber desaparecido.

Pero, cuando estaba en el cole, o sea la universidad tenía más tiempo disponible, que ahora, que trabajo, tengo mucho trabajo, creí que tendría más tiempo una vez que acabara las olimpiadas, pero ya pasó muchísimo tiempo y el trabajo aumentó.

PFFF basta de tanta palabrería

A continuación...El ansiado capítulo

* * *

**NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE.**

Shaoran se había levantado para poder ver a su hija, dejando en el lugar a las amigas de Sakura…

Ryo salió de la habitación de Sakura, después de checar que todo estuviera en orden, se dio cuenta que sólo era cuestión de minutos o tal vez media hora, para que Sakura despertara, ya que el efecto de los calmantes iba pasando.

Salió y se encontró con unas cansadas Tomoyo y Meiling, ya que las demás fueron con los padres de Sakura y Shaoran a comer algo.

-Hey, ¿quieren entrar a verla? Pronto despertará.

Tomoyo y Meiling pudieron al fin sonreír un poco.

-Claro, claro-se apresuró a decir Tomoyo-nos…nos encantaría verla…

-Pasen; probablemente ella despierte dentro de poco, y no sabemos cómo reaccionará, así que por favor, si despierta mientras tanto yo no esté con ella, inmediatamente llamen por el botón verde, ya que ése está conectado sólo para los doctores exclusivos.

-Gracias, Ryo

Ryo sólo asintió, las dejó entrar y se fue.

Meiling y Tomoyo se agarraron las manos, nerviosas por ver a Sakura, ellas se encontraban temerosas. No sabían cómo encontrarían a una de sus mejores amigas, a su hermana…Porque las siete, eso eran, eran hermanas, tal vez no de sangre, pero sí de alma.

Los artilugios a los que Sakura estaba conectaba sonaban raro, de vez en cuando el ritmo era normal, de vez en cuando era más rápido, o más lento.

Entraron aguantando aquellas terribles ganas de llorar que tenían, temerosas, siguieron el sonido de las máquinas.

La encontraron, en la blanca habitación. Su estado era igual, que hace unas horas, de cuando la vieron Shaoran y Touya, pero… peor

Acomodada cuidadosamente sobre la cama, yacía Sakura, con ésa típica camisola de hospital color cal; sus brazos estaban acomodados a los lados de su casi inerte cuerpo, el brazo derecho estaba envuelto desde la mano hasta el codo con férula, en la mano izquierda se encontraba conectada la vía intravenosa y también aquel aparatillo que se conectaba con la máquina que controlaba sus latidos, se podía notar los cardenales en la cenicienta, casi traslúcida piel de los brazos, y en la muñeca izquierda podía notarse una gruesa marca que rodeaba todo el contorno de un color violáceo oscuro, y supusieron que esa marca también se presentaba en la muñeca derecha; en el cuello se podía ver algunos cardenales grandes y rasguños.

Meiling y Tomoyo fueron subiendo de a poco su mirada, viendo el cuello, que aún estaba con el collarín, para después pasar al rostro.

Su rostro estaba ligeramente hinchado, en su pómulo derecho pasaba una horrorosa marca rojiza, en el otro tenía un cardenal que le cubría desde el inicio del ojo hasta el inicio de la boca, la quijada mantenía un pequeño cardenal junto a un rasguño, la frente tenía cardenales, pero más que todo rasguños. Todos los cardenales tenían ese típico color violáceo de los cardenales recién aparecidos/hechos.

Su hermosa, larga cabellera se encontraba sujeta dentro de un gorrillo de hospital de color azul claro, su nariz estaba cubierta por un respirador fino.

Al verle, al contemplar toda la figura de Sakura; Meiling y Tomoyo no pudieron evitar llorar, a Sakura ya no le quedaba ni un solo atisbo de la que era antes; no sólo en el aspecto físico, ya que esa heridas sanarían eventualmente, si no en el emocional, Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro, marchita, ya no quedaba esa Sakura alegre, con temor a los fantasmas, capaz de sacar una sonrisa en los peores momentos y situaciones, la enamorada perdidamente de Shaoran…No, ya no quedaba un solo vestigio de ésa Sakura, ahora sólo quedaba una Sakura destrozada, resentida, opaca, triste.

En ese instante ellas odiaron con todo su ser a Parker, había traicionado a Sakura, la había separado de su gran amor, les causó muchísimo daño a ellos; Parker nunca sabría lo que es amar de verdad, jamás lo sabría, ya que él nunca amó a Sakura, estaba obsesionado con ella, alguien que ama, deja ser feliz a la otra persona, sin importar cuánto tenga que pagar.

Meiling y Tomoyo se sentaron a los lados de la cama de Sakura, y rogaron para que todo saliera bien…

*****Entre cinco a diez minutos después***  
**El dolor de cabeza era evidente, Sakura sintió que la profunda niebla de estupor en la que estuvo sumida, se disipaba lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, así que no pudo evitar quejarse, sintió algo raro dentro de su nariz, quiso levantar la mano derecha, pero ésta le pesaba, intentó incorporarse, pero aún estaba aturdida y semi perdida, sentía que la niebla aún no se disipaba completamente, soltó un leve quejido, y levantó la mano izquierda, para llevarla a su cara, y sintió el respirador, e intentó quitárselo, ya que le causaba curiosidad saber qué era; antes de que pudiera quitárselo, una suave mano la detuvo.

-No, cariño, no lo hagas- dijo Tomoyo, mientras Meiling llamaba a los doctores

-To-Tom- Tomoyo...-su voz sonaba pastosa-Dónde, Hum… dónde estoy.

-Sa-Sakura estás en el hospital- respondió con tono de voz angustioso

Al escuchar aquello, una alarma se prendió en la cabeza de Sakura, se concentró para poder sentir a Yumi, dentro de ella, pero no sintió nada; asustada, llevó sus manos, con mucha dificultad, a su vientre, y notó que su vientre ya no estaba tan abultado…sólo un poco, pero notó la ausencia de Yumi…

-¡YUMI!- bramó con voz pastosa y asustada, la mirada aún estaba vidriosa y borrosa, pero intentaba buscar con la mirada a Tomoyo y Meiling, Meiling intentaba llamar a la enfermera.

-Sakura, cálmate, cariño-dijo Meiling.

-¡No!...dónde… dónde e-está mi…mi hi-ja-dijo entrecortadamente, debido al dolor de las costillas.

-Sakura…

-D-o-n-d-e está YUMI –volvió a preguntar.

En ese mismo momento, entraron el cardiólogo, Ryo, las enfermeras.

-Revisa la presión-ordenó el cardiólogo.

-Está muy alta señor.

-Tomoyo, haz que se calme ¡AHORA!

Tomoyo lo miró alarmada sin saber qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, miró a Meiling que lloraba pero ésta le dio una mirada significativa…que le infundió valor a Tomoyo

-Sakura, Sakura, mírame, mírame-le rogó Tomoyo, logrando captar la atención de Sakura, quien la miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Yumi, Tomoyo DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA.

-Tomoyo, cálmala, si no será más difícil aun-le dijo Ryo.

-Sakura, mira cariño, Yu…Yumi está muy bien cariño, yo ya la vi, la hemos visto.

Sakura dejó de moverse para mirar con más tranquilidad a Tomoyo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, Sakura: vi a Yumi, es la niña más hermosa que vi hasta ahora, está sana cariño, está sana.

El ritmo cardíaco de Sakura se calmó un poco al escuchar la buena noticia, la enfermera le inyectó en el suero un ligero calmante, para que Sakura no se durmiera pero sí se calmara.

-Podrían salir por favor, tenemos que revisar a Sakura, y una psicóloga viene en camino-aclaró Ryo.

Meiling y Tomoyo, salieron del cuarto de Sakura un poco más tranquilas, pero antes de siquiera pudieran comentar algo u optar por ir a algún lado la imponente figura de Shaoran las detuvo.

-Sakura, tengo que verla yo…yo no estaré tranquilo hasta que la vea…

-Shaoran no es conveniente que Sakura te vea por ahora, no hasta que la vea la psicóloga, cuando despertó estuvo muy alterada, por Yumi, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar o qué hará cuando te vea.

-Yo…yo no puedo con esto, debo, tengo, quiero, deseo verla, Sakura…yo… yo…-Shaoran no `pudo decir más ya que cayó inconsciente.

Quince minutos después del momento del colapso de Shaoran iba entrando la psicóloga encargada del caso de Sakura, encargada expresamente por Akemi, la mujer era de cabello café oscuro, piel morena, de brillantes y expresivos ojos cafés, de un cuerpo muy bien formado, no muy alta sino con estatura promedio; su nombre: Angélica La Madrid, de origen español.

-Angie, un gusto verte, pasa por favor-le pidió Akemi al verla y la dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, quien estaba recostada de forma recta pero con la cabeza ladeada hacia el vitral del cuarto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierta?

-Ha de ser una media hora.

-Está muy calmada…umm

-No creas que estuvo así desde que despertó, yo no estaba aquí cuando lo hizo pero por lo que me contaron sus amigas, Ryo y las enfermeras; se desesperó mucho al despertar y darse cuenta que la bebé ya no estaba en su vientre, hubo que suturar una herida de la espalda, ya que con el forcejeo saltaron los puntos de una de ellas.

- En las madres se despierta una leona cuando sus hijos están de por medio. ¿A qué me enfrento?, digo, sé que es un caso muy delicado y privado por tratarse de una de las más importantes jóvenes millonarias, y que fue muy mal herida, y que de su embarazo nade lo sabe, y que recién el padre de la bebé se enteró.

-Mira, el caso es extenuante, es una historia muy dura y a la vez rara, sabes un poco ya, después te contaré los demás pormenores de los que yo tengo conocimiento- Angélica asintió- pero lo que netamente contiene a Sakura, es que su mejor amigo la secuestró, y golpeó, causando…-y le dio el informe médico.

-Umm un caso de violencia impartida por un miembro muy cercano, es común, será fácil-agregó Angélica con una sonrisa confiada.

-Alto ahí, la violó. Y a parte y saliendo un poco de contexto, Shaoran, el padre de la niña, la hirió mucho, aunque en su caso lo hizo por protegerla, pero ella piensa de sí misma que es una basura de persona, estaba muy débil emocionalmente cuando la conocí.

-Ok, eso complica un poco las cosas, me voy a trabajar.

Entró muy calmadamente al cuarto de Sakura, no haciendo mucho ruido.

Agarró una silla y la situó a lado de la cama de Sakura, carraspeó suavemente, para captar su atención; al ver que Sakura empezaba a darse la vuelta sonrió levemente.

-Sakura, hola, soy Angélica.

-Usted es la psicóloga-afirmó ella.

-Ciertamente lo soy.

-No estoy loca, no lo estoy-dijo Sakura mientras terminaba de girar su cabeza, para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-No Sakura, yo no estoy aquí por que estés loca, sólo he venido a ayudarte

Sakura miró seriamente a la doctora y sólo hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza, para poder proseguir con la plática.

Hablaron durante horas; Angélica conocía y ayudaba a Sakura, aclaraba sus dudas y le infundía valor para continuar; Sakura se dio cuenta que sí podía confiar en Angélica.

Fue muy duro, para Sakura, hablar sobre su fallida relación con Shaoran, decirle por qué había ocultado su embarazo.

*****Tres días después*****

Angélica entendió que el caso con el que estaba trabajando, resultó no ser tan fácil como ella creyó, a Sakura le dolía hablar del repudio de su madre, y el rechazo de la persona a la que más amaba, diciéndole a Angélica que Shaoran se había aburrido de ella y que le resultaba muy difícil de creer que un año, casi dos, se fueran de esa manera, y también no podía estar tranquila, ya que aún no conocía a su pequeña hija, el tema de la violación no fue sacado a colación, ya que por lo que Angélica había notado, Sakura no recordaba el momento de la violación; recordaba todo: los golpes, insultos, las ataduras, el temor; pero no recordaba el momento de la violación, por lo que Angélica junto con los demás doctores, dedujeron que Sakura había reprimido el recuerdo para proteger a su mente. Pero estaba el inminente hecho, que en cualquier minuto Sakura recordaría, y las reacciones podrían llegar a ser duras.

Angélica también trataba a Shaoran, pero eso no lo sabía Sakura; habían acordado que ella no supiera que él estaba ahí, que sabía que Yumi era hija suya, no hasta que Sakura hablara o se sintiese con más confianza. Angélica entendió que era un amor muy grande el que se tenían; Sakura, a pesar de todo lo acontecido, aún amaba a Shaoran con todo su corazón, ¨Masoquismo¨ Sakura lo había definido, ¨Amor Verdadero¨ contradijo Angélica.

Shaoran, aún estaba internado, le dijeron que tenía que quedarse al menos cinco días en el hospital, debido a que tanto estrés casi le causa un paro cardíaco, y presentaba indicios de arritmia.

Al cabo de tres días, Angélica había decidido que sería bueno que Shaoran hablase con Sakura, le explicara cómo sucedió todo; era muy importante para poder rehabilitarlos a los dos, para poder tratar las cosas con calma y con más seguridad para que ésa pareja pudiese conseguir al fin, su FELICES POR SIEMPRE.

Eran las diez de la mañana, Shaoran, con su pijama, se dirigía con mucho temor a la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura, no podía respirar con tranquilidad, eso lo evidenciaban las máquinas a las que se encontraba conectada, Sakura sí sabía que Shaoran iba a visitarla, con mucho cuidado, movió su cabeza para fijar su mirada al gran ventanal, que mostraban una Tokio nublada, y posó sus manos en el poco abultado vientre.

El momento decisivo había llegado, con mucho cuidado, Shaoran ingresaba a la habitación de Sakura, creyendo que aún estaba durmiendo, acomodó la silla al lado de su cama.

Sakura al escucharlo entrar, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en sus recuerdos, en especial el primer día que se quedó a dormir en casa de Shaoran; cuando él, tratando que Sakura no despertara, había hecho un estrago peor, causando que sí despertara y que se quedasen charlando.

Al recordar esa época, una triste y solitaria lagrimilla, descendió por su cara, y ella se dio cuenta que era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad.

Poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta, para mirar a Shaoran.

Al verlo, se quedó sin aire ya que no lo había visto desde meses atrás; para ella aún era tan guapo como antes, pero se veía más demacrado, con profundas sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, con una insipiente barba, y el cabello más largo de lo solía llevar; también le sorprendió verlo con su pijama, ya que supuso que él venía sólo de visita.

..

..

Para Shaoran, poder verla de cerca, fue un regalo exquisito, no importaba que tuviera la cara hinchada y con moretones, para él aún era tan hermosa como lo era cuando la conoció

-Li…

-Sakura- por un momento se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, reconociéndose mutuamente, embebiéndose las fosas nasales, de la fragancia del otro, ya que predominaba sobre el típico olor a medicamentos de un hospital.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella muy fríamente.

- Yo vine a… a verte… quería verte…

-¿y…Eso por qué?-preguntó ella, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar crear falsas esperanzas.

- No sea impertinente… simplemente quería verte…

-No le encuentro el sentido….yo pensé que no querías volver a verme…

-Te equivocas… yo he venido a decirte algo…

-Soy toda oídos.

-Mira Sak… yo debo explicarte algo… Etto… Sakura yo… yo aún te amo.

Sakura se quedó sin aire al escuchar semejante declaración… ella también lo amaba…total, sus sentimientos ni siquiera habían cambiado un ápice en todo ese tiempo; pero su alma se rehusaba a creer lo que Shaoran declaró, ella creía que él mentía, y tampoco deseaba ver sus ojos para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto.

-Mientes…Mientes

-No, no lo hago Sakura, te amo más que a nada, no me siento completo si no estoy contigo…

-Pero bien que sobreviviste a los últimos meses sin mí-le cortó…

-Qué ilusa que eres Sakura-y escuchó una risilla contenida, y malpensó todo, ella creyó que Shaoran se burlaba de ella. Cuando en realidad, Shaoran le había dicho Ilusa, y complementaría con un: No sobreviví, hasta ahora no se cómo sigo vivo. Pero lo había cortado, y había proferido una risilla de frustración.

-Tú no viniste a verme, no obviamente no viniste a eso, VINISTE A BURLARTE-gritó Sakura.

-NO, Sakura no…

-CALLA, A TI NO TE BASTA CON HABERME ARRUINADO LA….LA VIDA….-empezó a decir entrecortadamente, debido a que el haberse exaltado, y haber gritado, le había causado un fuerte dolor en las costillas.

-No Sakura…

-NO, OLVÍDATE QUE EXISTO, OLVÍDATE DE MÍ, y-yo n-no quiero t-tu lástima, vete. Ya lárgate, nada no une…

-Estás equivocándote, Amor mío, algo nos une…

-No me ll-llames Amor mío…

-Sakura…

-Es que acaso, no te basta con verme tan destrozada… realmente quieres destruirme….

-Sakura por favor no pienses estupideces…

-No son estupideces. Es la verdad…. Esto es un ultimátum….NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE…-En el momento que ella mencionó aquella dolorosas palabras para ambos, Shaoran no evitó sollozar.

-Sakura, n-no t-tomes una decisión tan radical.-susurró de manera entrecortada, a causa de los incontenibles sollozos que nacían de su garganta.

-No. Quiero. Volver. A. Verte.-enfatizó cada una de las palabras.

Las máquinas sonaban fuertemente, demostrando lo agitada que se encontraba Sakura. En el pasillo; Ryo, Angélica y Akemi, esperaban ansiosamente, y aunque tenían conocimiento del estado de Sakura; Angélica había dicho que no irrumpieran en la habitación, ya que Sakura y Shaoran necesitaban su tiempo, solos para poder acercarse.

-Sakura…por favor.

-Nada nos une, hace tiempo que nada nos une, vete, te lo ruego, vete.

-No, a parte, mientes, hay algo que nos une.

-No, mira, entiendo que te hayas sentido un poco angustiado por mí, pero… eso no te da razones para que hagas esto…dejemos esto por la paz ¿No crees?, debemos decirnos adiós.

-Yo no puedo.

-PODRÁS, nada te detuvo de desecharme la última vez que nos vimos.

- Te amo, y no voy a irme, tengo muchas razones para quedarme…en especial tú y otra persona…

-N-no e-entiendo-tartamudeó ella, temiendo que Shaoran llegase a enterarse de la existencia de Yumi.

-Sakura, no trates mentirme…sé todo ya, TE AMO Y AMO A NUESTRA HIJA

..

..

..

….

* * *

Chan chan chan...

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?

Intento adelantar un poco del próximo capítulo, ya tengo el principio... para mi buena hermosa suerte, mi novio Andrew, jejeje sí, formalicé mi relación con él, me ayuda, y me da algunas ideas de cómo se comportaría Shaoran.

* * *

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS RR.**

Liz Rosario...capítulo treinta y uno:Cariño, aquí vino mi actualización, espero leerte pronto.

Estos rr son de la última actualización:

anaiza18: O sí, los papás de Saku ya saben toda la verdad, ya leíste la reacción de Saku, pero ahora falta ver cómo reacciona con lo que dijo Shaoran.

MayiLoza: Hola, sé que hay una gran diferencia de tiempo desde mi última actualización, sí, ya empezó a resurgir mi imaginación, a parte que Andrew es un gran donante de idea. Cariño espero que todo marche bien en Bolivia, por lo que mi familia me contó, hubo un censo, jejejeje te mando unos enormes besos y abrazos para ti, toda familia y para Bolivia.

Maru-chan1296: Ya empiezan a solucionarse los problemas, Maru-chan gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado el cap.

Liz: Cariño, gracias por seguir mi historia, aquí llegó el nuevo capítulo, trataré que las actualizaciones sean mas rápidas, espero aún me sigas. Besos. Lamento no poner todo tu nick pero la compu me falla y lo borra

Valeria: oh cariño, me encanta que te encante mi historia, espero te guste este capítulo. lo mismo contigo cariño la laptop borra tu nick.

Guest: jajaja, lo sé: Wow, lo resumiste, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

jessisakuritaDli: Jajajaja lo mismo, lo resumiste, no sé cuánto falta para terminar, pero no falta mucho.

Orooo-Alea-Kao: OH, al leer tu review, hiciste que una mega sonrisa se me plantara en la cara, y no se me saliera de ahí en todo el día, mis amigas y novio me miraban raro, y los de la oficina me miraban con cara de: What the hell with this girl. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con todo el alejamiento, sufrimiento de ambos castaños y la perversión de Parker. Tranquila, a Yumi no le sucederá nada; quedan muchas cosas por verse, por ejemplo: cómo solucionará Shaoran sus demonios, qué pasará con Sabanah y Parker. Admito que Sabanah supo cómo enmendar un poco las cosas, pero veamos cómo se lo toma Shaoran, también pronto veremos cómo será la aparición de Nadeshiko, pero estoy segura que la paupérrima no debe ni poder aguantar verse al espejo, lo de la boda no lo veo aún, la nena sobrevive, pero no puedo quitarte ese temor, ya que yo igual temo. Te agradezco tu seguimiento, gracias por los alagos, me haces inmensamente feliz. Sí hoy daré avance, sobre tu PM, yo ya te lo respondo.

* * *

**AVA NCE**

**-**Yo... yo...no sé cómo enmendar todo esto, yo la amo, Kami-Sama sabe que no dejé de amarla nunca.

-Shaoran yo no puedo hacer nada mas que intentar ayudarlos, pero ella te ama-dijo Angélica.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?

-No, ya llenó ese vacío mental que tenía, y recordó el momento de violación, Shaoran te consta que está débil tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Pero yo no soy él.

-No dije que lo seas, pero eres hombre, y ella por ahora teme a los hombres.

* * *

Saku ya recordó...

Espero me disculpen por desaparecer así.

Espero me dejen unos reviews...

Les desea el mejor inicio de semana.

ATT: FORYOU 45


	34. Revelaciones

hello, hello. ¿Cómo están?, ja, ja, ja, aquí, yo les traigo un nuevo capítulo después de casi un mes..

Ah, me olvidaba, Espero que la pasaran bien en la navidad, y sobre todo en año nuevo. Deseo que todos sus sueós, deseos y metas logren volverse realidad.

* * *

**REVELACIONES**

******En el mismo día**Seis treinta A.M.** En la comisaría******

-Yo simplemente ideé el plan; y mis razones son estúpidas, lo sé-explicó Sabanah, mirando a las dos figuras, presentes en la sala de interrogaciones.

-Cuéntenos toda la historia sin omitir detalles.-ordenó Clow, que era el detective asignado al caso. Sabanah inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, y lentamente fue exhalándola, ordenó sus ideas y se armó de valor.

-Hace como nueve meses, yo volví a aparecer en la vida de Shaoran, con la clara idea de conquistarlo; en ese tiempo, mi primo Parker, apareció en la vida de Sakura, también con la idea de conquistarla, pero nos vimos con el defecto que ambos mantenían una relación, y estaban comprometidos- Clow y su acompañante abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal declaración- Cuando Parker se enteró el compromiso, me contactó y…y yo ideé el plan.

-¿En qué consiste o consistía ése plan?

-¿De qué se trataba ese accidente?-preguntó el acompañante de Clow.

-Yo…yo debía atropellarla, sólo darle empujón, causarle unos cuantos rasmillones o incluso unos cuantos huesos rotos, porque el punto era herirla no matarla, pero…pero no fue así.

-¿Qué pasó?

-En el momento que vi a Sakura bajar del auto de Shaoran arranqué la HUMMER, y me dí cuenta de lo que debía hacer, me mariconeé, como vulgarmente se dice, no pude y Parker vio que Sakura se pasaba de largo, entonces me sacó del asiento y se metió él ahí, por no perder más tiempo, él aceleró fuertemente; y fue una mala combinación, digo, la impactó con más fuerza de lo planeado, porque aceleró mucho, y el factor tiempo también puso su aporte, al atrasarme yo, le di tiempo a Sakura, Parker convencido que no tendríamos otra oportunidad, aceleró, le dije que el ventanal podría matarla, no hizo caso, y la impactó, luego salió volando de ahí, por la parte de atrás vi, la gente y el ventanal roto, luego nos enteramos que Sakura estaba bien, y no hubo cargo de conciencia, es más, hasta me puse feliz.  
-Prosiga

-Segundo: Me tocaba ir a visitarla al Hospital, darle celos, coqueteándole a Shaoran en su frente; no lo logré, Parker hizo lo mismo con Sakura, pero ella salió del hospital, y se fue a Tomoeda con él…

-Cómo lo supieron-la interrumpió Clow.

-Fue una casualidad, nosotros nos resguardábamos en Tomoeda, y los vimos llegar, ahí se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle creer a Shaoran que los acosábamos; le enviamos el correo el domingo, lo leyó el lunes, e hizo la ruptura, la vimos salir corriendo de la sede de Li Corporation, para continuar asustando a Shaoran, empezamos a acosar a Sakura-Sabanah estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que meses atrás había hecho. Estuvo más de dos horas contando toda la historia.

..-Usted se enfrentaría al cargo de ser el autor intelectual del crimen, extorsión, e intento de homicidio culposo, e acoso- dijo serenamente el acompañante del Clow; después de las dos horas de interrogatorio, y de haber pensado los cargos.

-¿Homicidio Culposo?...pero no…

-Casi matan a Sakura.

-Pero no fui yo quien la atropelló…fue Parker.

-Lo sabemos, él se enfrentará al cargo de intento de homicidio en primer grado, pero tú tienes la culpa de que el accidente se diera de esa manera, por haberte retrasado, y por haberlo planeado.

-Yo…-a Sabanah se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se dio cuenta de cuán lejos había llegado por estar obsesionada con un hombre que jamás le correspondió, como las lágrimas ya caían libremente por sus mejillas, ella se las limpió y alzó la mirada, se sorbió la nariz con poca delicadeza y los miró-Si yo tengo que pagar una condena por haber hecho lo que hice, lo haré, lo merezco, ¿Co-cómo está Sakura?

-Bien, la señorita Kinomoto ya despertó, hace tres días; debemos esperar para ver qué decisiones se tomarán respecto a usted.

Dicho esto, se llevaron a Sabanah a su celda en la estación de policía, y sacaron a Parker de la suya.

..

..-Sigo sin entender por qué debo quedarme en este lugar-refunfuñó Parker, cuando lo sentaron en la silla de la sala de interrogaciones.

-No seas cínico Parker- dijo Clow; para él era difícil no ser hostil con Parker; después de todo, estaba parado enfrente del violador, torturador y casi asesino de su prima, y ése hombre actuaba cínicamente y desinteresadamente, sin tomar en cuenta sus acciones y las consecuencias que traían.

-¿De cuándo aquí estar enamorado está prohibido?-preguntó lleno de dramatismo.

-Realmente usted es el colmo-dijo el acompañante de Clow- ¿a esto le llama estar enamorado?

Le dijo, lanzando un portafolio lleno de fotografías.

-Anda, míralas-dijo Clow- míralas he dicho, ¿esto es amor?-dijo mientras sacaba fotografías de Sakura, cuando había llegado al hospital.

-La golpeó, la amarró, puso en peligro su vida y la de su hija, y la amarteló, quitándole lo que más amaba-rugió el acompañante de Clow.

-Me siento tan culpable-susurró-no quise hacerlo, pero estaba cegado-dijo Parker.  
-¿Perdón?, ¿PERDÓN?, ¿Cómo se atreve?, si todo lo que pasó, la culpa es suya-contratacó Clow.  
-Simplemente estoy enamorado-dijo Parker-Pero deseo que sepa que yo no ideé y tampoco hice nada, todo fue idea de Sabanah, y ella lo hizo todo, me obligó a hacerlo.  
-No mienta, no, ya se acabó su juego, tenemos la declaración de su prima, donde confiesa todo; cuando se contactó con ella, cómo idearon el plan, el comienzo del juego, el accidente, cómo la atropelló, el acoso, la extorsión, el intento de conquista de ambos hacia Li y Sakura, cómo ella abandonó el juego, qué pasó cuando fue a visitarlo, cómo le confirmó sus planes, cuando la golpeó para evitar que se pusiese en su contra, qué vio cuando despertó- Dijo Clow, acechándolo.  
-NO, ella miente  
-Basta. Ella fue quien lo denunció, fue gracias a ella, que pude impedir que la matara, después de violarla.  
-No es cierto, jamás la violé, todo fue con su consentimiento, no la mataría sólo...sólo-Y Parker ya no supo qué decir...

-¿Consensual?, y qué quieren decir las evidencias de una violación

-Simplemente tuvimos…tuvimos sexo duro, muy duro-mintió Parker, asustado.

-Sexo duro con una mujer embarazada, y de ocho meses, Ja, usted está LOCO-dijo con desprecio Clow-deje de mentir, no hay nada que pueda dejar de inculparlo…Hey, ¿es que acaso no tomó en cuenta, las cámaras de seguridad de la sala?, tenemos las grabaciones de TODO.

-ELLA DEBÍA ESTAR CONMIGO, NO CON LI, NO CON ÉL; YO LA ESPERÉ POR AÑOS, POR AÑOS ENTIENDE, CUANDO AL FIN PODÍA ESTAR CON ELLA, LLEGA EL HIJO DE PUTA DE SHAORAN, Y LA RECLAMA COMO SUYA, Y TIENE LA OSADÍA DE COMPROMETERSE CON ELLA- gritó Parker, enervado de la cruda realidad, sin darse cuenta, terminó parado y gritando.

-Entonces… ¿qué hiciste?

-Mi prima, ella planeó todo, pero es una marica, yo hice todo el trabajo, la atropellé, la acosé cuando Sabanah se retiró del juego; no saben la gloria que fue para mí, poder sentir su cuerpo, fue delicioso, sentirla alrededor mío. Entiendan, ella es mía, nació para estar conmigo, ella me pertenece, je, je, je, no a Li, jamás, no voy a permitirlo, PRIMERO MATO A LI, ANTES DE QUE SE QUEDE CON SAKURA.

Clow y su acompañante no dijeron nada más; estaban más que seguros, que ése tipo estaba loco.

-Todo ya está dicho, gracias por su cooperación; Llévenselo-ordenó Clow; una vez que se lo llevaron, Clow miró a su acompañante y le dijo- Éste tipo se enfrentará a cargos de extorsión, acoso, intento de homicidio en primer grado, violación, secuestro, posesión de sustancias controladas e incluso a daños materiales, con todo eso y a la magnitud realizada, este hombre pasará de treinta años a todo lo que le queda de vida en la cárcel.

*****De vuelta en el hospital***A la conversación con Sakura y Shaoran**

-Sakura, no trates mentirme…sé todo ya, TE AMO Y AMO A NUESTRA HIJA- soltó abruptamente, Shaoran, sin llegar a medir sus palabras, ya que no podía más, muchos meses, días, horas y minutos sin haberlo pronunciado, le carcomía el alma.

..

Sakura se había quedado, literalmente hablando, sin aire intentando asimilar las palabras dichas por Shaoran; diferentes ideas luchaban en su cabeza, para poder ocupar completamente el pensamiento de Sakura: Primero estaba el hecho que Shaoran sabía de la existencia de Yumi y tenía conocimiento de su paternidad; y Segundo estaba el hecho que Shaoran había dicho que la amaba… ¡Había dicho que la amaba!, palabras que llevaba sin escuchar por casi una eternidad.

-Tú…tú acabas de decir que me amas- susurró más para ella misma que para Shaoran…

-Lo hice, y no miento.

-Pero, tú…tú me dijiste que no me amabas que sólo había sido una simple distracción para ti-dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, al recordar tan desastrosa frase.

-Mentí, para protegerte, yo mentí…

-No comprendo, acláralo…

-Parker…él…

-¿PARKER?

-Lo sé, yo…yo…-Shaoran no pudo continuar porque escuchó que los aparatos a los que Sakura se encontraba conectada, empezaron a pitar fuertemente, y vio que Sakura tenía indicios de querer tener convulsiones; por lo que Ryo, el cardiólogo y las enfermeras entraron al cuarto de Sakura.

-Levántese, por favor-dijo el cardiólogo, Shaoran asustado de ver cómo Sakura comenzaba a convulsionar- Entró en Shock Nervioso, denle 2 ml, de Dopamina, y 1 ml de Cortisona.

-Llama a Angélica, AHORA.

-¿A la psicóloga?, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Shaoran, intrigado y a la vez preocupado al ver cómo trabajaban sobre Sakura, para evitar que se moviese mientras los calmantes hacían efecto sobre ella.

-Entró en Shock Nervioso-al ver la cara de no entendimiento de Shaoran, Ryo aclaró-Quiere que muy probablemente Sakura haya recordado y haya llenado las lagunas mentales que tenía sobre la tarde la agresión, y Angélica debe verla para hablarle y calmarla.

Ryo le pidió a Shaoran, que abandonara el cuarto; Shaoran, completamente desconcertado, salió de la habitación, viendo entrar a Angélica.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, caminó inconscientemente a la sala de cuidados intensivos para infantes, y fue a ver a su bebé, que era monitoreada constantemente por Akemi, debido a que su ritmo de respiración y ritmo cardíaco era muy lentos.

-Tomoyo, Rika-dijo al ver a las dos muchachas, que se encontraban con la vista fija en la adorable niña.

-Shaoran…

-No pude hablar con Sakura, si eso era lo que deseabas preguntarme, ella, al parecer recordó todo lo sucedido la tarde de la agresión.

-¿Mi pequeña ya recordó?-dijo Nadeshiko, entrando y mirando a los presentes.

-Señora, sí al parecer ya recordó, umm ¿Desea conocer a Yumi?-preguntó Rika con delicadeza.

-A eso vine-dijo Nadeshiko, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la incubadora. Contempló a la pequeña nena, que dormía plácidamente, a pesar de encontrarse conectada a cables. Sin miedo alguno, pasó un dedo delicadamente por el rostro de Yumi, y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro- Es hermosa, me recuerdas a tu madre cuando era una niña recién nacida-le dijo a Yumi.

-Démosle un poco de privacidad-dijo Tomoyo-Pero larguémonos sólo Rika y yo, Shaoran quédate, es tiempo que hables con tu suegra.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Shaoran aceptó; Tomoyo y Rika, después de haberse despedido de Nadeshiko, y de la niña se fueron.

Ambos se quedaron durante más de veinte minutos, en la muda contemplación de Yumi, que de vez en cuando abría perezosamente sus grises ojillos, para posarlos brevemente en su padre o en su abuela.

-No sé cómo fui capaz de repudiar, tenía tantísimo miedo-dijo Nadeshiko.

-Miedo del qué dirán.

-No, tenía miedo de que Sakura no fuese aceptada en nuestro círculo social, por ser madre soltera.

-¿Y por eso la repudió?, la conozco tan bien, que sé que a ella le habría valido muy poco ser rechazada por su círculo social, a ella lo único que le importaba era tener su apoyo, el suyo, el de su padre y el de su hermano.

-Yo…yo no sé…

-El hecho de haberla repudiado no es nada, a comparación de haberle pedido que ABORTE a mi hija-la cortó Shaoran.

-Se negó a pedir tu ayuda.

-Porque le había roto el corazón-respondió entre dientes- Sakura es su hija, usted sabe lo muy terca y decidida que es ella, sabe que ella rechaza las ideas del aborto, es su hija.

-Yo no sabía que sucedía, ella pudo confiar en mí, pero lo rechazó deliberadamente.

-Usted sabe lo misteriosa, lo hermética que es, ella es muy buena ocultando lo que siente.

-Yo no sé qué hacer para poder enmendar mi error, yo debí estar ahí con ella, debí estar mientras su embarazo se desarrollaba-empezó a lamentarse Nadeshiko.

-Dele tiempo al tiempo sólo dele tiempo al tiempo…

-Shaoran, tenemos que hablar- dijo Angélica, entrando abruptamente a la estancia y a la vez interrumpiendo a Shaoran.

-Muy bien, espérame por favor-le dijo a Angélica-Luego hablamos Señora Nadeshiko-le dijo Shaoran para después salir del cuarto.

..

-Dime qué se te ofrece.

-Mira, Shaoran, como ya sabes, Sakura tuvo un Shock nervioso, entonces le hicimos una tomografía, su hipocampo muestra una actividad muy alta en la última hora.

-En japonés por favor-pidió Shaoran.

-Significa Shaoran que Sakura ya recordó; en éste momento ella se encuentra sedada, la reacción fue muy dura.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No.

-¿Por qué?, tengo que verla, tengo que terminar de contarle toda la verdad, ella no puede continuar viviendo en la duda, en las sombras.

-No puedes, lo lamento Shaoran, ella, al despertar estará muy confundida, y muy probablemente, someta a duda todo lo que le dijiste.

-Yo... yo...no sé cómo enmendar todo esto, yo la amo, Kami-Sama sabe que no dejé de amarla nunca.

-Shaoran yo no puedo hacer nada más que intentar ayudarlos, pero ella te ama-dijo Angélica.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella? Aunque sea por celular

-Que no Shaoran, ni por teléfono, ya llenó ese vacío mental que tenía, y recordó el momento de violación, Shaoran te consta que está débil tanto física como emocionalmente.

-Pero yo no soy él.

-No dije que lo seas, pero eres hombre, y ella por ahora teme a los hombres.

-No, no, no-susurró cansinamente-ya no puedo vivir así, y ella tampoco, ¡Por Kami-Sama! Angélica, al haber callado desde un principio, causé que me ocultase su embarazo, que se enfrentase sola a sus padres, que su madre la repudiase, LA ENVIÉ A LOS BRAZOS DE SU PROPIO VERDUGO, se la di en bandeja de oro. Dejando de lado lo que le causé a Sakura; qué hay de lo que me causé, umm, me volví técnicamente un alcohólico, buscando dejar de sentir, me volví un antisocial, adicto al trabajo, me perdí el embarazo de MI mujer, recién me enteré de la existencia de Yumi, a causa de tanto estrés tuve un colapso nervioso, casi me sufro un paro cardíaco. Entiende, necesito calmar todo esto, esto debe parar, no puedo seguir haciéndonos daño-susurró con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos.

-Lo sé Shaoran, sabes que deseo que todo se arregle mas no puedo forzar a la mente de Sakura, contarle todo tu esfuerzo por protegerla y cómo te sentiste no la afectará, siempre cuando no se mencione el día de la agresión, pero tú como persona perteneciente al sexo masculino arruina el intento; no sé cuándo podrás hablarle tranquilamente, sin el riesgo de un colapso nervioso.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, no aguantaré

-Lo lamento.

-No puedo verla, ni hablarle, por el hecho de ser un hombre, tiene que existir una manera con la que vaya a poder comunicarme con ella, tratar de ganarme su confianza, explicarle lo que en realidad pasó, poder demostrarle que la amo como a nada en el mundo.

-Umm-Angélica se sumió en sus pensamientos y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Shaoran, Angélica alzó la cabeza- Existe una manera, pero no creo que sea totalmente de tu agrado.

-Dilo mujer, no me importa qué es lo que es, sólo dilo.

-¡Cartas!-por la cara de incomprensión de Shaoran, Angélica bufó-Ay, por favor, mira al escribir una carta para Sakura, puedes explicarle todo, aparte de expresarle tus sentimientos.

-Tienes que dejar de ver orgullo y prejuicio.

-Lo lamento, pero vi la película con mi novio no hace mucho-le siguió la corriente.

-Lo haré-dijo Shaoran, poniéndose serio nuevamente- Lo haré, si es mi única opción, lo haré, aunque me sienta como Fitzwilliam Darcy **(1)**-dijo Shaoran, volviendo a bromear.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, umm por lo visto conoces de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

-Sí, aunque siempre estuve al tanto del libro y de la película, Sakura fue quien me instó a ver y leer. Su película favorita es orgullo y prejuicio, seguida por la saga crepúsculo, y por moulin rouge a y Saarwariya. **(****2)**

-Admito que sé mucho de Sakura, pero no lo básico, como sus gustos…espera ¿Saar…cuánto?

-Pusiste mi misma cara cuando me la mencionó, es una película hindú.

-umm definitivamente tiene buenos gustos, dime sus libros favoritos, sé que gusta mucho de leer, y necesito temas para los cuales darle charla para no aburrirla.

-Sus libros favoritos son: la trilogía de la materia obscura, orgullo y prejuicio, la saga crepúsculo, los juegos del hambre, Jane Eyre, Emma, sueño de una noche de verano.** (****3)**

-Son muchos libros-dijo Angélica con cara de asombro.

-Lo sé, y esos son sus máximos favoritos, les gustan muchos, y leyó muchísimos, en la mansión Kinomoto de Japón, en la biblioteca hay dos estantes gigantescos de libros solo de Sakura, sólo en Japón, dicen que en la de Londres hay más.

-Sakura ama leer, se nota que es una persona muy culta.

-Ciertamente, lo es.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a escribir la carta…Nos vemos luego-dijo Angélica, despidiéndose de él, y mirándole con burla impresa en su cara.

Shaoran, suspiró pesadamente, y volvió, al lugar donde se encontraba su pequeña niña.

Después de verla, y haber hablado un poco con Nadeshiko, se encontró con Tomoyo y Rika, que le dieron una hoja y una estilográfica, le dieron palabras de ánimo y se fueron.

Shaoran respiró profunda y lentamente, se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a ese lugar, volvió a meterse a la cama, suspiró, y tomó su iPad, colocó los audífonos, y subió al máximo el volumen, escuchando la canción favorita de Sakura, Let it out, prosiguió a escribir la carta.

*****Al día siguiente*****

Akemi y Angélica entraron sigilosamente a la habitación de Sakura, y la sorprendieron viendo TV.

Akemi y Angélica se acercaron a Sakura, haciendo un poco de ruido para no sobresaltarla.

-Hola-susurró tímidamente Sakura.

-Cómo te sientes-preguntó Angélica.

-Muy bien.

-Umm Etto, tienes carta…

-¿Carta?

-Sí-le dijo Akemi, teniéndosela para que la agarrara, Sakura la agarró temblorosa-Léela.

Con eso último ambas abandonaron el cuarto.

Al reconocer la letra…Sakura se encontró confundida pero ansiosa, y sin más tardanzas la abrió para leerla.

* * *

Uhhhhh que dirá la cartita, uhhh ya me muerdo las uñas de la ansiedad

ya pronto lo veremos

**ACLARACIONES**

******(1)**- Cabe recalcar que se refiere a uno de los protagonistas de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

**(****2)** En mi perfil encontrarán los links para los trailers de Mouline Rouge o conocido como el molino rojo o amor en rojo, y de Saarwariya, conocida como almas gemelas. Sólo pongo estos links, porque Crepúsculo, y Orgullo y prejucio son muy conocidos. Y He de decir que ambas son muy bonitas y románticas. y tienen muy buena música

(**3)**La trilogía de la materia oscura, es una trilogía de un escritor británico, el primer libro se llama, Luces del norte, algunos creo que medio que conocen la trama de ese libro debido que hay una película basada en el libro: La brújula dorada, no se continuó la saga, debido a la polémica armada debido al entorno religioso. En mi perfil, encuentran los links para informarse de los libros mencionados, excepto, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Saga crepúsculo, y Saga los juegos del hambre, porque repito son muy conocidos. De todas maneras igual encuentran el link para el trailer de la Brújula dorada.

Espero sus opiniones.

Espero leernos pronto, se despide:

Att: Foryou 45

PD: Los links de las canciones mencionadas a lo largo del fic también están en mi perfillllll..

Ah y el prox capi medio que estará meloso


End file.
